


When A Skank Plays Games

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skank!Kurt is dating a very possessive Sebastian. Q makes a bet that Kurt can't get Badboy!Blaine to fall for him. But what happens when Blaine and Sebastian find out about this Skank's game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel took a long drag of his cigarette as he looked over at Q. They were standing under the bleachers at McKinley high late one afternoon as he adjusted his black, cut-up t-shirt and denim vest, complete with metal spikes on the shoulders. His faded red skinny jeans clung to his legs and were completed with metal studded mid-calf high black boots. He blew the smoke out as wisps of it flew up to dance through his faded pink hair.  
"Q.." He growled.

Q plopped down on the couch they had stolen. She looked like an eighties child gone wrong. The ex-cheerleader pulled out a menthol and lit it, taking a long drag. "What?"

"Sebastian.." Kurt groaned, sitting next to her and throwing his long legs across her lap. He bit lightly at the inside of his lip, feeling the cool metal of his labret.

Q scoffed. "Why are you even with that prick?"

"Because he's great in bed." Kurt chuckled, looking over at the shorter girl.

"Good enough reason for me," q laughed as Sebastian came forward.

Kurt looked through his sunglasses as the Warbler came forward, eyeing his boyfriend.

"Don't you have choir practice today or something?" Kurt deadpanned, knowing this would end in a fight, and then makeup sex. Sebastian never came to see him at his school unless he was in a jealous rage about something.

Sebastian raised a perfect eyebrow. "You know exactly why I'm here, Kurt."

"Do I?.." Kurt sighed before taking another hit of his cigarette and absently blowing a smoke ring.  
"Care to enlighten Q?..I'm sure she'd like to hear.." He said slyly.

The warbler rolled his eyes. "Why the hell have you been flirting with that Anderson kid? Either you're with me or not. I'm tired of hearing about everyone seeing you with him."

"What the hell are you talking about?.." Kurt groaned, already tired of the conversation. "I haven't gone within twelve feet of him.."

"You seem to forget that I can see straight through your lies. Don't forget were you were before me. I made you, Kurt. All of you skanks. I can break you just as easily."

Kurt stood, walking in front of Sebastian and taking one last drag before tossing the cigarette. "Alright then. When was I flirting with him? Tell me that, Sebastian." He hissed, blowing out smoke.

Sebastian stepped forward so they were in each other's face. "From what I hear, at lunch on your way over hear." he said, not backing down.

"Please..Like I would waste any time on him.." Kurt scoffed, rolling his glasz eyes.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his hips, pulling him against his body. "You better not."

Kurt bit his pierced lip, looking up at his boyfriend. "And why is that?.." He whispered. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Sebastian leaned in next to Kurt's ear. "Because you are mine."

Kurt gasped harshly, tightening his hands in the crisp, white fabric of Sebastian's shirt. "Really?..I'd almost forgotten..Maybe you should remind me."

The warbler growled deep in his throat. He picked his boyfriend up and tossed him over his shoulder.  
"Later, Q."

Kurt couldn't help the loud triumphant laugh that escaped as Sebastian carried him. Sebastian smiled, reaching down and smacking his boyfriend's ass as he walked back to his car.

"Sebastian!" Kurt chuckled, slapping at his back.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. "That's not all I'm gonna do to that perfect ass."

"Can't wait.." Kurt said lowly.

"You will if I make you," Sebastian teased.

Kurt smiled as Sebastian set him down and leaned back against the car, grabbing his tie.  
"Why do you always get so jealous?..You know I'm yours.."

"Maybe you don't see it, but you're fucking sexy. How could I not get jealous?" Sebastian asked lowly. "And it always ends up here."

Kurt bit his lip as Sebastian pressed his body to Kurt's. "There's always going to be guys flirting with me..But you're the only one I want.." Kurt whispered, nipping at Sebastian's jaw.

Sebastian closed his eyes as a small moan escaped his throat. "As long as you're mine.."

"I'm yours, babe.." Kurt said breathily, hitching a leg over Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian ran his hand up Kurt's thigh. "You want me?"

"Mmm..I'll always want you.."

"Good." Sebastian growled, nipping at Kurt's ear.

"Fuck me.." Kurt moaned.

Sebastian rolled his hips down onto Kurt. "I want to hear you beg."

Kurt smiled, pressing his lips to Sebastian's. "Please..Please fuck me Sebastian.."

Sebastian clawed down Kurt's back and to his ass. "You want my cock stretching your tight ass, don't you?"

"Mmm..Fuck yes.." Kurt growled, letting his head fall back and revealing his tattoo. A string of stars climbing up his neck.

Sebastian growled, reaching down and palming Kurt. Kurt moaned deep in his throat, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair and pulling lightly. "Sebastian.."

The taller bit Kurt's neck as he unfastened his pants and pulled them down. Kurt moaned softly, glad they were in the back and shielded by some trees as he did the same, gasping at the way Sebastian traced his tattoo with his tongue. Sebastian started to pump Kurt as he worked his uniform pants down. Kurt groaned, rolling his hips up as his vest started to slip off a bit. He loved how dominant Sebastian got after they had these little arguments. And Kurt let him have it wherever and whenever he wanted. "Suck me." The warbler ordered. Kurt nodded, sinking down to his knees and kissing across Sebastian's hip bones. Sebastian leaned back against the hood of his car, his eye slipping closed at the feel of Kurt's mouth. Kurt sucked Sebastian into his mouth and started to bob his head quickly, looking up at Sebastian as a strand of pink hair fell into his eyes. Sebastian moaned loudly. "Fuck babe.."

Kurt hummed, smiling around Sebastian's cock as he sucked harder. Sebastian reached down, grabbing Kurt's hair and thrusting into the deliciously wet heat. Kurt almost choked as a loud moan escaped him, gripping his boyfriend's hips.  
"You ready for my cock?" Sebastian growled. Kurt nodded around Sebastian, pulling off. Once Kurt was standing, Sebastian bent him over the hood and lined himself up. Kurt looked back at his boyfriend, whimpering needily. "Babe.."

Sebastian grinned as he pushed past the tight ring. Kurt gasped in pleasure, clawing down the hood of the car, his nails painted black and the polish chipping against the black metal. Sebastian pushed in all the way, letting Kurt stretch for a minute before starting to thrust. Kurt moaned softly, biting down on his lip as Sebastian sped up, gripping his hips tighter. Sebastian thrust harder, aiming for that sensitive spot deep inside Kurt. Kurt reached up, tangling his fingers in his own hair as he grunted quietly. "H-Harder.."

"Ungh Kurt!" Sebastian moaned as he sped up. Kurt panted harshly. No matter how jealous Sebastian got, Kurt loved that it ended with this. This really was nowhere near love. But Kurt Hummel didn't love. He had sex. And he had no problem with that. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips harder as he rammed against Kurt's prostate. He felt the all too familiar tightening of Kurt's muscles around him and groaned. "Ah! Fuck, I'm close babe.."

"S-So am I..Sebastian..Oh god.." Kurt panted, looking back at his boyfriend. Sebastian was about to let out a loud moan when something caught his eye. He looked up, he saw Blaine Anderson was watching them. He stopped moving and pulled out of Kurt. "What the fuck, Kurt? Did you plan this shit?"

Kurt made a growl of protest. "W-What? No! What the fuck Sebastian?"

"Oh don't mind me.." Blaine scoffed, pulling a cigarette out of the pocket of his leather jacket. "I just came out here to smoke."

"Whatever Kurt." Sebastian growled, pulling up his pants and getting into his car.

Kurt quickly pulled his own up, walking to the door. "Seriously?"

Sebastian ignored Kurt as he turned on the ignition and sped off. Kurt kicked in the direction of Sebastian's car as he drove away before straightening his vest and running a hand through his hair.  
He growled, turning to Blaine. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Blaine leaned back against a tree and blew out a breath full of smoke. "Needed a smoke."

"Out here? You couldn't have found somewhere else?"

"Why should I go somewhere other than my normal spot just because some Skank is getting fucked by his prep boyfriend?"

Kurt grit his teeth staring at Blaine. The junior snorted cockily, raising a dark pierced eyebrow and challenging him with those hazel eyes.  
"Are you the one spreading those rumors?" Kurt asked.

"Rumors?" Blaine asked.

"Well someone told my boyfriend that we have a thing.." Kurt said, scoffing at the idea.

Blaine glanced towards the main road and laughed. "That's ridiculous."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "Shouldn't you be hanging out with Puck or something?.."

"Not in the mood." Blaine shrugged, tossing the end of his cigarette to the ground. Kurt sighed, turning on his heel and walking off, pissed at Sebastian and very pissed Blaine. Blaine watched Kurt's ass sway as he stormed off. He thought about the rumors. He hadn't heard any of them. The thought alone was beyond ridiculous. Blaine and his friends avoided the Skanks at all cost. Kurt was kind of hot in a fucked up punk kind of way. But his attitude sucked. Not that Blaine's didn't that is. Either one would be a pretty hot fuck. But it would never happen. He walked off, but pulled out his phone, seeing a text from Puck.   
"Dude. Party at my place tonight. You in?"

He replied with a quick text. They always threw the best parties.   
"I'll be there."

"And I hear you're fucking that Hummel kid."

"So I've heard. You know I'm not with a Skank."

"That doesn't mean you aren't hittin' that." Puck sent. Blaine could see his smirk right now.

"But I'm not."

"That's not what I heard..But whatever you say. See you tonight man."

Blaine rolled his eyes. It didn't matter what he said. But whatever. It's not like he really cared what people said about him.

Kurt sat in the room with Q, passing a cigarette back and forth. His walls were littered with posters and most of the lights usually stayed off, save for a couple of small lamps. He passed the cigarette he was smoking to Quinn and sighed heavily as Dresden Dolls blasted from the stereo.  
"We need something to do.." Kurt groaned.

"Well.." Q said, taking a long drag. "You know that Rachel chick? I heard her talking about some party. We could crash it."

"Berry?.." Kurt scoffed.

"She's so...innocent.." Q said, licking her lips.

"She's a prude." Kurt said, frowning.

"She just needs someone to show her how to loosen up."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah well..Should I invite Sebastian?.."

Q groaned. "I wouldn't."

"Why?.." Kurt asked, taking the cigarette back.

"He's just so possessive. It's annoying and I'm not the one dating him."

"It's not always annoying.." Kurt tried to defend.

"It is," Q sighed. "But then again he did run out on you."

"Well that was because that Anderson kid showed up right before we finished." Kurt growled.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?..Oh god..Not you too.."

Q shrugged. "Everyone's talking about it."

"What the fu- Why?" Kurt growled.

"No clue. So you haven't at all?"

"No!"

Q held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry I asked."

"I've been getting it all day.." Kurt growled.

"I'm not the one that started it."

"Who did?.."

"Fuck if I know."

Kurt sighed. "Come on. I wanna get wasted."

Q grinned. "Now that's more like it!"

Kurt chuckled, standing and grabbing his vest. "Let's go."

Q pulled on her leather jacket and followed Kurt. They called Rachel and found out where the party was before driving there. The house was full. There was no way they'd get caught here, albeit Kurt's pink hair would make him stick out like a sore thumb. They walked in and Q shouted over the blasting music to tell Kurt she'd get them some drinks. Kurt nodded, pulling his knit cap Down a bit as he looked around. They made their way around the house and drank a bit. A little later Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's hair. What the fuck was he doing here? Kurt looked around and saw Blaine staring at him. "Oh shit.."

Blaine started towards Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

"Lovely party, but I really must be going." Kurt chuckled.

"Good. Wouldn't want people starting to really believe any of those rumors."

"So you've heard 'em too?.." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "You're the one that was so pissed off about them."

"What is that supposed to mean?.." Kurt asked, grabbing a bottle of vodka off of the counter.

"Well I know how unrealistic the rumors are so I'm not worried. But you were so wound up over it." Blaine said.

"Who's wound up?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and shrugging Q's hand off of his shoulder before taking a swig from the bottle.

"I guess no one now. But you really should leave. I mean, I wouldn't be caught anywhere near a Skank party."

"Like we came here to be seen with you losers..Thanks for the free booze by the way.." Kurt smiled, raising the bottle.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Just get out of here."

Kurt took another swig of the vodka before nodding. "One more thing.." he said before standing on the counter.

"What?" Blaine asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Excuse me everyone! Can I get your attention for just a moment?"

"What are you doing?" Q asked frantically.

"I'm sure you've all heard the rumors about Blaine Anderson and I..I'd like to end these.." Kurt said when the room went quiet.

Puck looked over at Blaine from the other side of the room, giving him a look that said 'I-knew-you-were-tapping-that'.

"These rumors are one hundred percent...True." Kurt smiled.

Blaine's mouth dropped. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He yelled as everyone gasped and started to gossip. Kurt hopped off of the counter and grabbed Blaine's face, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Blaine was too stunned to pull back. He let Kurt kiss him for a moment before realizing he was kissing a Skank. "Back the fuck off Hummel!"

Kurt laughed loudly, grabbing the bottle and hurrying out with Quinn. Quinn chuckled as they drove off. "What were you thinking?"

"I really don't know. I just wanted to piss him off.." Kurt grinned.

"Sebastian's gonna be so pissed.."

"I don't give a shit.." Kurt said, drinking more from the bottle.

Quinn gave a huge grin. "About time."

Kurt sighed as his phone vibrated. It was Sebastian. He growled deep in his throat before answering. "What is it Pookie?"

"Pookie? Really?" Sebastian deadpanned.

"Of course.." Kurt giggled. His head starting to spin a bit as he took another drink. "What do you need?"

"Great acting today." Sebastian said, voiced laced with heavy sarcasm.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kurt groaned.

"Acting so pissed when I left. I actually started to think you did want me to come back. But really all you had to do was wait until tonight to be with that Anderson punk." Sebastian spat angrily.

"I didn't get with him!" Kurt sighed.

"You admitted that the rumors were true and kissed him! You forget that I know people from your school. Fuck, Kurt. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh my god. I was trying to prove a point, babe.."

"And what point would that be?"

"That Blaine Anderson is a dick.." Kurt giggled.

"And kissing him is how to show that someone is a dick?" Sebastian asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Seb..I've been drinking babe..I only want you. I belong to you, okay?" Kurt sighed.

"I don't know if I believe that..I want to but I don't know.." Sebastian said quietly.

"Baby..I'm sorry..What do you want? Huh? Do you want me to be your slave?" Kurt asked.

"No. I-I don't know, Kurt.."

"Sebastian.." Kurt whined, "How can I make this up to you?.."

"Don't see him." Sebastian sad quickly.

"What?.." Kurt asked.

"If you don't like him you shouldn't have a problem not seeing him."

"Fine." Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You won't see him..?" Sebastian asked. He couldn't believe Kurt was agreeing.

"Yeah.." Kurt said taking a long swig of the alcohol.

"What are you doing tonight? We never did get to finish.."

"I was just going home actually..Tie me up and fuck me twice?.." Kurt smiled.

Sebastian grinned. "I'll meet you there."

Kurt hung up, sighing. "The way to Sebastian's heart is through his dick." he chuckled.

"He must be damn good to put up with all his shit." Q sighed.

"Oh he is. Trust me." Kurt giggled.

Q smiled wide. "You're so bad."

"I just need to get laid." Kurt sighed.

"I know the feeling," Q groaned. Kurt laughed as Q stopped the car after a while and he stumbled out into his yard, Sebastian waiting on the porch. Sebastian stood and put an arm around Kurt. "You okay?"

"I'm good..Bye Q!" Kurt smiled as she drove off. "Look, I got this to drink." he slurred, holding up the mostly empty bottle. Sebastian took the bottle and got a big sip before handing it back to Kurt. Kurt took the bottle back, pressing his lips to Sebastian's in a sloppy kiss. "You know I just want you, huh?..Just you..Only you can make me feel like this.." He said in-between kisses.

Sebastian moaned, grabbing Kurt's hips. "Good.. Let's keep it this way.."

Kurt smiled against Sebastian's lips, pulling him inside by the hem of his shirt. Sebastian backed Kurt up against the wall, pressing their bodies together. Kurt clumsily set the bottle down, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. The taller ground his hips forward as he kissed his boyfriend possessively.  
"What do you wanna do to me?.." Kurt grinned.

"Tie you up..devour every inch of you," Sebastian said slyly. Kurt smiled letting Sebastian pull his shirt off. "Tell me you want me.." Sebastian breathed out, kissing down Kurt's neck.

"I want you, Sebastian.." Kurt moaned as the warbler kissed down his tattoo.

"More.." Sebastian whispered, sliding his hands into Kurt's pants and squeezing his ass roughly.

"Fuck.." Kurt growled. "I want you so bad..I want you to fuck me so hard I'll feel it all week.."

Sebastian picked Kurt up, wrapping his boyfriend's legs around his waist and carrying him to the bedroom. Kurt kissed across Sebastian's neck, moaning deeply. "You're so fucking hot.."

Sebastian moaned, throwing Kurt onto the bed and climbing on top of him, ripping off his own shirt. Kurt gasped, clawing down Sebastian's chest. He loved getting Sebastian riled up like this. It was so hot.  
"I'm yours, Sebastian.."

Heat sparked in Sebastian's eyes as he pressed his body to Kurt, hungrily kissing down the pale skin. Kurt gasped harshly, rolling his body under Sebastian. He really did love being with Sebastian like this, but he didn't really think he belonged to him. He only told him that because it got him hot like this. Kurt really didn't even like being in a relationship, but the sex with Sebastian was too good to quit. Sebastian bit into Kurt's neck, making his way back up to his ear. "Don't move." he whispered and rolled his body up so he was straddling Kurt. Kurt nodded, looking up at Sebastian with hungry eyes. The warbler reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple zip ties. Leaning forward, he bound Kurt's wrists together and tied them to the headboard before stripping Kurt and bounding each ankle to the posts at the opposite end.  
"Zip ties?" Kurt got out, rolling his hips up.

"Too tight?" Sebastian asked.

"No..Feels good..You know I like it rough.." Kurt grinned. A big smiled played across Sebastian's face as he found a scarf and blindfolded his boyfriend. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a cock ring, slowly putting it around Kurt. Kurt gasped, biting his lip. "Sebastian.." He smiled.

Sebastian hummed. "Yeah babe?"

"So hot.." Kurt whispered, clenching and unclenching his fists. Sebastian grinned as he dragged his nails down Kurt's chest. Kurt arched his back gasping harshly. "You're so sexy like this.." Sebastian whispered, stepping back and removing his clothes.

"C'mon.." Kurt whined.

Sebastian chuckled. "Patience is a virtue."

"I lost my virtue a long time ago.." Kurt smiled. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh as he settled himself between Kurt's legs, leaning down and kissing his inner thighs. Kurt gasped, biting his lip as he tried to bend his legs but failed. The warbler trailed his hands up, massaging Kurt's hip bones as he nipped at the pale flesh.  
"Sebastian.." Kurt growled. Sebastian smiled to himself, licking a firm line where Kurt's thigh met his hips. Kurt's body trembled lightly, arching his back. "O-Oh shit.."

Sebastian repeated his movement on the opposite side. He loved teasing Kurt.

"Sebastian..Babe..Please.." Kurt whispered through clenched teeth. Sebastian grinned, taking pity on Kurt and sucking lightly at the head of his hard, thick cock. Kurt groaned happily, rolling his hips up. Sebastian pinned Kurt's hips to the mattress. There was no way he was giving Kurt control tonight. He pulled off, kissing and licking up and down Kurt's length. Kurt moaned deeply, trying to press up against Sebastian's hands. "Babe..Please.."

Sebastian watched as Kurt struggled beneath him before taking Kurt deep in his throat. Kurt gasped a string of obscenities as he felt Sebastian sink down around him. Sebastian moaned around Kurt as he worked up and down his length.  
"Oh fuck..Fuck..Sebastian.." Kurt growled as he pulled at his bounds, the plastic from the zip ties digging into his skin. Sebastian sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the head. Kurt whined. Damn. His boyfriend gave the best blow jobs. "Babe..If you don't stop..I-Unh.."

Sebastian pulled off, a huge grin across his face. He climbed up Kurt's body and kissed him deeply. Kurt sighed into the kiss, panting heavily as he felt his member twitch. That damn cock ring was going to give him hell tonight.  
"I can't decide if I want to fuck you first or ride you," Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt groaned. "Fuck..Bas..Please.." The pierced boy pleaded.

"Please what?" Sebastian asked, sucking Kurt's ear lobe between his teeth.

"Fuck me..Shit, I'll do anything.." Kurt panted.

Sebastian growled in Kurt's ear as he ground his hips down. "Beg."

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a smile as a bit of rebellion flew through him. "Why should I?..I know you want to pound into my ass just as badly as I want you to.." He said slyly, trying to fire up his boyfriend. "If anything, you should be begging to fuck me.."

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian asked. "We'll see about that." he said, pinching Kurt's nipple.

Kurt whined, arching his back. "A-Ah!.."

Sebastian hummed in appreciation, twisting the nub lightly as he bit the other.

"Oh shit..Bas.." Kurt gasped, writhing beneath the taller boy.

"Still think I should be begging?"

Kurt simply groaned, biting his lip. Sebastian chuckled, moving to the edge of the bed and spreading Kurt. Kurt tried to spread his legs more, open and desperate for Sebastian. Sebastian admired Kurt for a moment before leaning in and circling his waiting entrance with his tongue. Kurt gasped, lifting his hips to make it easier for Sebastian and moaning loudly. The warbler moaned, sending vibrations through his boyfriend.  
"Sebastian..I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now.." Kurt panted.

"You'll what?" Sebastian challenged. Kurt growled, defeated. It wasn't like he could move. Sebastian smiled triumphantly. "If I take this off, you think you can control yourself?"

Kurt nodded quickly. "Y-Yes.."

Sebastian quickly took the ring off and tossed it to the side of the bed. "Where's your knife?"

"In my jeans.." Kurt breathed out, sighing in relief. Sebastian loved how Kurt didn't doubt him. He got up, scrambling to his boyfriend's jeans and pulled out the pocket knife. Back at the bed, Sebastian pulled the blade out and very gingerly ran the tip of down Kurt's leg and cut the tie on his left ankle before doing the same to his right. Kurt gasped harshly as the metal brushed his skin. "F-Fuck.." The rose haired boy whispered.

"You like that?" Sebastian whispered hotly, tracing the skin back up to his inner thigh.

"Yeah.." Kurt breathed out.

Sebastian moaned loudly, folding the knife back up and lining himself up with Kurt. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian and pulled him closer, growling under his breath. Sebastian slammed into Kurt, groaning loudly at the insanely tight heat that surrounded him. Kurt cried out in ecstasy, throwing his head back and pressing against Sebastian. Sebastian kept a relentless rhythm, making the headboard slam against the wall with each thrust. Kurt grabbed the rocking headboard, throwing his head back and arching off of the bed.  
"Ungh! Fuck babe!" Sebastian growled, moving faster.

"Sebastian!..I'm so close..Ohmygod.."

Sebastian bit into Kurt's neck. "Hold on baby..I'm not there yet.."

Kurt gasped, trying to hold on as Sebastian constantly pounded into his prostate. Sebastian licked a line up Kurt's neck and breathed heavily in his ear. "Talk to me babe."

Kurt pressed his lips to Sebastian's jaw, whining lightly. "S-So good..F-Fuck. So big..Amazing.."

Sebastian buried his face in Kurt's neck, on the verge of orgasm. "Come Kurt.."

Kurt bit his lip before grunting loudly and spilling himself between them. Sebastian thrust harder, faster as he gave his last few thrusts and came deep inside his boyfriend. Kurt shivered as he felt Sebastian fill him and laid back, panting harshly. Sebastian pulled out and collapsed next to Kurt. "Damn.."

Kurt smiled, waiting for his breath to calm. "Can you cut my hands free?.."

Sebastian reached over and grabbed the knife to cut the binds. Kurt brought his hands down before reaching over to the side table, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. Sebastian groaned. "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?.." Kurt asked, taking a long drag.

"Smoke after."

"Why?.." Kurt sighed, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"It smells terrible then I can taste it when we kiss." Sebastian explained, closing his eyes. Kurt shrugged, taking another drag. Sebastian rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the smell. Kurt finished his cigarette and climbed up Sebastian's chest, kissing his neck.  
"Babe, you really need to calm down with this jealousy.." He said softly. Sebastian shrugged, not really wanting to talk. Kurt sighed, rolling off of Sebastian and cuddling up to his pillow. "Night.."

"Night.." Sebastian said quietly. Kurt sighed, feeling a bit guilty. He rolled over, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's middle. Sebastian smiled, pressing back against his boyfriend.  
"Goodnight babe.." Kurt said.

"Goodnight baby."

The next morning at school, Kurt sat out in the parking lot with Quinn, leaning against the hood of his car. The school was abuzz with the news of he and Blaine and what happened at the party.  
"You and Sebastian work everything out?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I guess.. I tried talking to him about his jealousy. He shut down. But it's whatever.."

"Do you ever wonder if it's more than sex with him?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee.

"Like maybe he wants more? He does get jealous a lot.."

"He's the same as me..I mean..Sure..He's the one that wanted to label us as "boyfriends"..But still." Kurt said, shrugging.

Quinn nodded. "Well that's good then."

Kurt sighed, looking up. "He doesn't want anything more.."

"I don't know.."

Kurt looked over at her. "He knows I don't do..That.."

"Well yeah. So maybe that's why he won't talk. He knows it's useless because you don't want that." Q tried to explain. "I could be wrong. I'm just trying to reason his jealousy."

Kurt nodded, sighing.

"What are you going to do about Anderson?"

"It's fun messing with him.." Kurt grinned.

"It is pretty entertaining." Q agreed.

"Maybe I should just stick around for a bit. He thinks he's so much better than us.." Kurt scoffed.

"Is he worth the time?"

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do.." Kurt sighed.

"True.."

"He hates me though.." Kurt chuckled.

"Do we even know why they have a problem with us?" Quinn asked.

"Not really. He's just always talking shit." Kurt said, scoffing. He looked a few cars away and saw none other than Blaine himself. "Speak of the devil.." He smiled.

"You really think you'll get to him?"

"I dunno.." Kurt said before calling out to Blaine as he walked by. "Hey baby!" he grinned before whistling at him. "Lookin good today.."

Blaine looked towards the voice and saw Kurt. He rolled his eyes and walked off. What the hell was that Hummel Skank up to?

"Where you goin' babe?" Kurt called before laughing loudly.

Blaine groaned. "What do you want?"

"I like 'em feisty.." Kurt winked, biting his lip and playing with his labret.

"Fuck off Hummel," Blaine called, raising his middle finger in the air towards Kurt and walking off.

"Is that an offer?" Kurt yelled, laughing.

"Not even in your wildest dreams!"

Kurt turned back around, laughing as he took another sip of coffee.

"Well at least we'll be entertained." Quinn giggled.

Kurt smiled, nodding as he chuckled along with her.

"I wonder how long he can ignore it."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, tapping his booted foot to the quiet music coming from the car.

"Well he did respond. But he's not trying to kick your ass yet," Quinn said before gasping. "What if /he/ started the rumors? What if he does want you?"

"That's an interesting thought.." Kurt smiled.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. She knew that look. Kurt was scheming. "What are you thinking?"

"You know I'm always up for a challenge.." Kurt grinned.

"You think he'll fall for you?"

"Maybe..He's kinda cute in a dirty ashtray kinda way.." Kurt said.

"And short," Quinn laughed.

"Well, being short just means that he's closer to where I want him." Kurt said slyly.

"Oh geez," Quinn chuckled as the late bell rang.

They didn't move, Kurt pulling out a cigarette. "You don't think I can do it?.." He said, feeling a bet coming on.

Quinn shook her head. "Ahh, I don't know. Between him and Sebastian, I think you'd have your hands full."

"Sebastian doesn't have to know.." Kurt said, placing the menthol between his lips.

"Alright then." Quinn said, smiling. They did love a good bet.

"Give me three weeks..I'll have him on a leash." Kurt said smugly.

"And if you don't?" Q challenged.

"Then..I'll..Hook you up with Rachel Berry..And if I do?" He smiled.

Quinn's eyes lit up. "What do you want?"

"Fifty bucks." He said simply.

"You're on Hummel. Three weeks from today."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "I'd better get to it then."

Blaine closed his locker door and gasped harshly as he saw the messy pink hair that was hidden behind it.  
"Hello lover.." Kurt grinned, playing with the plug that stretched his earlobe.

"What? Are you a stalker now?" Blaine asked, turning to walk down the hall.

"Obviously." Kurt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I just couldn't stay away."

"What is it with you Skanks?" Blaine asked, turning and backing Kurt up against a locker. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Ooh.." Kurt grinned. "Dominant..I like that in a man."

Blaine scoffed as he backed away. "Isn't your punk boyfriend going to get pissed if you even look in my direction?"

"I know he will." Kurt sighed. "It really just makes for great make up sex.."

"Why don't you find some other way to piss him off then?"

"What do you have against the Skanks?" Kurt asked, ignoring the question.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in me?" Blaine asked.

"I asked you first." Kurt said, smiling up at Blaine as a few strands of pink fell over his eyes, bright blue with amusement.

"It's just how it is." Blaine shrugged.

"Says who?.."

"Fuck if I know. We've never gotten along. Some people don't mix well. Now you answer my question."

"I'm doing a report on people who are vertically challenged." Kurt said, amused with himself.

Blaine sighed, speeding up as he walked down the hall.

Kurt followed after him, his long plaid clad legs keeping up easily. "Geez, your crowd sure doesn't know how to take a joke."

Blaine continued to head towards the front of the school, ignoring Kurt. Kurt smiled, happily bouncing along behind Blaine and humming to himself. Blaine walked out the front doors and to the parking lot, waiting for Kurt to tire of whatever game he was playing.  
"Where we headed?" Kurt asked, straightening his knit cap.

"We aren't going anywhere. I am leaving," Blaine said simply as he reached his motorcycle.

Kurt crossed his arms, nodding as he examined the bike. "Not bad, Anderson.."

Blaine laughed. "And what do you know about riding?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, poking his tongue out a bit as he smiled, walking closer to Blaine and tracing a line down his chest. "I know a great deal about..Riding.." he said lowly.

Blaine swatted Kurt's hand away. "I'm not interested Skank."

"We'll see about that.." Kurt winked before turning on his heel and sauntering off. Blaine rolled his eyes as he straddled his motorcycle. He started it and put his helmet on before zooming right past Kurt. Kurt didn't flinch as Blaine flew by, making his loose shirt flutter. This was going to be a challenge.

Fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were the same, and Blaine had come to accept Kurt's morning visits. No matter where he went, Kurt seemed to find him. But today, he had the perfect hiding spot. The library. He found a little spot in the back and took a seat on a small couch. He leaned back, closing his eyes and hoping for some quiet.  
"Did you know frogs can't swallow without blinking?" A higher than usual, male voice said from next to him.

 

Blaine didn't bother to open his eyes. "I did not."

 

"Weird.." Kurt said, sitting Indian style with a book in his lap on the couch next to Blaine.

 

Blaine sighed. "You don't have anyone else to bother?"

 

"Ugh..Frogs drink water through their skin...That's kinda gross.." Kurt mumbled. 

 

Blaine just shook his head. What was it with this Kurt kid?

 

"What crawled up your ass?" Kurt said quietly.

 

"I came in here for a place to be quiet."

 

"Alright Mr. Grumpy.."

 

Blaine leaned his head back as he tried to relax. It was quiet for a good five minutes until he felt a weight on his pelvis and opened his eyes to see Kurt straddling him.  
"What the hell?" Blaine asked, moving to get Kurt off of him.

 

"You shouldn't sleep at school." Kurt laughed, tightening his thighs so Blaine couldn't move.

 

"Jesus, Hummel! Get off!"

 

"Or what?" Kurt asked, smiling.

 

Blaine groaned loudly. "Why are you all over me? Go call your fucking boyfriend!"

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, climbing off of Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but stare as Kurt walked bent over to grab his bag. Those purple jeans were practically painted on. He tore his eyes away as Kurt straightened up. What the fuck was this Skank doing to him?

 

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast. See you in history." Kurt said simply before walking off.

 

Blaine watched Kurt’s ass as he left. He really wasn't that bad looking. Well if you didn't look at his hair. Kurt ass though.. Blaine could've swore you could bounce a quarter off it.. He shook his head, laying back on the couch. What the hell was he thinking? That's it, he decided. He was going to have to find some way to get Kurt to leave him alone. 

 

Later that day in history, Kurt took his, now, usual seat next to Blaine. Blaine leaned back against the desk behind him, already not paying attention. He already knew most of what his classes were teaching. Kurt simply wasn't paying attention at all. His iPod blasting in his ear buds as he scribbled furiously in his notebook. 

 

"Class. Today we start on class projects. I will chose your partners for you.." Mr. Eisenberg droned. Most of the students groaned. They hated not being able to choose their own. "Daniel will be with Rachel, Trey will be with Wendy.." He said, his monotone voice echoing down the list. Blaine was getting more and more nervous as the list went down. He wasn't saying his or Kurt's name. It came down to the last four people and Blaine was chewing on his tongue, hoping for one of the other students. At least they'd be scared of him and do all the work. "...Sarah will work with Travis, and Blaine will work with Kurt." He finished. 

 

Blaine glanced over and saw Kurt grinning at him.   
"What are you so happy about?"

 

"Looks like we have a project to do, partner." He said in an overly cheerful tone as he picked at a metal stud on his jacket. Jesus what was up with this kid and metal studs?

 

"Or one of us could do it," Blaine suggested. He really didn't want to have to hang out after school too.

 

"Oh come on. That's against the rules." Kurt scoffed facetiously, popping his ear bud back into his ear to tune out whatever Blaine had to say next. Blaine rolled his eyes, laying his head on the desk as he listened to what the project was.

 

After school, Kurt sat in the library with Blaine, continuing to scribble in that damned notebook.   
"So..Post Industrial Revolution society..Exciting stuff.." He said with too much feigned enthusiasm.

 

"Let's just get this over with," Blaine sighed.

 

Kurt stared at Blaine like a deer in headlights. He had no idea where to begin. He was failing history. Actually, he was failing all of his classes. Great. Now this was gonna make him look like a dumbass and give Blaine something else to hate.

 

"Well. Just about everything was affected by this. Why don't we pick one part, for example, James Watt’s steam engine? I can make a three dimensional display. Then we'll explain why he was important and what he did." Blaine said. 

 

Kurt made a small, unintentional pout. "What? Why do you get to do the fun part?"

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow as a smile slowly appeared on his face. Maybe if he played Kurt’s game, this would be a little easier. "Because I am very good with my hands." He said slyly and winked at Kurt before sitting back in his seat. Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes as he got up to go find a book, but mostly to bite his lip at the way Blaine lowered his voice like that. Blaine laughed lightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After they finished gathering some research they walked out to the parking lot and Kurt lit a cigarette , pulling his jacket tighter around himself. This weather was sucking more and more the colder it got.   
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt smiled. 

 

"Looks like it. You walking?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said dismissively, rubbing his hands together. Fingerless gloves weren't the best decision today.

 

Blaine sighed. "It'll be cold but faster. Want a ride?"

 

Kurt looked up at him, blue eyes wide before a sly smile tugged at his lips. "My hero."

 

"Whatever. Come on." Blaine said as he led Kurt to his bike. Kurt chuckled to himself taking one more drag before tossing his cigarette and following Blaine. Blaine got on and started the motorcycle before motioning Kurt to get on. Kurt got on behind Blaine, making a show of sliding his arms around Blaine's waist slowly before pressing his palms to his stomach and feeling the abs underneath the thin white fabric of his shirt. Very nice. Blaine was about to back out when a car pulled up behind them.   
"Kurt."

 

Kurt turned around, his face losing color as he saw the black Impala. "Hey Sebastian." He said, trying to sound cheerful.

 

"Get in." Sebastian growled, looking at Blaine with disgust. Kurt bit his lip, climbing off the bike and walking over to Sebastian's car. As soon as Kurt shut the door, Sebastian hit the petal, making the tires screech on the pavement and taking off. "I try to surprise my boyfriend and find him on the back of that bastard's motorcycle."

 

Kurt gasped as they took off. "What the hell Sebastian?! It's cold, and he offered me a ride so I didn't have to walk!"

 

"You could’ve died Kurt!"

 

"Are you fucking serious?!" Kurt yelled.

 

"Believe it or not, but I actually care about what happens to you."

 

Kurt sighed, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Why are you always so goddamn jealous Sebastian?.."

 

Sebastian froze. He really didn’t want to talk about this. He wasn't in love with Kurt. But he did love him. Kurt laid back against the seat, looking over at Sebastian expectantly.   
"Well?"

 

"Why don’t you just leave me? You won’t want me if I tell you."

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt said quietly. He looked down, before turning on the romance to get him to talk. He grabbed free hand, kissing his knuckles. "Talk to me."

 

"I like what we have. I don’t want to lose this. I see you with someone or hear something and I feel like you'll want more than just me." Sebastian said in barely a whisper.

 

"Sebastian..I tell you every day baby..I'm yours.." Kurt said softly. God he hated acting mushy like this, but he really didn't like seeing Sebastian upset.

 

As much as he wanted to believe it, Sebastian didn’t. "I know.."

 

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?.."

 

Sebastian sighed deeply. "Kurt, you just want my dick. Not me."

 

"What are you talking about?.." Kurt scoffed.

 

"I just don't want you to get tired of me I guess. It's not a big deal. I'll work on it." Sebastian said quickly, wanting to end the discussion.

 

"Look at me.." Kurt said seriously as they stopped at a red light. The warbler sighed, turning to look at his boyfriend. Kurt bit his lip as he thought about what Q said the other day.   
"You're..Fine with where our....relationship..is at..Right?.." He asked slowly.

 

Sebastian went quiet. If he was being honest, he did want more. But he would never admit that to anyone. He did like what they had. But he did love Kurt. And he sure as hell didn't want to lose what little he had of him. "Of course."

 

Kurt nodded, turning back to the front.

 

"You hungry?" Sebastian asked, desperate to change the subject.

 

"Not really.." Kurt said quietly. He knew Sebastian was lying. He knew Sebastian wanted more. And he felt like the world's biggest dick for ignoring it because of his selfishness and commitment issues.

 

Sebastian nodded, going silent as he drove to Kurt’s house. When they got there, Kurt turned to Sebastian, kissing him softly. Sebastian forced a smile. "So I'll see you later?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt smiled, lingering for a minute. "I really do care.." he said quietly. "About you.."

 

Sebastian felt his heart swell up. He didn't know if it was true but he hoped it was. "Me too.."

 

Kurt leaned in again, kissing Sebastian sweetly. Sebastian hummed against Kurt’s lips. Kurt smiled, pulling back and looking up at Sebastian.  
"Bye baby," Sebastian said softly. Kurt nodded getting out of the car as a hollow pit formed in his stomach. That got much too serious, too quickly. He knew if they didn't figure this out soon, he'd have to leave Sebastian. And the sex was just too good to end. But was it worth lying to him and breaking his heart? Deep down, Kurt knew the answer to the but he just wasn't ready.

 

The next day at school, Blaine sat in the library, waiting for Kurt so they could work on their project. He didn't show. That was off..Kurt always bugged him first thing in the morning. He did some of the project on his own for a while but Kurt still didn't show. The last time he saw Kurt was when Sebastian had pulled up and made him get in the car. Had something happened? Wait, why was he worried? He finally had some alone time without that pink-haired little menace. This is what he wanted all this time. But now that he had it, he kind of missed having that Skank around. It was kind of quiet without his stupid constant humming or the annoying scratch of his pencil on that dumb notebook.. Not to mention the should be illegal tight pants he always wore.. Blaine bit his lip as he thought about it. Those long legs filled them so perfectly. He thought about walking in the parking lot and seeing Kurt with his pants down. Suddenly, he wouldn't mind seeing more.. The way he was moaning as Sebastian fucked him on that car. Blaine closed his eyes, trying to remember. Kurt's face tinted pink as he inched closer to his release.. Pushing his ass back for more.. Blaine thought about being the one to make Kurt moan. Leaning back on his bike as Kurt rode him.. Clawing down his chest. Fuck, he probably liked it rough. Hair pulling, name calling, biting, scratching. Blaine felt a moan trying to escape his throat. He grabbed his things and quickly walked off to his locker. This was not the place to think about that. Also, that was not the person to be thinking about. Kurt had a boyfriend. A very possessive one at that. Plus, he was a Skank. It didn't work that way. No matter how hot it would be.. Even though Blaine was positive he could fuck the shit out of Kurt.. It would never work. He looked down the hall and saw him, a black bandana tied as a headband along with a green V-neck worn with too-many chains and necklaces. Blaine looked down and saw black jeans that were so torn; he wondered how they even stayed on. They were tugged down, and the shirt was just short enough to show off his prominent hip-bones, along with the light trail of hair that teasingly slipped under the waistband of the jeans. Blaine found himself walking toward the pale boy like he was a magnet. He walked up to Kurt, confident and with a purpose. But as he got closer, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the intoxicating hip-bones. Before he could control himself, a small, quiet moan escaped his lips, completely betraying him.

 

Kurt closed his locker, raising an eyebrow and looking over at Blaine. "You okay?.."

 

"W-What? Yeah. Uhh.." Blaine stammered. "I was just seeing if you were..umm..okay.."

 

"I'm fine." Kurt said simply, scratching lightly at his tattoo before turning and walking down the hall.

 

Blaine couldn't help himself. He followed Kurt. "You sure? You didn't show up to work on the project."

 

"Forgot." Kurt said, which was only half a lie.

 

"You're not very talkative today.."

 

"Sorry."

 

Blaine sighed. "See you later Skank."

 

"Bye.." Kurt said, speeding up his gait to get away from the shorter boy. He didn't want to talk to anyone today. Not even Q. He had too much to think about. He went about his day, still paying very little attention. But in History, he didn't even sit next to Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but have a small amount of worry. Kurt looked miserable. Even more than usual. He had a feeling it was Sebastian. Blaine already knew he was jealous. But how far did his jealousy go? He was going to have to get Kurt alone. Maybe during lunch he would get him to come to the library to work on the project. He tore out a piece of paper and wrote something before folding into a little football and flicking it at Kurt. Kurt felt something hit his shoulder and growled deeply, turning and seeing it was a note.   
"Hey sexy meet me at lunch?" It read. Kurt looked up to see Blaine winking at him. Kurt rolled his eyes before writing back, crumbling the note up and throwing the note over his shoulder in Blaine's direction. Blaine chuckled lightly as he picked it up and opened the note. "Sure." was all it read in Kurt's scratchy handwriting. Blaine balled up the paper and tossed it into the trash can. At least Kurt agreed.

 

At lunch Blaine looked around for Kurt and couldn't find him. He sat at a table for a few minutes before gasping as he heard a voice next to him.  
"Am I in trouble?" Kurt asked.

 

"Why would you be in trouble?" Blaine asked, confused.

 

"Well with how many questions you were asking this morning, you could've passed for my mother." Kurt said.

 

"Then why'd you come?"

 

"Why'd you ask me to?"

 

"You seem down," Blaine said simply.

 

"Why do you care?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Well you've been hanging around me lately. Excuse me for seeing a change in you. Forget I said anything." Blaine said, standing to walk out.

 

"I'm sorry." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine sighed. He didn't do this. Why did he care? "What's up with you?"

 

"Just my boyfriend..It's not a big deal.." Kurt said dismissively.

 

"What do you see in him?" Blaine asked before he realized what he was saying.

 

Kurt looked up, pulling at the back of his labret with his teeth. He was quiet for a minute. "He's great in bed." He said bluntly.

 

Blaine nodded. "So what's the problem?"

 

"He's jealous of everyone.." Kurt growled.

 

"But if it's just sex why does it matter?"

 

"I think he wants more.." Kurt said. Why was he telling Blaine this. "Anyway..How's the project coming?"

 

"Almost done." Blaine shrugged. "It's not very difficult."

 

Kurt shrugged. "You can say that 'cuzz you're actually smart."

 

"Yeah okay," Blaine said.

 

Kurt couldn't help but giggle lightly. "Well you are.."

 

Blaine shrugged. "I guess."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, his playful mood returning. He stood, slapping Blaine's ass as he walked by. "Let's get to work." he smiled, headed to the library. Blaine bit his lip as he thought about returning the favor and followed Kurt. Their sarcastic banter had returned, some spiteful comments thrown back and forth, but nothing too harsh. Every time Kurt stood, bending over the table to grab something, Blaine would catch himself staring at his ass, back, arms, or how his shirt would hang down, showing off his chest, or lower back. They finished faster than expected and Blaine laid back, crossing his ankles and setting them on the table.  
"Thanks for the easy A.." Kurt chuckled as the bell to return to class sounded.

 

"Yup," Blaine said, not moving. 

 

Kurt stood, grabbing his torn messenger bag, his chain bracelets rattling lightly. "Whaddaya say we ditch?.."

 

"Wasn't planning on going anyway." Blaine shrugged, standing as well.

 

Kurt grinned, grabbing Blaine's collar. "Ooh, looks like we have a badass on our hands.."

 

Blaine wanted to grab Kurt by his hips but refrained.   
"Where do you want to go?"

 

"Anywhere but here." Kurt sighed, raising an eyebrow and biting at his lip ring.

 

"Let's go," Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt let Blaine go, swinging his hips as he walked out of the library. They walked out to the parking lot and Blaine got his motorcycle ready before telling Kurt to get on. Kurt grinned. "You aren't gonna kill me, huh?"

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I’ve had this since I got my license. Don't worry."

 

Kurt chuckled, climbing on the back and doing the same as yesterday, running his hands over Blaine's sides to his stomach. Blaine squeezed the handles, trying not to show Kurt that what he was doing felt good.   
"Let's go.." Kurt said into Blaine's ear, grinning wide. Blaine bit his lip and he backed up and took off towards the main road. Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, burying his face in his back to shield his hair from the wind. Once they were on the main road, Blaine sped up. He knew the perfect place for a day like today. Kurt squeezed Blaine tighter, not daring to look up as they swerved around cars. About fifteen minutes later, Blaine started to slow down. He had taken a few back roads and he was sure Kurt had never been here before. This is where Blaine came to escape. He stopped when he reached a secluded part of a gorgeous lake. Kurt smiled as he looked around. "Not bad.." He said, getting off and pulling out a cigarette.

 

Blaine shrugged. "I spend most of my time here."

 

"I can see why.."

 

Blaine took his jacket off and walked closer to the water. He stopped a laid down, resting his head on his hands. Kurt sat down next to Blaine, crossing his legs Indian style. "So do you take all of your boyfriends out here to have sex?"

 

"I’m not the boyfriend type." Blaine said simply.

 

Kurt looked over at him. "Why not?"

 

"What’s the point?"

 

"Hell if I know.." Kurt sighed, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

 

"I'd rather just fuck."

 

Kurt smiled. "We have more in common than I thought.."

 

"What would the others be?" Blaine asked.

 

"Not sure yet." Kurt said, looking up.

 

"So why did you start hanging around me? You never answered me."

 

"I dunno..I just want what I can't have." Kurt teased.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You’re so cocky."

 

"Is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine thought for a moment. "I guess not."

 

Kurt laid back, shivering as the cold grass touched his lower back. It wasn't too cold today. But it was still a bit chilly. The sun felt nice though. Blaine turned onto his side, studying Kurt. Kurt opened an eye, looking over at Blaine and raising an eyebrow in question. Blaine sighed heavily. "Will your boyfriend start shit over this?"

 

"I dunno..I don't plan on telling him."

 

Blaine nodded. He was quiet for a while before rolling over towards Kurt. "Why did you kiss me?"

 

"Truthfully?..I wanted to piss you off.." Kurt said, closing his eyes.

 

Blaine scooted a little closer. "Well, it worked.."

 

"Good.." Kurt smiled, stretching his arms above his head. And there is was again. That small strip of pale skin. Blaine’s eyes drifted down, looking at the gorgeous skin. He licked his lips, following the natural curve of Kurt's body with his eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder how soft the skin was there. He reached out, tracing a finger over Kurt's hip, making Kurt's eyes shoot open. Blaine glanced up, waiting for a reaction. When Kurt didn’t say anything, Blaine rested his hand on the soft flesh.  
"What are you.." Kurt trailed off. Blaine leaned in, holding his position to see if Kurt would react. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, holding his breath as the dark haired boy leaned in even closer. Just before their lips touched, Blaine pulled back and laughed loudly. "Oh my god.. You were going to kiss me."

 

"W-What? You were gonna kiss me!" Kurt huffed, sitting up.

 

Blaine chuckled. "You’re so defensive."

 

Kurt growled, turning away from Blaine and taking a long exaggerated drag from his cigarette.

 

"Oh come on. Don’t be like that."

 

Kurt said nothing, quietly fuming. Who did Blaine think he was? He was the one playing the games here. Blaine was grinning ear to ear. "So we're even now. Chill."

 

"Fuck off.." Kurt mumbled.

 

Blaine laid back, chuckling to himself. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who raised a pierced eyebrow. "Well you never answered my question..What do you have against the Skanks?.."

 

"You just seem to be looking for trouble or drama. It's not my thing," Blaine shrugged.

 

"And you don't go looking for trouble?.." Kurt asked, flicking his cigarette butt.

 

"Point well made. I don't know. I don't need people. Friends. Anything. What's the point? They all let you down. So I don't need anything from anyone. I get what I need and that's that."

 

"Well what do you 'need'?.." Kurt asked.

 

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Nothing."

 

Kurt nodded, laying back and looking up at the clouds. He was quiet for a while before speaking up. "That one looks like a frog.." He said quietly, pointing up.

 

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "What is it with you and frogs?"

 

"I like them..They're cute.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Who would've known that the Skank has a soft spot for frogs?"

 

"No one actually..Well..Now you.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend? Shouldn't he be the one you're opening up to?" Blaine asked.

 

"I dunno..I guess.." Kurt mumbled. "Why?..You don't enjoy my company, Anderson?" He joked, elbowing the other boy in the ribs.

 

"I just don't understand you," Blaine said, looking over at Kurt. 

 

"Most don't." Kurt shrugged, lifting his legs so they were together and straight up in the air.

 

"Nice legs. When do they open?" Blaine joked.

 

"Twenty-four seven." Kurt winked.

 

Blaine grinned. "Good to know."

 

Kurt clicked his heels together before letting the heavy boots fall to the ground with a thud. Blaine felt his phone vibrate. He read the text and groaned.   
"What is it?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Puck asking if I’m off fucking you." Blaine said.

 

Kurt giggled lightly, rolling over on top of Blaine. "Who says I wouldn't be doing the fucking?"

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "He knows me pretty well."

 

"What is that supposed to mean?..You think I'm just a bottom bitch?" Kurt challenged.

 

"Well you didn’t seem to mind being bent over your boyfriend’s car."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I do like getting fucked..But I like doing the fucking too.." He smiled.

 

"Do you ever fuck your boyfriend?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

 

"He's a pretty dominant top..He doesn't like it as much." Kurt said, tracing down the zipper of Blaine's jacket. "But when he's feeling needy he practically begs for it..Well..Literally begs for it."

 

Blaine stared up at Kurt as the thoughts from earlier came back.

 

"Why so interested in my sex life Anderson?.."

 

Blaine flipped them over so he was on top. "Sex is an interesting topic."

 

Kurt smiled, wrapping his legs around Blaine. "It is indeed.."

 

Blaine pressed his hips down, seeming accidental and raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Why are you so open to tell me?"

 

Kurt held back a gasp as he raised his arms above his head. "I'll tell anyone about sex..It's a universal thing.."

 

"Indeed it is," Blaine agreed, dropping down so they were face to face. Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine, trying to keep his breathing steady as his back arched a bit. Blaine's entire body felt like it was on fire. Desire flew through him as Kurt arched his body. He stared into Kurt’s eyes, his hot breath ghosting over Kurt's lips. Kurt couldn't help the quiet little moan that escaped him as Blaine's hands ran down to his exposed lower back, blunt nails digging into the smooth skin. That little noise was the most intoxicating sound Blaine had ever heard. He couldn't take it anymore. He bent down, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt gasped harshly, his back arching even higher off of the grass as his hands flew to the black curls, pulling hard. Blaine moaned into the kiss, rocking his hips down hard. Kurt gave an obscene moan, throwing his head back and rolling his body with Blaine's, whining and groaning loudly. Blaine felt like his head was swimming. Sure he had kissed other guys before. But this.. This was so much hotter. He kissed down Kurt's neck, licking up his tattoo and nipping at his earlobe. Dear god. The noises coming from the pink-haired boy's mouth were positively sinful. Blaine ran his hands up Kurt’s shirt and dug his nails down the pale skin. He needed to hear more.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt purred, rolling his body in a wave that followed Blaine's hands. The way his name slipped from those pearl-pink lips went straight to his cock. Blaine ground his hips down harshly. "If we don't stop, I will fuck the shit out of you, Hummel.."

 

Kurt gasped, growling deep in his throat. "God I want your fucking cock inside of me.."

 

Blaine kissed back down Kurt's neck, reaching down and tearing Kurt's shirt off. Kurt's chest was heaving, the pale skin flushed pink as he quickly pulled off all of the necklaces. Blaine reached Kurt's nipple, biting harshly at the nub as Kurt's phone rang. Kurt's hand flopped around in the grass, grabbing his phone and hitting the ignore button before tossing it a few feet away. "Holy fucking shit.." He moaned, grabbing Blaine's curls. Blaine grinned as Kurt fell apart beneath him. He licked his way to the pale boy's other nipple and sucked the skin into his talented mouth.   
"A-Ah!" Kurt got out, arching his body. "Fuck..I bet your cock is huge.." He smiled, biting his lip and panting heavily.

 

"Why don't you look?" Blaine asked, grinding down onto him. Kurt made that delicious noise again, reaching down between them to undo Blaine's jeans. Blaine rolled them over so Kurt was on top and gave his best Cheshire grin. The phone started ringing again as Kurt kneeled between Blaine's legs, unzipping the jeans and pulling out his prize. "Jesus Christ.." Kurt moaned, staring at this perfect specimen of manhood laid before him. He was thick, and long, but not too long. It was a beautiful cock if he'd ever seen one. Thick, throbbing veins traveling up to the head that was leaking a bit of precum. All nestled in a neatly trimmed thatch of dark hair.   
Blaine bit his lip as Kurt admired him. "Like what you see babe?" Kurt nodded, leaning down to lick at the head lightly, and give Blaine his sex eyes as the annoying tune of his phone continued to play. Blaine ignored the phone, moaning loudly at the tease of Kurt’s tongue. Kurt gathered the small amount of precum on the tip of his tongue and brought it back into his mouth, moaning at the taste.   
"Fuck Kurt.." Blaine panted as the phone stopped then started again. "Jesus! Will he fucking stop?!"

 

Kurt sighed heavily, sucking the head into his mouth and pulling off with a pop before crawling over to answer the phone.   
"Hello?" He panted.

 

"Hey babe.. Umm are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Yeah..Y-Yeah..Of course.." Kurt got out.

 

"What are you doing? I've been trying to call.."

 

"I-I'm sorry..I'm just..I went home early and I'm just laying in bed.." Kurt breathed before looking over at Blaine. "Thinking about you fucking me.."

 

Blaine grinned as he got on his knees and flicked his tongue across Kurt’s nipple. 

 

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian asked. "How?"

 

"Ungh..Oh..Fuck..So hard baby..Y-You know..Like when I'm really desperate for you and you call me your bitch.." Kurt whimpered.

 

Sebastian moaned. "Shit baby. Should I come over or you want this now?"

 

Blaines eyes flashed as he looked up at Kurt and mouthed, "I'll make you my bitch."

 

"I-I want it now.." Kurt groaned, gripping Blaine's hair.

 

"Such a desperate bitch. Who do you belong to?" Sebastian growled as Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and placed it on his dick. 

 

"Y-You, sir.." Kurt gasped, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's thick length and pumping slowly.

 

"That's right baby," Sebastian purred. "You want my cock, don't you? Beg for me."

 

"I want your cock..I want it inside of me..Pounding into me..Making me scream. I want bruises on my ass from your hip bones.." Kurt whimpered, looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips, doing everything he could to be silent. He bent down, biting at the pale flesh of Kurt’s hip. 

 

"Shit Kurt.. I'm so fucking hard.." Sebastian moaned into the phone.

 

"I want you to slap me with your cock..Fuck..I'm such a dirty fucking whore for you.." Kurt gasped.

 

"Think of me laying you on my car.. Your ankles around my neck as I slam into that tight ass."

 

Kurt moaned loudly, looking down at Blaine who was sucking lightly at his hipbone.

 

"Feel me inside you.. Stretching you and fucking you rough.. Just how you like you.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"Oh..Fuck me Sir.." Kurt panted, rolling his hips up into Blaine's mouth. Blaine snaked his hands around Kurt’s body, into his tight pants and squeezed his oh-so-perfect ass.

 

Kurt arched his body off of the grass, whimpering. "Oh god..Feels so good.."

 

"Mmm baby. So sexy.. Watching myself sliding in and out of you.. Fuck.."

 

Kurt gasped, almost moaning Blaine's name, but catching himself as he pulled his own hair. Blaine reached for the button on Kurt’s pants, looking up at him for permission. Kurt nodded, biting his lip as He listened to Sebastian's moans. 

 

Sebastian pumped himself harder. "Baby talk to me..Let me hear you.."

 

Blaine quickly pulled Kurt’s member out and grinned. He was the perfect size, according to Blaine's standards. He was long and beautiful. Blaine looked up at Kurt as he sucked the head into his mouth. Kurt sucked in a sharp breath, his bones seemed to vibrate as he dawned on the facts that, 1: Holy shit, Blaine had a tongue ring he somehow hadn't noticed earlier, and 2: he was really fucking talented with said tongue.   
"Oh my fucking god..So good..Baby..I-I..Ungh.." Kurt rasped, unable to form a coherent sentence. Blaine hummed happily around Kurt as he took him to the hilt without problem. 

 

"What are you doing, Kurt? Tell me.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"I-I'm stroking myself baby..Th-Thinking about you..Dominating me.." Kurt whimpered, pulling Blaine's hair.

 

"Fuck I wish I could see you.. Falling apart from thinking about me.. Uunnhhh Kurt baby.."

 

Kurt let out a harsh moan, writhing on the grass as Blaine sucked harder. "Sebastian..I'm so close.."

 

"Me too baby. Come for me.. Let me hear," Sebastian got out, on the verge of his own orgasm. Kurt felt the hot coil of heat in his stomach snap as Blaine deep throated him once more, making him practically scream as he came down the shorter boy's throat. Blaine swallowed around Kurt, drinking in his intoxicating moans as Sebastian let go on the other end. Kurt collapsed, boneless beneath Blaine as he tried to catch his breath and reflexively reaching for a cigarette. Sebastian grinned as he lay down. "So hot.."

 

"Fuck.." Kurt whispered as Blaine kissed across his hipbones. Blaine smiled devilishly at Kurt as the pale boy came down  
"Damn..Sebastian.." Kurt got out.

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Agreed. I should get home and clean my car though.."

 

"Mmkay.." Kurt hummed. "Bye baby."

 

Blaine chuckled. "Well that was interesting. But I do believe we're forgetting something."

 

"What's that?.." Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine. Blaine raised an eyebrow as he grinded down onto Kurt. Kurt gasped, flipping them over and kissing down Blaine's neck. Blaine closed his eyes, his head tipping back as Kurt nipped at his throat.  
"That was so hot.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Mmm, I know. You taste..uhh so good.." Blaine moaned. "So loud.."

 

Kurt gasped, climbing Down Blaine's body to his throbbing member, eagerly taking him down his throat. Blaine moaned loudly. "Shit.."

 

Kurt growled as he took Blaine deeper, tracing the veins with his tongue. Blaine reached down and pulled the pink hair. Kurt looked up at Blaine as he started to suck harder. "Kurt.." Blaine groaned loudly, thrusting up into the heat. Kurt gasped at the way Blaine moaned his name, which increased suction, making Blaine tremble. Blaine gasped, pulling harder. Kurt was so good with his mouth. He could already feel that tightening in the pit of his stomach. Kurt bobbed his head faster, running his hands up under Blaine's shirt and clawing down his abs. Blaine arched up off the ground and cried out. "Kurrtt.." 

 

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, smiling and humming around the thick member. The curly haired boy was so close. "Kurt..I-I'm gonna.. Ohh.."

 

Kurt moaned softly, deep throating Blaine as he waited for the familiar feel of cum. Blaine came undone, crying out as he spilled his seed deep inside Kurt’s throat. Kurt moaned, swallowing everything Blaine gave him. Blaine kept his eyes closed as he came down and relaxed against the grass. Kurt pulled off, resting his cheek on Blaine's hip. Blaine gave a quiet hum, running his hands down to his abs. Kurt looked up, watching Blaine as a cool breeze went by. Making Blaine fall for him might be easier than he thought. Blaine stayed laying there, still and relaxed. Kurt sat up, smiling as he pulled his shirt on and carefully put his necklaces back on. Blaine pulled his pants back on and grabbed his jacket. Today wasn't so bad. Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine's in a deep kiss. "I look forward to you actually fucking me.."

 

"Told you I’d be doing the fucking," Blaine smirked. Kurt grinned, diving onto Blaine and knocking him back on the grass. He gave a sly smile, biting Blaine's lip and pulling back a bit. Blaine gave a small moan. "Mm feisty."

 

Kurt chuckled, smiling smugly.

 

"Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you."

 

"What is 'it' exactly?" Kurt asked.

 

"Cheating on your boyfriend. I thought you were all talk." Blaine shrugged.

 

Kurt rolled his. "I don't like labels..He wanted one..I fuck who I want."

 

"That's how it should be."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling as he straddled Blaine's lap.

 

"You seem to really like this position," Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt rolled his body, biting his lip. "It's fun..Watching the other person fall apart beneath you.."

 

"Babe, I’d be making you fall apart," Blaine grinned.

 

"So cocky.." Kurt said, leaning back a bit.

 

"I think I have a right to be." Blaine said, placing his hands on Kurt’s hips.

 

"Mmm..You do.." Kurt said, biting his lip.

 

"If you're really lucky, I'll show you why." Blaine said before winking.

 

Kurt chuckled, leaning down to nip at Blaine's earlobe. "I don't have to be good, do I?.."

 

Blaine forced back a shiver. "Fuck no."

 

"Good.." Kurt whispered, sucking at the small patch of skin behind Blaine's ear.

 

Blaine scratched down Kurt's back. "That's good.."

 

Kurt moaned against the skin, dipping his back. Blaine turned his head, capturing Kurt’s lips in another kiss. Kurt hummed softly as he felt the kiss grow slower and more languid. The shorter boy rested his hands on Kurt’s hips as they made out. Kurt hadn't had a decent make out session in a while. Damn, Anderson was great with that tongue of his. Somehow they both ended up on their sides, legs tangled together as they kissed. Blaine refused to really think about it. But something about this kind of felt good. Kurt pulled back, smiling as Blaine chased after his lips with his own.   
"Tease," Blaine whispered, chuckling. Kurt giggled, pressing his lips to Blaine's once more before standing.

 

"You ready?" Blaine asked. It was starting to get dark.

 

"Yeah." Kurt said, stretching his arms above his head. Blaine smiled, sitting up and tracing over the small teeth-mark bruises on Kurt's hips.

 

"I always leave my mark," Blaine said, admiring his work. He grinned as he felt the goose bumps raise on Kurt's skin. He licked up the trail of bruises before standing and taking his shirt off. He handed it to Kurt. "It’s gonna be cold."

 

Kurt bit his lip, staring at Blaine's body in awe. His chest was broad and defined. A light smattering of hair dusted across his pectorals and a trail down the beautifully sculpted abs. And oh dear god..He had a V.

 

"Admiring the view?" Blaine grinned cockily. Kurt nodded blankly, wanting nothing more than to get on his knees and trace every ridge of muscle with his tongue. Blaine bit his lip as he pulled on his leather jacket. He loved how Kurt was staring at him like he was sex on a stick. That leather jacket was icing on the cake. "You have no fucking idea how hot you are.." Kurt said before pulling Blaine's shirt on.

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Right back at you, Skank."


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days were the same. Nothing really changed between them except the occasional smoldering glance or a make out session in the janitor's closet. Kurt wasn't getting where he needed. He needed to get Blaine to fall for him, not just want to fuck him. Kurt was trying to figure how to make this happen when Blaine walked by. He had dark bags under his eyes and his clothes were dirtier than normal. Kurt caught up with him, grabbing him by his belt loops from behind and pulling him close. "Hey, stud."

 

Blaine didn't even try to pull away. "Hey.."

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine didn't resist like he usually did. "Long night?.."

 

"Something like that," Blaine said in a monotone voice.

 

"What's wrong?.." Kurt asked quietly, surprised at the concern in his own voice.

 

"Just.. No sleep," Blaine shrugged.

 

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine go. This obviously wasn't because of sex. Blaine would've told him. "You wanna ditch and go sleep at the lake?"

 

Blaine just nodded. He didn't think he should be driving but he really did need to sleep. Kurt smiled walking with Blaine to his bike.  
"Need another jacket?" Blaine asked before straddling the bike.

 

"No, it's okay." Kurt said, getting on behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. Blaine started the engine and took off, a bit more careful than he had before. They got to the lake and Blaine quickly got off, walking over to a shady spot and collapsing onto the soft grass. He wrapped his jacket around himself tightly and quickly fell asleep. Kurt pulled his jacket out of his bag and put it on, pulling up the hood and going to sit next to Blaine. He leaned against the tree, pulling out his notebook and beginning to scribble in it.  
A little while later, Kurt looked up to see Blaine shivering. His entire body was trembling. It was starting to get colder. The clouds were rolling in too. Kurt stood. There had to be an old blanket or something that some teenagers had left around here. He walked until he saw what looked like a poor attempt at a homemade dug out. Maybe there was something there. He walked over, seeing a duffle bag full of clothes and a bench with a blanket thrown over it. Kurt didn't think too much of it at first. He took the blanket and glanced in the bag. Wait.. Those were Blaine's clothes. What would they be doing here? He looked at them more closely. Those were definitely Blaine's..Was Blaine..Living out here?.. No. That was ridiculous. Maybe he just wanted a place to get away for a night or so. But that was definitely enough clothes for longer. Kurt hugged the blanket to his chest, biting his lip as he saw a couple of snowflakes begin to fall. He quickly walked back over and covered Blaine. There was no way he's survive if he stayed out here in the winter. Kurt watched as Blaine stirred, pulling the blanket closer like it was a lifeline before relaxing with sleep again. How was he supposed to ask Blaine about this? His whole plan was to make the boy fall for him. Not take him into his home. Kurt brought his knees to his chest as a feeling he never knew washed over him. Caring. He couldn't let Blaine stay here. But what could he do? He watched Blaine sleep for hours, eventually falling asleep himself. 

 

Blaine slowly woke up a while later. He was freezing. He looked around and saw Kurt lying without a blanket. But wait.. How did this blanket get on top of Blaine? Blaine was too cold to care. He got the blanket and scooted over to Kurt, desperate for body heat. Kurt hummed quietly in his sleep, shivering lightly as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close. Blaine tried to ignore the little feeling of warmth that Kurt’s arms gave him deep inside as he pulled Kurt tight. He tried to ignore the small flutter of his heart as Kurt nuzzled under his jaw, pressing his lips to his neck and sighing softly. Blaine closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. 

 

Blaine was the first to wake up. It was about two and Kurt had himself wrapped around Blaine like he was going to float away. Blaine bit his lip. He knew they should be getting up. But Kurt looked so peaceful. Cold, but peaceful. As Blaine shifted a bit, Kurt made a desperate little noise, pulling himself closer to Blaine, eyebrows knitting together in distress. Blaine sighed. Why did he want to stay in Kurt’s arms like this? Kurt hummed happily as he tilted his head up, his lips less than an inch away from Blaine's. Blaine bit his lip, unable to refrain from pressing their lips together. Kurt inhaled softly as his eyes fluttered open. It took him a second to realize that Blaine was kissing him, but he closed them again before returning it, soft and oddly, sweet. Blaine tried to keep the small smile from tugging on his lips. Kurt brought a hand up, cupping Blaine's cheek. He didn't even kiss Sebastian like this. The shorter boy hummed lightly, leaning his cheek into Kurt’s palm. As they both pulled back Kurt planted another small kiss on Blaine's lips, shuddering lightly at the emotion of the moment as he looked into Blaine's tea-colored eyes. Blaine froze as he thought about the blanket. How did Kurt know?  
"Well good morning.." Kurt said, a soft smile playing across his lips.

 

"Morning.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt stretched, looking at the light dusting of snow around them. Thank god the sun was out again, warming them a bit.

 

"I really needed that," Blaine said, letting out a loud yawn.

 

"I bet.." Kurt said, turning to look at Blaine. Blaine avoided Kurt’s gaze and stared up at the clouds. "Hey Blaine?.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Where do you-" Kurt was cut by his phone. Ugh. Sebastian.

 

Kurt sighed before answering. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

 

"Why are you worried about it?" Kurt asked.

 

"Because you're failing."

 

"I'd be failing if I was there." Kurt sighed.

 

Sebastian dripped the subject. He knew he wouldn't win. "What’re you doing?"

 

"Just hanging out.." Kurt said softly.

 

"You want a ride today? It's getting cold."

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said. "I'll meet you there."

 

"See you baby."

 

"Bye." Kurt said before hanging up. "Can you give me a ride back to school?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "You ready now or..?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said standing.

 

Blaine got up and folded his blanket. "I'll Uhh..I'll be right back.."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said, biting his lip.

 

Blaine quickly walked off and put the blanket away before returning. "Alright..Let's go.."

 

Kurt nodded, but grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him close and kissing him softly before turning and walking to the bike. Blaine stood there frozen for a moment. What was that..?

 

"You coming, loser?" Kurt called.

 

Blaine couldn’t help but smile as he got on the bike and drove them to school. When they pulled up, Kurt groaned internally as he saw Sebastian sitting on a bench. But he looked practically edible in his uniform. Sebastian saw Kurt holding onto Blaine and instant jealousy flew through him. "What the hell is this?"

 

Kurt got off of the bike and walked over to try and calm Sebastian. "It's nothing, baby.." He said, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sebastian glared at Blaine before looking at his boyfriend. "First he's watching us fuck and now you’re riding his bike. Is that all you’re riding?"

 

Kurt grit his teeth, trying not to get too angry. "Well if you don’t count you, yes."

 

Sebastian took a deep breath and sighed. "You ready?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly before turning and giving a little wave to Blaine as Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist possessively. Blaine nodded a goodbye and drove off. Kurt turned to Sebastian. "Why would you say that?.." He asked. Oh god..He actually felt emotional.

 

Sebastian shook his head. "It just came out."

 

Kurt bit his lip, pulling away from Sebastian and walking to the car.

 

Sebastian followed after his boyfriend. "I’m sorry. I don’t trust him."

 

Kurt didn't say anything as he leaned against the car door, waiting for Sebastian to unlock the door. Sebastian pulled Kurt close. "Talk to me.."

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. Why did he feel so emotionally drained? And what was clouding his vision? Was that? No, it couldn't be. Kurt looked down, a stray tear sliding down his cheek.

 

Sebastian gasped. "Babe what’s wrong?"

 

Kurt just shook his head, burying his face in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian held Kurt close. He had never seen Kurt like this. "Baby.."

 

"Can we just go to your house?..Please?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Of course baby. Come on.."

 

Kurt nodded, getting in the car. Sebastian sighed as he got in and drove home. What was wrong with Kurt? He never got emotional about anything. They got to the house and went up to Sebastian's room. Sebastian lead Kurt to the bed to sit. "Please tell me what’s wrong.."

 

Kurt sniffed. He had been silently crying the whole way home. Truthfully, he had no idea why he was. "I-I just..I missed you.."

 

Sebastian's heart swelled. "I missed you too. Come here.." he said softly, pulling Kurt close.

 

Kurt nuzzled under Sebastian's jaw, trying to find comfort in his arms. Sebastian kissed Kurt’s forehead. Maybe he really could want more.. Kurt tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian gave a small smile. "You know I'm always just a phone call away. I'm always here.."

 

Kurt nodded, cupping Sebastian's cheek and pressing their foreheads together. This was the most intimate they had ever been. In a sweet not sexy way. Sebastian studied Kurt’s face. He was so beautiful. Kurt looked up into Sebastian's eyes, biting his lip. This was so different. He didn't know how to feel about it.   
"What are you thinking?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I-I don't know.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"I'm not used to this.."

 

"To what?"

 

"Being this..I don't know..Sweet..Emotinal.."

 

"You don't like it?" Sebastian asked softy.

 

"I didn't say that..I just..It's different.." Kurt said, pressing his cheek to Sebastian's.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I know.."

 

Kurt gave a shaky sigh, kissing along Sebastian's jaw softly.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said, kissing to Sebastian's lips. "Can we just.." He kissed him deeply. "Please."

 

Sebastian nodded, pressing his lips to Kurt’s. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, deepening the kiss. Sebastian gasped, moaning against Kurt’s lips. Kurt crawled into Sebastian's lap, desperate for contact.  
"Babe.." Sebastian moaned, sitting up and placing his strong hands on his boyfriend's back. Kurt whined lightly. This wasn't like him. He wanted to be held, and kissed softly, and whispered to. He didn't know what had come over him. Sebastian could feel the difference. Had Kurt really started to think about them as a couple? The warbler ran his hands down to Kurt’s hips, slowing the kiss. Kurt placed his hands on the sides of Sebastian's face, melting against him. Sebastian heart raced as Kurt kissed him. He ran his hands lovingly up and down his boyfriend's body. Kurt pulled back, looking up into Sebastian's eyes as he laid him down on the bed, Sebastian hovering over him.   
"Is this okay?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said quietly. They slowly undressed each other, hands gliding over silly expanses of skin. Kurt had never taken it slow like this before. It felt kind of good. Really good actually. 

 

Sebastian softly kissed up Kurt's neck, to his ear. "You are so beautiful."

 

Kurt shivered lightly, his eyes slipping closed.

 

The warbler ground down onto Kurt slowly. Kurt gasped starting to dig his nails into Sebastian's back but stopping himself to rub across the smooth skin softly. Sebastian moaned in Kurt's ear, kissing down his body. Kurt watched Sebastian closely as he pressed his lips to his skin. Sebastian looked up at Kurt as he continued down, slowly lifting Kurt’s shirt. Kurt arched his back, letting Sebastian pull the clothing off. The taller carefully removed the shirt and moved to Kurt’s pants. Kurt let him remove those as well before he sat up, pulling off the taller's tie slowly. Sebastian straddled Kurt as he worked on his uniform. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt kissed Sebastian's chest as he let the white shirt fall into the pool of clothes next to the bed. Sebastian cupped Kurt’s cheek, leaning in and kissing him gingerly. Kurt kissed Sebastian back as his skilled fingers undid Sebastian's belt and pants. The taller kept his lips on Kurt’s as he raised himself and slipped out of his pants. They both got each other out of their boxer briefs and laid down together, kissing slowly. Everything about this was different. Sebastian felt like he was with Kurt for the first time. Granted their actual first time was the night they met in the back of Sebastian's car. But that didn't matter now. This was special. Sebastian could feel it. Kurt looked up at Sebastian, eyes wide with the feelings flowing through him. Sebastian reached over and got the little bottle of lubricant from his nightstand. He sat up on his knees and warmed it in his hands before applying a generous amount onto himself. After setting the bottle aside, the warbler slowly spread Kurt’s thighs and traced over his entrance. Kurt arched his back, his eyes fluttering closed as a gasp escaped. Sebastian slowly pressed in, kissing Kurt’s hip bones as he started to stretch his boyfriend. Kurt whimpered softly. "S-Sebastian.."

 

"Yes baby?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"Ungh..Feels good.." Kurt said, just as quietly. Sebastian smiled, trailing kisses up Kurt’s body as he added another long, skilled finger. Kurt moaned, biting his lip as he spread his legs wider and rocked his hips. Sebastian watched with adoring eyes as he brushed over Kurt's prostate. Kurt let out a sharp whine, reaching down to touch Sebastian's face. Sebastian's breathing sped up as he continued his sensual assault.  
"Oh my god..I-I need you.." Kurt whispered, chest and cheeks tinged pink. Kurt looked so gorgeous all pink and flustered as he waited for Sebastian. The taller drank in the beautiful sight before him as he carefully pulled out and positioned himself between Kurt’s legs. Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, looking up at his boyfriend. Sebastian hovered over Kurt, looking into his deep blue eyes as he slowly sank in. Kurt's mouth dropped open in the slightest. His eyebrows knit together and he made the sweetest, most vulnerable little noise Sebastian ever heard. Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt’s as he pressed in.   
"You feel so.. So good.."

 

"S-So do you.." Kurt whimpered. Sebastian moaned as he was fully inside Kurt and pressed their lips together. Kurt moved his lips with Sebastian's before tightening his legs around him and urging him to move forward. The warbler slowly rolled his hips as the kiss grew a little more heated. Kurt held onto the bones of Sebastian's shoulder blades, whining softly as the taller thrust, slow and deep, scooting them up the bed a bit with each push of his hips. Sebastian gasped, dipping his head to the crook of Kurt’s neck.  
"Sebastian..Ohh.." Kurt panted. He let his head fall back, gasping harshly. Sebastian sped up a little, moaning against Kurt’s skin. Kurt's moans grew closer together as Sebastian kissed him, swallowing the sounds he was emitting.  
"Unnhh baby.." Sebastian gasped, biting Kurt’s neck softly.

 

Kurt arched his back, starting to feel heat gathering in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian angled himself, making sure to hit that spot every time. Kurt cried out, his eyes watering with the intensity of pleasure and his impending orgasm. Sebastian screwed his eyes shut as he listened to Kurt. "Come for me baby.."

 

A tear slipped down Kurt's cheek as he came, practically screaming Sebastian's name. Sebastian's orgasm hit him hard, Kurt’s screams making it even more intense as he came inside his boyfriend. Kurt took forever to come down, rolling his hips with his mouth agape as another tear escaped. Sebastian left a trail of sloppy kisses at the base of Kurt’s neck. As he came down, he whispered to Kurt, "I love you.."

 

Kurt inhaled softly, turning to look at Sebastian, wondering if he heard right. "W-What?.."

 

Sebastian froze. Had he said that out loud? Kurt looked into Sebastian's eyes, his own a mile wide. 

 

"Y-You don't have to.."

 

Kurt shook his head, grabbing Sebastian's hand and kissing his palm. "I-I don't know what I feel..But..I want to wait until I'm sure..I've never had this.."

 

Sebastian had tears in his eyes as he looked at Kurt. "I know.. Thank you.."

 

Kurt pulled Sebastian close. "Please don't cry.."

 

"I'm not upset.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Really?.."

 

"Really," Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes. What was wrong with him? Usually he'd be running right now. Sebastian laid his head on Kurt’s chest and listened to his heart. It was soothing. He had wanted to do this for so long. They laid like that for hours until Kurt's phone rang and Sebastian sighed lightly as Quinn's picture appeared on the screen. Kurt breathed out heavily before answering.  
"Where are you?" She sighed. 

 

"I'm with Sebastian..Why? Do you want me over?" Kurt asked. 

 

"Yeah. I want progress on your fucking mission asshole. I haven't seen you in like three days. Get your ass over here." Quinn said harshly, but he knew she was smiling.

 

"Alright. I'll see you soon Q," Kurt chuckled before hanging up.

 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his chin on his chest.

 

"Q needs to talk,.." Kurt said softly, tracing along Sebastian’s jaw. Sebastian nodded, leaning into the touch and sighing softly as his heart fluttered. Kurt smiled back, trying to hide his confusion. Sebastian sat up, cupping Kurt's cheek and leaning in to kiss him softly, but not before whispering another "I love you.." Against his lips.

 

Kurt ran his hand through Sebastian’s hand. "Thanks for coming to get me.."

 

"You're welcome, baby.." Sebastian said softly before climbing off of Kurt and watching him stand and get dressed. "This is the first time you didn't smoke..You know..Afterwards.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Kurt stopped and thought about it. "That's weird.. I didn't notice.."

 

Sebastian nodded, a light smile spreading over his lips. Kurt hummed quietly. They weren't fighting for once. And Sebastian actually looked happy. When Kurt got dressed, Sebastian grabbed his hand and pulled him down for another kiss. "Thank you.."

 

"For what?"

 

"This..Earlier.." The taller boy said softly.

 

"Bas, I.. It felt.." Kurt sighed, looking for the words. "I liked it.."

 

Sebastian grinned, cupping Kurt's cheek. "Good, baby.."

 

Kurt giggled. "You looked so sexy in your uniform.."

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he saw the old Kurt starting to come back. "You always say that.." he said, threading a hand through Kurt's hair.

 

"Because you do. All sexy.. I think the tie is my favorite.."

 

"I know it is..I can recall several occasions where I've tied you up with it in some way.." Sebastian said playfully, pulling Kurt onto the bed and on top of him again.

 

Kurt hummed happily. "Good, sexy times."

 

Sebastian ran his hand down the curve of Kurt's back to his ass, rubbing over it in circles. "Why do you have to go, baby?..Quinn can wait.."

 

"I haven't seen her in a few days.."

 

Sebastian nodded, looking up at his boyfriend. "Alright." He said softly.

 

Kurt didn't move. He wanted to see Quinn. But he was so comfortable. Sebastian leaned up to give Kurt a quick kiss and a sharp smack on his ass, chuckling. "I'll see you later.."

 

Kurt whined. "Tease."

 

"You love it.." Sebastian said, squeezing the perfect flesh.

 

"I do.." Kurt breathed out, closing his eyes and thinking about all the things Sebastian had done to him. Sebastian kissed Kurt's ear softly, nipping at the lobe.

 

"Baby.." Kurt gasped.

 

"Hmm?.." Sebastian hummed, kissing up Kurt's tattoo.

 

"Don’t stop.."

 

Sebastian traced the stars with his tongue, using both hands squeeze Kurt's ass roughly. Kurt’s back arched as he gave a desperate moan. "I want your mouth.. Please.." 

 

Sebastian nodded, lifting Kurt off of him and kneeling by the edge of the bed. Kurt looked back at Sebastian. Fuck, he was so hot like this. Sebastian pulled Kurt so his legs were hanging down and started to unbutton his pants. Kurt hummed as he lifted his own shirt and traced his pale skin. Sebastian moaned, pulling out Kurt's stiffening member and planting kisses up it slowly.  
Kurt reached down to Sebastian’s hair. "Baby..?"

 

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

"I meant.." Kurt said, spreading his legs. "Here.."

 

Sebastian gave a sly smile. "Turnover.."

 

Kurt grinned, quickly doing as told.

 

Sebastian kissed across the pale flesh of Kurt's ass. "So beautiful.." He whispered before leaning up to suck a bruise on the small of Kurt's back. 

 

Kurt groaned loudly. "Ohhh baby.."

 

Sebastian smiled. With all of the cut off shirts Kurt wore, everyone would see that. He leaned back down, spreading Kurt's cheeks and admiring the tight, pink ring of muscle. Kurt grabbed a pillow as he awaited that amazing tongue. Sebastian circled it lightly with his tongue before slowly pushing in.  
"Oh fuck.." Kurt moaned loudly. Sebastian hummed, digging his fingers into Kurt's cheeks as he slid it in deeper. Kurt's breathing sped up as he pressed himself back. The taller sped up, fucking Kurt with his tongue and spreading him wider.   
"Sebastian!" Kurt cried out. Fuck, he loved when his boyfriend did this. Sebastian groaned at Kurt's moans as he planted a harsh slap on the back of his thigh, wanting to hear more. Kurt’s back arched as he screamed. "Baby! Fuck!"

 

Sebastian growled, reaching down to stroke himself as he continued. Kurt's thighs trembled as he spread his legs further. Sebastian moaned lightly, clawing down Kurt's lower back. "Shit! Bas! So fucking good!" Kurt cried out.

 

Sebastian smiled a bit, swirling his tongue a bit as he moaned loudly against him. Vibrations from Sebastian's moaned flew through Kurt as he edged closer. Sebastian spread Kurt even more, whimpering lightly as he felt himself nearing the edge.   
"Ungh baby! I-I'm close.. don't stop.."

 

Sebastian nodded, pressing deeper and moving faster. The muscles in Kurt’s belly tightened as Sebastian sent him over the edge and into a glorious orgasm from just his mouth. Sebastian groaned deeply, as he came into his hand, feeling Kurt's muscles flutter around him. Kurt clutched the pillow tight as he came down slowly. Sebastian pulled out, kissing up Kurt's back when his phone started to ring again. Kurt groaned as he reached for it and answered.   
"What?"

 

"I'm airy to interrupt you in the middle of what I'm guessing is round seven, but you need to get your ass over here, Hummel." Q groaned. 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you want your end of this, you'll be patient and let me finish," He growled into the phone.

 

"Whatever, just hurry up." She sighed.

 

Kurt hung up and groaned. "I'm sorry baby."

 

"It's okay.." Sebastian smiled, kissing the back of Kurt's neck.

 

"She's so impatient."

 

"It's alright baby.." Sebastian said, giggling.

 

"What’re you laughing at?" Kurt smiled as he turned over.

 

"You're just cute.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt hide his face in Sebastian’s neck. "Am not.."

 

"You are when you're not trying to act like a badass.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt pulled back. "What do you mean..?"

 

"You've been being all sweet..I don't know..It's different..I like it.." Sebastian said.

 

Kurt just nodded as he sat up. Did Sebastian not like how he usually was? 

 

"Hey.." Sebastian said, noticing he struck a wrong chord. "Baby..I didn't mean.."

 

"Quinn's waiting.." Kurt said softly.

 

Sebastian sighed. "Alright.."

 

Kurt got up and slowly got dressed. Why was he feeling like this? This wasn't him.

 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt. "Bye baby.."

 

Kurt looked back at Sebastian with confusion. "Oh.. Umm bye.."

 

"Aren't you going to Quinn's?.."

 

Kurt bit back tears. Sebastian wanted him to walk? "Yeah. I-I'll see you later.."

 

Sebastian laid back on the bed as Kurt walked out, more hurt than angry. He got outside and pulled his jacket on tighter as he started to walk. How could Sebastian do this? Kurt had tried, really tried to have a special time together and his boyfriend was making him walk back to Lima. It was fucking freezing. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. He couldn't walk through this. It was half an hour by car. And Sebastian knew his car was in the shop. He pulled his hood up as he stomped down the road. Kurt thought about calling Quinn. But thought better of it. He knew she would have something to say about it to Sebastian. He pulled out his phone, deciding to call Blaine for some reason.

 

Blaine was huddled up in his poor makeshift home when his phone rang.   
"H-Hello?"

 

"Hey..Can you give me a ride?..I'll give you gas money.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Kurt? Where are you?" Blaine asked quickly. Jeez, why did he feel so concerned?

 

"I was at Sebastian's..I needed a ride to Q's and I guess he wanted me to walk.." Kurt said.

 

Anger filled Blaine. Why would Sebastian do that? Especially when it's cold? He got the directions from Kurt and hung up, heading to pick him up. 

 

Kurt was walking on the side of the road when he saw Sebastian was calling him. "What?" He answered.

 

"Baby, oh my god.. I am so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Well with how you were rushing me out I assumed you wanted me to walk."

 

"No baby. I was thinking about what we did and just.. It felt so great. I forgot I had brought you over. Where are you? I'll come get you."

 

"It's fine. Blaine is on his way to get me." Kurt said bluntly.

 

"Anderson?" Sebastian asked. "You have his number?"

 

"Yeah. I do." Kurt said. "Is something wrong with that?"

 

Sebastian sighed. "No. I don't want to fight. Please, let me pick you up.."

 

"He's already on his way." Kurt sighed.

 

"I’m so sorry, Kurt.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"It's fine.." Kurt said quietly. "Blaine's here..I gotta go."

 

Sebastian was about to say something but Kurt hung up.

 

Blaine took his jacket off and handed it to Kurt. "Hop on.."

 

Kurt took the jacket and got on, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "Thank you.."

 

Blaine nodded. "I have to make a quick stop. But where am I going?"

 

"Just outside of Lima..Where do we have to stop?"

 

"Gas station. But don't worry about it."

 

Kurt nodded, holding Blaine tighter as they drove off. They stopped not too far away from Quinn's and Blaine went inside to pay. "You want anything?"

 

"I'm good.." Kurt said, digging in his pocket and pulled out ten dollars. "Here."

 

Blaine shook his head and reached into his wallet, pulling out his last twenty and paid.

 

"Blaine..I said I'd give you gas money.." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I'm okay," Blaine lied.

 

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Kurt said, pushing the money into Blaine's pocket.

 

Blaine sighed. "I don't take money from people."

 

"Well I'm not people. I'm Kurt." Kurt smiled.

 

"You're impossible," Blaine smiled. "But thanks.."

 

Kurt nodded, smiling as they walked back out to the bike and filled it up. Blaine leaned against his bike, biting back shivers as he eyed Kurt. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah..Here, you look cold.." He said, pulling the jacket off again.

 

"Keep it until we get to your friend's house." Blaine insisted.

 

"I have my hoodie. It's fine.." Kurt insisted.

 

"I'll just put it under the seat if you don't use it." Blaine said, being hardheaded.

 

"You're impossible.." Kurt groaned, pulling it back on.

 

"I just know how to get my way," Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt between his legs. Kurt bit his lip, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt’s hips, thumbing over the exposed skin. Kurt gasped. "You do know I'm taken, correct, Mr. Anderson?.." he teased, leaning in closer.

 

"I do. Just like I know you let me suck you while you were on the phone with said boyfriend." Blaine said smoothly. "Then said you couldn't wait until I fuck you."

 

Kurt held back a moan, gripping the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled Kurt closer as he leaned in to kiss him. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, moaning softly. Blaine growled deep in his throat as he squeezed Kurt’s ass.  
Kurt whined, pulling back. "Blaine.."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"We're at the gas station.." Kurt giggled.

 

"Oh don't tell me I'm wasting time on someone conservative," Blaine teased, standing up and putting the pump back.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The furthest thing from it." He smiled.

 

Blaine chuckled as he got back on the bike. "You coming?"

 

Kurt got on behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. Kurt told Blaine how to get to Quinn's house. It only took a couple minutes before he was stopping the bike and letting Kurt hop off. Kurt got off and gave Blaine his jacket. "Thank you.." he smiled. 

 

Blaine nodded, wishing they had more time. "Any time.."

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine gasped, returning the kiss heatedly. Kurt moaned softly, cupping Blaine's cheek.  
"Well it's about time! What took you so long?" Quinn practically yelled as she came out of the house and saw the two boys. "Oh.."

 

Kurt pulled away, seeing Quinn and actually blushing. "O-Oh..Hey Q."

 

"Hey Kurt.. Anderson.." Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Hey Q." Blaine grinned.

 

"I thought you were with Sebastian!"

 

"Oh my god. Shut up and go inside." Kurt growled.

 

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Well hurry up!"

 

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said softly as Quinn went back inside.

 

Blaine bit his lip as he looked up at Kurt. "It’s okay.."

 

"She's just..Ugh.." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Isn't she your best friend?"

 

"Yeah, but she's a pain in the ass.." Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine smiled. "You going in there to talk about me?"

 

"Maybe.." Kurt said, leaning in a bit. "Give me something to talk about.." He said slyly.

 

Blaine ran his hands through Kurt’s hair and kissed him deeply. Moaning against the pale boy's lips, Blaine slowly worked his strong hands down Kurt’s body until he was palming Kurt. Kurt whimpered, pushing his hips into Blaine's hand. "Ohgod.."

 

Blaine growled deep in his throat as he massaged Kurt over his pants. "Blaine.." Kurt gasped, gripping his shoulders.

 

"Think she'd be satisfied?" Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes lightly. "She might be..But I'm not.." He giggled.

 

Blaine turned on an innocent face. "B-But Mr. Hummel.. We're out in the open. What if someone sees?"

 

Kurt pushed at Blaine's shoulder playfully. "Shut up asshole."

 

Blaine grinned. "What would a certain Skank be in the mood for?"

 

"I don't know..I just-"

 

"Kurt Hummel, if you don't get your ass in this house right now, I'm calling your boyfriend!" Quinn called.

 

"Cockblocker." Blaine mumbled.

 

"It's like it's her job.." Kurt said, leaning in to lick across Blaine's lips.

 

Blaine hummed as he smiled. "Call if you need a ride home."

 

"I will.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine before Turning and walking to the house.

 

Blaine watched Kurt’s hips sway and pulled on his jacket. He inhaled deeply. Mmm. It smelt like Kurt.

 

"You are the biggest cock block ever.." Kurt hissed as he walked inside.

 

"Don't you think you've had enough for one night?" Quinn sighed.

 

"Not from him.." Kurt said as they walked to her room. "I think I'm losing my edge, Q.."

 

"Why do you say that?" Q asked as she plopped onto her bed.

 

"I cried today.."

 

Quinn shook her head. "You what?"

 

"I know! I just..Got all weird and emotional and I let Sebastian just hold me and it felt..good..Then we kissed and had sex..But it was slow and...sweet I guess..He told me he loved me after and I kissed his fucking hand and told him I had to think about it. It was like I was watching myself do this and just..Ugh." Kurt growled.

 

Quinn stared at Kurt in disbelief. Neither one of them did the love thing. That's why she never understood why Kurt let Sebastian call him his boyfriend. "What are you going to do?"

 

"I don't know..I need to do something to get my edge back..I want to dye my hair..And shave the sides..And get a piercing. You'll do it for me. Just like in middle school." Kurt smiled.

 

Quinn grinned. "Let's go get the dye."

 

They went to the store, bought some bleach, and after much debate, some fire engine red hair dye. A few hours later, as Kurt ran his hands through the newly red locks and over the buzzed sides, he couldn't help but smile. "I never thought I'd look good with an undercut.."

 

"I like it." Quinn smiled. "Wait until Blaine sees it!"

 

Kurt smiled. "Okay. I want you to do my septum.."

 

Quinn nodded and started to get the stuff she needed.   
"So what's up with Blaine? Any progress?"

 

"Kind of..We've gotten..Closer, I think." Kurt said. "I mean. We definitely want to fuck each other. But I need him to /fall/ for me." Kurt sighed.

 

"And you don’t feel anything other than wanting to fuck him right?"

 

"What?..Of course not.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Quinn eyed her best friend. "That wasn't very convincing.."

 

"I don't like him." Kurt said sternly.

 

"What about Sebastian?"

 

"I dunno.." Kurt sighed.

 

"So you liked the emotions?" Quinn asked.

 

"I guess..It was kinda nice..W-Whatever. Just stab my face, okay?" Kurt grunted.

 

Quinn sighed as she stepped closer and started to pierce Kurt’s nose. Kurt winced, inhaling and exhaling deeply as Quinn pushed the needle through his septum. She finished up and cleaned the area so it wouldn't get infected.   
"All done.."

 

Kurt wiggled his nose, wincing a bit as he turned to see the ring there. "I love it." He smiled.

 

"Good." Quinn said before going to clean her needle. Kurt admired his reflection before grabbing a stick of eyeliner and drawing across his water line. There. That was the Kurt Hummel he knew. 

 

Quinn sat back on her bed and watched Kurt. "Just like when we met."

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, smiling.

 

"Dying out hair. Promising to never fall in love. Not needing anyone but each other. No one can touch us."

 

Kurt grinned, jumping on the bed next to Quinn and wrapping his arms around her.

 

Quinn kissed his forehead. "Skanks for life."

 

"And after that." Kurt smiled.

 

Quinn sighed, cuddling up next to her best friend.   
"Am I crazy for wanting her?"

 

"I think so." Kurt giggled.

 

"I just.. I want to I don't know.. Corrupt that miss goody goody attitude," Quinn said, smiling wide at the thought.

 

"I love you, Q.." Kurt laughed, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it.

 

Quinn hummed happily. "I love you too Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Kurt smiled in satisfaction as the students in the hall parted as he and Quinn walked down it.

 

"Still got it," Quinn grinned at Kurt. Kurt nodded smirking as he looked down at his outfit of choice for the day. A black, cut across the shoulders Metallica shirt with some red torn skinnies and knee high combat boots. He scanned the hall through his circular sunglasses. and smiled as he saw Blaine. Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt. Oh wow, he looked good. Kurt gave a sly grin, stopping next to Blaine and leaning against the locker next to him.  
Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Damn Skank."

 

Kurt smiled, pulling the sunglasses up on his head, revealing the eyeliner that made his eyes pop intensely. "Not too bad yourself Anderson.."

 

Holy shit, Kurt looked sexy. Blaine eyed him up and down. Damn he wanted to run his hands through Kurt’s hair. Kurt chuckled in satisfaction at Blaine's face, biting his lip. He grabbed Blaine by his belt loops and pulled him close. "Why so quiet?.."

 

"Just thinking about how I’d love to be pulling on that hair while I fuck you," Blaine whispered smoothly. 

 

Kurt rolled his hips forward into Blaine's and practically growled. "Mmm..Really now?.."

 

Blaine gasped, gripping Kurt's hips. "Mhmm.."

 

Kurt leaned closer, not caring if any of Sebastian's friends were around as he pushed Blaine against the lockers, slowly sliding a leg between his thighs and kissing at his neck. Blaine leaned his head back against the cool metal and moaned loudly.  
"Who's the loud one now?.." Kurt smiled against Blaine's ear.

 

"I never said I wasn’t," Blaine breathed out.

 

Kurt shivered, pressing his body to Blaine's. "I want to ride you so hard.." he whispered. 

 

"Fuck, Kurt.. Yes..."

 

"Don't you wanna see that?...Me bouncing on that thick cock?..Moaning your name..Louder..And louder..Blaine.." Kurt breathed out against Blaine's ear, moaning his name.

 

Blaine gripped his hips harder. "So fucking sexy.."

 

"You said you'd make me your bitch, Blaine..I have yet to see any initiative.." Kurt said, smiling down at the panting boy.

 

That got Blaine's attention. He flipped them around. "Hope you weren't set on going to class."

 

Kurt grinned, "Oh, I wasn't.."

 

Blaine gave a wicked grin and took Kurt's hand, leading him out to where the Skanks usually hung out under the bleachers. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, biting his lip. Blaine pulled Kurt close, reaching up to finally feel the shaved sides of the taller's head. "So hot.." Kurt hummed softly. God that felt so good. Blaine sat down on the old couch under the bleachers, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt climbed into Blaine's lap, rolling his hips down. Blaine watched Kurt’s body, imagining him without the clothes and rubbing down against him.   
"So you wanna do it out here?.." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine nodded. "Did you have somewhere else in mind?"

 

"No..This is so hot.." Kurt whispered, leaning down to kiss Blaine heatedly. Blaine gasped, thrusting up as he returned the kiss. They lay on the couch lengthwise and Kurt quickly pulled his shirt off. Blaine moaned as he watched, doing the same to himself. Kurt bit his lip, hands roaming Blaine's chest. Fuck he was hot. Blaine sighed softly. "Fuck I want to feel you.."

 

"You got a condom?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Back pocket," Blaine said, lifting his hips to get to it. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's jeans, pulling them down quickly. Blaine handed Kurt the condom and laid back. Kurt pulled Blaine's pants down just enough to release his member and smiled wide. It's not like he hadn't fooled around out here before. But everything seemed to be different with Blaine. Blaine watched Kurt’s face as the pale boy admired him. There was something about the way Kurt looked at him that drove Blaine wild. Kurt pulled his jeans off as well as his boxer briefs. "Lube?.." 

 

Blaine froze for a moment before remembering the packet in his wallet and telling Kurt. Kurt smiled. "Prepared aren't we?.."

 

"Lately." Blaine said, winking at Kurt. Kurt smiled, biting his lip before ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth. Blaine traced Kurt’s hips, moaning quietly. Kurt whimpered lightly, rolling the condom down Blaine's length. Blaine smiled and bit his lip. "So eager."

 

"Can you blame me?.." Kurt giggled before opening the lube and slicking up his own fingers. Blaine bit his lip as he shook his head. Kurt reached behind himself, slowly pressing a finger inside. Blame watched, dying to know how tight Kurt was. Kurt closed his eyes, whining softly as he added another finger, stretching himself. "So fucking hot.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt grinned, panting lightly as he slipped in a third finger. Blaine watched Kurt’s chest rise and fall as he fingered himself. He would have never seen this happening. But now, he couldn't wait to be buried deep inside this sexy Skank. Kurt's chest and face tinged Blaine's favorite shade of pink as he went deeper, a squeak escaping him as he brushed over his prostate.  
"Oh fuck.. Come on babe.." Blaine moaned.

 

"Patience.." Kurt hummed. Blaine whined, lightly skimming his fingertips up and down his own chest. Kurt gasped, the sight sending a shot of arousal through him. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Blaine. The shorter boy took Kurt’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth and moaning. Kurt moaned harshly, slowly lowering himself. Blaine’s head fell back as the tighter than he imagined muscles surrounded him. Kurt shuddered as Blaine stretched him open. "O-Oh my god.."

 

"Fuck! Damn Kurt," Blaine breathed out heavily. Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine deeply as he sank down more. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s back, kissing him fiercely. Kurt was taking heaving breaths as Blaine filled him completely. He pulled the black curls roughly, whimpering. Blaine let out broken moans against Kurt’s lips as he tried not to thrust up. Kurt slowly lifted his hips, holding back a loud moan.   
"No..Let me hear.." Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded, letting out a low grunt as he slid back down. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips, moving his hips faster. Kurt couldn't help but cry out, burying his face in Blaine's neck. "B-Blaine!.."

 

Blaine kept his movements as his breathing became more ragged. "Unngh! Kurt!"

 

"Ohmygod..Fuckme.." Kurt whined. 

 

"Fucking tight!" Blaine growled as he rammed into Kurt’s amazing ass, spreading him to thrust deeper. Kurt cried out, biting down on Blaine's neck as he clutched to him tighter. Blaine groaned as Kurt sank his teeth into him. He clawed down the pale boy's back before roughly slapping Kurt’s ass. Kurt arched his back, moaning loudly. "S-So big..I can't..Oh my fucking g-god!"

 

"That's right baby.. You like when I pound into your tight little ass, don't you?" Blaine moaned, smacking Kurt’s pink flesh again.

 

"A-ah! Yes! Yes, Blaine.." Kurt cried out.

 

This was so hot. Watching Kurt fall apart on top of Blaine. This had to be the hottest fuck he had ever had. "Beg me to make you my bitch.."

 

"Please..P-Please make me y-your bitch..Please, Blaine.."

 

Blaine thrust faster as he moaned loudly. "I will baby.. Make you come hard.. Screaming my name before fucking that smart mouth of yours and.. Ungh! Come all over you.. You like that? You want my hot come all over you like a little bitch?"

 

"Yes! Yes! Holy fuck! Please..I need it..I need it.." Kurt whined, rocking his hips with Blaine's.

 

Blaine grinned, flipping them over and slamming against Kurt’s prostate repeatedly. Kurt bit down on his hand, screams threatening to rip out of his throat. Blaine nipped at Kurt’s neck. "Come on.. Let me hear you.."

 

Kurt shook his head. "Th-They'll hear.."

 

Blaine stared into Kurt’s eyes. "I want to hear you.."

 

Kurt gasped at Blaine's threatening tone before a loud moan escaped him. Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s neck, keeping his speed. "Ungh! That's right baby.. Say my fucking name.."

 

"B-Blaine! Fuck me fuck me harder! Ungh!" Kurt growled.

 

The dark haired boy complied, grabbing Kurt by his hips and pounding into him. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, moaning hardly against his lips while his hands flew above him to grip the arm of the ratty couch.  
"Come for me.." Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips before kissing him deeper. Kurt's eyes rolled back as he arched his body, moaning deeply before letting out a scream and coming harder than he ever had. Blaine's hands roamed all over Kurt’s body as he came, loving how the Skank's entire body trembled. Kurt went limp, chest heaving as his heart pounding against his ribs. Blaine laid on top of Kurt, still buried inside him, as he waited for the taller to come down. Kurt looked up at Blaine, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Blaine bit Kurt’s lip, pulling it back as he rolled his hips slowly. Kurt gasped, tightening his legs around Blaine. "So insatiable," Blaine grinned.

 

"So good.." Kurt whispered.

 

"We're not finished yet," Blaine whispered back. Kurt gave a whimper, closing his eyes. Blaine bit his lip. "You don't have to.." 

 

"I want it.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine slowly pulled out. "Really. You don't have to."

 

"Blaine...I really..Really want to.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine eyed Kurt. "Okay.."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine down, kissing him deeply. "You just wore me out.."

 

Blaine moaned quietly. "You're so fucking hot.."

 

"So are you, Blaine.." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, pulling it down and onto his throbbing member. "Please.."

 

Kurt flipped them over and climbed down Blaine's body, removing the condom and sucking Blaine into his mouth. Blaine’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Oh Kurt.." 

 

Kurt pulled off with a pop. "Are you still going to fuck my mouth?" he smiled.

 

Blaine have Kurt a wicked grin as he stood and got in front of him. "You know.. That color suits you.."

 

"Really?.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine ran his hands through the red hair as he traced Kurt's lips with the head of his cock. "Such a horny little bitch.." Blaine said lowly. Kurt nodded, his jaw going slack as he opened his mouth a bit. Blaine grinned, pulling the red locks as he eased into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt moaned in relief, closing his eyes and humming. Blaine pressed in about halfway before pulling back. Kurt whined, pouting a bit as he looked up at Blaine. Blaine just smiled as he slid back in. Kurt sighed happily as Blaine gripped his hair tighter. The shorter boy took Kurt by surprise and slid all the way into his throat. Kurt sputtered a bit, his eyes screwing closed. Blaine held himself there for a moment, listening to the obscene noise before slipping out. Kurt gasped, coughing a bit before leaning forward for more, but being stopped by Blaine's firm grip on his hair. "Patience," Blaine said, biting back a smile.

 

"I want it.."

 

"I know." Blaine said as if Kurt wasn't talking about his dick.

 

"Please..." Kurt whimpered, trying to pull away.

 

Blaine nodded, sliding back into Kurt’s throat and holding his position. Kurt growled, sucking harshly. Blaine gasped. Fuck that was so good. He moaned loudly, thrusting into the slick heat. Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiling a bit. Blaine sped up, keeping their eyes locked. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, humming softly.   
"Fuck Kurrtttt.."

 

Kurt pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head before pulling off. "Cum on me.." 

 

Blaine reached down, stroking himself fast. Kurt opened his mouth, closing his eyes. Blaine's mouth fell agape as his orgasm hit him and he came in long pearlescent ropes across Kurt’s creamy white skin. Kurt hummed, licking up what he could as Blaine painted him. Blaine moaned as he came down and admired his work. He knelt down, licking up a line of his own come from Kurt’s face. Kurt shuddered, a bit, smiling. "Thank you.."

 

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "No one has ever thanked me for that."

 

"I love it.." Kurt blushed, wiping his face with his undershirt. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply and pulled back, smiling at the taller boy. They got dressed and cuddled up on the couch, sleeping for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. We are really excited to get to We've Got Five Years x) More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was leaning against his locker when he pulled out his phone and called his possessive boyfriend.

 

"Hello?" Sebastian said softly.

 

"Hey sexy," Kurt purred.

 

"Hey baby.." Sebastian smiled. "I hear you dyed your hair.."

 

"Mhmm, I did. I have another surprise for you too. If you're good," Kurt said slyly. "And you know what I mean by good."

 

"Hmm..And what would this surprise be?.." Sebastian grinned.

 

"Something we've never done. Get your sweet ass over here and you'll see," Kurt said, biting his lip as he waited for Sebastian's reply.

 

"I'll be there soon babe.." Sebastian said slyly.

 

"Meet me under the bleachers," Kurt got out before hanging up. A while later, Kurt smiled as he saw the Warbler's car pull up. He stood quickly and smoothed down his outfit. He slowly walked over to the car and leaned over the hood, showing himself off in a Cheerios uniform.

 

Sebastian got out, eyeing Kurt over his sunglasses. "Damn babe..Where'd you get that?.."

 

Kurt gave a devilish grin. "I have my ways."

 

Sebastian smiled, standing behind Kurt and looking over his body.

 

"You like?"

 

"Indeed.." Sebastian smiled, running a hand down his side.

 

Kurt shivered. "Let's go someplace.. Warm.."

 

Sebastian smiled until Kurt turned around. "What's that?.."

 

"What?" Kurt asked.

 

"In your nose.."

 

"A piercing," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You don't like it?"

 

"It looks like a bull ring!" Sebastian said.

 

Kurt huffed, turning on his heel and starting to walk away.

 

"Oh my god.." Sebastian groaned.

 

Kurt heard the groan and turned, furious. "You know, for someone who is dying to have me and only me, you sure do have a lot of insults for me!"

 

"Kurt, I was just saying..." Sebastian said.

 

"Just saying what?" Kurt asked, putting his hands on his hips. "And by the way, you know I don't do this shit! But lately, I have been trying more for you. So either you'll get with it and stop or I'll walk away for good."

 

"What am I stopping Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

 

"The insults. The making me feel like just a fucking slut." Kurt said before realizing he was saying it out loud and clasped a hand over his mouth.

 

"How am I making you feel like a slut?.." Sebastian asked, confused.

 

"Let’s just go." Kurt said, refusing to look up at Sebastian.

 

"Kurt, No..I'm serious. Tell me." Sebastian said, grabbing Kurt's wrist roughly.

 

Kurt looked up with wide eyes. "W-When you say things like.. When you asked I-if I was only riding Blaine bike.."

 

Sebastian let Kurt go, sighing heavily. Kurt just stood there, not knowing what to say.  
"Kurt..It's not like you give me any reason to trust you! You're always off with him all the damn time! What am I supposed to think?" Sebastian said.

 

"That I can talk to other guys without fucking them!" Kurt spat, knowing he was lying when it came to Blaine. But still. "You say shit like that then tell me you love me. Then make me start walking home! Of course I'm going to call someone. I don't know how many times I've had to tell you. Blaine is just.. Blaine. He's not you. Stop worrying about him!"

 

"I do love you Kurt!..I just..Don't want to lose you.." Sebastian got out.

 

"But if you feel like you can't trust me and keep throwing this shit in my face, you will lose me. I am trying Sebastian. With anyone else, I'd be like fuck this and leave. But I'm still here.."

 

"Why are you still here?..What's your reason?.." Sebastian asked.

 

Kurt swallowed hard. He knew it was mostly sex. And even though Sebastian forgot to take him home, that day did mean something to Kurt. Something that scared the hell out of him. "H-How you made me feel.. The other day.."

 

"How did I make you feel baby?..” Sebastian asked, grabbing Kurt's hand. He knew Kurt was teetering on the edge of shutting down and walking away, but he wanted to hear this.

 

Kurt shook his head. "I-I can't describe it.."

 

Sebastian bit his lip, looking up at Kurt and hoping maybe, somehow it was love. Kurt squeezed Sebastian’s hand. "Do you really think that? That I fuck any guy that talks to me.."

 

"I-I..I can't help it Kurt..You're just so beautiful..And I'm..Really insecure..I can't help but think those things.." Sebastian said.

 

Kurt pulled back. "You do think I'm a slut.."

 

"No, Kurt..I-I don't, baby-" Sebastian stammered, but Kurt cut him off.

 

"No! You didn't say you think I'm so beautiful that other guys would want to. You said that I'm so beautiful that I fuck any guy because I can! Tell me how that is not calling me a fucking slut?!"

 

"Baby please..I didn't mean it like that.." Sebastian said desperately. But he knew Kurt was too angry to listen now.

 

"Just forget it Sebastian! I'm not in the mood anymore." Kurt said as he turned on his heel.

 

"Baby, please.." Sebastian got out as Kurt walked away.

 

"Please what? Please stay so I can tell you how much I love you then call you a slut again? I don't think so."

 

Sebastian leaned back against his car, taking off his sunglasses and trying to hold back tears as he watched his boyfriend walk away. 

 

Kurt huffed as he walked off. He couldn't believe his boyfriend! He tried to do something for him. He tried to not fight. But it always ended like this. Why was he putting up with it? He walked to the other parking lot where Blaine and his friends usually hung out. They were laughing at something Puck was saying when Blaine looked up and saw Kurt in the Cheerios uniform.   
"Damn babe. Wanna show me how flexible you are?" he called out, winking at Kurt.

 

Kurt didn't smile as he walked up to Blaine. "Can we go somewhere?.." He asked, making the other boys whistle and give catcalls. Blaine shot a look at Puck, making the other guys stop. "Yeah. Come on."

 

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's hand and rolling his eyes as the other guys continued their teasing.  
"What's up with the outfit?" Blaine asked as they walked off to his motorcycle.

 

"I just..Tried doing something for Sebastian.."

 

Blaine bit back the sudden feeling of disgust. He couldn't stand thinking about Kurt with Sebastian. "But you're here.."

 

"We fought..He didn't like my piercing..And then he called me a slut.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine stopped, grabbing Kurt's hand to make him stop as well. "He called you a what?"

 

"He said..He thinks I'll fuck any guy that talks to me.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Fuck him. You don't. And you don't need someone that to put you down like that." Blaine said before sighing. "Is the sex really worth hearing him say those things?"

 

"I don't know.." Kurt shrugged, rubbing at his neck.

 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think those things."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine and gave a light smile. "Thank you.." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt into a hug. "Don't listen to him."

 

Kurt nodded against Blaine's neck, sniffing as he let Blaine hold him. "I'm sorry.."

 

"For what?"

 

"Crying.."

 

"Hey.. It's okay," Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded again. "I just..This feels nice.."

 

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

 

"I-I don't know..Being held by someone who doesn't think anything bad about me.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s neck. "Come on. Let's go to the lake. I’ll start a fire and hold you."

 

Kurt nodded as they got on the bike and drove to the lake. Blaine quickly got the fire started and pulled a small bench he had found over to it. He pulled Kurt close and held him. Kurt curled up in Blaine's arms, letting the tears slip down his cheeks silently.   
"You want to talk about it?"

 

"I just..He says he loves me..And he's constantly insulting me..And accusing me..He makes me feel like shit..Like I'm nothing.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine rubbed up and down Kurt's sides slowly. "Don't let him do that. You're nothing close to nothing.."

 

"I'm starting to believe I am.."

 

"Trust me.." Blaine said quietly. "You're not."

 

"Why do you think that?..You used to hate me.." Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with tear filled eyes.

 

"I didn't know you then." Blaine shrugged, trying to seem like he didn't care as much as he did. "I've spent enough time with you lately to see I was wrong."

 

Kurt nodded, pressing his forehead into Blaine’s neck.

 

"Why do you believe him..?"

 

"Because..He's right.." Kurt said quietly. "I am cheating on him..And I'm sitting here trying to justify it..When the truth is..I'm just a slut.."

 

"But you said he was okay with you not wanting a relationship. That you can be with whomever you want when you want. If he knew that, he shouldn't be acting this way. He knew going into it." Blaine said.

 

"That was before he told me he loved me.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine froze behind Kurt. "And you said..?"

 

"I told him I didn't know how I felt.."

 

Blaine just nodded, not knowing what to say. Why did this make him want to hold Kurt tighter? To make all his pain go away and just hold him..

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "I just don't know what to do?.."

 

"I don't know, Kurt.. I guess do what will make you feel good.." Blaine said quietly, looking at the snow that was starting to fall.

 

Kurt shivered a bit. “This makes me feel good.."

 

"What does?"

 

"B-Being like this with you.."

 

Blaine couldn't stop the slight smile on his face. "Me too.."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiling lightly before lifting his head to kiss him. The curly haired boy let his eyes flutter closed as he pressed their lips together in a sweet, soft kiss. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, cupping his cheek. Blaine gasped lightly, leaning into the touch. Kurt pulled back, looking up into Blaine's eyes, making the shorter boy gasp lightly, an odd feeling stirring inside of him. Blaine reached up, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Kurt moaned deeply, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap, needing to be closer. Kurt straddled Blaine, kissing him passionately.  
"Kurrtt.." Blaine whimpered against Kurt's lips.

 

Kurt pulled back, smiling down at Blaine. "Why so eager?.."

 

"I'm usually not." Blaine breathed out. Kurt giggled lightly, running his thumb over Blaine's cheek. Blaine licked his lips. "I like the outfit.."

 

"Thanks.." Kurt smiled. "I like the way it makes my hips look.." He grinned.

 

Blaine's eyes trailed down to Kurt's hips. "I know.. Me too.."

 

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Why don't we go to your place?..It's getting kind of cold.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "I-I don't think that's a good idea.."

 

"Why not?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"Umm.. I uh.. I just don't think.. you'd like it.."

 

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with your bedroom." Kurt said. Blaine chewed on the inside of his cheek, not knowing what to say. He couldn't tell Kurt. "Blaine..Where do you live?.." Kurt asked quietly, looking down at Blaine, fearing the worst.

 

"Here.." Blaine said in barely a whisper.

 

"What?.." Kurt asked, just as quietly.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know you saw my stuff. This is where I live."

 

"I didn't want to believe it..I just..Thought you had that stuff in case you wanted to stay.." Kurt said.

 

Blaine just shook his head as he looked down, avoiding Kurt's gaze. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him close. Blaine shook Kurt off. "Don't.. I don't want pity."

 

"I don't pity you..I care, Blaine.." Kurt said seriously.

 

"No one knows.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I won't tell anyone.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded. "Thank you.."

 

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine sweetly. "Let me help you.."

 

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "H-How?"

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Do you need anything?.."

 

"No." Blaine said quickly. He didn't take anything from anyone.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt sighed.

 

"What?"

 

"If you won't take anything, come stay with me."

 

"Kurt.. I-I can't do that.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"It's cold..We're getting close to Christmas break..You won't have anywhere to go without school..You'll die out here Blaine.." Kurt said seriously.

 

"I know.."

 

"Then why won't you come stay?..." Kurt asked.

 

"Like your parents would go for that. It would cause so much drama with your ass of a boyfriend. And I have nothing to give you in return." Blaine listed off his reasons. "It's not like I'd be missed."

 

"I'd miss you.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because..I care about you..."

 

"And you have a boyfriend.."

 

"That doesn't mean I don't care.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I just.. I don't know.."

 

"Please.." Kurt said softly, leaning down to kiss Blaine.

 

"What about Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

 

"I don't care about him..I just want you to be safe.."

 

"And your parents?"

 

"I'll explain.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine sighed deeply. "This is all too much to think about.."

 

"Then don't think about it..Just come with me.." Kurt said, climbing off of Blaine and holding his hand out.

 

"Kurt.. I don't have money or anything to give you for this.."

 

"I don't care Blaine..Please.." Kurt whispered as the snow got heavier.

 

"You haven't even asked.."

 

"Blaine Anderson.." Kurt sighed.

 

Blaine couldn't stop the slight smile that played on his lips. "Yeah?"

 

"Get your ass up and drive us home.." Kurt smiled, walking over to Blaine's setup and picking up his bag of clothes.

 

"You're ridiculous," Blaine giggled.

 

"Let's go." Kurt smiled. They pulled up to the house and walked inside, Kurt walking into his father's office. "Hey dad?.."

 

Burt looked up and smiled. "Get kid. How was school?"

 

"Good..I have a question." He said slowly.

 

Mr. Hummel set his pen down and sat back. "What is it?"

 

"My..Friend, Blaine...He needs a place to stay." Kurt said softly.\

 

"This kid, Blaine.. Is he uh.. gay?" Burt asked carefully.

 

"Yeah..But you know I'm with Bas dad.." Kurt said softly. Burt knew Sebastian well, and he didn't like him one bit.

 

Burt huffed. "Where're this kid's parents?"

 

"I don't know..I think he got kicked out.." Kurt said.

 

That made Burt raise an eyebrow. The last thing he needed was Kurt hanging out with a trouble maker. "Do you know why?"

 

"I'm not sure..I didn't want to pry." Kurt said softly. He acted very innocent in front of his father, and his father was very protective of him. If he only knew half of the things Kurt did.,

 

"I don't know Kurt.. I don't know anything about him.." Burt sighed.

 

"He's in the living room! You can talk to him." Kurt grinned, surprised his father hadn't commented on his new piercing yet.

 

"Alright.. Bring him in.."

 

Kurt nodded, walking out. He found Blaine and grabbed his hand. "Okay. My dad wants to talk to you. To him, I'm a virgin, I don't smoke, and I'm good, okay? Don't tell him you smoke, act like a well-rounded citizen and be polite. Yes sir, no sir and all that jazz." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine down the hall.

 

"W-What? You've got to be kidding. This will never work.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Just come on." Kurt said, opening the door. "Dad." He smiled. "This is Blaine..Blaine, this is my dad, Burt Hummel." He grinned.

 

"H-Hi.. It's.. nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel.." Blaine stammered.

 

Burt eyed Blaine. Eyebrow piercing..Leather jacket..He looked like bad news. But then again, Kurt had piercings as well and he was a good kid. "Kurt, can you give us a minute, son?"

 

"No problem," Kurt said softly before walking out and pressing his ear to the door.

 

"How do you and Kurt know each other?" Burt asked as Blaine sat carefully.

 

Blaine couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped him. "He started following me around one day."

 

"Really?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I still don't know why. But I'm glad he did. You've raised a great son, sir.."

 

"So you two are only friends, correct?" Burt asked.

 

Blaine bit his lip as he thought about how he wanted to answer that. "Mr. Hummel, if I tell you something, will you not tell Kurt?"

 

"Of course.." Burt said, leaning back in his chair.

 

"It's been a few years since I had someone that I'd come close to calling a friend." Blaine said quietly. "I don't know why he started talking to me. But he's the first person I can actually call a friend."

 

Burt nodded, a light smile spreading across his features. "Why do you need a place to stay?.."

 

Blaine froze in his seat. "I-I don't.. Kurt just.. He insisted that I came. I can figure something out.."

 

"Blaine..I'm not saying you can't..I'm only asking why you can't go back home.." Burt said softly.

 

"I left..I'm better on my own." Blaine shrugged, really not wanting to bring up his parents.

 

Burt sighed, knowing Blaine was holding out on him. He nodded. "Well..You can stay in Kurt's room..The couch pulls out into a bed." Burt said softly.

 

Blaine looked up, completely shocked. "J-Just like that?"

 

"I'm not one to leave someone out on the street..Especially when it's this cold.." Burt said.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel.. I-Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked. "Around the house or anything..?"

 

"Oh no, son. If there is, you and Kurt will do it together." Burt said, standing and grunting.

 

Blaine nodded, standing as well. "Thank you, sir.."

 

Burt smiled, wrapping his arm around Blaine and leading him out of the office. "It's not a problem."

 

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes as they walked out. He wasn't used to this.

 

Kurt smiled. "So he can stay?.."

 

"I think you knew the answer before you got here," Burt chuckled. "He sleeps on your couch, Kurt."

 

"Alright." Kurt grinned before hugging his father tightly.

 

Blaine stood awkwardly against the wall. Was he really moving in with a Skank?

 

"Come on Blaine.." Kurt smiled, leading him to his bedroom. Blaine nodded, following Kurt. They walked down the stairs and Blaine looked around.   
"I have my own bathroom down here, so you can take a shower if you want.." Kurt said. "I'll start washing some of these clothes for you."

 

"Kurt..?" Blaine asked quietly.

 

"Yeah?.." Kurt said, turning to Blaine.

 

Blaine looked so vulnerable as Kurt looked at him. "Why are you doing this for me..?"

 

"Because I care about you and it's fucking freezing outside." Kurt said simply, grabbing Blaine's bag.

 

Blaine swallowed hard. He couldn't believe they took him in so fast. And without wanting anything in return. It didn't make sense to Blaine. 

 

"I'm gonna go wash your clothes. Go wash your ass." Kurt giggled, walking upstairs.

 

He walked into the bathroom and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. There were all kinds of jars and creams, soaps and scrubs. It looked like a fucking Bath and Body Works. Curiosity got the best of him as he leaned down and looked through all the different products. When he got to the salt scrubs, he opened a few to smell them. One was a nice citrus smell. He picked that one and picked two bottles, what he hoped was shampoo and conditioner. But he wasn't positive since they were in French. He undressed and got into the huge shower, turning it on and letting the water heat up. He stood under the stream and moaned. If felt amazing to have a hot shower. It had been a while since he had a real shower. He had forgotten how good it felt. He just stood under the hot water smiling to himself as it ran over him before beginning to wash his hair and body. When he got out, he grabbed a towel and ran it over his hair. Blaine tied it low around his waist and slowly walked back to Kurt’s room. 

 

Kurt was folding some of Blaine's clothes when he saw Blaine. He bit his lip. "Hey sexy.."

 

"Hi.." Blaine said softly.

 

"You alright?" Kurt asked.

 

Blaine nodded. "That shower was probably the best I've ever had.."

 

"My aunt always sends me all that fancy shit.." Kurt lied, shrugging.

 

"I like whatever I used.."

 

Kurt smiled, walking over to Blaine and handing him some clothes to sleep in and kissed his cheek. "Mmm..You smell like oranges."

 

"It's my favorite.." Blaine admitted. He turned, setting the clothes on the couch and pulling the shirt on first. But when he bent to grab the pajama pants, his towel fell to the floor, leaving his bare ass for Kurt to see.

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh wow.." He caught himself saying out loud. Blaine had an amazing, perfectly round ass.

 

Blaine blushed, quickly pulling the pants on. "I-I didn't mean to.."

 

"I know..But you have a really nice ass, Blaine.." Kurt grinned, biting his lip.

 

"Thanks.." Blaine chuckled, bending over and towel drying his black curls.

 

Kurt watched as Blaine bent over. "Do you ever bottom?.." he asked simply.

 

Blaine froze still. "I haven't in a long time."

 

"Just asking.." Kurt said softly, making Blaine relax again. "Why not in a long time?" He asked softly.

 

"Because I hadn't been fucking anyone that I wanted to fuck me." Blaine said as he stood back up.

 

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine and deciding not to press him further.

 

"So.. What does your dad do? And how the hell does he know so little about you?" Blaine asked, carefully sitting on the edge of the couch.

 

"He's a mechanic..And I try to act good for him. It's just us and I don't wanna have him hate me." Kurt said, laying back with his head in Blaine's lap.

 

"Your dad loves you.." Blaine said quietly. "He'd never hate you.."

 

"If he knew about everything I've done he would.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Somehow I don't believe that."

 

"Well..I guess disappointment is worse.." Kurt shrugged, looking up at Blaine.

 

"But you'd still be loved." Blaine said seriously. "Is your dad divorced?"

 

"Um..No..My mom died a while back." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine's hand found Kurt’s and he laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know.."

 

"It's alright.." Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine's hand up and playing with his fingers.

 

"And your dad? He's okay with you being gay?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah..He's always known really..When I was little I was just the gayest kid ever.." Kurt laughed.

 

"I would've liked to see that," Blaine said, giving a genuine smile.

 

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Whatever.."

 

Blaine watched as Kurt still played with his fingers. Just sitting here with him, made Blaine feel.. Happy for the first time in years. Kurt held his left hand against Blaine's so their fingers were lined up. "My fingers are longer.." He smiled.

 

"You're taller too," Blaine chuckled.

 

"Short stuff." Kurt teased, grinning up at Blaine.

 

"Well you seem to enjoy this short stuff," Blaine smiled back.

 

Kurt giggled, looking up at Blaine, his blue eyes shining with amusement. "Maybe.."

 

"Well you certainly enjoy my ass," Blaine said, not taking his eyes off Kurt's.

 

"It's hot.." He grinned.

 

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Oh lord.. This will be interesting.."

 

"What?" Kurt asked, smiling.

 

"Me staying with you.."

 

"Well, let your payment be letting me stare at your ass." Kurt said.

 

"You can stare all you want babe. Wait.. Why didn't your dad question your outfit?" Blaine asked, looking at the cheerio uniform Kurt was still wearing.

 

"Oh..Oh god..Um..In tenth grade, I was a Cheerio.." Kurt sighed.

 

Blaine's eyes lit up. "No fucking way.. You have to show me something!"

 

"Seriously?.." Kurt groaned, but still smiling.

 

"Yes!"

 

Kurt sighed and stood. "What do you want me to show you?"

 

"Hmm I don't know. I've never really watched the Cheerios." Blaine said. Kurt sighed, clearing the floor before slowly bending backwards, placing his hands on the floor, and lifting his legs into a handstand. Blaine gasped, biting his lip. Kurt let one leg stretch and fall back before bringing the other down and standing. Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt as he thought of all the ways he could fuck him. Kurt saw Blaine's eyes start to darken as he slowly dropped down into the splits and smiled.  
"Damn.."

 

"I can put my legs behind my head too.." Kurt giggled slyly.

 

"You'll be the death of me.." Blaine laughed.

 

Kurt chuckled lightly, standing. "Happy?" He smiled.

 

"Very.."

 

Kurt looked over at Blaine, whose eyes were darker than usual. "I can tell.." He smiled.

 

"Come here.." Blaine whispered. Kurt walked over to Blaine, swaying his hips as he chewed on his labret. Blaine reached out, tracing over Kurt’s hips. Kurt gasped lightly, looking down at the younger boy.  
"So sexy.."

 

Kurt smiled, biting his lip. "Glad you think so.."

 

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and smiled up at him. Kurt grinned, leaning down to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine rolled his body up as he moaned.  
"Blaine.." Kurt gasped, pulling back. "My Dad's here.."

 

"Can't we make out?" Blaine rasped.

 

"Hmm..Yeah.." Kurt grinned before leaning back down and kissing Blaine again. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as their lips moved together. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, gasping at the feeling of the tongue ring sliding past his lips. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips, growling deep in his throat. Kurt whined, kissing Blaine deeper and clutching to him. Blaine pulled back, gasping and letting his head fall back. "Bite me.."

 

Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw to his neck, licking at the skin lightly before biting down.  
"Unhh Kurt.." Blaine moaned quietly.

 

Kurt smiled, kissing back to Blaine's lips. "You're so hot.."

 

"So are you.." Blaine whispered, pressing their lips together. Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, pulling lightly. Blaine mewled, deepening the kiss. They ended up laying down, Blaine on top of Kurt as things became more heated.   
"When does your dad go to bed?" Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt looked up. It was only seven-thirty. "Usually at nine.." He said, kissing Blaine's neck.

 

"Fuck.. I want you.." Blaine whined in Kurt’s ear.

 

Kurt gasped, clawing down Blaine's back. "I-I want you too.."

 

Blaine stilled, hearing footsteps at the top of the stairs and quickly sat up straight.

 

Kurt rolled off of the bed and stood up just as his father came into view. "Hey kid..Sebastian's here.." Burt sighed.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thanks dad.."

 

Burt nodded, climbing back up the stairs. Kurt was about to head up the stairs when Sebastian started coming down.   
"Hi." Kurt said as if he didn't want Sebastian there.

 

Sebastian was holding a bouquet of flowers, looking down. "Can we talk..Please?.."

 

Kurt wanted to melt into Sebastian’s arms. He brought his favorite flowers. But Blaine was right. He couldn't let his boyfriend do this. He looked back at Blaine and bit his lip. "Uhh.. I have company.."

 

Sebastian looked over at Blaine and his blood started to boil. "Why is he on your bed?.."

 

"Not that it's your business. He's staying here." Kurt said curtly.

 

"Why?.." Sebastian asked, not taking his eyes off of Blaine.

 

"Sebastian. Let's go upstairs." Kurt said seriously.

 

"No. Why the hell are you here?" Sebastian asked, his voice threatening.

 

"Like Kurt said, it's none of your business," Blaine said, smiling at Sebastian to piss him off. Sebastian started to step forward but Kurt placed his hands on his chest.  
"Please baby. Don't do this." Kurt said quickly. "I'm with you."

 

"Then tell me why the fuck he's staying here!" Sebastian growled.

 

Burt appeared behind Sebastian. "You know the rules in my house. Quit that screaming and cursing or get out."

 

Sebastian sighed, looking up at his boyfriend's father. "I'm sorry, sir.."

 

"And I invited Blaine to stay here. He is welcome to stay as long as he wants." Burt said, glaring down as Sebastian.

 

Sebastian said nothing, looking over at Blaine before handing Kurt the flowers and turning towards the door.

 

Kurt groaned before following Sebastian.   
"Baby wait!"

 

Sebastian walked out into the front yard before turning. "What Kurt?"

 

"He needs a place to stay. How would you feel if you were sleeping in this weather?" Kurt snapped before grabbing Sebastian’s hands. "He’s not sleeping in my bed. He isn't watching me change or anything." Kurt placed Sebastian’s right hand over his heart. "I don't know if I'm even capable of love.. But I am yours, Bas.. Think of the other day.. I've never done that.. And I'd like to again.. With you.."

 

Sebastian looked down at Kurt. "I'm sorry.."

 

Kurt lifted his hand to cup Sebastian's cheek. "Please trust me, baby. You're a sexy, lacrosse playing, Warbler that loves me. How could I ruin that?"

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt softly.

 

"Tomorrow's Friday. Why don't we go back to your place and make up?" Kurt asked softly, knowing just how to calm Sebastian down.

 

Sebastian nodded. "And I'm sorry about earlier today baby..I'm an asshole..I'll love you no matter how many piercings you have..And I'm trying to learn to trust better..I swear.."

 

Kurt laid his head against Sebastian's chest. He was positive he felt something for his boyfriend. But it wasn't love. There was just something about knowing someone loved him that was very addicting. "I forgive you. Thank you for the flowers."

 

"You're welcome...I love you so much, baby.." The taller whispered, holding Kurt close.

 

Kurt gave a soft sigh. "I know Bas.."

 

Sebastian tilted Kurt's head up, kissing him softly.

 

Kurt hummed against Sebastian’s lips. "I'll see you tomorrow baby."

 

Sebastian nodded, staring to turn, but stopping. "Wait..What do you mean he's sleeping in in this weather?.."

 

Kurt bit his lip. "I found his stuff in a park. It's too cold for anyone to be out here at night.."

 

"What? Is he living out there?.." Sebastian asked, looking towards the house.

 

Kurt nodded. "This is so he doesn't get sick or die. I couldn't let anyone live out there. Not when there was something I could do."

 

Sebastian simply nodded, looking back at Kurt. "I'll see you tomorrow baby.."

 

"Goodnight.." Kurt said before heading back inside.

 

Burt looked at Kurt. "What was that about?"

 

"He gets worried if I'm around another guy. He's insecure," Kurt shrugged.

 

"You don't need that Kurt.." Burt sighed.

 

"He loves me, dad.."

 

Burt looked over at Kurt and sighed. "Don't let that be the only reason you stay with him if you're unhappy.."

 

"I don't know what I want.." Kurt admitted. "But I like knowing someone loves me.."

 

"Kurt..Are you truly happy with this kid?.."

 

Kurt sighed and went to sit on the couch with his father. "I'm scared dad.."

 

"Of what?.." Burt asked.

 

Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes. "What if no one loves me..?"

 

"Kurt..You're such a sweet, amazing boy..Anyone would be crazy not to love you.." Burt said softly.

 

Kurt bit his lip. There was so much his father didn't know. "And it's not like there’s many openly gay guys out there. I just want to be loved.." he got out, curling up with his father.

 

"You are loved Kurt..And you will be in the way you want..By the right person." Burt said quietly.

 

"How do you know..?" Kurt asked in barely a whisper.

 

"Because I'm your dad..And I'm always right.." Burt smiled.

 

Kurt couldn't fight the smile spreading across his face. "Thanks dad.. I'm going to make some warm milk. You want any?"

 

"I'm good..I'm gonna start getting ready for bed. Gotta get up early. Ask Blaine if he wants some." Burt smiled.

 

"Thanks again for letting him stay," Kurt said softly.

 

"You're welcome.." Burt said softly.

 

Kurt gave his dad a hug before heading to the kitchen and making two cups of milk and going downstairs. Blaine was curled up on the bed, cuddled up to Kurt's pillow. Kurt smiled softly, setting the cups on the nightstand and sitting next to Blaine. "Sorry about that. I brought you something to drink."

 

"It's okay..What is it?.."

 

"Warm milk.."

 

"Warm milk?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"It's delicious," Kurt insisted.

 

Blaine chuckled as Kurt handed him the mug.

 

"Drink," Kurt smiled as he lifted his to his lips.

 

Blaine took a sip and smiled. "Ohmygod.."

 

"Amazing right?" Kurt asked with excited eyes.

 

"It's good.." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt smiled as he finished his and got up to change. Blaine slowly drank his drink, watching Kurt from the bed. Kurt got into his pajamas quickly and climbed back onto the bed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt nuzzling into his neck. "You're warm.." He said softly. "And your bed is amazing.."

 

"You can sleep here if you want," Kurt said.

 

"Are you sure?.." Blaine asked, sitting up. "The couch feels awesome too, and I don't want to get you in trouble.."

 

"If we hear my dad, one of us will get up and go to the couch until he leaves," Kurt said softly. "Plus, you deserve a night on a real bed after sleeping on that bench."

 

Blaine smiled lightly, his heart swelling a bit as he nodded, laying back down. Kurt pulled the covers over them and curled himself around Blaine after turning the lights off. Blaine sighed happily as he sank into the soft mattress..This was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. Or maybe he'd just forgotten what a real bed felt like.

 

Kurt leaned up, kissing Blaine softly. "Goodnight Blaine.."

 

"G'night.." Blaine mumbled, quickly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Kurt woke up and grinned as he saw Blaine still there. He carefully slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and moisturize. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he did it, but hey, he wanted his skin to look nice, sue him. After he finished Blaine was still spread out on the bed, snoring softly. Kurt leaned against the door of the bathroom, smiling as he watched Blaine. He slowly crawled on top of the sleeping boy and pressed his lips to Blaine's neck. Blaine inhaled a bit, his hands slipping around Kurt's waist as he hummed softly.  
"Good morning sexy," Kurt purred.

 

"Mmm..Good morning.." Blaine smiled, his eyes opening as his hands moved to Kurt's lower back.

 

Kurt grinned, pressing his body down. "Gotta get ready for school.."

 

"Don't wanna..Let's stay in bed all day.." Blaine mumbled, licking at Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt hummed. "I'd love to.. But remember I’m all sweet and innocent to my dad. I gotta go.."

 

"Wait..Just let me.." Blaine said, reaching down more to squeeze Kurt's ass. "I wanna put both of your legs behind your head and fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked.." Blaine said, his voice deep with lust.

 

Kurt let out a long whine as he rolled his body. "Fuck, Blaine.."

 

"Would you like that baby?.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Y-Yes.." Kurt got out before kissing Blaine hungrily.

 

Blaine groaned, digging his fingers into the tender flesh of Kurt's ass, flipping them over and grabbing Kurt's ankles, lifting his legs a bit and pushing them down toward Kurt. "Show me..I wanna see.." He growled.

 

Kurt shivered, biting his lip as he slowly brought his legs one by one behind his head. Blaine couldn't help the moan that escaped as he ran his hands up the bottom of Kurt's thighs. "Shit..I'd go so fucking deep.."

 

Kurt whimpered. "Blaine.. Please.."

 

"We have to get ready for school.." Blaine teased.

 

Kurt’s mouth dropped open. "W-What?"

 

Blaine just chuckled as he let his hands explore Kurt's thighs and ass. "Is your dad still here?.."

 

Kurt shook his head. "He’s at work.."

 

"Good.." Blaine smiled, moving Kurt's legs back down to pull off his pants.

 

Kurt lifted his hips to make it easier. "You’re so fucking hot.."

 

"You're the one that's flexible.." Blaine grinned, helping Kurt push his legs back again. "Holy shit.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt moaned quietly. "And you’re the one about to fuck me better than anyone has. Like what you see Anderson?"

 

"Damn.." Was all Blaine could say as he admired the sight before him. He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of Kurt's ass and licking over his exposed hole, moaning deeply.

 

Kurt inhaled sharply. "Oh god, Blaiinee.."

 

"So hot.." Blaine whispered before pushing his tongue inside. Kurt reached down, pulling Blaine’s curls as he moaned. Blaine loved how loud Kurt got..He'd never been with a screamer before, and Kurt was a fucking screamer.

 

"Unhh! Blaine!"

 

Blaine hummed in appreciation, pulling away and looking up at Kurt. "Do you have lube, babe?"

 

"Y-Yeah.. Top drawer.." Kurt said, pointing to the nightstand. Blaine grabbed it, slicking his fingers up and slipping one into Kurt. Kurt gasped, his head falling back a little.  
"So tight.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Blaine... Oh I can’t wait.. Unnhh.. To feel your huge cock in me.."

 

Blaine let out a growl, smiling as he added a second finger. Kurt’s eyes rolled back as he moaned Blaine’s name.  
"You want me baby?.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Yesyesblaine!" Kurt cried out. Blaine pulled his fingers out, smiling as he pulled his pants down a bit. A wide grin spread across Kurt’s face as he saw Blaine’s member. "So big.."

 

Blaine grinned cockily, lubing himself up and lining up with Kurt's entrance. Kurt let his eyes slip closed as he awaited that sweet stretch. Blaine pushed in slowly, gasping lightly. Kurt gasped sharply. "Oh!"

 

"God..So tight..Holy shit.." Blaine groaned, leaning over Kurt and holding his ankles. 

 

Kurt’s eyes went wide as Blaine pushed in all the way. "Ohmygod!"

 

"That's right baby.." Blaine hummed.

 

"S-So deep Blaine.. Shit.."

 

"How's it feel babe?..." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, dark with lust. "Fucking amazing.."

 

Blaine slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Kurt shuddered, reaching out for something to hold onto. "Faster babe.."

 

Blaine nodded, moaning deeply as he started to thrust. Kurt screwed his eyes shut. He had never felt anything like this before. Blaine looked down at Kurt, biting his lip. "Fuck..I wish you could see yourself like this.."

 

"Tell me..Please.."

 

"So fucking sexy..Bent like this..Taking me.." Blaine growled.

 

Kurt let out a loud whine. "Faster! Fuck!"

 

Blaine sped up, panting harshly as Kurt's moans rang through the room. Kurt let his head fall back, exposing his neck as he screamed for Blaine. Blaine pressed his lips to the back of Kurt's leg, starting to pound into him harder.  
"Blaine..? S-Spank me baby.. Please.." Kurt pleaded. Blaine smiled, biting at the skin on Kurt's thigh and bringing a hand down on his ass roughly. Kurt screamed louder than Blaine had ever heard before begging for more. Blaine happily obliged, spanking Kurt several more times as he constantly hammered into his prostate. The taller's body quivered as his orgasm built rapidly. "Shit! Fuck Blaine! I-I'm close!!"

 

"S-So am I..God..Kurt!.." Blaine whined, speeding up and clawing down the back of Kurt's thighs. Kurt reached up, pulling on Blaine's curls and crying out as the biggest orgasm Kurt could ever imagine hit him. Blaine's eyes screwed shut as Kurt screamed and shook beneath him, making Blaine cum hard and long inside of the older boy, crying out against the sweat laced skin. His orgasm overtook him, making him grunt out obscenities and some words he wasn't sure existed. Kurt's vision went pure white as he rode out the shocks of pleasure that flew through his entire body. They rocked together as they came down, moaning against skin until the both collapsed into a pile of limbs and sweat. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Blaine. "Oh my..God.."

 

Blaine grinned, leaning down to kiss Kurt softly before he froze. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt looked up with wide eyes. "What?"

 

"I forgot to put a condom on.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Oh..Uhh.." Was all Kurt could get out.

 

Blaine slowly pulled out, looking down at Kurt. "I-I mean..I'm clean..I swear.."

 

"Me too.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"So..It's okay?.." Blaine asked softly.

 

"We can't really change it.." Kurt pointed out.

 

"True..." Blaine said, looking down. "I'm sorry.."

 

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek. "It's okay."

 

"Are you sure?..I just don't know if it's something you only do with your boyfriend..And I don't wanna do that to you-" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

 

"He's the only one I've ever let do that.. We'll just have to remember."

 

Blaine nodded. "I really am sorry, Kurt.."

 

"Blaine, I didn't think about it either," Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded, cuddling up to Kurt and kissing him softly. Kurt hummed softly. "That was amazing.."

 

"It was.." Blaine said as they laid together, chest to chest. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes as he batted his long lashes. Blaine took in a soft breath, staring back into Kurt's eyes, trying to ignore the way his heart started beating faster.  
Kurt bit his lip. "Your eyes are gorgeous."

 

Blaine blushed deeply, looking down. "T-Thanks.."

 

"Come on. Let's get ready."

 

Blaine nodded, blushing more at the fact that he blushed. "Wait.." He said, grabbing Kurt's hand and lacing their fingers together. He smiled at Kurt's surprise before leaning in to kiss him softly. Internally, Kurt congratulated himself as he kissed Blaine back. He got up and was heading to the bathroom, swinging his hips before turning back to Blaine. "You know.. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were falling for me Blaine Anderson." And with that, the slender boy turned and entered the bathroom. Blaine stared at the doorway. He wasn't falling for Kurt..He couldn't be.. Kurt grinned to himself as he went about his normal routine and got ready for school. Blaine got up and got dressed as well, grabbing his school bag. "You ready?.."

 

"Yeah," Kurt said, smiling as he grabbed his jacket. Blaine's eyes roamed over Kurt's body, biting his lip as he pulled on his own jacket.

 

"Didn't get enough?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"I'm insatiable.." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt giggled as they walked out and got on Blaine's bike. He leaned in to the shorter boy's ear and whispered, "One day, I'm going to ride you on this bike."

 

Blaine tensed up, holding back a moan. "Fuck..I've thought about that.."

 

"Mmm, I bet you have." Kurt said slyly. Blaine shivered, shaking his head as he started the bike. Kurt giggled, sliding his arms around Blaine and tracing his abs. Blaine moaned softly. "If you want us to wreck. That's the best way to do it.."

 

"Sorry," Kurt said softly, resting his hands so he wouldn’t be a distraction. Blaine chuckled. "It's alright.." He smiled before driving to the school. When they got there, they hopped off and were heading inside when Kurt noticed people were staring at them. Blaine looked around, raising a pierced eyebrow. "What?" He grunted, acting like he was going to jump at another student. The student flinched as another pointed and whispered, "That's him.."

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt, his eyebrows kneading together. Kurt shook his head. "I don't know.. Let's find Q. She always knows what's going on."

 

Blaine nodded, walking with Kurt to the bleachers. Quinn was lying on the couch, smoking a cigarette when Kurt ran up to her. "Q, what's going on?"

 

"Look who's here..If it isn't the talk of the school." She chuckled.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Blaine demanded.

 

"Woah, chill Anderson.." Quinn smiled, sitting up.

 

"Seriously, Q. What's going on?" Kurt asked

 

"Sebastian blabbed about why he's living with you..Now everyone's talking about it.." She said, looking up at them.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "He did what?!"

 

"He told his friends, they told their friends, and now everyone knows.." Quinn shrugged.

 

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I-I'm so sorry.. I'll fix this.."

 

Blaine just shook his head. "Now everyone knows..."

 

The taller boy pulled out his phone and called his boyfriend. Blaine sat on the couch, his head in his hands.  
"Hello?" Sebastian answered.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Bas?!"

 

"Whoa, Kurt. What the hell?" Sebastian hissed.

 

"You know what!" Kurt yelled into the speaker.

 

"Calm the fuck down!" Sebastian yelled back.

 

"Don't tell me to calm down! Who the fuck are you to go off telling people about Blaine?" b

 

"I told one person Kurt." Sebastian said.

 

"It wasn't your business to tell!"

 

"Kurt, calm down baby.."

 

"No. I'm so fucking sick of your shit, Sebastian. Don't even bother picking me up today." Kurt said before hanging up.

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "What am I gonna do?..."

 

"You're not going to listen to a damned thing anyone has to say and come back to my house." Kurt said simply.

 

Blaine shook his head again, running his hands through his hair.  
"Blaine. You said it yourself. You don't need anyone or anything. So fuck them. They're nobody."

 

Blaine nodded, still not looking up. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and took his hand. "You have me. I don't care what they say."

 

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Th-Thank you.."

 

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Don't leave."

 

Blaine said nothing as Q raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

 

Kurt shot Quinn a look telling her not to say anything and looked back at Blaine. "Come on. Let's get to class."

 

"Okay.." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt walked Blaine to class and gave him a sweet smile. "I'll see you at lunch. Don't pay them any attention, Blaine."

 

"Okay.." Blaine said quietly. Kurt gave his hand a light, reassuring squeeze before heading to his own class. Blaine dealt with looks all day, hushed whispers and quiet snickers. It wasn’t like he really cared about any of them. It was just nicer when no one paid attention. He felt so insecure all day..Everyone was staring. He was glad when the day was over. He met up with Kurt and sighed heavily.  
"Hey..You okay?" Kurt asked.

 

"I told you I’d be better off dying out in the park." Blaine said under his breath.

 

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, no.."

 

"No one else seems to care, Kurt. And it seems your damn boyfriend will do about anything to get me away from you."

 

"I don't care ..I care about you..And I want you to be safe.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm not worth all of this."

 

"You're worth it to me.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Why?" Blaine asked just as quiet.

 

"Because.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "You're the only one who doesn't make me feel like I'm worthless.."

 

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip as his heart swelled. "Really?"

 

"Really.." Kurt said softly.

 

The shorter boy nodded. "We should go. It's cold.."

 

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand. They walked out to the parking lot, hands still joined.  
"When we get home, we can curl up and watch a movie.." Kurt said, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt’s cheek as well. "That sounds great."

 

Kurt jumped as he heard the blare of a horn and the screeching of tires, he turned around, gasping. "Sebastian?..."

 

"Get in the car!" Sebastian growled as he got out.

 

Kurt dropped Blaine's hand. "No, Sebastian.."

 

The Warbler grabbed Kurt’s upper arm hard enough to leave a bruise and glared down at him. "Get. In. The. Fucking. Car."

 

"Get the fuck off of me Sebastian!" Kurt yelled, pushing his boyfriend.

 

"I'm not kidding Kurt!" Sebastian spat. "Get in now!"

 

"Don't touch me!" Kurt growled. 

 

"Let him go!" Blaine said, trying to pull Sebastian's arm away from Kurt.

 

"You've done enough Anderson! Stay out of this!" Sebastian yelled, pulling Kurt towards the car.

 

"Sebastian let me go!" Kurt said, his voice on the edge of pleading. "You're hurting me!"

 

That did it. Blaine launched forward, decking Sebastian in his jaw. "Let go of him!"

 

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as Sebastian let him go, frozen in place before slowly turning to look at Blaine. 

 

"Sebastian..Please baby, no..I-I'll go with you..Please..Come on..I'm sorry baby please.." Kurt begged, grabbing Sebastian's hands.

 

"Stay away from him, Anderson. If you don't, you will regret it," Sebastian said menacingly before turning back to Kurt. "Get in!"

 

Kurt whimpered, quickly getting in the car, looking at Blaine with apologetic eyes. Blaine stood there, frozen in his spot and not having any clue what to do as Sebastian sped off. All he knew was that for Kurt to be safe, he had to leave. Even if it did result in his death. Kurt was quiet, staring at his feet and not daring to look up at Sebastian. Sebastian raced down the road, not sure where he was going but he wasn't ready to talk. He drove like a maniac, scaring the hell out of Kurt.   
"Sebastian.." Kurt whimpered as they tore around a corner.

 

"What?!" Sebastian snapped, turning to glare at Kurt before looking back to the road. Kurt flinched, saying nothing as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Why?" Sebastian barked out, still driving crazily down the road.

 

"W-Why what?.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"Why are you doing this to me?"

 

"I-I don't know what..I-I'm sorry.." Kurt said, looking over at his boyfriend.

 

Sebastian hated himself for the tears stinging his eyes. "I love you.. But you don't give a shit.."

 

"I do Sebastian..I care..I care.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Then why are you with him?" Sebastian asked, knowing Kurt was about to deny it. "Don't lie to me.. I'm not stupid."

 

"I don't think you're stupid Sebastian..I'm just there for him, he doesn't have anywhere else to go.." Kurt said, growing a bit braver as he saw Sebastian's anger decreasing.

 

"I know you're sleeping with him.." Sebastian said, slowing his speed so he could look at Kurt.

 

Kurt's face went pale. "W-What?..."

 

"I'm not stupid.. I can see the hickies on you that I know I didn't make. I hear all sorts of shit about you skipping school to be with him. And I've tried.. I've tried so hard to ignore it. Because I love you.. But.. I can’t do this.. It hurts too much, Kurt.. Why? Just tell me why.."

 

"I...I don't know..I don't want to lose you Sebastian.." Kurt whined.

 

"Then why are you with him?" Sebastian asked desperately.

 

"I..I don't know.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"Yes you do! Jesus Christ, Kurt! I deserve to know!"

 

"What do you want me to say Sebastian?! That you were right?! That I'm a slut?!" Kurt got out, starting to cry.

 

Sebastian felt like his heart was ripping apart. "For the last time, I do not think that! Jesus! I want to know what he gives you that I don't. What made me not be enough?!"

 

"He doesn't constantly make me feel like I'm a piece of shit!" Kurt yelled before collapsing back into the chair.

 

Sebastian pulled over and turned to Kurt. "Have you ever wondered if it was you that made you feel that way? I fucking love you Kurt! I don't think you’re a whore. I think you're beautiful and just.. You're special. But you won't let yourself feel these things! If you'd just try.. I could be right for you.. I know it.."

 

"If Iwould try?! You're always so fucking jealous Sebastian! Even when I wasn't cheating on you! You're jealous and possessive and..and you act like I'm your property!" Kurt sobbed.

 

"'Even when I wasn't cheating on you'..." Sebastian whispered to himself.

 

Kurt buried his face in his hands, crying quietly.

 

"If you hate me so much, why are you with me?"

 

"I don't hate you.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Sounds like it.."

 

"I don't..I really don't..I care about you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"So much that you cheated.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "Baby..I'm so sorry.."

 

"Don't.."

 

Kurt bit his lip as more tears escaped, looking down.

 

Sebastian rested his head against the steering wheel. "It hurts too much.."

 

Kurt nodded, "I-I..I'm sorry.."

 

"I'm an asshole.." Sebastian said through tears. "Don't apologize.."

 

"H-How is this your fault?.."

 

"I was terrible.. I should've done more.." Sebastian got out before completely breaking down. Kurt sniffed, slowly reaching out to place his hand on Sebastian's back. "I-I'm sorry.. So sorry.." Sebastian repeated over and over.

 

Kurt pulled Sebastian close. "So am I.."

 

Sebastian shook his head. He loved Kurt. He wouldn't blame him for anything.

 

"I'm sorry....I'm so sorry.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Stop!" Sebastian cried out. "Don't you get it?! You're just making me forgive you! Making me want more.. But you don't want that.."

 

"How do you know I don't want that?.." Kurt whimpered, looking up at Sebastian.

 

"Do you?" Sebastian asked, his eyes pleading.

 

"I want to love you Sebastian.." Kurt whispered.

 

"But you don't.."

 

"I don't think I can love anyone.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"You just don't know how.." Sebastian said. "One day.. You will.. I just wish it was with me.."

 

"How do you know it won't be with you?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Kurt.." Sebastian whimpered, his entire body shaking with nerves. "You're confusing me.."

 

"I'm confused..I don't know what I want..I want you.But I want to be there for Blaine.."

 

"But you can't be with both of us.." Sebastian said. "I can't handle that.."

 

Kurt nodded, looking down.

 

"And you're going home.. To him.. So I guess I have no choice.." Sebastian said, taking a deep breath and holding the rest of his tears back.

 

"I think I just need some time.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I'm sorry. But I can't promise I'll be waiting.." Sebastian said, staring out of the window again.

 

"I understand.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Is he better..?" Sebastian asked before realizing that was meant to be kept in his mind.

 

"Do you mean?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

"I-I don't know.." Sebastian said quickly.

 

"There were times when you were better and times where..He was.."

 

Sebastian swallowed hard. How was he supposed to respond to that?

 

"But you and I have that..That romance..That time..It was so perfect.." Kurt whispered.

 

"But still not enough.."

 

"Baby.." Kurt whispered.

 

"What..?"

 

Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek. "I want you..I just..I never wanted this to happen.."

 

"And I want you. But you're going home and doing God knows what with him. Whether it’s just hanging out or fucking and forgetting me. I can't hold on and not know what you're doing with him.."

 

Kurt nodded, sighing as he wiped his eyes. "I don't know what to do.."

 

"I can't tell you how to feel.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and cupped his cheek. "I know how I feel about you.."

 

"then what's the problem, Kurt?" Sebastian asked, searching Kurt’s eyes for answers.

 

"I have feelings for Blaine too.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"How did this even happen..?"

 

"It..It started with a bet.." Kurt whispered.

 

"What bet?"

 

Kurt took a deep breath before slowly explaining everything that had happened the last week.

 

"And he has feelings for you.." Sebastian said. "How do you think he'll feel when he finds out?"

 

"I..I don't plan on telling him.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Doesn't matter. He'll find out somehow." Sebastian said seriously.

 

"Are you..Going to?.." Kurt asked.

 

"I'd be lying if I said I don't want to. But no. I'm not."

 

"Thank you.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Don't thank me. It may make me seem heartless but I want him to know what it feels like."

 

Kurt looked down, grabbing Sebastian's hand as a reflex.

 

Sebastian pulled back. "Don't."

 

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Sebastian sighed. "I'll take you home."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said, looking down as he rubbed his arm where Sebastian grabbed him earlier.

 

"I'm sorry about that.,"

 

Kurt just looked out the window, nodding lightly.

 

"At least that’s something to look forward to," Sebastian chuckled without humor.

 

"What do you mean?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Your father killing me." the warbler said simply.

 

"I won't say anything.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"You won't have to."

 

"I'm pretty good at hiding things from him Sebastian..You should know.." Kurt said.

 

"Well there are things that can't be hidden."

 

"Sebastian..Stop..He won't see anything..I won't tell him." Kurt said seriously.

 

"Either way, he'll be glad you got rid of me." Sebastian said in barely a whisper.

 

Kurt closed his eyes. "I don't want to get rid of you.."

 

"Well you can't have us both."

 

"I know that, Sebastian.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Well you're picking him. I don't see why you're upset. You've chosen." Sebastian said, getting worked up again.

 

"How do you know who I'm picking?.." Kurt asked bitterly.

 

"Because you just said you know how you feel about me and you're going back home to see how you feel about him. It was just me until this fucking bet."

 

"You know, I actually thought you were being a little understanding.." Kurt huffed.

 

"I'm trying! But Kurt, you're telling me you care and want to be with me. That you want to love me. Then you bring him up! I know you're not trying to but it's like you're giving me a glimmer of hope then crushing it by throwing it in my face that you like someone else too. It fucking hurts! And either you want me or him. You don't know because you have only fucked him. And no I'm not calling you a slut. I’m just saying what's going on. So I don't know if I'm supposed to let go so you can be with him or fight for you and get my heart stomped on some more!"

 

"Sebastian, this is just as confusing for me!" Kurt yelled. 

 

"No it's not Kurt! I fucking love you! You don't know how love feels! Loving someone like you is hard Kurt! I feel like I'm having my heart broken every fucking day!" Sebastian countered.

 

"I told you what I wanted in the beginning, Bas! You said you were fine with it! No, I don't know what love is. But that doesn't mean I can't feel something for you!" Kurt yelled back.

 

"So it's only okay to feel something when Kurt wants me to?! When Kurt only wants me for sex I'm not allowed to develop feelings and I just have to lay there and be his fuck-toy?!" Sebastian growled, his neck getting red.

 

"Sebastian, don't act like that's not what you wanted at first!" Kurt defended himself. "How many times are you going to ignore the fact that I do care about you? But it isn't fair for me to keep doing this to you! I need to see what this is if it is anything. Please.. Listen to me. I do care about you. That day in your room... I didn't think I was even capable of that. But you.. /You/ showed me that. Please baby.. Don't do this.."

 

"Don't do what Kurt?!"

 

Kurt had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Please don't yell.. W-We could be o-okay.."

 

"No we can't Kurt! We won't be okay! You cheated on me..Why can't you just love me Kurt?! Am I that impossible to love?!" Sebastian asked, getting angrier.

 

Kurt looked down in silence for a minute. "I-I want to love you, Bas.."

 

"But you don't! And I sit there every night, hoping that maybe if I do something..Say something..My boyfriend will want me for something more than sex.." Sebastian said, his voice darkly quiet.

 

"But I-I want to want it.. I didn't before. Doesn't that count for anything?" Kurt asked, chancing a glance at Sebastian. Suddenly, Kurt didn't feel so safe..  
Sebastian glared over at Kurt, something in his eyes Kurt had never seen before. It was dark and menacing and Kurt just wanted to look away but he couldn't.   
"No...It doesn't Kurt..I want to pretend all of this never happened..That doesn't make it better..I trusted you.." He said quietly before he raised his voice to a yell. "I trusted you, Kurt!" He growled.

 

Kurt’s hands were shaking. He wanted to get out. "I-I'm so sorry.. Please Bas.. Can I just walk from here..?"

 

"No." Sebastian said darkly. Kurt went to unbuckle his seatbelt and Sebastian lashed out, a loud smack ringing through the car. Kurt’s hand flew up to his face, his mouth hanging open at the excruciating pain. Sebastian had hit him. Really hit him. His entire body trembled as he sank back into his seat, curling up away from his ex and crying heavily. Sebastian's expression faded as he seemed to have realized what he'd done. "Kurt..Baby..I-I'm so sorry..I don't know what came over me..I..Oh my god.."

 

Kurt just shook his head, hugging his knees to his chest as he cried.

 

"Baby, please..I didn't mean to..You know that's not me..I love you..I can't believe I did that..Baby..Kurt..I love you so much.." Sebastian whispered, tears in his eyes.

 

"Y-You don't.. Do that to.. S-someone you love.." Kurt got out in barely a whisper.

 

"It was a mistake baby..Please..I love you..You know I love you..I'll never forgive myself.." Sebastian said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

 

Kurt felt the bile rising in his throat and gagged. "P-Pull over.."

 

Sebastian quickly did so, his eyebrows kneading together. Kurt opened the door and practically fell out, throwing up in the snow. The acid burned his throat as he rid his stomach of what little content that was in there. Sebastian got out of the car, rubbing Kurt's back before trying to help him up. Kurt shook him off. "Don’t!"

 

Sebastian backed off, looking down at Kurt with tear filled eyes.

 

"Just leave me.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Kurt..I'm not leaving you out here.."

 

A new round of tears filled Kurt's eyes. He felt so weak and was burning up. He fell over in the snow, seeking relief for his throbbing headache and where there was a huge bruise forming along his cheek and jaw.

 

"Baby..Please..Let me take you home.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't go home like this. His father would see. Sebastian shook his head before pulling out his phone and calling Quinn. Quinn sighed as she saw who was calling her. "What is it Smythe?"

 

"Will you come get Kurt?..He got..Sick and now he won't get back in my car..He's not listening to me.."

 

"What did you do?" Quinn snapped. "Where is he?"

 

"We're on the side of the highway not that far from the school..Just please hurry..He's gonna make himself sick laying in the snow.."

 

"Well pick him up! Are you stupid? Don't let him get worse. I'm on my way." Quinn said in a rush, hanging up and hurrying to Kurt. Sebastian sighed, reaching down and grabbing Kurt's arms, moving slowly, and trying to stop Kurt from shoving him away.   
"Why won't you just go?" Kurt whimpered.

 

"Because I care about you..I'm not going to just let you lay in the snow.." Sebastian said, letting Kurt sit sideways in the passenger seat, his legs hanging out of the car. Sebastian got on his knees, between Kurt's legs and looked up at him. "Kurt..Baby..I'm so sorry..I love you..You have to believe I didn't mean it..I'm begging you.."

 

Kurt was trembling even more now. "I-I don't know.."

 

He slowly grabbed Kurt's hand, placing it on his cheek. "I love you.."

 

"B-But you.. I-I.." Kurt choked out. "I deserved it.,"

 

"N-No..No baby..I just lost my temper...It didn't mean to happen..No one was meant to get hurt..It'll never happen again.."

 

Kurt sank back in the seat, dizzy with confusion. What would Sebastian be like if he told him it was over for good? Kurt didn't know if he could handle that

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt's palm before pressing it to his face again. “I love you so much.." He whispered.

 

"I know.." was all Kurt could say. Sebastian nodded, looking up at Kurt with eyes full of love and regret. Kurt looked back at Sebastian. He knew how to make it all go away. All he had to do was tell Sebastian he did love him. It would be a lie. But he wouldn't have to worry about making this worse. Sebastian lay his head in Kurt's lap, sighing softly as the tears slipped down his cheeks. Kurt took a deep breath, carefully pulling his hand up and running it through Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes.  
"I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry about.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I cheated.. I made you trust me and ruined it.. I'm disgusting.."

 

"No..Nononono..Kurt...You're not disgusting..Baby..You're not..You're beautiful and perfect and I love you.." Sebastian said, lifting his head.

 

"How can you love me still..?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

"Because..I..I'll always love you, Kurt.." Sebastian said softly. Kurt looked down, certain that he didn't deserve anyone's love. Sebastian kissed Kurt's hand again when Q pulled up and jumped out of the car. Her mouth dropped as she saw Kurt. "What the fuck did you do?!"

 

"No, Quinn..It's okay.." Kurt tried to say, letting Sebastian help him up from the seat. "We just got in a little argument, I'm fine.."

 

"A little argument?" Quinn scoffed, helping Kurt into her car and turning back to Sebastian. "Listen here you fucking prick. Stay away from Kurt. You come anywhere near him, and I will make sure much worse happens to you. Got it?"

 

"Quinn..Please.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Do you see what you did to him?! Do not come near him again! You'll be lucky if his dad doesn't come find you." Quinn said before stomping off to her car and driving off.

 

Kurt leaned his head against the window, not saying anything as they drove. Quinn got Kurt into her room and put some ice against his cheek. "What happened?"

 

Kurt sighed softly, explaining the story slowly. "But right after he started crying and apologizing Q..He didn't mean it..I deserved it after what I've done.."

 

"No you don't. Don't say that Kurt. You didn't want the love. He knew that."

 

"That's the thing..I do want his love..I like knowing someone loves me.." Kurt said softly. "He really didn't mean it.."

 

"But if you stay with him it'll just get worse because you don't love him."

 

"I might..Someday, I really might Quinn.." Kurt said, mostly trying to convince himself.

 

"But not now," Quinn said softly. "And if you do later, then you'll figure it out. But he needs help, Kurt."

 

"What kind of help?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I don't know. Anger management, maybe?"

 

Kurt nodded, looking down. It was always scary when Sebastian got angry, but it had never been this bad.

 

"Come on. I'll help you cover the bruise."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly. 

 

Later when Kurt got home, he noticed Blaine's bike wasn't there. He hurried inside and called for his father. "Dad! Is Blaine here!?"

 

"No. I assumed he was with you.." Burt said.

 

"I went to go hang out with Q after school and he said he was coming back here." Kurt said, walking towards his Dad's voice.

 

"Maybe he had something to do. Call him." Burt suggested. Kurt nodded, pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial for Blaine. It went straight to voicemail, letting Kurt know it was turned off. Kurt sighed, hanging up. "Voicemail.."

 

"Is his stuff still here?"

 

Kurt gasped hurrying down to his room and looking around. Blaine's bag was gone.   
"He's gone.." Kurt said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Later when Kurt got home, he noticed Blaine's bike wasn't there. He hurried inside and called for his father. "Dad! Is Blaine here!?"

 

"No. I assumed he was with you.." Burt said.

 

"I went to go hang out with Q after school and he said he was coming back here." Kurt said, walking towards his Dad's voice.

 

"Maybe he had something to do. Call him." Burt suggested. Kurt nodded, pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial for Blaine. It went straight to voicemail, letting Kurt know it was turned off. Kurt sighed, hanging up. "Voicemail.."

 

"Is his stuff still here?"

 

Kurt gasped hurrying down to his room and looking around. Blaine's bag was gone.   
"He's gone.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Burt sighed heavily. "Where would he go?"

 

Kurt looked up at his dad. "I know exactly where he would go..." 

 

Blaine was curled under a thin Blanket next to a dying fire, a cigarette perched between his lips. It was starting to snow harder and he couldn't stop shaking. This was for the best..He couldn't let Kurt get hurt because of him anymore.. He laid there, trying to get the energy to get up to find more wood when a car pulled up. He sat up, trembling from the cold as he raised an arm to block the light from the headlights and reached for his pocket knife.

 

Burt got out and sighed as he saw Blaine. "Kurt told me how to find you."

 

Blaine withdrew his hand and sighed, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I didn't want you to.."

 

"I figured as much. But I wanted to come."

 

"Why?.." Blaine asked.

 

"I want to talk to you. And anything that is said will stay between us." Burt said seriously.

 

"Why do you care?.." Blaine asked, trying not to shiver too much.

 

"Because a kid doesn't deserve to live like this. I have a place for you to stay. It would kill Kurt and I to let you get sick out here." Burt said, sitting down on the bench.

 

Blaine looked down, saying nothing as he took another puff of his cigarette.

 

"Why are you living out here?" Burt asked softly.

 

"I don't have anywhere else to go.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Where were you before?"

 

"Well, my parent's house.." Blaine said, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

 

Burt told Blaine to hold on and went to the car. He came back with a jacket and handed it to Blaine. "Why did you leave?"

 

Blaine looked at the jacket for a moment before pulling it on. It was so warm. He relaxed a bit before looking down. "My parents and I disagreed on a lot of things..Well..Mostly my dad.."

 

"About you being gay?" Burt asked softly.

 

"Well, yeah..That..And..Um..My dad..He likes to drink..And he kind of..Gets mad when he drinks..And he's..Homophobic.." Blaine whispered.

 

Burt sighed. "What about your mom?"

 

"She doesn't care.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Why did you leave our house?"

 

Blaine bit his lip. "I'm not worth the trouble..I can't give you anything in return for helping me..I don't matter.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"You do, Blaine. And I haven't asked for anything in return. I want you to stay." Burt said softly. "If you really feel like you have to give back, come help out once in a while at the shop."

 

Blaine looked up at Burt. "Really?.."

 

"Yeah. But only if you want to. Plus it could give you a little extra cash to have just in case."

 

Blaine looked down. He didn't understand why Burt was being so nice.

 

"Will you come back? Kurt is worried about you.."

 

Blaine looked up, trying to hide the tears in his eyes as he put out his cigarette. "Y-Yeah.."

 

"Good." Burt smiled. "Come on.. Let's get you home."

 

Blaine nodded, grabbing his things and walking with Burt to the car.

 

"Did you want a ride or take your car?" Burt asked, stopping when he saw the motorcycle.

 

"I'll take my bike.." Blaine said quietly, zipping up his jacket.

 

"O-Okay.." Burt said, wondering how many times Kurt had been on it. Blaine got on the bike and started it. Burt couldn't help but notice Blaine didn't have a helmet either. Burt sighed to himself. What was he getting himself into? They drove back to the house and walked inside, Blaine still shivering furiously. 

 

Kurt ran up, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "You said you wouldn't leave.."

 

"I didn't want you to get hurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I-I'm fine.." Kurt lied.

 

Blaine held Kurt, trying to stop shivering. "Go take a warm shower kid.." Burt said softly, brushing the snow from Blaine's hair.

 

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

 

Kurt led Blaine down to the room and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. "Don't scare me like that.."

 

"I'm sorry.. But I wanted you to be safe.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I'm okay.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt again. "I’m gonna shower. We'll talk when I get out."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly, cupping Blaine's cheek and kissing him once more. Blaine headed to the bathroom and quickly jumped in the shower. Kurt decided to go take a shower upstairs while Blaine took one in his room. Kurt sighed as the warm water washed away some of the stress from the day. He put on some boxer briefs and walked back down to his room, collapsing on the bed.

 

Blaine took an extra-long shower, trying to let the water relax him. After a while, the water got cold, so Blaine got out and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked back out and smiled softly. "Hey."

 

"Hey.." Kurt said, curled up in the blankets.

 

Blaine pulled on his briefs and crawled in next to Kurt. He froze when he looked at him. "Ohmygod.."

 

"What?.." Kurt asked before realizing what Blaine was staring at and his hand flew to cover the bruise. "I-I can explain.."

 

"I'll kill him.." Blaine growled, moving to get out of the bed.

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle. "Blaine..Please don't.." He whispered.

 

"Why?!" Blaine snapped. "He had no right!"

 

"Just..Please.." Kurt said quietly, pressing his face to Blaine's chest.

 

Blaine bit his lip to keep from going off as he laid back down. "I won't be able to stop myself if I see him."

 

"I know..It's my fault though..I tried to leave when he told me not to.H-He apologized right after.." Kurt tried to explain.

 

"You had every right to leave his ass. I don't give a fuck how pissed off you get, you don't hit your boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever. You just don't." Blaine said seriously. Kurt could only look down, still convinced he deserved it after everything he's done. Blaine sighed, lifting Kurt’s cheek and looking at him. "I know what you're thinking.. But you don't deserve that."

 

Kurt teared up, scooting closer to Blaine and letting him hold him. 

 

"You're not still with him, are you?"

 

"I don't know..I told him that he and I needed time.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Blaine just nodded. Kurt pulled Blaine closer, nuzzling under his neck. "You make me feel so safe.." Kurt said so quietly, Blaine almost didn't hear him.

 

"You'll always be safe with me.. I'm sorry.. I should've done more to stop him." Blaine said just as quietly.

 

"I don't blame you..It's okay..He would've found a way to make me come with him anyway..Let's just focus on now.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay.."

 

Kurt sighed softly, kissing Blaine's jaw.

 

Blaine gave a small smile. "I'm gonna go grab something upstairs. I'll be right back.."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said quietly as Blaine got up. Blaine slipped some pants and a shirt on before running upstairs. He came back down a few minutes later with a cup and handed it to Kurt.   
"Warm milk?"

 

Kurt smiled wide. "Oh my god..You're sweeter than I thought, Anderson.."

 

"Just thought you'd like some.." Blaine said, ducking his head to hide his blush.

 

Kurt smiled, taking the mug from Blaine and taking a sip. "Sebastian says that it's gross.."

 

"I think it's cute," Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt smiled again. "C'mere.."

 

Blaine slipped out of his shirt and bottoms off before getting back in.

 

Kurt leaned over, pressing his lips to Blaine's.

 

Blaine hummed softly. "How about that movie?"

 

"Okay..Let me go through my repertoire.." Kurt grinned, standing. "I hope you like Disney.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "I-I actually don’t know.."

 

"Really?.." Kurt gasped.

 

"I don't remember watching them.."

 

"Oh my god. We're watching Cinderella first.." Kurt said quickly, putting the DVD in. Blaine chuckled at Kurt’s enthusiasm and cuddled up with Kurt. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand without a second thought and smiled wide, squeezing it tightly. Blaine blushed lightly, glad it was dark so Kurt couldn’t see.  
"Q won't even watch these with me..She says they're lame.." Kurt admitted.

 

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt closer. "I never really bought into the fairytale thing before."

 

"Why not?..I think just watching it..Even if just for a little while..It makes you believe there's such a thing as true love..Dreams coming true.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I guess we'll see after watching this," Blaine said. Kurt nodded, cuddling up to Blaine. It got to the part where they first show the stepsisters and Blaine made a face. "Damn, they're ugly.."

 

Kurt couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped. "Ohmygod.."

 

"What?" Blaine asked. "I mean, I know I'm gay. But fuck.."

 

Kurt couldn't stop laughing as he buried his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled. He loved seeing Kurt like this.

 

"Just watch the damn movie.." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine chuckled, "Alright, alright."

 

At the end, Kurt had his head in Blaine's lap, smiling up at him.  
"That was sweet.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Did you like it?" Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine bit his lip, nodding lightly.

 

Kurt smiled. "Really?.."

 

"Yeah.." Blaine admitted.

 

"You okay?.."

 

"It's just weird..seeing them for the first time now.. I feel like I'm supposed to be too old.."

 

“You're never too old for Disney movies.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Good. I liked that one.."

 

Kurt smiled wide. They watched The Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty before cuddling up in the bed. Blaine looked up at Kurt as he thought of everything that had happened tonight.  
"So I'm glad I took your Disney virginity." Kurt smiled.

 

The shorter boy hummed. "Me too.."

 

Kurt giggled to himself. "My dad said when I was little, I used to put on my mom's dresses and pretend I was a princess."

 

"Which?" Blaine asked.

 

"Most of the time, Cinderella." Kurt said, chuckling lightly.

 

"That's adorable," Blaine said sweetly. Kurt blushed, burying his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine giggled. "You're so open with me.."

 

"I trust you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Really..?" Blaine asked.

 

"Really..I just..I don't feel like you'd judge me Like my other friends would.."

 

"Not anymore," Blaine admitted. Before Kurt had started following him, he wouldn't have given the Skank the time of day.

 

Kurt nodded. "I just..I trust you more..For some reason..Even though we used to hate each other.."

 

"I understand.." 

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad we don't anymore.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

 

Blaine scooted closer. "Me too, Kurt.." 

 

Kurt laced their fingers together, smiling as he traced his thumb over Blaine's. Blaine's heart fluttered as he leaned in even closer, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked back at Blaine before leaning in to kiss him softly. The shorter boy smiled against Kurt's lips, wrapping his legs around the taller. Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine close by his waist. Blaine moaned deep in his throat as he tightened his legs. Kurt shivered at the sound, rolling over on top of Blaine and reaching down to grip his hips.  
Blaine's head fell back. "Kurrt.."

 

"Yeah baby?.." Kurt smiled, nipping down Blaine's neck.

 

"Unnhh, shit.." Blaine breathed out. Kurt let his hands travel down to the perfect roundness that was Blaine's ass. He swore he could hear angels sing as he squeezed the firm flesh, making himself moan loudly. Blaine lifted his hips, giving Kurt more to touch. He hadn't let anyone touch him like this in a very long time. But the way Kurt did it.. It was different. It felt.. amazing. Kurt nipped at Blaine's ear as he massaged it before slipping his hands under the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Blaine reached up, pulling on Kurt's hot red hair and mewling for more.  
"Fuck..Your ass is perfect.." Kurt moaned, squeezing roughly.

 

"H-Harder.. Please.." Blaine gasped.

 

Kurt grinned, biting Blaine's neck and squeezing even harder.

 

"Shit!" Blaine breathed out heavily, his heels digging into the small of Kurt's back.

 

"Dear god..I have to see it..Just..Can I rim you?..Please?.." Kurt panted.

 

"Ohmygod..Yes.."

 

Kurt smiled, sitting up and reaching over to turn on his lamp. Blaine looked up with wild, dark eyes. He wanted this so bad.  
"So fucking sexy.." Kurt growled, leaning down to kiss him ferociously. Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt, kissing him back eagerly.  
"Turn over.." Kurt said darkly as he pulled away. Blaine bit his lip, quickly turning over. Kurt moaned audibly as he watched Blaine put his ass up for him, letting his back dip to poke it out even more. "Damn, Blaine..I just..Wow.."

 

Blaine smiled to himself. "Why thank you.."

 

"Cocky asshole.." Kurt chuckled, running his hands over it.

 

Blaine gasped softly. ""Until you touch me.."

 

Kurt grinned, pulling down the boxer briefs and groaning deep in his throat.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine whimpered, wanting to feel Kurt's tongue against him.

 

"So fucking amazing.." Kurt whispered, kissing along the smooth skin.

 

"Please baby.."

 

Kurt bit down lightly, hoping to leave a bruise before spreading Blaine and shuddering with anticipation. He leaned in, tracing his tongue around the tight rim, moaning softly.

 

Blaine grabbed the pillow, pulling it close. "Ohhh.."

 

Kurt hummed, unable to hold back any longer as he pushed his tongue inside. Blaine bit into the pillow and moaned loudly. Kurt growled a bit, beginning to fuck Blaine with his tongue. The curly haired boy let out a string of obscenities as the pleasure of Kurt's warm tongue spread through him. Kurt moaned, digging his nails into the firm flesh of Blaine's ass, humming as he sped up. Blaine rolled his body, pressing his ass closer to Kurt Kurt moaned deeply. Fuck..This was the hottest thing ever..

 

"Kurt.. Fuck Kurt.." Blaine groaned into the soft pillow.

 

Kurt pulled out. "Gonna make you cum just from this.." He whispered before pressing back in.

 

Blaine gasped, looking back at Kurt. "So hot.."

 

Kurt was palming himself, speeding his tongue up.

 

Blaine arched his back as a long moan escaped him. "Oh shit.. Kurt.."

 

Kurt ran his free hand up Blaine's back, feeling his muscles tighten around him. Blaine's breathing picked up as he got closer to his release. "Baby.. Kurt.. Oh Kurt.."

 

Kurt sped up, getting closer himself. The panting boy's body went rigid before his orgasm hit him, making him tremble with pleasure and cry out into the pillow. Kurt groaned into Blaine, coming in his underwear as he felt Blaine quiver around him. It took a few minutes for Blaine's breathing to return to normal. He had only bottomed once. And had never let anyone do that before. But damn, Kurt was talented. Kurt climbed back up and laid next to Blaine, smiling lightly. Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms around Blaine as the kiss slowed down. Blaine moaned as he tasted himself. "So hot.."

 

Kurt pulled back, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "You're perfect.."

 

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together. "What..?"

 

Kurt just pulled Blaine closer, sealing their lips in a slow, languid kiss. Blaine gasped as he kissed Kurt back. What had Kurt meant by that? After a minute, Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine, pulling away slowly. Blaine felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. Why did Kurt do this to him? Kurt pulled off his briefs, giggling lightly before holding Blaine's hand again. "Goodnight.."

 

"Night.." Blaine whispered. Kurt pulled Blaine closer, kissing him once more before nuzzling under his jaw. Blaine sighed before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

 

That Monday, Blaine woke up to see Kurt doing his moisturizing routine. He chuckled lightly. "Just some stuff your aunt bought, huh?"

 

Kurt gasped, dropping his jar and looking over at Blaine, half of his face covered in the white paste. "O-Oh..Um..Hey.."

 

"Hey," Blaine giggled.

 

Kurt quickly picked it up. "It umm..Makes my face..Tingle..And..I-I'm gonna go." Kurt got out clumsily before scurrying to the bathroom.

 

Blaine walked over and knocked on the door. "And I really need to piss."

 

Kurt groaned, opening the door. Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he squeezed past Kurt and walked into the bathroom.

 

"You're usually not up this early.." Kurt said as he continued his routine.

 

Blaine shrugged. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

 

"You're dumb.." Kurt giggled. "And you fell asleep near the end of Hercules last night.."

 

"I was exhausted," Blaine said, reaching out and stretching. "Still am.."

 

"Stay home." Kurt said simply.

 

"Your dad won't care?" Blaine asked.

 

"No, he'll understand." Kurt said, before leaning down to wash his face.

 

"How will you get to school?"

 

"I'll call Q." Kurt smiled.

 

"Maybe I'll finish Hercules," Blaine said, going to climb back in bed.

 

Kurt walked over to Blaine and kissed his forehead. "Have a good day.." He smiled.

 

"You too," Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt went to turn away, but squealed as Blaine pulled him by his wrist into the bed and climbed on top of him. "You'd better give me a real kiss Hummel.."

 

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Oohh feisty Anderson. I like it."

 

Blaine chuckled, leaning down to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt kissed Blaine back, lightly tracing down the shorter's sides. Blaine shivered lightly before pulling back, smiling down at Kurt.

 

"So insatiable," Kurt grinned.

 

"Mmm..If you were inside that tight ass every night you would be too.."

 

Kurt bit back a moan. "But what would it take to be in you?"

 

"You'll have to work for that.." Blaine said slyly.

 

"And work I shall," Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Go get ready for school.." He said, rolling off of him.

 

"Don’t miss my ass too much," Kurt winked as he grabbed his bag.

 

"I'll be thinking about it.." Blaine grinned,

 

"Good. Bye hottie," Kurt smiled, swinging his ass as he walked up the stairs.

 

Blaine chuckled, laying back and trying to get some more sleep. He got another few hours before getting up and replaying Hercules. He watched it and smiled the whole time, humming along to the songs. It was strange how much he liked these Disney movies. But he did love them. After he watched that, it was about noon, so he decided to get something to eat. He grabbed a pack of ramen noodles and hummed to himself. He actually kind of missed Kurt..A lot..He wanted him to come home and kiss him softly so they could cuddle up in bed and..Wait..What was he thinking?..He didn't cuddle..Well..He did with Kurt..But he never did pre-meditated cuddling. What was wrong with him? That's when the song Meg in Hercules sang popped into his head as he started cooking.  
"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that" He sighed as he thought about his past boyfriends and hook-ups. Not all exactly knights in shining armor. He raised his voice an octave, singing the part for the muses and thinking about the words.   
"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of.." Blaine danced slightly as he filled the pot with water and continued to sing.  
"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
Oooooh ooooh oooh  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh"

 

Suddenly he heard a high beautiful voice from behind him begin to sing.   
"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad.."

 

Blaine jumped and almost fell to the floor as he spun around and saw Kurt standing there. "Holy shit!" he rasped, heart racing. "H-How long have y-you been standing there..?"

 

"Long enough to know you have an amazing voice.." Kurt smiled, setting his bag down and walking in.

 

Blaine blushed more than he ever had before. "S-So do you.."

 

Kurt giggled, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly. Blaine sighed. "Don't distract me or I'll burn the water."

 

"You'll burn the water?.." Kurt asked skeptically.

 

"I've done it.."

 

"That's adorable.." Kurt smiled, kissing him again.

 

"Stoooppp.." Blaine giggled. Kurt smiled, walking down to the room. Blaine turned back to the boiling water and added the noodles. Kurt came back upstairs, in some pajamas and wrapped himself around Blaine from behind.  
"What're you doing home?" Blaine asked.

 

"Came to check on you.." He smiled.

 

"And decided to stay?" Blaine asked, sounding a little too hopeful.

 

"Yeah. I had a test today, but it's whatever.." Kurt hummed.

 

Blaine relaxed in Kurt’s arms. "You want some?"

 

"Sure.." Kurt said, kissing the back of Blaine's neck sweetly. Blaine bit his lip, trying to ignore how it made him feel.  
"What'd you do today?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"You're looking at it." Blaine giggled. Kurt smiled, chuckling lightly. He couldn't help but notice how intimate this was. The domesticity of it. Blaine turned his head, smiling at Kurt before kissing him. Kurt returned the kiss, cupping Blaine's cheek and humming softly. Blaine wanted to resist. He didn't do this. He didn't get feelings for anyone. Kurt pulled away slowly, smiling as he looked into Blaine's eyes. But Kurt was so beautiful. And when he let Blaine in, he could see just how perfect the paler boy really was. "You okay?.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said, turning back around. "It's finished.."

 

Kurt nodded, grabbing a couple of bowls. Blaine added the flavor packet and mixed it before splitting the noodles between them.

 

"You're a cute cook.." Kurt smiled.

 

"How..?" Blaine asked.

 

"You just look cute when you cook.." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine blushed as he took a bite. 

 

"You look cute when you blush too.." Kurt observed, smiling.

 

The shorter boy groaned as his blush grew.

 

"You're adorable Blainers!" Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine hid his face in his hands. "Really?"

 

"It's so cute!" Kurt giggled in a baby voice.

 

"Kurrrttt.." Blaine whined.

 

"Okay, okay.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Eat.."

 

"Or what?.." Kurt grinned.

 

"You're so hardheaded," Blaine chuckled. Kurt giggled, winking at Blaine. They ate in a comfortable silence before Blaine got up and started cleaning. Kurt helped Blaine clean before jumping up and wrapping his legs around him. Blaine caught him and raised an eyebrow. Kurt grinned. "Good reflexes.."

 

Blaine slid his hands around to Kurt’s ass as he smiled back. Kurt gasped dramatically. "How dare you! I am not some common floozy.."

 

"Ohmygod.." Blaine giggled. "Nope. I just think you're getting addicted to my dick."

 

"Well what made you think that?..."

 

"You're always finding some way to get closer to me," Blaine said, smiling cockily.

 

"That doesn't mean I'm addicted to your cock.." Kurt chuckled.

 

"So if I wasn't in the mood, you wouldn't try to convince me?" Blaine challenged.

 

"I never said that.." Kurt said, grinning wickedly. "And when are you ever not in the mood?.."

 

"There are times," Blaine chuckled. "But this isn't one of them."

 

"And what makes you think I'm in the mood?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"How quick you were to wrap your legs around me." Blaine said, pressing Kurt against the kitchen wall. "I bet you were thinking about me fucking you on the counter.."

 

"Hmm..Maybe I was.." Kurt said quietly. Blaine grinned, nipping at Kurt’s ear. Kurt gave a small moan, running his hands into Blaine's curls.  
"So easy to make you moan," Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "I-I can't help it.."

 

"It's hot.."

 

Kurt whimpered, pulling Blaine's hair lightly.

 

Blaine licked up the shell of Kurt’s ear. "What do you want?"

 

"I-I want you to fuck me on the counter.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine turned, laying Kurt on the counter and climbing up on top of him. Kurt gasped at the cold counter on his back, looking up at Blaine. 

 

"Shit.." Blaine groaned. "Your condoms are downstairs.."

 

"Forget it..It doesn't matter." Kurt said, grabbing at Blaine's clothes.

 

"Y-You sure?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah..I want you..I want all of you.."

 

Blaine quickly removed his clothes before starting on Kurt’s. "So damn sexy.."

 

Kurt arched his back off of the counter, clawing down Blaine's arms. Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt fiercely. Kurt moaned, rolling his body, trying to get closer to Blaine. The shorter boy pinned Kurt’s arms above his head as he ground his hips down onto Kurt’s. Kurt whined loudly, clenching his hands into fists. Blaine grinned. "The things I’d do to you if I could tie you up.. Damn.."

 

"I-I..I actually have handcuffs.." Kurt breathed out.

 

"Mmm, we'll save that for later. I need a few other things," Blaine whispered darkly.

 

Kurt shivered, "O-Okay.."

 

Blaine reached between them, wrapping his hand around both of their throbbing members and pumping them. Kurt couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped him as he felt Blaine's thick cock against his own.  
"You like that baby?" Blaine breathed out.

 

"Y-Yes.." Kurt whispered.

 

"When I stop, I want you to sit up. Just slightly. Enough to let me fuck your mouth and get me ready for you. Got it?"

 

"Yes..Oh god yes.." Kurt got out.

 

Blaine bit back a smile as he came to a stop and moved up Kurt’s body, straddling his chest. Kurt lifted himself up a bit, looking up at Blaine with pleading, innocent eyes. Slowly, Blaine moved his hips forward, easing into Kurt’s waiting mouth. Kurt hummed happily, closing his eyes. Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt’s hair as he started to thrust. Kurt whined, relaxing his throat as he took Blaine. Blaine’s breathing sped up as the vibrations of Kurt’s whine spread through him. Kurt looked up at Blaine, moaning quietly.  
"Shit, Kurt.. So good.." Blaine breathed out as he sped up. Kurt relaxed his throat even more, sucking harder. Blaine gasped, pulling Kurt’s hair harder. Kurt make a slight choking sound as Blaine forced him down, his eyes watering. Blaine groaned at the noise. "So fucking hot.."

 

Kurt smiled around Blaine as he eased up. Blaine pulled out and positioned himself between Kurt’s thighs. Kurt moaned. "Finally.." He mumbled under his breath. Blaine raised an eyebrow. Two could play this game. He rested Kurt’s legs on his own shoulders and pushed in at an excruciatingly slow pace.  
"Blaine.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine asked, his voice deep with lust.

 

"Please.."

 

Blaine chuckled, keeping his pace until he was fully submerged in the tight heat of Kurt's ass. Kurt was gasping and groaning, writhing under Blaine as his chest heaved. Blaine grinned, pressing his lips to Kurt’s. Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, Breathing heavily through his nose. Blaine quickly pulled out before slamming back in. Kurt ripped their lips apart as a scream rang out through the kitchen. Blaine drank in the intoxicating sounds as he kept up the fast pace. Kurt whined and cried out Blaine's name, even a few things in what sounded like French to Blaine.

 

"Unh, Kurt.. Keep talking.." Blaine moaned, not slowing down. He had never even imagined someone being as loud as Kurt. If he had thought about it, Blaine thought it would’ve been annoying. But the screams that escaped in Kurt's sexy voice drove Blaine crazy in the most amazing way.

 

"So fucking good, oh my god!" Kurt cried, clawing down Blaine's back before beginning to speak whole sentences in French. Blaine screwed his eyes shut as he tried to imagine the things that were being said. Whatever they were, it was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever heard. Kurt clutched to Blaine, moaning deeply before groaning out the, undoubtedly filthy, string of French words in his ear. Blaine gasped harshly. "Fuck, Kurt.. Ohmygod.."

 

"Blaine..Oh I'm so close.." Kurt got out.

 

"Me too.. Fuck baby.. Come for me.." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt cried out against Blaine's skin, his body tensing as he came. Kurt’s muscles fluttered around Blaine, making him come hard deep inside Kurt. Kurt whined as the wet heat spread through him and he collapsed into a puddle of goo on the counter. Blaine panted harshly as he lied on top of Kurt, holding him close as they both came down. Kurt smiled, turning his head to kiss Blaine. "Gets better each time.."

 

"Mmm.. It does.." Blaine whispered. "What were you saying in French..?"

 

Kurt blushed. "A lot of things.." He sighed, smiling.

 

"Like what..?"

 

"Like..Oh fuck..Blaine..Fuck me harder...I love your huge cock pounding into me..more..come inside of me and make me your bitch..The usual.." Kurt moaned, grinning.

 

Blaine's mouth fell agape. "Holy shit.."

 

Kurt giggled, kissing along Blaine's jaw.

 

"You never stop surprising me.."

 

"Well, I learned French along with English when I was growing up." Kurt said softly.

 

"I love it.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad.." he whispered, cupping Blaine's cheek. Blaine hummed quietly, leaning into the touch. Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's cheek softly. A small blush tinted Blaine's cheeks as he tried to hid his face. Fuck. What was Kurt doing to him?  
"Let's go take a bath.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Like together?" Blaine asked.

 

"No, alone." Kurt scoffed. "Of course together, dummy.."

 

"O-Okay.." Blaine said, carefully pulling out of Kurt. Kurt gasped, a small moan escaping him, followed by a whine at the feeling of emptiness. Blaine leaned in for another kiss and followed Kurt downstairs. Kurt turned in the water for the tub and poured in some citrus bath salts. The tub was more than big enough for the both of them and was Jacuzzi style. Blaine slowly got in and sighed. "I've never seen anything like this.."

 

Kurt got in as well and moaned softly before cuddling up to Blaine. "It's great after a long day."

 

"Mmm, I bet.."

 

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, sighing quietly.

 

"Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"For?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Doing all of this for me.." Blaine said before his voice dropped. "Most people would’ve let me die out there.."

 

"I'm not most people.." Kurt said quietly. 

 

Blaine turned to look at Kurt as he took his hand. "Is there anything I can do for you..?"

 

"You don't have to do anything for me, Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

 

"If I can..let me know.."

 

"Okay.." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's chest.

 

"You know.. I never noticed how beautiful you are.." Blaine said before realizing he said it out loud.

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his cheeks immediately pink. "R-Really?.."

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said, bringing his hand up to cup Kurt’s cheek. Kurt gasped lightly, humming. Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes as he slowly leaned in. Kurt's breath hitched as he returned the kiss. Blaine climbed into Kurt’s lap, a warm.. Almost loving.. Feeling overcoming him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, sighing happily. Blaine pulled back slowly. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

"I-I've never.. I just.. I don’t know.."

 

"What's wrong?.." Kurt whispered.

 

"N-Nothing.." Blaine said quickly. "I just thought maybe that wasn't okay.."

 

"Kissing?.." Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Like that.."

 

"What's wrong with kissing like that?.." Kurt asked, gently pulling Blaine closer,

 

"Nothing.. I've never had them.." Blaine admitted. Kurt gave a soft smile, leaning in and kissing Blaine again, just as sweetly as before. Blaine sighed, melting against Kurt. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back sweetly. Blaine couldn't help but shiver at the warm, happy feeling inside his chest. Kurt pulled back, smiling up at Blaine.   
"I-I like those.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Me too.."

 

Blaine smiled, reaching over for Kurt’s loofah and pouring body wash on it before starting to wash himself.   
"Let me.." Kurt said softly. Blaine bit his lip as he handed it to Kurt. Kurt washed Blaine's body slowly, smiling to himself.  
"That feels good.." Blaine whispered as Kurt washed his lower back. Kurt nodded, holding Blaine's waist and running the soap over the muscles. Blaine let his eyes close as he reveled in the intimate moment. Kurt didn't leave one inch of Blaine's skin untouched, kissing his lips softly. Blaine kissed Kurt back, humming softly. Kurt whispered something against Blaine's lips that sounded like perfect again as they leaned into each other. Blaine's heart fluttered as he took the oofa and slowly washed Kurt's body, paying attention to each part, memorizing the taller's body. Kurt sighed softly, letting his eyes close. This was so..intimate..So close.. Blaine got the suds all over Kurt’s body before setting the loofa in the water and letting his hands roam Kurt’s skin. Kurt looked up into Blaine's honey eyes. They looked soft, curious and happy. Kurt had never seen them that way.  
"You're so beautiful.." Blaine said, looking into Kurt’s eyes.

 

"So are you.." Kurt whispered. Blaine rinsed Kurt off and tangled his hands in the bright red hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine closer and pressing every inch of their bodies together. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and sighed into the kiss. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, his eyebrows kneading together as he kissed him passionately. Blaine tried to pull Kurt impossibly closer. He needed to be closer to the paler boy.. Needed more.. Kurt pulled away, breathing heavily against Blaine's lips as they both calmed down. Blaine stared into Kurt’s gorgeous blue eyes as he tried to figure out what was happening between them.  
"Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Yeah..?" Blaine asked just as quietly.

 

"What?..I don't know..I just..Feeling.."

 

"M-Me too.."

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine, truly at a loss for words. Blaine struggled to find something to say so he tried changing the subject. "Can we watch another movie?"

 

Kurt looked down. "Yeah.." he said before smiling. " What do you wanna watch?.."

 

"Hmm.. The mermaid one.."

 

"That one's my favorite.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Mine too.." Blaine admitted.

 

Kurt grinned. "Come on, let's get dried off. "

 

They did just that and got dressed before cuddling up in bed to watch the movie. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, not paying attention to the movie as he tried to wrap his head around what happened. All of this was coming out of a stupid bet..But he was kind of glad it was.. Blaine nuzzled against Kurt’s neck, trying to not think too much and just relax. Kurt brought his hand up to stroke Blaine's hair and sighed quietly. He hadn't heard from Sebastian since Friday. Truth be told he kind of missed him.. He knew what Sebastian was capable of. But if Kurt could keep him happy, there was nothing to worry about.. Right..? He grabbed his phone and kissed Blaine's forehead. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." 

 

Blaine nodded, cuddling up to a pillow. Kurt walked upstairs and out into the front yard. Sebastian was probably getting out of school now. He dialed his number, sighing shakily. 

 

Sebastian was in the choir room when his phone rang. He pulled it out and his heart started pounding as he read Kurt's name.   
"H-Hello..?"

 

"Hey.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"How are you..?" Sebastian asked softly.

 

"Fine..You?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Okay, I guess.."

 

"Oh.." Kurt got out as he sat under the tree in his front yard.

 

"Kurt.. Why'd you call me..?" Sebastian asked quietly.

 

"I don't know..I just..I-I miss you.." He admitted.

 

Sebastian let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. "I miss you too.."

 

Kurt nodded, even though Sebastian couldn't see, sniffing lightly.

 

"I know it's not fair of me to ask you.. But can you come to Dalton? I have something to show you.."

 

"I-I'm with Bla-..." He said before stopping himself. "Yeah..I'll come up.."

 

"Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"You're welcome.." Kurt said quietly. They said goodbye and hung up before Kurt walked back downstairs.

 

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"Sebastian wants me to come talk to him." Kurt said, grabbing his coat.

 

Blaine sat up. "What? You're going?"

 

"It's at his school, I'll be fine..Can you give me a ride?.." Kurt asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine sighed as he nodded. He felt like he had been punched in the chest. "But I'm waiting outside."

 

"Okay..At least come wait in the commons so you don't freeze to death.." Kurt said as Blaine got up and got his jacket.

 

"Fine." Blaine said, walking past Kurt and up the stairs. Kurt watched Blaine and sighed, following him. He felt like he was hurting everyone. Blaine didn't say another word as they got on the motorcycle and headed to Dalton. When they got there, Kurt led him to the senior commons and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back..Okay?.."

 

Blaine pulled back. "Yeah."

 

Kurt sighed. "Please..Don't do this.."

 

"You mean don't pull away when your boyfriend could come out at any second?" Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

 

Kurt just looked away, shaking his head before turning to walk to the choir room. Sebastian was looking down as his fingers roamed the keys of the piano. Kurt took a breath before clearing his throat. Sebastian looked up and wiped his eyes. "H-Hey.."

 

Kurt came a bit closer, "Hey.."

 

Sebastian bit his lip as he saw the bruise under Kurt’s makeup. He slowly lifted his hand, and traced down it. "I am so sorry, Kurt.."

 

Kurt couldn't help the small flinch as Sebastian touched him. He hoped Sebastian didn't notice. "It's okay.."

 

"No, it isn’t.." Sebastian said quietly. Kurt didn't say anything, he just looked down. "Come sit.. I want to play something for you.."

 

Kurt slowly sat down next to Sebastian, looking over at him.

 

"Really listen..please.."

 

Kurt nodded, looking down at Sebastian's hands as he slowly began to play.   
"There's a place that I know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if I show it to you now  
will it make you run away

or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if I try to push you out  
will you return?  
and remind me who I really am  
please remind me who I really am.."

 

Kurt kept his gaze on down on Sebastian’s hands as he listened.

 

"Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?

like a diamond  
from black dust  
it's hard to know  
what can become  
If you give up  
so don't give up on me  
please remind me who I really am.."

 

Kurt listened closely. What the words said were very true. But could he deal with Sebastian’s dark side.

 

"Don't run away  
don't run away  
just tell me that you will stay  
promise me you will stay  
don't run away  
don't run away  
just promise me you will stay  
promise me you will stay

will you love me? ohh

everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?.." Sebastian finished with a whisper.

 

Kurt had tears in his eyes as the song ended. He wanted so much to love Sebastian. To not break his heart. But would it be safe? And what about Blaine? Today in the tub.. How they looked at each other and touched one another.. Kurt was so confused. Sebastian looked over at Kurt, tears in his eyes as well.  
"I’m so confused..." Kurt said in barely a whisper.

 

"Why?...Do you..Do you actually have feelings for him?.."

 

"I don’t know.. I think so.. Just things that he does.." Kurt said quietly. "I don’t know.."

 

Sebastian nodded, clenching his fists and looking down.

 

"But then I was lying in bed and I just.. I missed you.."

 

"I miss you so much.."

 

Kurt tentatively reached out and took Sebastian’s hand. "I miss you too.. But Bas.. We fight so much.."

 

"I'll be better..I swear..Please..Kurt.." Sebastian pleaded.

 

Kurt swallowed hard. "It's both of us.. You have all this anger.. It scares me.. But I need to figure out if I'm even ready for this.."

 

"I-I'll get help..And I'll give you time..I know I'm angry..It's because I'm scared..I'm scared of losing you, because I'm so insecure..I'll get help..Just..Please..Don't leave me.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Tears sprang from Kurt’s eyes and down his cheeks. "Let's just work on ourselves.. And see what happens.."

 

Sebastian couldn't look at Kurt. "I just want you to love me.." he said so quietly, Kurt almost didn't hear him.

 

"Sebastian please.. We're so young.. I've never had this.. I don't know how I feel.. Please.. Let's take this time. I can't love anyone until I figure some things out for myself.."

 

Sebastian just nodded, taking a deep breath and trying not to let his anger overtake him. "But you're going home to Blaine..."

 

"Blaine is living with me right now. That doesn't mean I'm going home to him. But yes I'm going to think about both of you and what you mean to me." Kurt said softly.

 

"Are you still fucking him?.."

 

"Really?" Kurt asked, feeling like he had been slapped. "Are we back to making me feel like you think I just fuck anything that walks?"

 

"I'm asking you Kurt..It's a simple yes or no.." Sebastian said quietly. Kurt bit his lip as his gaze dropped to the floor. Sebastian took a deep breath in and released in slowly.   
"I-I'm sorry.." Kurt said in barely a whisper.

 

"Just don't.." Sebastian said, his voice edging on being dark. Kurt’s hands trembled as he pulled back.

 

Sebastian took a minute to calm himself before looking up at Kurt. "I'm sorry.." 

 

Kurt just shook his head, not daring to look up.

 

"Baby..I'm trying.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I know.."

 

Sebastian grabbed his hands, sighing softly. "Kiss me?..."

 

Kurt looked up in shock. "W-What..?"

 

"I just want a kiss..I haven't seen my boyfriend in three days.." He said timidly. Kurt took a deep, shaky breath before slowly leaning in. Sebastian laced his fingers with Kurt's, pressing a feather light kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed softly. He knew it was wrong but he missed Sebastian. Sebastian felt Kurt lean in again, pressing their lips together harder. The longer he kissed Sebastian, the more confused Kurt felt. Sebastian sighed, cupping Kurt's cheek and deepening the kiss. Kurt scooted closer, squeezing Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian pulled Kurt so their bodies were pressed together. Kurt pulled back slowly, tears in his eyes. "Bas.."

 

"What?.." Sebastian asked, caressing Kurt's cheek.

 

Kurt looked down and shook his head. "I-I'm so confused.."

 

"I know baby..I'll give you your time..As long as you give me a chance to change.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt nodded. "I will.."

 

Sebastian nodded back, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

 

"I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered.

 

"So am I.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's bruise. Kurt closed his eyes, trying not to flinch away. "I'll never forgive myself.." Sebastian said in a broken voice.

 

"It wasn't on purpose.." Kurt said, trying to rationalize everything.

 

"Please don't..It was my fault and I was being angry and dumb.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"I don't blame you.." Kurt said honestly.

 

"Why would you say that?.."

 

"Because it's true." Kurt whispered.

 

"No it's not Kurt..You didn't deserve that.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt again.

 

"Yes I did.. I hurt you.." Kurt said, letting the tears fall.

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt close. "That doesn't mean I can hurt you.."

 

Kurt shrugged, laying his head on Sebastian’s should. "I feel like I deserved it."

 

"You didn't Kurt..I see I was wrong and I'll never do that to you ever again..You're so beautiful and perfect..I love you.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt shook his head. "I'm nothing close to that.. I really just feel like.. A dirty, cheating, lying slut.."

 

Sebastian turned his head to look into Kurt's eyes. "You're perfect to me.."

 

A new round of tears sprang to Kurt’s eyes. Why did Sebastian love him after everything he had done?

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"What for?"

 

"Making you cry..H-Hitting you..Everything..." Sebastian whispered.

 

"You're not making me cry.. I-I am.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I love you, Kurt.."

 

Kurt’s body trembled as he cried. "I'm so sorry.. Bas.. I want to say it back.. I do.. But it's not fair.. U-until I know.."

 

Sebastian nodded, wiping Kurt's tears away.

 

"Thank you.. For the song, Bas.."

 

"Thank you for coming.." Sebastian said softly. Kurt nodded, leaning in for one more kiss. Sebastian kissed Kurt back lightly squeezing his hand before pulling away.  
"Bye Bas.."

 

"Bye Kurt.." Sebastian whispered, releasing his hand. 

 

Kurt sighed heavily as he walked back out, wiping his tears away. Blaine looked up as Kurt walked in, standing at the sight of the tears. "What happened?.."

 

"Nothing, Blaine.. We just.. Talked.."

 

"I will go in there and kick his ass Kurt, did he touch you?" Blaine asked quickly.

 

"Blaine, no.." Kurt said, grabbing his hand. "He sang for me and he was just... Sweet.."

 

Blaine sighed, turning and walking towards the door. "Fine..Come on.."

 

Kurt silently followed Blaine, getting in behind him and carefully wrapping his arms around his middle. Blaine was quiet as he drove again, pulling into the driveway and silently walking into the house. Kurt sighed as he followed Blaine downstairs. Blaine took his jacket off and climbed into bed. Kurt changed and crawled into bed in front of Blaine. Blaine turned around, sighing softly. The taller chewed on his lip before finally breaking the silence. "Are you mad at me?"

 

Blaine didn't say anything for about a minute. "No.."

 

"Alight.." Kurt replied in barely a whisper.

 

"I'm just..I don't know..I feel like a whiny bitch.." Blaine sighed. 

 

Kurt’s eyebrows scrunched up as he turned to look at Blaine. "What? Why?"

 

Blaine kept his back to Kurt as he spoke. "I just..Felt upset..When you told me you wanted to go see him.."

 

"He said he had something to show me. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.."

 

"No..It's not your fault..It's me..I just..I've been feeling weird lately.." Blaine said quietly. "He's your boyfriend..You can go see him if you want.."

 

"What do you mean..? Are you.." Kurt paused for a moment. "Jealous...?"

 

Blaine didn't say anything as he fidgeted a bit. "What?..That-That's..N-No of course not.."

 

Kurt had to bite back his growing smile. "Well if it helps.. I haven’t gone back to him because you're the one confusing me.."

 

"How am I confusing you?.." Blaine asked turning around. "You're the one making my stomach feel weird and making my heart speed up when you give me those damned little kisses." He said accusatively as Kurt smiled at him.

 

"And you’re the one that’s making me think I can actually have feelings for someone.. Like real feelings." Kurt said, scooting in a little.

 

"R-Real feelings?.." Blaine asked, swallowing hard. 

 

Kurt brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek. "Real feelings.." he whispered softly. And even though it started as nothing but a bet, Kurt knew he what he was telling Blaine was true. 

 

Blaine's heart sped up as he looked up at Kurt. "Why do I feel like this?..."

 

"You don’t like it..?" Kurt asked.

 

"I do..It's confusing.." Blaine said softly.

 

"I am too.."

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "I like you.."

 

Kurt's thick lashes fluttered, smiling at Blaine. "I like you too."

 

"Like..Like, like?..." Blaine asked quietly.

 

"Yes," Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine swallowed audibly. "M-Me too.."

 

Kurt leaned in, pressing his lips to Blaine’s. Blaine gasped, his hands shaking as he grabbed Kurt's hands. Kurt intertwined their fingers, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine moaned softly, squeezing Kurt's hands. Kurt pulled back slowly, bringing Blaine’s hand up and kissing his knuckles. "I’m glad you’re here."

 

"Me too.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine. "I really am sorry about asking you to take me.."

 

"It's okay..You have a right to see your boyfriend.."

 

"I’m just confused.."

 

"Me too.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt sighed heavily, not sure of what to say.

 

"I'm sorry.." Blaine said. 

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

"I don't know what to do.."

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

 

"I really like you..But you're with him.."

 

"But I'm not really," Kurt said. "I told him I need to see how I feel about both of you."

 

Blaine nodded, biting his lip. 

 

Kurt groaned, turning back over. "I don’t even know why I'm trying."

 

"Why do you say that?.." Blaine asked.

 

"It's not like I could make either of you happy.." Kurt whispered, sniffling.

 

Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt, holding him close from behind. "Shh..It's okay.."

 

"How can you say that? When I'm upsetting you?"

 

"I'm just upset that you're forcing yourself to deal with him.."

 

"H-He loves me.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Do you love him?.."

 

"I've never been in love.." Kurt admitted quietly.

 

"You don't need to stay with him just because he loves you.." Blaine said against the back of Kurt's neck.

 

"But I'll hurt him.."

 

"He hurt you.."

 

"Because I cheated on him.." the taller tried to rationalize. 

 

"That's not an excuse." Blaine said seriously.

 

"Well I deserved it."

 

Blaine sat up, running his hands through his hair. "No you didn't Kurt." He groaned.

 

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Do you know how much shit I put him through?"

 

"It doesn't matter! He has no right to lay a hand on you! If you were mine I would never even think about doing that." Blaine got out.

 

Kurt blinked back tears. He didn't understand why the sound of Blaine raising his voice made him feel like this. "Y-You want me..as..yours..?"

 

Blaine looked away. "I have feelings for you Kurt..Feelings I can't explain..But I do know that if you were mine..I'd do everything in my power to make sure you were happy..."

 

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment. "You would..?"

 

Blaine nodded slowly, not looking up. Kurt carefully got up and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I don't understand what you're doing to me.."

 

Blaine held on to Kurt's arms. "I-I don't know either.."

 

"You make me feel.. worth something.."

 

"You're worth everything.."

 

"Oh Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, reaching up and cupping the shorter's cheek. Blaine was surprised by himself as leaned in, kissing Kurt sweetly. Kurt smiled , kissing him back. Blaine pulled Kurt close so their bodies were flush together, whimpering softly. Kurt gasped, slowly and gently sliding his hands down to Blaine's hips. Blaine shuddered, kissing along Kurt's jaw.  
"So beautiful.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine blushed, looking up at Kurt as they laid back on the bed. Kurt climbed on top of Blaine, pressing their bodies together as he stared into Blaine's honey eyes. "I..I want you.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You mean..?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine nodded, biting his lip. Kurt pressed a sweet kiss against Blaine's lips. "Want me to use a condom?"

 

Blaine thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No.."

 

Kurt couldn't stop the small moan in the back of his throat as he slowly lifted Blaine's shirt. Blaine gasped, his back arching. Kurt sat back to admire the olive toned skin, tracing down to Blaine's abs. Blaine closed his eyes, humming softly. Kurt made his way down the shorter's body, starting to unbutton Blaine's pants. Blaine sighed, moaning Kurt's name. Kurt bit his lip at the way his name rolled off of Blaine's tongue as he slid his pants down. Blaine was already half hard, panting lightly as he looked down at Kurt. The taller smiled down at Blaine as he pulled down the thin fabric of Blaine's briefs. Blaine whined, closing his eyes. Kurt nuzzled against the perfect nestling of hair that surrounded Blaine's growing member. He breathed in, moaning at the smell that was purely Blaine.  
"Kurt.." Blaine whispered, gasping softly.

 

"Yes baby?" Kurt asked quietly, trailing kisses up Blaine's perfect cock.

 

"Fuck, I need you.." Blaine got out. Kurt smiled, sinking down around Blaine. Blaine moaned deeply, tangling his fingers in Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed, watching Blaine as he sucked him.  
"Baby..Oh god..So good.." Blaine groaned.

 

The taller pulled off with a loud pop and kissed up Blaine's body. "You're sure, right?"

 

"Positive.." Blaine whispered. Kurt pressed their lips together in another kiss as he slipped out of his clothes and reached for the lube. Blaine kissed Kurt back, spreading his legs eagerly. Kurt slicked up his fingers, slowly pressing one inside Blaine. Blaine gasped harshly, arching his back. "Fuck.."

 

"You okay?" Kurt asked, curling his fingers.

 

"Been a long time.." Blaine whispered. Kurt slowed his movements as he kissed Blaine. Blaine started to moan softly as he got used to the stretch. The taller curled his fingers, rubbing against Blaine's prostate. Blaine's toes curled as he let out a loud moan, digging his blunt nails into Kurt's shoulders. Kurt gasped at how beautiful Blaine looked. "Blaine.."

 

"More..Please.." Blaine panted out. Kurt complied, pulling out and gingerly adding another. Blaine whimpered at the burn. It hurt, but it felt so good.. Kurt kept going until Blaine was writhing with need. "You ready baby?" 

 

"Yes..Yes, yes, oh god please.." Blaine gasped. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle lightly as he pulled out and got between Blaine's legs. "Tell me if it's too much."

 

Blaine nodded, wrapping his legs around Kurt. Kurt leaned in, his hands on either side of Blaine as he slowly pushed in. Blaine whined, his eyes squeezing closed. Kurt's breathing sped up as he moaned in Blaine's ear, making sure to go slow.   
"Ohmygod.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You're so..so tight.." Kurt gasped. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, pulling him closer. Kurt moaned as he pushed in to the hilt. Blaine pulled back, his forehead against Kurt's as he panted. "Y-You're amazing..S-So perfect.."

 

"So are you.. Fuck, Blaine.."

 

"Please move.." Blaine said, his voice more vulnerable than Kurt had ever heard it.

 

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck as he started to thrust slowly.

 

Blaine gasped softly, whimpering as he ran his hands down Kurt's back.

 

Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's curls as he sped up lightly.

 

"Oh god..yes!" Blaine moaned, tightening himself around Kurt. "Ungh..Kuuurt.."

 

"Blaine..oh god.." Kurt panted. They moved together, sweat slick skin sliding over skin, pants and moans and desperate pleas filled the room. Kurt balled his fists in the sheets as he thrust harder.  
"Kurt..I'm so close!.."

 

Kurt turned his head, nibbling on Blaine’s ear. "M-Me too.. Come for me, Blaine.."

 

Blaine moaned loudly before crying out Kurt's name and shooting himself between them. Kurt gasped, his eyes screwing shut as he felt Blaine tighten around him, causing him to come hard, deep inside him. Blaine whimpered as he felt Kurt fill him. Kurt slowed his thrusts as they came down and carefully pulled out of Blaine. He pressed light kisses on Blaine's neck, waiting for his breathing to calm.   
"You're amazing.."

 

"You're perfect.." Kurt said, barely loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine tilted his head down, kissing him deeply. Kurt gasped, moaning into the kiss. Blaine pulled back, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt batted his lashes at Blaine, letting his fingertips dance across the shorter's skin.  
"So beautiful..Perfect.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt sighed softly, resting his head on Blaine’s chest. "You really think so?"

 

"I do...That was amazing, Kurt.." Blaine said. Running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

 

Kurt hummed softly. "It was for me too.."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead.

 

"I don’t want to move.." Kurt groaned. "But my dad will be here soon.."

 

Blaine nodded, sighing softly.

 

"Thanks Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

 

"For what?.." Blaine asked softly.

 

"Telling me the truth.."

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt kissed Blaine again before getting up and getting dressed. Blaine got dressed as well, smiling at Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as he looked into those gorgeous honey eyes. Blaine started to lean in to kiss Kurt when the taller's phone started to ring with a call from Quinn. He sighed, picking it up. "Hello?"

 

"How's it going with loverboy?" Quinn asked.

 

"Now's not a very good time Quinn.." Kurt sighed.

 

Blaine bit his lip and looked at Kurt. "Umm.. I'll be upstairs.."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine slowly walked up the stairs. He knew it was wrong. But he had to know if Kurt was going to mention what they had just done. He silently sat on the top stair, listening closely. 

 

"Spill." Quinn said, becoming more and more impatient.

 

"What do you want me to say?.." Kurt groaned laying in the bed.

 

"Tell me what's going on."

 

"Well..We've been having sex.." Kurt said.

 

"Any feelings? I mean you are living together."

 

"Well yeah..He told me he wants me to be his..And he bottomed.." Kurt said softly. "So, I guess I won the bet.."

 

Blaine froze, his mouth falling agape. What bet?


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine couldn't believe what he just heard. What bet? Was that all Blaine was to Kurt? But the way Kurt took him into his home.. The way he looked at him.. It couldn't be just a bet. Could it..? Blaine quickly walked upstairs, his mind racing. He didn't know what to do. Should he confront Kurt? He shook his head and walked to the kitchen, biting his lip. "What the hell?.." He mumbled to himself. He leaned against the wall. What was he supposed to do about this? After the confusion passed, the pain and betrayal came. Blaine slammed his fist against his leg. Why did he let Kurt do this to him? He was Blaine Anderson. He didn't need anyone. He growled under his breath before gasping as he saw his vision blur. He wasn't crying..He couldn't be. Blaine walked to the entry way and pulled his shoes on, forgetting about a jacket and heading out the door. He needed to drive. Needed to get away to think.

 

"It was just a stupid bet though.." Kurt said softly into the phone. "I think maybe something came out of it.."

 

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

 

"I mean..I think I have..Feelings for him.."

 

"So you're done with Sebastian, right?"

 

"I don't know..I said I would give him a chance to change.." Kurt said softly.

 

Quinn sighed. "Jesus Kurt. The fucker hit you!"

 

"He's willing to change..He's going to go to anger management.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Whatever."

 

"I'm serious Quinn."

 

"I don't care. He physically hurt you!"

 

"And he said he would work to change!" Kurt countered.

 

"Why do you care about him? You said it was just sex."

 

"it's not anymore!..He..He told me he loved me Quinn..I just..I care about him and I want to love him.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Wanting to love someone won't make you love them," Quinn said seriously.

 

"I just..I want to give him another chance.." Kurt said in a whisper.

 

"And Anderson?"

 

"I..I don't know..I have feelings for him too.." Kurt sighed.

 

"And he lives with you.." Quinn shook her head.

 

"I don't know what to do Quinn!.." Kurt got out, tears filling his eyes.

 

"You want to come over? I can come get you."

 

"Blaine's here..I don't want to just leave him.."

 

"Okay.."

 

Kurt sighed, sniffing lightly as the tears came freely.

 

"I'm here if you want to talk Kurt.."

 

"I just want to know what's the right choice..Sebastian really loves me and he's trying so hard to change..i care about him so much and i know i could love him...And Blaine..He just wants to make me happy.."

 

"Does he make you happy?" Quinn asked.

 

Kurt nodded even though Quinn couldn't see. "Yeah..He does.."

 

"I feel like there's more of a what if situation with Sebastian."

 

"What happened before was my fault.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

 

"When..He hit me.."

 

"Kurt, that wasn't your fault. But i mean.. You think you can love him. But you know Blaine makes you happy.."

 

"That's why I'm confused.."

 

"I'm sorry hun.."

 

Kurt wiped his eyes, wishing all of this would just disappear.

 

"You'll figure it out.." Quinn said softly.

 

"Thanks.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Anytime.."

 

"I-I'll call you later..." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Okay hun," Quinn said before hanging up.

 

Kurt laid in bed, closing his eyes as the tears continued. He hadn't planned this. Why had he even made the stupid bet? No. He couldn't think like that. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have gotten to know Blaine and he'd be living in the park in the dead of winter. Kurt wiped his eyes and cuddled up to Blaine's pillow. He inhaled Blaine's smell. Something about it relaxed Kurt a little. Kurt hummed softly, hoping Blaine would come down soon to hold him. He waited a while but blaine didnt come. He got up and went upstairs, looking for the other boy. But he was no where to be seen. He called his number but got no answer. Kurt started to get worried, calling again, and again.

 

Blaine got tired of feeling his phone vibrate and pulled over. "Hello?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

 

"Where are you?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Driving."

 

"Why did you leave without saying anything?..."

 

"You were busy." Blaine said simply.

 

"Okay..Well come back..I wanna lay with you.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I need air."

 

"Oh.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well..When are you coming back?..I just..Have a lot on my mind and I was hoping we could talk..Alone.." Kurt said.

 

Blaine sighed. "I guess I'll be there soon."

 

"Okay..Thank you.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Mhm. bye.." Blaine said, hanging up before he could call him out about the bet.

 

Kurt lingered for a moment before putting the phone down. He went upstairs and decided to make Blaine and his father dinner. A little while later, Blaine came back and carefully walked in. Kurt made Chicken Alfredo and was just finishing it as Blaine came in.  
"Hi.." Blaine said quietly. "Smells good.."

 

"Hey." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine and walking over to kiss him. Blaine turned so the kiss landed on his cheek. Kurt pulled back, blinking a few times. "What was that?.."

 

Blaine shook his head. "I'm just not in the mood.."

 

"I wasn't trying to..." Kurt said quietly. Blaine bit his lip, looking down at the floor. Kurt sighed. "Anyway..I made dinner.." Kurt said, making a plate for Blaine.

 

"Thanks.." Blaine said as he sat at the table.

 

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek again. "I'm gonna go take a shower.."

 

"I thought you needed to talk.."

 

"Well, I'm gonna let you eat, and then we can talk.." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded as he turned back to his food.

 

Kurt went to the bathroom and stripped down before examining himself in the mirror. Hr didn't always look like this. Especially now. Pale, thin, and worn from stress. It wasn't like this before he met Q...Before he met Sebastian. Why was he doing this to himself? He continued to study himself. This isn't what his mother would've wanted.. He actually used to care about how he looked..The thought brought back memories..Memories of fear..But of happiness and friends that seemed to care about more than sex and cigarettes.. Why had he put himself through this? Trying to avoid pain and being hurt. Isn't that a part of life? Kurt quickly wiped the tear that escaped. That wasn't him. He could never go back to being hurt again.. He just wanted to be loved. No pain. No hurting others. Was that too much to ask for? He turned on the shower water until it was almost to hot to bear and sat under the stream, curled in a ball and letting himself cry.

 

After Blaine had finished eating, he went downstairs and saw Kurt was still in the shower. He laid down on the couch, thinking about everything that had happened that day. He glanced up at the bathroom door as he heard the quiet sobs. He raised an eyebrow. Why was Kurt crying? He was the one who was being used..Blaine had an overwhelming feeling of abler at Kurt's selfishness. All he thought about was losing Sebastian..He didn't care about Blaine..He didn't care about anyone but himself..  
anger. But hearing him cry, tore at Blaine's heart. He cursed himself for caring. He knew what Kurt was up to and yet he still wanted to hold him. That made Blaine angry with himself. Who was Kurt to make him feel this way?..To make him cry?..He had to find a way to get rid of this pain..But how?.. Maybe he could distance himself from Kurt. Sleep on the couch. Ignore the feelings. No. That wouldn't do much. What if..? No.. But what if he got even? Blaine felt a small grin form at the idea. To make Kurt feel what he felt..Pain..Not physical..But beyond anything he'd felt.. He'd keep his emotions in a safe deep inside him. Make Kurt fall so head over heels for him and let it blow up in his face. He knew just who to go to for this..After a few more minutes he heard the water turn off. Be smiled as kurt appeared. "Hey gorgeous."

 

"Hey.." Kurt said quietly. His skin was red from the hot water of the shower, but his eyes were red as well from crying.

 

"Come here," Blaine said softly, opening his arms. Kurt looked over at Blaine. He was being nice now?..Maybe he was just in a bad mood before..He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and climbed onto Blaine, curling up against him.

 

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's back.

 

"I'm just..Just stressed..About everything.." Kurt said quietly. He could already feel the tightness in his throat of impending tears. Blaine holding him made him feel so good, yet so confused.

 

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

 

"I...like you a lot..But..Sebastian.."

 

Blaine felt like Kurt was squeezing his heart for his own pleasure. He pushed the pain deep down and sighed. "Do you need me to leave?"

 

"No..No..Don't go.." Kurt said quickly, cupping Blaine's cheek.

 

"But if I'm just confusing you..." Blaine started.

 

"I need to figure this out on my own..And that doesn't mean kicking you out on the streets.." Kurt whispered, looking into Blaine's eyes.

 

"I'd be fine.."

 

"No Blaine.." Kurt said firmly.

 

Blaine thought about how well Kurt was acting, his blood starting to boil again. He took a deep breath. "I just want you to be happy.."

 

Kurt teared up, leaning in to kiss Blaine softly.

 

"You're going to confuse yourself more.."

 

"Just..Let me..You..You make me feel so good.." Kurt whispered, pressing his lips to Blaine's again. Blaine gasped lightly, kissing Kurt back. The taller wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him deeply. Blaine lifted up, scooting down and lying with Kurt on top of him. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's neck to his chest and back up to his cheeks.   
"Kurrtt.." Blaine moaned softly.

 

"Shh.." Kurt soothed, pressing his lips to Blaine's again as he reached down to unzip Blaine's jeans.

 

"Kurt.. I don't want to confuse you.." Blaine said before Kurt hushed him.

 

"I just want you.." Kurt whined as Blaine pulled his hands away.

 

"Okay.." Blaine said as he leaned in. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, kissing him desperately. Blaine groaned, rolling his body up.  
"Baby.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "What do you want?"

 

"I-I want you inside of me.." Kurt said quietly.

 

The shorter boy ran his hands down kurts sides and to his hips. "You want to ride me, baby?"

 

Kurt nodded quickly, his body moving with Blaine's touches.

 

"So hot.." Blaine breathed out. Kurt unzipped Blaine's pants and pulled out his member, stroking him quickly. Blaine's head fell back as he gasped quietly. Kurt moaned softly at the feel of Blaine in his hand, when Blaine heard a car door close.   
"Shit! Your dad's home.." He got out as fast as he could. Kurt gasped, quickly getting up and running back into the bathroom. Blaine tucked himself in and sat up, trying to look normal. Burt came down to check on Blaine before going back upstairs to eat and Blaine heard the shower come back on along with quiet moaning. He gasped. That bitch! Kurt was getting off without him? Blaine bit his lip, debating on sneaking into the bathroom. They could make this quick.. Right? That's when Blaine got an even better idea. He slowly crept into the bathroom, making sure Kurt couldn't hear him. Kurt was in the shower, leaning against the wall with his forehead pressed to his arm and two fingers sliding in and out of his ass. Blaine smiled to himself as he got closer. He was right at the shower door when he made a loud 'RWAR' noise and scaring the hell out of the boy in the shower. Kurt cried out, clutching to a bar on the wall and jumping at the noise. The movement made him hit his prostate, eliciting a loud moan. Blaine giggled hysterically as he ran out of the bathroom. Kurt pulled his fingers out and groaned. "Real mature Blaine!!"

 

Blaine was still laughing as Burt came down the stairs. He looked up, wiping his eyes and smiling. "Hey Mr. H.."

 

"I heard Kurt scream. What happened?" Burt asked, eyeing blaine.

 

"Oh, I just scared him.." Blaine laughed. "He's fine."

 

Burt tried to bite back a smile but failed miserably. Blaine smiled back at the older man as Kurt scolded Blaine through the door. Burt chuckled as he went back upstairs. Kurt huffed and opened the door. "So are you gonna come take care of this or what?.."

 

Blaine grinned, walking over to the bathroom. Kurt let Blaine in before sauntering back into the shower.  
"What if your dad comes back?"

 

"Then make it quick.." Kurt said over his shoulder before stepping under the stream of hot water. Blaine was about to protest as he thought of himself being wet also but shrugged. He stripped quickly and stepped in. Kurt smiled, resting his elbows on the built in chair and looking back at Blaine. Blaine moaned quietly as he ran his hands over Kurt's ass. Kurt hummed softly, his damp, red hair falling over one eye. Blaine didn't waste any time. He positioned himself behind kurt and pushed in. Kurt gave a small squeak, already stretched a bit from earlier. He groaned softly as Blaine ran his hand over the rough shaved sides of his head. "F-Fuck that feels good."  
Blaine continued the motion as he began to thrust. Kurt panted harshly, whimpering a bit as he tried to find something to hold on to. "Fuck Kurt.."

 

"Fuck me Blaine..Oh god..Harder.." Kurt whined. Blaine pulled on Kurts hair as he thrust harder. Kurt gave a loud cry, pressing his hands against the wall.   
"Kurt..Quiet.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"I-I can't.." Kurt groaned.

 

"Sound so sexy.." blaine moaned, aiming for Kurt's prostate.

 

Kurt sat up, leaning against Blaine's chest, grabbing his hand and placing it on his throat. "I-If I get loud.." Kurt whimpered. Blaine gasped. Sex with Kurt was so hot. But the redhead kept finding ways to surprise him. Kurt moaned, rolling his hips back faster. "Jesus Christ.." Blaine groaned, repeatedly slamming into Kurt's sweet spot. Kurt cried out, reaching back to pull Blaine's hair as he whined loudly. Blaine tightened his hand around Kurt's throat to keep him quiet. Kurt gasped, tightening his hand in Blaine's hair as the sensation sent a shot of arousal through him.  
"Shit Kurt.. Im so close.."

 

Kurt rasped, placing his hand over Blaine's and squeezing, making him grip the pale column tighter. Blaine kept the firm grip as he brought kurt closer to the edge. Kurt writhed against Blaine as the strength of Blaine's hand on his neck and the constricting his air made him try to scream, but with no avail. he tightened, coming hard as he choked and gasped for air. Blaine moaned kurts name as he filled the taller and letting go of his throat. Kurt gasped harshly, almost collapsing back against Blaine. The shorter kissed along Kurt's neck, softly rubbing up and down his sides.  
"Ohmygod.." Kurt got out.

 

"Damn babe.."

 

"That was so hot.." Kurt rasped. Sebastian would never do that with Kurt because he was worried about hurting him. It was a bit ironic now..But every time he would put Sebastian's hand on his throat he would shy away and say it wasn't safe.

 

"It was.. It wasn't too much though, right?" Blaine asked, cupping Kurt's cheek.

 

Kurt shook his head, panting heavily. "So good.."

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt. "You're so perfect."

 

Kurt blushed, looking up at Blaine from under his damp lashes.

 

"We need to get dressed.."

 

"You're right.." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek before turning off the water. They got out and dried off before getting dressed and cuddling in Kurts bed. Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw, sighing happily. "Goodnight.."

 

"Night.." Blaine whispered. Kurt kissed him softly before humming quietly and drifting to sleep.

 

After school the next day, Kurt called Sebastian.

 

Sebastian lit up a bit as he saw Kurt's name and answered. "H-Hello?.."

 

"Hey Bas.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Hey babe..What's up?.."

 

"I miss you. Do you want to hang out for a bit?"

 

"Really?..Yeah..I miss you too babe..I'm at home.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"My car isn't fixed yet. Can you come get me..?" Kurt asked.

 

"Of course..I'll be in there in a minute.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Okay." Kurt said before hanging up. He looked over at Blaine. "I'm going out for a bit. You gonna be okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'll be alright..." Blaine said, switching the TV to a Buckeyes game. Kurt grabbed a jacket and kissed Blaine's cheek before heading upstairs and waiting for his ex. A few minutes later Sebastian pulled into the yard and honked his horn. Kurt looked in the mirror, making sure his bruised neck was covered with makeup properly before stepping outside. Sebastian leaned over, opening the door for Kurt. Kurt got in, smiling lightly at Sebastian. "Hey.." He said softly.

 

"Hey," Sebastian said, smiling wide. "I missed you.."

 

"I missed you too.." Kurt said, leaning over to give him a light kiss.

 

The warbler hummed. "What do you want to do?"

 

"Whatever you want..I just wanted to spend a little time with you.."

 

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked, looking at how thin Kurt looked.

 

"Not really..But I could maybe eat a little something.." Kurt said softly, rubbing his hands together to ward off the slight cold. Sebastian nodded, backing out of the driveway and taking Kurt to a little diner. They went inside and Kurt ordered a water and salad, smiling across the table at Sebastian as he bit at his lip ring.

 

"How have you been?" Sebastian asked, swirling his straw around his cup.

 

"Good..Tired..Stressed too..But good..You?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"I went to see a therapist yesterday.."

 

"Really?.." Kurt said quietly, looking up at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian nodded, looking down. "It wasn't easy.. But I'm trying.."

 

"What happened?..If you don't mind me asking.." Kurt asked.

 

"It's just hard to talk about everything.. How she can see so much in little things I do. It's hard to explain. Like how I'm overprotective because I don't want to lose you. But by acting how I do, I'm pushing you away. And it's not you that I'm ever really upset with. It's me.." Sebastian explained.

 

"Why is that?.." Kurt asked, grabbing Sebastian's hand.

 

Sebastian swallowed hard. "My insecurities. You're so beautiful.. so perfect. I couldn't lose you. You were all I had.. A-And I ruined it.. Because I.. I-I'm just a fuck up, Kurt.."

 

Kurt grabbed both of Sebastian's hands. "You didn't ruin anything.."

 

"I hurt you.." Sebastian said in barely a whisper.

 

"And I'm giving you another chance..I just..Need time.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I don't understand why.. I-I'm not complaining. I just don't deserve it.."

 

"I care about you..And I want to love you..But you have to love yourself first.." Kurt said. Sebastian bit his lip. How could he love himself? His own parents acted as if he didn't even exist. Kurt brought Sebastian's hands up, kissing his knuckles.

 

"Thank you, Kurt.." Sebastian said, looking up with tears in his eyes.

 

"You're welcome.." Kurt said, picking up a napkin and dabbing at Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian studied Kurt. He didn't understand how this had all happened. He thought about his therapy session and about how he hoped he could be with Kurt again. He was about to say something when something caught his eye. Sebastian tilted his head, examining Kurt's neck.

 

"What's wrong baby?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"Come here.." Sebastian said, leaning in. Kurt smiled, leaning in and expecting a kiss. Instead, Sebastian tilted kurts chin up. There was a pink hand print on Kurts neck. Kurt gasped, pulling away as he realized what Sebastian saw.  
"What is that?" Sebastian asked forcefully as he clenched his fists.

 

"It's nothing baby..I-I was just..It's nothing.." Kurt said quickly.

 

"He did that, didn't he?" Sebastian growled, his eyes growing dark. Kurt didn't say anything and bit his lip, looking down. Sebastian got up quickly, his chair falling back at the sudden movement. He turned on his heel, headed for the door and determined to find Blaine.

 

"Sebastian!" Kurt yelled, going after him.

 

Sebastian got in the car ad started it. He looked over as Kurt slid into the passenger's seat. The warbler's eyes were menacing. "Where is he?"

 

"H-He should be at home..B-But Sebastian..I-It's not what you think.." Kurt said timidly.

 

"I made a mistake Kurt! I'm not going to sit back and let some asshole hurt you again!"

 

"But Sebastian.." Kurt started. The taller didn't listen as he drove off and sped to the house. Sebastian came to a stop in the street at Kurt's and got out. Luckily Burt wasn't home. He walked right in, storming the house to find Blaine.

 

"Sebastian..Sebastian!" Kurt yelled.

 

When the warbler was convinced Blaine wasn't home, he turned to Kurt. "What?!"

 

"He didn't hurt me!.." Kurt said before taking a step back at the look in Sebastian's eyes.

 

"Then why the fuck is there a bruise on your neck?! Explain that, Kurt!"

 

Kurt swallowed hard, flinching at Sebastian's harsh tone. "D-Do you remember..When we would have sex..And I would try to get you to choke me?.."

 

Sebastian took a minute to think. Wait.. He let Anderson do that? "What the fuck, Kurt?! You're telling me you want to love me. That you just need time to think. But you're just fucking him?! What? Want to get your fill of him then come running back to me? This isn't a game, Kurt!"

 

"I-I'm sorry..I didn't..I'm sorry.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"You didn't what? You didn't think I'd find out? Jesus fucking Christ, Kurt!"

 

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen.." Kurt whispered, gasping as Sebastian took a step towards him.

 

"Well it did. Call him. Now. Its time we settle this." Sebastian growled.

 

Kurt nodded, grabbing his phone and quickly dialing Blaine.

 

Blaine stood in Q's room, staring down at her. "I know about the bet."

 

"What?..How'd you find out?" she asked, flicking her cigarette.

 

"Doesn't matter. I want a new deal."

 

"Oh yeah?..So Blaine Anderson wants something from a skank?..What's in it for me?.." Quinn deadpanned.

 

"What was Kurt giving you if you won?" Blaine asked.

 

"He was gonna try to hook me up with Rachel Berry.."

 

"If you help me get what I want, you will get your date. It'll be the best damn date you can dream of. I'll make it happen. I'll even make sure she wants it."

 

Quinn's eyes lit up momentarily. "And if I don't?..."

 

Blaine put his hands on either side of Quinn, their faces inches apart. "I'll tell everyone about how you disappointed your daddy. How you're no longer his little girl. How he kicked you out after letting some guy knock you up in the back of his car. You think Rachel would even think about you then?"

 

"H-How did you know that?.." Quinn asked, looking up at Blaine.

 

"I know a lot of things. You going to help me or not?"

 

Quinn looked down, biting her lip. "What do you want?.."

 

"I want to make Kurt think I am so head over heels for him. Think he's winning your little bet. I want him to see what it's like for someone to pretend. And don't worry. If you keep this a secret, yours is safe with me and Kurt won't even have to know you knew." Blaine said, eyeing Q up and down.

 

"Well..What do you want me to do?.." Quinn asked.

 

"Play along with your bet with him. Help him think he's winning. Don't give him any kind of hint that this isn't real. Or you'll never get a chance with Berry."

 

Quinn sighed. She didn't want to hurt Kurt..But she wanted a chance with Rachel..With something more than a one night stand. "Okay.."

 

Blaine's phone rang with a call from Kurt. "Speak of the devil," He grinned as he answered.

 

"B-Blaine..Where are you?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

"Q's. Why? What's wrong babe?"

 

Quinn looked up at Blaine with narrow eyes as she watched him lie to her best friend.

 

"Sebastian's here..He..He wants to talk to you.." Kurt said, his eyes darting over to the angry boy across the room from him.

 

Blaine's face hardened at the mention of Kurt's ex. "I'm on my way."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said softly. "Please hurry.." He added under his breath.

 

Blaine hung up and practically ran out of the door, leaving Quinn behind.


	10. Chapter 10

"Baby..Please calm down.." Kurt said timidly as Sebastian paced the floor.

 

"Calm? You want me to be calm?! Kurt, you sit there and tell me how you want to be with me. That you're working on us and so am I. Then tell me you're fucking him!? How am I supposed to be calm?!"

 

"I-I thought you were working on this.." Kurt whimpered, getting a bit worried with how mad his ex was.

 

Sebastian glared at Kurt. "I was FINE! I was! But for what?! To be all 'It's okay baby. We're okay'? It isn't okay, Kurt!"

 

"I'm sorry Sebastian..P-Please baby..Just calm down.." Kurt said, walking over to Sebastian and grabbing his hands.

 

Sebastian's hands shook in Kurt's as he shook his head. "We will settle this today."

 

"Sebastian..I never wanted this.." Kurt whispered, looking up at the taller and trying to soothe him.

 

"Then why the fuck did you do it?! You just think you can have whoever you want whenever? You can't just fuck with people like this!"

 

"I don't think that, Bas! This is just as hard for me.." Kurt got out, tears starting.

 

"So you're the one getting your heart ripped out every fucking day? Spending hundreds of dollars so this doesn't happen? So I can learn to be calm around my boyfriend that doesn't even want me?!" Sebastian raged.

 

Kurt's tears came freely. Where was Blaine..? "I-I do want you baby.. Please.."

 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt by his throat and slammed him into the wall. "Is this what you want?! You sure as hell want Blaine to do it! Is this what you want, Kurt?!" Sebastian yelled, tightening his grip on the shorter's throat. Kurt gasped for air, only to choke as he struggled to get free.

 

Blaine came into the house and heard a sound he couldn't place. He walked into the living room and saw Sebastian holding Kurt by his throat. Adrenaline flew through Blaine as he pulled the warbler off of Kurt. "What the hell is your problem?! It wasn't enough to hit him?!"

 

"Oh look who's here Kurt..Well why don't you take over he seemed to love it when you did it!" Sebastian growled, pulling away from Blaine as Kurt gasped for air.

 

Blaine stepped towards Sebastian. "Oh, he lovedwhen I did it. You're such a fucking pussy, you couldn't do it for him. Couldn't even just be with him. Always knowing you could never make him happy like someone else could."

 

Sebastian went to lunge at Blaine but Kurt threw himself in front of him. "Stop!" He cried.

 

Blaine stepped around Kurt. "Still so insecure you can only try to fight your way out? Well, you don't scare me. And there is nothing you can do to keep me away from Kurt."

 

Sebastian didn't know what feeling was rising inside of him, but he didn't like it. "You shut the hell up Anderson!" he yelled as Kurt tried to pull Blaine away.

 

"Why? Oh right. You love him right? You are so in love with Kurt. Well, tell me this. When he's upset, do you bring him warm milk? Do you even know it calms him? Do you know his favorite animal is a frog? That he has an insane sort of cute obsession with them? Do you really know anything about Kurt?!" Sebastian looked at Blaine with wide eyes as Blaine continued down the list. "He has the most beautiful singing voice and loves Disney movies more than anything..He's adorable and an amazing cook and He moisturizes every morning and tries to hide it, but it's so..cute.." Blaine ended, looking into Kurt's eyes before he turned to Sebastian. "Now you can't look me dead in the eye and tell me you knew any of that.."

 

Kurt looked between the two boys as his heart swelled. He couldn't believe Blaine really knew everything about him.

 

Sebastian tried to fight the tears that were forming in his eyes as he turned to look at Kurt. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. Did Sebastian even know those things?

 

"I'm so sorry..Y-You..You deserve so much better.." He whispered.

 

"He does. He doesn't deserved to be hit or choked. Abused in any way!" Blaine said, keeping his eyes on Kurt. "You know he really thinks you had the right to hit him? The only thing stopping me from kicking your ass is Kurt not wanting his father to know. But if you ever come near him again, especially like this," Blaine said menacingly as he stepped up to Sebastian. "Believe me, you will regret it. Now I suggest you leave."

 

Sebastian looked down, grabbing Kurt's hand before the tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry.." He whispered before letting their fingers slip apart and walking past Blaine and out of the house.

 

Kurt curled up on the floor. He couldn't believe how he already missed Sebastian. But somewhere deep down, Kurt knew it was best that he was gone. He looked up at Blaine, tears streaming down his cheeks. Blaine got on his knees, pulling Kurt close and kissing him softly. "Shh..It's okay..I'm here.."

 

"H-How.. Y-You know all.. Of that..?" Kurt asked between sobs.

 

"Because..I pay attention to you and I care.." Blaine whispered, wiping Kurt's tears.

 

Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine. "Thank you.. Thank you so much, Blaine.."

 

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and held him close, rubbing up and down his back.

 

"C-Can we go to m-my room..?"

 

Blaine nodded, picking Kurt up and carrying him downstairs. They cuddled up in bed, Kurt drawing little patterns across Blaine's chest as he tried to calm down.  
"It's okay babe.." Blaine whispered.

 

"T-Thanks Blaine.."

 

"You're welcome beautiful.." Blaine said softly, wiping Kurt's tears. Kurt gave a weak smile, nuzzling against his neck.

 

"So..How did you even meet that ass-..Sebastian?..." Blaine asked softly.

 

"At a party.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Really?.." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded. "Yeah.. A few months ago. He was a Warbler.. Tall, sexy.. Controlling.. I don't know.. I just.."

 

"I understand.." Blaine said.

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Then there's you.."

 

"What about me?..." Blaine asked quietly.

 

"I kind of like being taller than you.. You're sweet but.." Kurt paused, biting his lip. "So damn sexy.. And the bike.. Just.. Lord.."

 

Blaine chuckled a bit, running a hand through his hair. "Well..What were you like before all of this?.."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Before all the piercings and badass and pink hair.."

 

"I was made fun of a lot.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Why?.." Blaine asked.

 

"My clothes were a little more..feminine. I didn't hide the fact that I'm gay. I wasn't accepted. Certain.. People.. That you may or may not know used to toss me into the dumpster.."

 

"Puck?.." Blaine asked quietly.

 

"It doesn't matter.."

 

Blaine shook his head. "So why'd you change?.."

 

"I wanted to not care. To not let people get to me. To be fearless and be able to stand up for myself.." Kurt tried to explain.

 

"Are you happy like this?.." Blaine asked softly.

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine as he thought. "I'm happy with you.."

 

Blaine smiled lightly he thought about the boy lying to him. "I'm happy with you too..But I'd like to see how you used to look."

 

"What?"

 

"Before you were Kurt Hummel, Skank.." Blaine smiled.

 

"You want me to strip my hair and take my piercings out..?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

 

"Yeah..Or you could just show me pictures.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Oh.. Right.." Kurt said, hiding his blush of embarrassment.

 

Blaine smiled as Kurt stood up and reached under his bed for a shoebox. He sat cross-legged and looked at Blaine. "No laughing."

 

Blaine sat up, smiling. "I'll try.."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he opened the box and picked up a few pictures. He handed one to Blaine. "That's me and my mom.."

 

Blaine looked down at the picture and saw a small chestnut haired boy with a beautiful woman that had matching hair, eyes, and a few of the same features. "Oh wow..She's beautiful.."

 

"Thank you.. Dad says I look a lot like her.."

 

"You do.." Blaine said quietly. "You look so cute.." He smiled.

 

Kurt blushed. "Thanks.."

 

Blaine smiled at the photo until Kurt handed him another one. It was one of him in their back yard about a year before he met Quinn. He looked so young and innocent.

 

"Kurt..You look so.." Blaine trailed off.

 

"So what?" kurt asked defensively.

 

"Innocent and adorable.." Blaine said smiling.

 

Kurt pushed blaine softly. "I was. I made all A's at school. I was smart. I had a lot.. But I had no idea.."

 

"No idea about what?.." Blaine asked.

 

"How good my life was. Besides being thrown into dumpsters, being slushied and being made fun of, I had a pretty nice life.."

 

"Why don't you go back to that?..After Christmas break?.." Blaine asked quietly.

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

"If you were happier.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I'm not that kid anymore. I'm not innocent. I'm not smart. I'm failing all my classes.."

 

"I could help you.." Blaine said. "Either way..I think you're beautiful."

 

"R-Really?" Kurt asked, fluttering his lashes. "You'd like me like that..?"

 

"I would.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss blaine softly. "If you could have one thing in life, what would it be?"

 

"Why do you ask?.." Blaine said softy.

 

"Its interesting to know the one thing people want."

 

"Love.." Blaine whispered. Of course this was a lie, but he wanted to see Kurt's reaction.

 

Kurt looked into Blaine's beautiful honey eyes. "Me too.."

 

Blaine smiled, cupping Kurt's cheek and leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

Kurt laid back down, pulling the shorter boy close. "Blaine..?"

 

"Yeah?.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I just.. I really like you.." Kurt said sincerely, his heart speeding up.

 

"I really like you too Kurt.." Blaine said, lacing fingers with Kurt. Kurt fluttered his lashes, leaning in for another kiss. Blaine pulled Kurt closer, deepening the kiss. The taller gasped, pressing his body to Blaine's. Blaine pulled away, biting his lip as he looked up into Kurt's eyes.

 

"How are you so perfect..?" Kurt whispered.

 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing.." Blaine said just as quietly.

 

"But you're wrong," Kurt said, chuckling lightly.

 

"No I'm not.." Blaine giggled.

 

"How so?"

 

"You're so perfect Kurt.."

 

"I am nothing that qualifies as perfect," Kurt scoffed.

 

"Lies.."

 

"You're the one lying.."

 

"Why would I lie? You're sweet and beautiful..Just amazing.." Blaine smiled. Kurt looked down, trying to hide his blush. How could Blaine really think the things?

 

"You're everything Kurt.."

 

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he kissed Blaine. Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, humming softly. Kurt brought a hand up to cup the younger's cheek. He kissed Blaine deeply, silently thanking him for everything. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. Maybe he was getting Kurt to fall for him.. Kurt pulled back, biting his lip. "I love that feeling.."

 

"Me too.." Blaine smiled.

 

"So.. Have you always been some sort of bad ass?" Kurt giggled.

 

"Kind of.." Blaine chuckled. Kurt nodded as he looked down. Unwelcome thoughts filled his mind.

 

"What's wrong?.."

 

"If I hadn't changed.. You'd be helping Puck throw me into the dumpster and throwing slushies at me.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I'm not like that.." Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded, laying his head on Blaine's chest. "I'm serious, Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You would've stopped them?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'm not into the bullying thing.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt planted a light kiss over Blaine's heart. "I believe you."

 

"Why'd they stop?.." Blaine asked.

 

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. I met Q. They saw me with her and it just stopped. I never questioned it."

 

Blaine nodded, biting his lip. He was new this year so he really didn't know anyone's back story.

 

"How'd you become friends with them?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well..It was my first day, and Puck really just took me under his wing.." Blaine said.

 

"He doesn't like that you're around me, does he?"

 

"I really don't care.." Blaine said, shrugging. That made Kurt smile as he cuddled back up wit Blaine. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, grinning.

 

"Do you like being here.. With me..?"

 

"I do.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Good.."

 

"Do you like me being here?.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I love that you're here." The pale boy said honestly.

 

Blaine smiled before going quiet. "So what are you going to do?..About Sebastian?"

 

"What's left to do..?" Kurt asked. Truth be told, he'd miss his ex. Sebastian did have a good heart. His temper just got in the way. Kurt thought about how he would miss having someone love him. But then he looked at Blaine and remembered the things the shorter boy had said to Sebastian. Maybe he could have more with Blaine.

 

"You're not going back to him are you?.."

 

Kurt shook his head. "No.. I-I realized something today.."

 

"What's that?.." Blaine asked.

 

Kurt looked up into those gorgeous hazel eyes as he cupped Blaine's cheek. "How lucky I am to have you.."

 

Blaine smiled. "I feel the same way Kurt.."

 

"Thank you for doing that earlier. I-I was so.. scared.." Kurt whispered.

 

"He has no right to touch you that way.." Blaine said seriously.

 

Kurt sighed, looking down. "I know.. But most people wouldn't have gotten involved.."

 

"I couldn't just let that happen.." Blaine said.

 

"I just don't understand why.. I know I.. I hurt him. But.." Kurt trailed off as tears sprang to his eyes.

 

"You didn't deserve that baby.." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead. Kurt bit his lip, curling up next to Blaine. "Shh..It's okay.."

 

"I-I thought he..he was getting better.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I know.." Blaine soothed.

 

"I just..I-I feel like I did this.. That I made him this way.."

 

"He has problems Kurt..That's not your fault.."

 

"He had always been jealous.." Kurt gasped. "But not like that.."

 

Blaine bit his lip, nodding.

 

Kurt pulled back. "I-I'm sorry.." he said as he wiped his tears. "I'm being selfish.."

 

"How are you being selfish?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Crying about him.. Not thinking about how it makes you feel.."

 

"It's okay Kurt..You need to let it out.." Blaine said sincerely.

 

Kurt glanced at the younger boy. "I don't want to hurt you.."

 

Blaine didn't say anything and looked down. "It's okay.."

 

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "No it isn't.."

 

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes, really selling it.."Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself – ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ "

 

A new round of tears sprang to Kurt's eyes. "Y-You had that moment..? When..?"

 

"Right before you and I..Before I bottomed..That was a moment for me..About you..You..Move me, Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

Before he knew it, Kurt slid on top of Blaine. "You.. Are perfect.."

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, looking up at him. "I...I love you.."

 

Kurt gasped, his body freezing over Blaine's. "Really..?"

 

"Really.." Blaine said quietly. If he was lying..Why did his heart flutter as he said it?..

 

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes as he felt a warm, bubbly sensation take his body. "I love you too.."

 

Blaine gasped, pulling Kurt close and kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned loudly as he kissed back desperately. Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair, feeling the smooth locks and the rough shaven sides. He ran his hands down to Kurt's neck, memorizing that before running his hands over every inch of Kurt's body.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, kissing down the olive toned skin. Blaine moaned softly, tracing his fingers down Kurt's tattoo. Kurt's heart was racing as he explored Blaine's body.  
"I love you.." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

 

Kurt gave a small whine. "I love you too, Blaine.."

 

Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face. "That sounds so amazing.."

 

"I love you.." Kurt repeated, smiling wide.

 

Blaine grinned. "I love you too, Kurt.."

 

Kurt kissed to Blaine's ear, breathing heavily. "Make love to me.. Please Blaine.."

 

Blaine nodded, turning his head to kiss Kurt softly before slowly rolling them over. Kurt gasped, his head falling back as his eyes slipped closed. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck slowly, taking his time as he slowly removed each article of clothing. Kurt blushed as Blaine admired his body. He ran his hands over the olive chest. "You're so beautiful.."

 

"So are you.." Blaine said quietly as he stripped himself and pressed their bodies together. Kurt leaned in, kissing blaine deeply and wrapping his legs around him. Blaine kissed Kurt back, humming quietly and running a hand through his hair.  
"Oohh.." Kurt gasped lightly. Blaine reached for the lube, beginning to slick up his fingers. Kurt kept his eyes trained on Blaine's. His cheeks were tinged pink as his heart raced. He couldn't believe how special he made him feel. Blaine kissed over Kurt's heart as he spread his legs and slowly pushed a finger inside of him. Kurt gasped, his back arching lightly. "Ohhh.."

 

"Shh.." Blaine soothed, pressing his lips across Kurt's chest. Kurt's breathing sped up, his eyes fluttering and back arching as Blaine brushed against his prostate. Blaine rubbed over the bundle of nerves again, looking up into Kurt's eyes. Kurt bit his lip, his body shaking as he tried to be quiet.   
"So beautiful.." Blaine whispered.

 

"B-Blaine!" Kurt got out in a loud whisper.

 

"I know baby.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"I-I need you.. Please.."

 

"Just wait.." Blaine said, adding another finger. Kurt whined loudly as his back arched more. Blaine watched Kurt intently before slipping one more in. Kurt's hand flew into Blaine's hair, pulling as he tried not to scream.  
"Baby.." Blaine groaned.

 

"Please.. Please Blaine.." Kurt gasped. Blaine nodded, pulling out and slicking himself up. Kurt watched blaine, biting his lip. "So perfect.."

 

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt before he pushed in.

 

Kurt breathed out harshly. "Oh god.. I-I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Blaine whispered, pressing in to the hilt.

 

"Unnhh baby.." Kurt moaned, rolling his body. Blaine began to pull out slowly, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Kurt clutched to Blaine as they moved together. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, rolling his hips faster. The pale boy clawed down Blaine's back, moaning loudly as they kissed.   
"Fuck..Kurt.." Blaine whispered. He'd never done it like this..Soft and slow..He kind if liked it. Little gasps of pleasure escaped Kurt as Blaine slid in and out of him. He felt a feeling he couldn't place as he looked into the shorter's eyes. A slight burning. But a good one. Passion? Kurt didn't know. He hadn't felt anything like this. Like how Blaine made him feel. But he was so happy to have it. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes..The feeling intense as they locked their gaze. He almost had to look away but continued as he cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt's breathing became deeper as they moved faster, their bodies moving together as they fit perfectly together. Kurt wanted to moan, wanted to tell Blaine once more that he loved him. But the moment they were sharing was too precious to interrupt with words. A silent connection forming between the panting boys. Blaine felt something blurring his vision as he looked down at the beautiful boy beneath him. A tear slipped down his cheek and he gasped. Why was he crying?.. Kurt gave a sweet smile as he leaned up to kiss Blaine's tear away. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. He shouldn't feel this way.. The redhead slowly ran his hands down Blaine's sides, exploring his body and wanting to memorize this special moment. Blaine leaned down, pressing their lips together again and speeding up.  
"Blaine!" Kurt cried out loudly. Blaine pushed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, kissing him deeply as the passion between them grew hotter and more intense. Kurt felt the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as wave after wave of pleasure spread through him.  
Blaine felt Kurt was close and thrust harder, breathing heavily through his nose and ramming into his prostate. Kurt broke the kiss, his orgasm making him quiver and shake as he came. Blaine slammed into Kurt before giving one more thrust and clutching desperately to Kurt as he filled him. Kurt whimpered as he clutched for anything to hold onto. His hands found Blaine's biceps, lingering on the firm muscles as his breathing returned to normal. Blaine slowly thrust in and out of Kurt before pulling out and kissing the older boy deeply. Kurt hummed satisfied. "Blaine..?"

 

"Yeah?.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's racing heart. "I love you.."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled. "I love you too.."


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas break came quickly. Kurt and Blaine had become closer. As much as Blaine wanted to be pretending, a part of him, a part he kept hidden, he knew he really did love Kurt. But the hurt, vengeful part of him overshadowed that. He wanted to be happy with Kurt, but it was so hard when he knew it was built on a lie. How could he be sure Kurt wasn't still pretending? They were walking through the park, the snow crunching noisily under Kurt's boots as he grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine beamed at Kurt. "I love being here."

 

"Really?" The redhead smiled.

 

"Yes," Blaine said softly.

 

"Why is that?"

 

Blaine looked down, playing like he was embarrassed. "You make me..happy.."

 

Kurt smiled, stopping and Grabbing Blaine's other hand as well. "You make me happy too Blaine.."

 

The shorter leaned in, placing a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt blushed, smiling lightly.  
"Damn.. You're beautiful.."

 

"Blaine.." Kurt giggled.

 

"What?"

 

"You're making me blush.."

 

Blaine grinned. "It's adorable."

 

Kurt just chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets. "So..I know Christmas isn't until tomorrow..But I got you something.."

 

"Kurt.. I told you not to.."

 

"And I did anyway.." Kurt smiled, pulling out a small box. Blaine bit his lip as he slowly took it. He slowly opened the box and his eyes went wide. It was a silver bracelet that looked like it was made of a chain with a charm on it that said, "Blaine & Kurt".  
"Kurt.." Blaine said quietly. "I-I can't accept this."

 

"Yes, you can.." Kurt said, smiling. "I got it for you.."

 

"You don't understand.. I heard you on the phone with Quinn. I know this is a bet."

 

Kurt's eyes went wide. "W-What?.."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "So I lied. I told you I loved you."

 

Kurt just stared at Blaine. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The shorter laughed without humor. "What? Are you going to try and say you love me? I don't believe it."

 

"I..I do.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Don't. You know.. I really thought it was real. But when I heard you say that.. It doesn't matter. I don't need you. I don't need anything from anyone."

 

"Blaine..Y-Yes it was a bet, b-but it was stupid..A-And it's different now..I-I..You..You don't love me?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

Blaine felt like he was being ripped apart inside. But he couldn't show it. "No."

 

Tears quickly filled Kurt's eyes as all of the air left his lungs. He felt like he'd been kicked in the chest as he grasped over his heart. "Y-You don't mean that..You don't.."

 

"Jesus Kurt. You're a much better actor than I thought. You can stop now."

 

"I'm not acting.." Kurt got out. "I can't believe this is happening.."

 

"You can't believe it? After what you did?" Blaine asked bitterly.

 

"I-I never..It's real now Blaine..At lease f-for me.." Kurt whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks.

 

"I trusted you. I let you in. I'm sorry. But I can't believe what you're saying."

 

"Blaine..You can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me.."

 

"Just go Kurt. Please.."

 

Kurt looked down as Blaine handed him the box. "But..But.." He stammered.

 

"I'll pick up my stuff later."

 

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped, grabbing his wrist. "Don't do this.."

 

Blaine pulled back. "I told you. Don't. I don't believe you. End of story. This is over."

 

Kurt stared at Blaine as the tears streamed down his face. "Blaine.."

 

"Just fucking go!" Blaine spat angrily, quickly wishing he could take it back.

 

Kurt drew back, his pain turning to anger as he threw the box at Blaine. "Fuck you!" He got out, his voice breaking before he turned around and stormed off.

 

Blaine closed his eyes as he forced himself to keep his tears in. He bent down and picked up the gift and couldn't hold back any more. He finally got what he wanted..Kurt hurt just as much as he had..But why did he feel this way? He should've never gotten close to Kurt. He felt as if he needed him. But he didn't..He didn't need anyone. He straightened up, looking down at the box as he wiped his eyes, sniffing lightly. Blaine thumbed over their initials and the pain in his chest increased. He took the bracelet and shoved it in his pocket, dropping the box and walking back to his bike.

 

Kurt ran across the park and called a cab. It took it a while to get there and by the time it did, Kurt was freezing. He got in and gave the driver the address before sitting back and trying not to make his tears apparent to the man at the wheel. He pulled up to the house about an hour later and walked up to the door. He knocked softly and looked up with tear-filled eyes as Sebastian opened the door.

 

Sebastian gasped lightly. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt took a step forward and wrapped himself around Sebastian as he began to sob. God, Sebastian was so warm and familiar and soft and Kurt just felt home again.

 

The Warbler shut the door and led him inside. "What's wrong..?"

 

Kurt just shook his head as they sat down. "I'm so sorry..I-I should've listened to y-you.."

 

"What did he do?" Sebastian asked.

 

"He was lying..The whole time..He was..Oh god.." Kurt got out.

 

"Shh.. It's okay Kurt.. I'm here.."

 

Kurt wrapped himself around Sebastian again, burying his face in his neck as he cried. Sebastian let Kurt cry against him. He hated seeing him like this. But he felt so much better that Kurt had come to him. After a while, Kurt finally calmed down, his fingers laced with Sebastian's, while the taller's other hand pet Kurt's hair.  
"Can I ask why you came to me..?"

 

"You were just..The first person that came to mind.." Kurt said quietly.

 

Sebastian nodded. "I'm glad you came.."

 

"So am I.." Kurt said, squeezing Sebastian's hand lightly. It felt like none of that ever happened..The slapping..The choking.. It all slipped to the back of his mind.

 

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer. "I missed you so much.. I'm so sorry for everything.."

 

"I missed you too.." Kurt whispered, cupping Sebastian's cheek. "And I forgive you.."

 

"I'm still in therapy.."

 

"That's good.." Kurt said softly, running the tips of his fingers up and down Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian closed his eyes and hummed softly. Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this..I should've just listened to you.."

 

"It's okay, Kurt.."

 

"But it's not.."

 

"It's over now. You're here and I'm better.."

 

Kurt nodded, looking down as he cuddled up to Sebastian between his legs.

 

"Thank you, Kurt.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"For?.."

 

"Coming here. I'm not sure of what it means.. But I'm glad you did.."

 

"So am I.." Kurt whispered, looking up at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian looked into Kurt's puffy, blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss the lips that he had missed for so long. Kurt saw Sebastian's eyes drift to his lips and he bit his bottom one, looking down before back up at the warbler. Sebastian leaned in slightly, keeping his eyes on Kurt. Kurt's cheeks grew pink. He knew he shouldn't have, but he leaned in, pressing his lips to Sebastian's. Sebastian hummed, smiling against Kurt's lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, moving his lips with the green-eyed-boy's. "Kurt.." Sebastian whispered between kisses. Kurt gasped softly, deepening the kiss. Sebastian pulled Kurt closer, tangling his hands in the paler's hair. Kurt slowly climbed up Sebastian's body, desperate to feel the love he knew the taller had for him. Sebastian trailed his fingertips down to Kurt's hips, pulling him closer. Kurt gasped softly, straddling his lap and whispering Sebastian's name."Ohh.. I've missed that.." Sebastian said lowly.

 

Kurt shivered at the sound of Sebastian's voice. He arched his back, moaning softly. "Sebastian.."

 

"Kurt.. A-Are you okay..? To do this..?"

 

Kurt nodded quickly. He needed this, to forget Blaine. To feel loved. He needed to feel loved. "Yes baby, please..Please.." He got out desperately.

 

Sebastian flipped them over, pressing his body to Kurt's. "You're so beautiful.."

 

Kurt gasped softly, wrapping his legs around Sebastian. "Th-Thank you.."

 

Sebastian moaned as he slipped his hand under Kurt's shirt. Kurt's back arched. He needed to hear Sebastian say it. Those three words he needed desperately to hear so he didn't slip over the edge. They continued undressing and Sebastian still didn't say it. Kurt, desperate, took matters into his own hands. He needed this. No matter what.   
"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian stopped. Had he really heard that? Or was it wishful thinking? "What..?"

 

"I love you.." Kurt said again, running his fingers down Sebastian's jaw. "I've always loved you..I just didn't know how to let myself feel.."

 

Sebastian eyes filled with tears as he looked back at Kurt. "I love you so much.."

 

Kurt smiled and sighed in relief at the words. "I love you too.."

 

The taller kissed down Kurt's neck. "You're so perfect.. I love you baby.."

 

Kurt closed his eyes moaning softly. "I love you too, Sebastian.." He whispered again.

 

The taller felt his heart swell up at the younger's words. For so long, he thought he'd never hear them. Thought he had lost Kurt forever. Hearing those words felt like heaven to the Warbler. Kurt leaned up, kissing Sebastian softly. Sebastian placed himself at Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed in. He wanted to go slow. He wanted to make this special for them. Kurt gasped softly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and rolling his body slightly. "Kurt.." Sebastian moaned as he pressed in all the way. Kurt arched his back, whimpering as he looked up at Sebastian, whose eyes were full of love. The taller kept his eyes on Kurt's as he slowly started to thrust.Kurt moaned, running his hands down Sebastian's back. "Ohh..Sebastian.." he breathed out.

 

Sebastian kissed Kurt's lips. "So gorgeous.."

 

"B-Baby.." Kurt gasped, pushing his hips down. The Warbler sped up slightly as he nipped at Kurt's jaw line. Kurt's moans grew a bit louder, clutching to the muscles in Sebastian's back. "Mmm, Kurt.. Baby.." Sebastian groaned.

 

"T-Tell me you love me.." Kurt whispered against Sebastian's ear.

 

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much.."

 

Kurt let the words soothe him, tightening his body around Sebastian, "I love you too..God..Sebastian.."

 

"You feel so good babe.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I missed you.." Kurt got out, giving a soft moan that turned into a cry as Sebastian hit his prostate.

 

Sebastian continued to hit that spot. "I missed you too.."

 

Kurt threw his head back, gasping sharply as he felt himself getting close. "S-Sebastian..I-I'm..Ah!"

 

"Me too baby.." Sebastian breathed out against the pale skin. Kurt arched his back, clawing down the pale skin as he cried out, coming hard between them. Sebastian came as Kurt's tight muscles fluttered around him. Kurt slowly came down, panting softly. Sebastian followed, placing lazy kisses against Kurt's neck. Kurt's chest was heaving as he closes his eyes, running his hand up and down Sebastian's back. The taller pulled out and fell next to Kurt, pulling him close. Kurt sighed softly, nuzzling under Sebastian's jaw as his mind immediately went to Blaine. Sebastian closed his eyes. He was so happy to have Kurt back. Kurt looked up at Sebastian, wondering of this was what he really wanted.

 

"What are you thinking?"

 

"Just..That..I wish he never came between us.."

 

"Me too."

 

Kurt looked down, biting his lip an Sebastian tangled their legs together.

 

"I never thought you'd be back here.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Really?.."

 

Sebastian shook his head.

 

"Well..I am.."

 

"Please don't leave.." Sebastian whispered brokenly.

 

"I won't..I promise.." Kurt said, cupping Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian nodded as he held Kurt tighter. Kurt kissed his chest, closing his eyes. Sebastian sighed quietly, not wanting to let this moment go. "I love you.." Kurt lied.

 

"I love you too, Kurt.."

 

"I love hearing that.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Really..?"

 

Kurt nodded, looking up at Sebastian.

 

The taller gave a light smile. "Well, I love you."

 

Kurt hummed softly, kissing Sebastian. It felt good to hear it, but part of him wished it was Blaine saying those words. He missed the shorter boy. He didnt want to go home and see his stuff gone. So he decided to just stay with Sebastian and feel loved..He didn't feel the love back, but it felt nice to have someone that loved him.

 

Around seven, his phone rang with a call from Burt. "Hello?.." He answered, holding a finger to his lips, signaling for Sebastian to be quiet.

 

"Hey kid. Where are you?"

 

"I just..Went to go for a walk.." Kurt said.

 

"Is Blaine with you? His things are gone." Burt asked worriedly.

 

"No..I..We..He found somewhere else to stay."

 

"Why?"

 

"He..Got a job offer..And..His friends house is closer.." Kurt said, trying not to cry.

 

"Oh.. Okay.. Are you coming home tonight?"

 

"Um..I think I might just go stay with Quinn if that's okay." Kurt said quietly.

 

"Yeah. Just know I'm here if you need to talk, Kurt," Burt said softly.

 

"Alright, Dad.." Kurt said softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, son," His father said before hanging up. Kurt sighed, hugging Sebastian close.

 

"Why'd you lie?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I don't know.." Kurt sighed. "I guess I just panicked. Sebastian just nodded as he looked at the ceiling. "But we're done..Blaine and I..I promise.."

 

"I believe you.."

 

Kurt nodded, running his hand down Sebastian's jaw.

 

Sebastian turned to face Kurt. "Do you really..love me..?"

 

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, forcing all the sincerity he could into his words. "I love you, Sebastian.."

 

"Why now?"

 

"I don't know..Just coming back..Seeing how much you care..I realized.." Kurt said.

 

"I'm glad you did.."

 

"Me too.." Kurt said quietly. Sebsastian smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt hummed against the familiar feel of Sebastian's lips.

 

Blaine sat on an old bed in a run down motel. He sat on the edge and sighed. What had he he gotten himself into? He wondered where Kurt was, and how long he'd last here with the small allowance Burt had given him and he'd saved up. It wouldn't be long. Where would he go next? Maybe he'd start to California and hitchhike after his bike ran out of gas. Right now, all he could do was try not to cry as he thought about Kurt. He couldn't believe he let himself fall for him. He couldn't stay hung up on him. He didn't need anyone. He only needed himself. Nothing else from anyone. Blaine knew what he had to do. He had to swallow these tears and harden his heart. Protect himself from these bullshit feelings. He laid back on the ratty bed and groaned as he heard the sounds of loud, most likely paid for, sex from the next room. It made him miss Kurt's bed. The impossibly soft mattress and comforters.. The fluffy pillows that smelled of Kurt. He would never have that again. He pulled his jacket off and covered himself with it, not chancing using the dingy sheets. He shivered as the rusty radiator rattled and sputtered, barely emitting enough heat to pass as comfortable. He couldn't stop as the tear slipped down his cheek. Blaine curled up, thinking about Kurt. How could he have believed the redhead actually loved him? His parents were right. No one could ever love him. But just that glimmer of hope had shown him how right they had been. He looked at his phone, which laid silent on the dresser. If Kurt really cared, he would've called, or at least text him by now.. But he hadn't. The scary thought that he might've gone back to Sebastian entered his mind. Kurt wouldn't do that. Would he..? After all, he never left him before Blaine had stepped in. But would he really be stupid enough to crawl back to that psycho? The very thought made Blaine sick to his stomach. Maybe he should call.. Or send a text.. Just to be sure.. He sat up, picking his phone up and turning it over in his hand. Blaine bit his lip. He had no say in what Kurt did anymore. But that didn't mean he didn't care about his safety. He text Kurt's phone.   
"Where are you."

 

Kurt opened the text and froze. Why was Blaine texting him? He quickly sent a reply before Sebastian could see.   
"Why does it matter? You don't care, remember?"

 

"Are you with him.."

 

"I might be. Either way, it's my decision."

 

"Are you stupid?"

 

"Well you do know my grades. Maybe I am."

 

"Kurt, go home."

 

"And sleep with the memories of you? I'd rather not. At least he loves me."

 

"And then he beats the shit out of you." Blaine replied.

 

"Oh right. I forgot. You know everything. Why are you doing this when you clearly don't give a fuck?"

 

"You're right. Let him beat the fuck out of you. I don't give a shit."

 

"Okay then." Kurt sent back, fighting to keep his tears in.

 

"Have a nice life."

 

"That's funny. Bye Blaine."

 

Blaine was crying as he set the phone down and his fears were confirmed. How could he have sent Kurt back into Sebastian's arms? He should've just confronted Kurt, let them make up.. Everything would've been okay.. But now it was too late. He couldn't pull Kurt back without him getting hurt again. And that wasn't an option. He had to protect himself. But at what cost? He wiped his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He just didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't even go chill with Puck. He couldn't let anyone see him this way. All love sick and pathetic. He had to leave as soon as he could. But for now, he needed to rest. He laid back down, wiping his eyes as he tried to get some sleep.

 

The next two weeks were hell. Kurt and Blaine didnt speak the rest of Christmas vacation. Once school started, The boys avoided each other at all cost. Sebastian picked Kurt up everyday. Luckily, there hadn't been any slip ups yet. But Kurt wasn't himself anymore. That Friday, after school, Kurt went over to Q's. "I want to strip my hair."

 

"What?!" She shrieked, her eyes wide.

 

"I don't want to do a retouch. I want it gone," Kurt said simply.

 

"Why? You haven't had your hair a natural color in..God, I can't even remember.." Q said quietly.

 

"I know. But it's what I want."

 

She sighed. "You're completely sure?.."

 

"I am. Plus if I'm not, we'll dye it again."

 

"Alright.." Quinn said before getting the supplies she needed. Kurt sighed to himself as he sat in the mirror. He didn't want this anymore. A few hours later, Quinn ran the blow dryer over Kurt's chestnut brown hair. The shaved sides had mostly grown out, and she evened out the layers, making them look less choppy. Kurt looked at himself and caught a glimpse of the little boy he used to be. He reached up and started taking his piercings out. "Kurt, what the hell?.." Quinn asked, reaching over to stop him.

 

"What?" Kurt asked, slapping her hand away. "What's so great about this?"

 

"It's you! It's us!" She hissed. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

 

"Look at where it's gotten me, Q! I'm broken and lying to Sebastian. God! I can't do this anymore!"

 

"Well what are you gonna do , Kurt..Huh? Go back to being a nobody? A loser? I don't want that again!" Quinn nearly yelled.

 

"And I'm not now?!" Kurt screamed back. "What are we? We're the freaks that everyone wants nothing to do with!"

 

"But no one messes with us! Do you miss the slushies, dumpsters, and being pushed in the halls?..What happened to Skanks for life?.."

 

"I'm not saying I'll ditch you! But really. Think about it. It didn't stop when you gave me piercings and helped color my hair. It stopped before. When you moved here. And they won't touch me. I know your history. He doesn't want that to get out." Kurt said menacingly. "I wouldn't do that to you. But he doesn't know that."

 

"Why are you acting like this?.."

 

"I don't know!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm tired of hiding who I am. I miss being able to just be me! But I don't even know who I am anymore."

 

Quinn pulled Kurt into a hug as he burst into tears from being so overwhelmed and exhausted.

 

"I-I.. I fucked up.." he breathed out as she held him.

 

"No you didn't..Blaine's an asshole..He always has been." Q said.

 

Kurt shook his head. "I started this."

 

"No.."

 

"You were there, Q! I made the bet.. I fell for him and didn't tell him.."

 

Quinn just shook her head, walking over to her bed.

 

"And now.. I'm stuck.. with Sebastian.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"You're not stuck.." Q said.

 

"He loves me.. I need that.."

 

"You don't need someone to love you..I love you..Your dad loves you.." Q said softly.

 

"Dad has to love me. And we don't have anyone else." Kurt sighed. "I just felt so..good with Blaine.."

 

"You don't need to be dating someone to be happy.." Quinn said incredulously.

 

"I know.."

 

"Obviously not." Quinn spat.

 

"Why? Because I want to be with someone that actually makes me happy?!"

 

"Because you act like you need to be with someone to be happy!"

 

"Well I'm certainly not happy like this!" Kurt yelled.

 

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. "Then break up with him Kurt.." She sighed.

 

Kurt shook his head. "I can't do that again.."

 

"Why not?.."

 

"I've hurt him so much already.."

 

"And he hasn't hurt you?" Quinn said seriously.

 

"Not lately.."

 

"He fucking choked you and slammed you against the wall!"

 

"Hes been seeing a therapist too," Kurt defended.

 

Quinn groaned. "Fine, Kurt."

 

Kurt sighed as he fell back on the bed.

 

"I just wish I could help you figure this shit out.."

 

"Me too.."

 

"You're just so damn hard-headed.." She said, semi-teasingly.

 

"I know," Kurt said as he held back a smile. "But I know he'll never come back."

 

"He's not worth it.."

 

"I just need to know.. If any of it was real.."

 

"It was in the beginning." Quinn sighed.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"He came to me after..After he heard us on the phone.." Quinn said quietly.

 

"And you didn't tell me?" Kurt said, letting this soak in. "Why?"

 

"He..He threatened to tell everyone.." Quinn said.

 

"What the fuck?! And you're talking about 'Skanks for life'? Really Q?" Kurt spat as he stood, hands on his hips.

 

"Kurt, I couldn't let that get out!"

 

"What? That you got fucked up at a party and let Puck knock you up? Jesus, Quinn! I know what that means to you. I wouldn't let it get out. But I would have told you!"

 

Quinn stared at Kurt for a moment. "I panicked! What else was I supposed to do?!"

 

"Tell me! Not stand by and watch him break my heart! I love him Quinn! I love him! But that obviously means nothing to you! Thanks a lot, Q." Kurt yelled before storming out.

 

Quinn ran out after the taller. "Kurt, wait!"

 

"What?!" Kurt screamed, turning on his heel to face her.

 

"I'm sorry..." She whimpered, tears in her eyes.

 

"I can't do this! I'm tired of being lied to! I'm going to Sebastian's."

 

"Kurt, don't!"

 

"Why? He's all I have left. You've made sure of that."

 

Quinn looked down, not knowing what to say.

 

"I'll see you later." Kurt sighed before leaving. Quinn stared after Kurt, tears filling her eyes as he walked off. She knew she fucked up big time. Maybe.. Maybe she could fix it..

 

Kurt trudged through the snow, walking to Sebastian's house. It was an hour's walk and he was freezing to the bone.

 

Sebastian's eyes went wide when he saw Kurt. "Baby? Why didnt you call?"

 

"I..I don't know.." Kurt sighed, letting Sebastian hug him.

 

"What's wrong..?"

 

"Quinn knew..Blaine was lying.." Kurt got out, his teeth chattering as Sebastian stroked over the now brunette hair.

 

Sebastian froze before continuing to run his hands through the soft locks. "And she didn't say anything?"

 

"N-No..." Kurt whispered, his teeth chattering.

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"I-It's okay.."

 

"Come on. We'll lay down."

 

Kurt nodded, walking in with Sebastian. They went up to his room and climbed into bed. "Do you love him..?"

 

Kurt was quiet for a moment before looking down. "No.."

 

Sebastian didn't respond. He knew Kurt was lying.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Kurt bit his lip. "I-I don't love him Sebastian.."

 

"So why does it matter so much?"

 

"Because..H-He told me he did..And..To know it was all a lie.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian just nodded, not knowing what to say. He loved having Kurt back. But not like this.  
"Do you want me to just get over this?" Kurt asked, sitting up.

 

Sebastian sighed. "No. But I do expect honesty."

 

"What am I not being honest about?!" Kurt said defensively.

 

"Blaine." Sebastian said simply.

 

"What about Blaine?"

 

"You say you don't love him. then act like this."

 

"I-I..I don't.." Kurt stammered.

 

"Then why are you getting flustered?"

 

"Sebastian..Stop.."

 

"Stop what?!" Sebastian asked, starting to get angry.

 

"Just stop.." Kurt said, looking up at Sebastian as he sat up.

 

"I'm not doing anything! I didn't say anything!" The taller yelled as he stood. "You're the one that keeps talking about it."

 

"I'm hurt! I'm upset, but I-I don't..love him! And you don't believe me!" Kurt said.

 

"But look at it from my point of view. You came to me as soon as he left. Im your second choice!"

 

"But you had me first, Sebastian.." Kurt said, getting out of bed and walking over to Sebastian, cupping his cheek.

 

"And you only came back because he left."

 

"Why can't you just be with me and be happy with that?" Kurt asked, raising his voice.

 

"How can I be happy with you if you're thinking of him?!" Sebastian yelled. He turned away, trying to control himself. But he couldn't. He was letting Kurt use him. Anger flew through Sebastian. The taller turned, glaring at Kurt as he raised his fist and punched the wall next to Kurt's head. "I can't fucking do this!"

 

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he braced for the impact but it never came. Instead a loud bang and the sound of drywall breaking accompanied Sebastian's swing that was only mere inches from Kurt's head. Kurt was shaking as he looked up at Sebastian, too afraid to move.

 

"I can't.." Sebastian said in a broken whisper.

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt said just as quietly.

 

"I think you love him.. Not me.."

 

"I-I do love you.." Kurt said, raising a shaky hand to cup Sebastian's cheek.

 

Sebastian pulled back and shook his head. "Please.. If you're lying.. Just go.."

 

Kurt didn't move. He needed Sebastian. He needed him to love him. He could learn to love him. Now that he knew what it felt like. He could. He didn't move, tears gathering in his eyes. He would forget about Blaine. About everyone but Sebastian. "I love you.."

 

"Okay.." Sebastian whispered. "I believe you.."

 

Kurt nodded, grabbing Sebastian's injured fist and kissing it softly.

 

"I didn't mean to scare you.. I would never touch you like that again.."

 

"I know..I know baby.." Kurt said as he looked up and saw tears in Sebastian's eyes. He pulled him close, kissing his cheek softly. Sebastian let out a shaky breath as he let Kurt hold him. "It's okay..I know you won't hurt me.." He said, turning Sebastian's head and kissing him sweetly.

 

Sebastian gave a small smile. "I should clean this.."

 

"I'll help you..Then we can take a bath.." Kurt said, giving a shaky sigh.

 

"Okay.."

 

Kurt's mind was racing as he helped Sebastian patch up his hand and started the water in Sebastian's huge tub. He tried to keep the mood light as they undressed and got in, Kurt leaning back against him. "Well, no more self-service for a while." Kurt giggled, pointing to Sebastian's injured right hand.

 

Sebastian chuckled. "How ever will I survive?"

 

"Hmm..I don't have the slightest idea.." Kurt teased, wiggling his hips a bit. Sebastian grinned, leaning forward and kissing Kurt's neck softly. Kurt gave a soft sigh, letting his head fall back.

 

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how beautiful you are.."

 

Kurt gave a small smile. "Even with normal, brown hair?.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "I actually really like it.."

 

"Really?.." Kurt said softly. "I just..Feel like. It's time for a change..."

 

"You look a little younger than before. More natural. I like it.."

 

Kurt nodded, giving a small smile as he reached up and started to take out his piercings without Quinn's interruption. Sebastian watched his boyfriend. He knew he loved Kurt but something was different now. The warbler wasn't sure whether or not it was his boyfriend's new looks. Kurt set the small pieces of metal on the edge of the tub and turned over, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian continued to smile at Kurt as he wondered why this was different. "What's on your mind?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Just.." Sebastian sighed as he cupped Kurt's cheek. "How lucky I am."

 

Kurt tilted his head, leaning against Sebastian's palm. "I love you.." He said softly, leaning in to kiss his chest.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Kurt rested his head on the solid muscle and listened to his boyfriend's heartbeat. He wondered how long he could keep this up, and then he remembered, he had to for as long as Sebastian wanted him.

 

Blaine sat outside of his motel a few days later, looking to see how much money he had left and how far that would get him. He had about one-hindered and fifty..Not much, but it would have to do. He shoved the money in his pocket, swung his bag over his shoulder, and straddled the bike when a car pulled up, honking at him. It was Quinn.

 

He rolled his eyes as he sat and waited for her to get out. "What?"

 

"Where are you going?.." She asked, walking over to him.

 

"For a ride."

 

"Kurt needs you." Quinn said, crossing her arms.

 

"Yeah, well.. Too late for that." Blaine said bitterly. He didn't want to talk about this.

 

"He loves you..And you can't look me dead in the face and tell me you don't love him too.." Q said seriously.

 

"Love is for pansies." Blaine said simply.

 

"Really?.." Quinn scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Look at me."

 

"What?" He asked again as he turned his eyes to her.

 

"Do you love Kurt?"

 

"It doesn't matter now. It's over. He used me. I used him. End of story."

 

"Why are you such a fucking idiot!?" Q groaned.

 

Blaine glared at her. "I don't trust him."

 

"He was over at my house last night, bawling his eyes out about how he fucked up and he wishes he could have you back. He's not the Kurt you knew Blaine. He's this depressed..Sad, normal thing now that you hate him." Quinn said accusingly. "He's with Sebastian and he's miserable.."

 

Blaine looked down. "I can't believe he really went back."

 

"He's dependent! He needs someone to feel loved and now he hates himself for it. He calls me every night crying Blaine..He misses you..He needs you.."

 

"So you want me to go and be with someone I don't trust or anything because he needs to think someone loves him?" Blaine asked stubbornly.

 

"No, I want you to go to someone that you share a true love with because he's dying without you.." Quinn said softly.

 

"He won't want me back." Blaine said quietly. "If he saw me, it would just hurt him."

 

"Are you not listening to anything I was saying? He wants you Blaine. He fucking loves you..But he thinks you hate him." Quinn said, sighing deeply.

 

"Well I don't! If I hate anyone, it's myself, okay?! Happy now? Jesus."

 

"No, I won't be happy until you go to Kurt and get him!"

 

"I'm not going to Sebastian's." Blaine sighed.

 

"He's not at Sebastian's he's at my house. I told him I was going to get some cigarettes." Quinn said, her hands on her hips.

 

"I don't know, Q.."

 

"Blaine..He needs you...And I know you need him too.." Quinn said softly.

 

Blaine shook his head. "Im no good for him. I don't have anywhere to stay. I don't have money. I can't do things for him.."

 

"He didn't need any of that when you two were together..And he won't..As long as he has you Blaine.."

 

"But as you said, he's back with Sebastian.."

 

"Get him back! Are you that much of a pussy?" Q groaned. "Yes, Sebastian has a shitload of money, but that's not what Kurt wants! He wants love! Real, true love..And I know you two have that..Because when he was with you..That was the happiest I'd ever seen him.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. Maybe he could get Kurt back. "Hes at your house?"

 

"Yeah.." Quinn said softly.

 

"Okay.. I'll follow you.." Blaine said as his heartbeat sped up.

 

Quinn smiled triumphantly, climbing into her car and pulling off as Blaine started his bike and trailed behind her. As they pulled into the driveway, Blaine's heart raced. What was he going to say? What if Kurt didn't really want to see him? Or if it was just another joke..? Quinn got out and walked inside with Blaine, telling him to wait in the living room as she walked to the back.  
"Hey.." Kurt said quietly as Quinn came in.

 

"Hey, come in the living room. I got you something," Q said. Kurt stood, walking with Quinn before he froze. "Blaine?..."

 

Blaine felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. "Hey.."

 

Kurt smoothed down his hair as he looked between Quinn and Blaine. "W-What?..."

 

"You changed your hair.." Blaine said, feeling stupid for stating the obvious.

 

Quinn slowly walked out of the room and Kurt looked down. "Yeah.." He said softly. He looked so different from when Blaine last saw him. His piercings were gone, his hair was styled into a neat coif, and he was wearing a white off the shoulder sweater with black skinny jeans and brown loafers.

 

"I umm.. I like this look.." blaine said as he kept his eyes on Kurt and tentatively took a step forward.

 

"Thanks.." Kurt said, giving a small smile. He looked up at Blaine who was much thinner than he was the last time they were together.

 

"I'm sorry.." Blaine whispered. "I didn't mean any of what I said.."

 

"You didn't?...You said..You.." Kurt got out, his voice tight.

 

"You were this annoying..strangely hot skank who wouldn't stop following me. But i got to know you and I.. Kurt.. I love you.. I was real for me. Then.. I-I heard you.. It wasn't real.. What was I suppose to do..?" Blaine said, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"Confront me..Talk to me?..D-Don't just..Make the lie even worse! It was real for me too Blaine..It..I.." Kurt got out.

 

"It fucking hurt! I couldn't believe I let you hurt me. So I tried to pretend it wasn't real for me.. See how far you'd take it.."

 

"I stopped lying after that day..When we skipped..And went to go sleep at the lake.."

 

"I had no way of knowing. All I knew was that the first time I really let someone in.. It was a joke. It confirmed everything that I've been told my entire life... Maybe I'm not meant to be loved.. At least I can't let myself down.." Blaine got out, already sharing more than he wanted to. He looked anywhere but at Kurt. All he wanted was to be wrapped up in the taller's arms. But he couldn't.

 

"You are loved.." Kurt whispered.

 

"How do I know the joke is over? How do I know you love me..?"

 

"Because Blaine..I..I can't explain how miserable I am without you..I just..Sebastian loves me..But..With you..I felt something so perfect and special..I just.. I-I love you so much.." Kurt said, his voice breaking and getting higher as he spoke.

 

Blaine reached into his back pocket. Kurt noticed how baggy his pants were. He pulled out the gift Kurt had gotten him. "I-I missed you.."

 

Kurt looked down at the bracelet and started to cry. "You still have it?.."

 

"I told you.. I didn't mean any of that. It was..is..all I have left.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Blaine.."

 

"What..?"

 

"I love you.." Kurt said wrapping his arms around Blaine.

 

Blaine swallowed audibly, biting his trembling lip. "I love you.."

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply. The shorter boy gasped, melting into the kiss. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, moaning deeply as he pulled lightly on the dark curls. Blaine mewled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. He had missed this so much. Kurt pulled back, looking up at Blaine as he rested their foreheads together.   
"Forgive me..?" Blaine said through his light panting.

 

"Yes..Yes, always..."

 

Blaine nodded, leaning in and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt held Blaine, kissing his temple. Blaine closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit.   
"I'm so sorry Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

 

"It's okay.."

 

"No, it's not..I just..I shouldn't have used you..I shouldn't have..I'm so sorry.."

 

"Me too.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I love you.."

 

Blaine looked up into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too.."

 

Kurt grinned. "Can we go back to my house?.."

 

"Yeah.. I-I just have to be back around eight.."

 

"Why?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"I have to check in again.. So my things aren't thrown out.." Blaine explained.

 

"You're coming home with me.." Kurt said. "We'll go pick up your stuff."

 

"I-I don't know.."

 

"Why?" The taller asked softly.

 

"I just feel bad.."

 

"Why would you feel bad?.."

 

"I don't have a job yet. I barely have any money. I don't want to eat all your food. I just.. I don't know.."

 

"Blaine..Come stay with me..Please.."

 

"What would your dad think..?"

 

"He just thinks you went to stay with a friend because you gotta job interview and they were closer.."

 

"And what about your dickhead boyfriend?" Blaine asked as he pulled away.

 

Kurt looked down. "Oh..I-I..He doesn't have to know.."

 

Blaine scoffed as he stared at Kurt. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

 

Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes wide. "I don't know what to do..I thought I lost you.."

 

"You don't love him! You just stood here and said how much you want me. Well you can't have both." Blaine said, turning to walk out.

 

"Blaine, wait!"

 

"Why?! You obviously don't want to leave him."

 

"I'm afraid to.." Kurt admitted.

 

"I fucking told you not to go back! But you did. Now you're choosing him."

 

"No I'm not..I don't want to.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"I can't do this again. I'll be at the motel." blaine said before slamming the door.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I uploaded the wrong one. Heres the correct one.

At about midnight, Kurt borrowed Quinn's car and drove to Sebastian's. The warbler stumbled down the stairs and yawned. "Hey babe.. Is something wrong?"

"I want to break up.." He said so quietly, Sebastian almost didn't hear.

"W-What..?"

Kurt couldn't look at Sebastian. "I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..I just can't do this anymore.."

"Why now...? I-I'm.. I'm not great.. But I'm getting better. Please.." Sebastian pleaded, reaching out for Kurt.

Kurt backed up. "Sebastian..It's..It's not you..I'm just..Fucked up.."

"No you're not baby.. You're not. You're so perfect.."

"Blaine came to see me today.."

Sebastian pulled back. "I told you.. I told you not to do this.."

"I know..I know..I-I just..I'm sorry.."

The taller shook his head. "Don't.. Don't come back.."

"Sebastian.." Kurt whispered. "I don't want this to be ugly.."

"I can't just be your friend.. I love you.."

"I love you too..I just..I love him.." Kurt said, stepping closer to Sebastian.

"Don't." Sebastian whispered. "Just go."

"Sebastian.." Kurt said desperately.

Sebastian wiped away a tear that escaped. "Please.."

"Can I at lease get one last kiss?..Please.." Kurt said softly. Sebastian nodded, not looking up. Kurt stepped up to Sebastian, looking up at him and cupping his cheek. Sebastian closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt inhaled softly, kissing Sebastian passionately. This would be the last time he felt these lips against his own.. Tears streamed down the Warbler's cheeks as he savored the moment. Kurt let the kiss last until Sebastian pulled away and he wiped the taller's tears.  
"You're going to find someone..Someone who deserves you.." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You will..You're amazing..You're getting better..You'll be happy and find an amazing guy.." Kurt said quietly, "And he'll be so lucky.."

"Thanks.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt leaned up, kissing Sebastian again. "I hope youre happy with him.."

"I hope you find someone who makes you happy..."

"One day."

Kurt nodded, hugging Sebastian. "Bye.."

"Bye.." Sebastian whispered, watching Kurt walk away. Kurt found out what motel Blaine was staying at from Quinn, and drive to the run down place.

"What the fuck?" Blaine groaned as he got up and answered the door. "Kurt.."

"I broke up with him.." Kurt said.

Blaine froze for a moment. "How did he take it?"

"Better than I thought he would.." Kurt said quietly.

"Are you okay..?"

"Yeah..I did it for you.." Kurt said softly.

"Don't say that. If it was for me, I don't want this." Blaine said seriously.

"What do you mean?."

"You shouldn't break up with him for me. You should've done it for you."

"It is for me..So I can be with you.." Kurt said seriously.

"Okay.." Blaine said, stepping aside. Kurt stepped inside, turning to look at Blaine. "Does your dad know youre out?"

"Yeah, but he thinks I'm at Q's.."

Blaine nodded, sitting on the rickety bed. Kurt walked over to Blaine, getting on his knees and nuzzling under the shorter's jaw.  
"I'm scared.."

"Why?.." Kurt asked, pulling back a bit and looking up at Blaine.

"That I'll get hurt.." Blaine whispered.

"You won't..You won't Blaine.." Kurt said just as quietly.

"Stay with me..?"

"Forever.."

Blaine pulled Kurt close, kissing him softly. Kurt returned the kiss, climbing into the shorter's lap. Blaine leaned against the headboard, moaning at the familiar lips. Kurt rolled his body, whimpering softly. "Kurt.." Blaine gasped.

"I missed you so much.."

"Me too.." Blaine whispered as he looked at Kurt. "I.. You're gorgeous.."

"So are you Blaine..I love you so much.." Kurt said quietly.

"I love you too.."

"Can I be inside you?..Please?.."

Blaine closed his eyes as he whimpered softly. "Y-Yes.."

Kurt pulled Blaine close, brushing his lips over Blaine's and moaning quietly. The shorter mewled, arching his back towards Kurt.

"So perfect.." Kurt whispered cupping Blaine's cheek.

"I need you.."

Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine's shirt up. Blaine lifted his arms, allowing Kurt to ease it off. Kurt looked down at Blaine, exhaling slowly as he stared in awe. Blaine bit his lip, looking up with eyes full of love.

"Beautiful.." Kurt whispered.

"Not like you.." the younger smiled.

"More.."

Blaine blushed lightly. "No.."

Kurt giggled, kissing across Blaine's jaw. "Especially when you blush.."

Blaine blushed more."Thank you.."

Kurt pulled off his jacket and slowly pulled his shirt up. Blaine reached up, tracing down the pale stomach. Kurt shivered, closing his eyes as Blaine touched him. He felt down to Kurt's slender hips and moaned softly. Kurt rolled his body, looking down at his lover. Blaine's head fell back. "Ohh.."

"So sexy.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and placed it over his growing bulge. Kurt let out a shuddering breath as he started to rub his hand up and down. "Ungh..Blaine.."

"Kurt, please.."

Kurt quickly undressed both of them, laying between Blaine's legs and thrusting down. Blaine gasped sharply, wrapping his legs around Kurt's middle. "Fuck.."

Kurt rolled his body, leaning down to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned desperately, scratching up Kurt's back. "Do you have lube?" Kurt asked softly.

"My bag.."

Kurt nodded, getting up and digging in Blaine's duffel bag to get the lube. Blaine watched Kurt's lithe body as he came back to the bed. "Do you want my fingers first?.." He asked softly.

"No.." Blaine whispered. Kurt shivered before nodding as he squirted some lube on his hand and began to stroke himself.

"So hot.."

Kurt blushed softly, laying between Blaine's legs again. Blaine bit his lip and batted his lashes as he waited. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as he lined up and slowly pushed in. Blaine gasped harshly as his head fell back. Kurt kissed the exposed skin, sucking at a spot as he rolled his hips up, pressing in until he reached the hilt. Blaine gave a low groan. "Ohhh god.. S-So..full.."

"God...You just..So perfect..Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, pressing his ear against Blaine's chest to listen to the thunderous pulsing of his heart. Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair, pulling lightly on the natural locks as he got used to the stretch. Kurt gasped lightly, running his palms up and down Blaine's abs, "Ungh..Blaine..." He whispered.

"Kurt.." Blaine moaned, arching up. Kurt slowly began to thrust, moaning softly as he placed his hands on Blaine's hips. Little whimpers escaped Blaine's lips as Kurt slid in and out of him. Kurt moved up to Blaine's face, placing the smaller kisses on his parted lips. He whispered quiet I love you's and ran his hands through his hair, doing everything he could to make Blaine feel as loved as he made Kurt feel. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller. "I love you.. Ohmygod.. Kurt.."

"I love you too.." Kurt panted, continuing his slow pace, loving every whimper and gasp he drew from Blaine's lips. Blaine looked up into Kurt,s eyes and blushed. He was surprised to be able to see the love they shared. Kurt kissed Blaine's blush, pulling their bodies even closer together as he gave a long, deep thrust into the younger boy. "Ungh! Kurt!" Blaine cried out his lover's name as he hit his prostate. Kurt groaned, aiming for that spot again as Blaine moaned against his ear. "Don't stop.. Oh fuck!"

Kurt began speeding up, hitting Blaine's prostate with every snap of his hips and earning the most delicious sounds and words as Blaine clutched to him tighter. The younger writhed under Kurt, his body shaking more with each thrust inside him. "Baby... I'm close.."

Kurt nodded, grabbing Blaine's wrists and pinning them over his head as he rocked himself harder and faster. Blaine's moans elevated to all out screams as Kurt pushed him closer and closer to the edge. The sounds of skin slapping skin and Blaine's cries of pleasure mixed with the slamming of the headboard against the wall were all too much. Kurt almost couldn't hold on. Blaine arched his back, screaming louder than Kurt thought possible as he came hard between them. Kurt let go, biting his lip to stay quiet and listen to Blaine's moans as he filled him. Blaine clutched to Kurt as he came down, letting out short whimpers and moans. Kurt slowed his thrusts, looking down at Blaine and soaking up his beauty. "Perfect.." Blaine whispered.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine slowly. Blaine hummed, smiling against Kurt's lips. Kurt carefully pulled out before laying next to Blaine and cuddling up to him. "I missed you.."

"I missed you so much..I was so miserable without you.."

"Me too.." Blaine whispered, pulling away slightly as his stomach growled.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Are you hungry baby?.."

"No. I'm good." Blaine lied. He had only eaten twice since he left Kurt's.

"Babe..Let's go back to the house and I'll make you something.."

"It's okay. I'm sure you don't want your dad knowing you left Q's to see me."

Kurt sighed, nodding. He remembered he had Quinn's car and smiled to himself. He let Blaine fall asleep before going to get some food from a 24/7 diner to-go. He came back, setting out a huge meal of eggs, bacon, steak, toast, some orange juice and sausage. He walked over to Blaine. "Baby..Wake up.."

Blaine groaned. "What..?"

"I got you something.."

Blaine turned over and saw the food. "Kurt.. You didn't have to.."

"I know.." Kurt smiled. "Come on. Up."

Blaine got up, not bothering to get dressed. "It looks so good.."

Kurt smiled, sitting at the small table.

"Thank you.."

"Don't thank me, I wanted to do this.." Kurt said happily. "Go on. Eat." He grinned.

Blaine sat down and made a plate. "So delicious.."

Kurt got a small plate of eggs while Blaine started to eat quickly. He made a second plate and flew through it. "Oh my god.."

Kurt smiled endearingly at Blaine. "Want any more?.." He asked softly.

"Whatever you're not going to eat," Blaine chuckled. Kurt got up and fixed Blaine a plate of the rest of the food, smiling. Blaine ate like he hadn't in months. "Ugh, that was good.."

"I'm glad.." Kurt grinned, rolling his eyes as Blaine burped loudly. "God.."

"Mmm, bacon," Blaine giggled. Kurt laughed, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek.

"You're sweet."

"I just love you.." Kurt smiled.

"I love you.."

Kurt ginned, nuzzling under Blaine's jaw. "Lets go back to bed.."

Blaine smiled as they crawled back in and cuddled up to each other.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead softly. "Blaine?.."

"Yeah?"

"Will you..Well..Be my boyfriend?..Officially?.." Kurt smiled.

Blaine's heart started to race. He batted his lashes as he looked into the most gorgeous blue eyes. "Yes.."

Kurt grinned, leaning down to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned, cupping his cheek. "I love you.." Kurt smiled.

"I love you too.."

Kurt nuzzled under Blaine's jaw, sighing happily. They laid there for a while, Blaine falling asleep in Kurt's arms. Kurt watched Blaine sleep, wondering how he had gotten so lucky with the shorter boy..No matter how much they'd been through...He was happy it ended up this way.

Blaine woke over an hour later. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to fall asleep.."

"It's okay baby.." Kurt smiled, brushing a curl out of Blaine's eye.

"Do you need to get home..?"

"No..I just want to be here with you.."

"Okay..'

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw softly, pulling him close.

Later on, when Blaine was going to check in for another night, Kurt stopped him, asking him to come back home. It took a little convincing but with little effort, Blaine couldn't say no. They got Blaine checked out and packed his things before dropping Q's car off. Kurt thanked her for what she had done and straddled Blaine's bike, holding on tight as the younger drove them home.

Walking into the Hummel house felt like home. Blaine felt happy again. Kurt cooked dinner for his father and Blaine. When Burt got home, he welcomed Blaine back, but made sure to keep and eye on him. He didn't want Kurt getting hurt again. Still, they all laughed and had a family dinner. Kurt couldn't help but notice how Blaine's eyes would light up when they had this time together. He was happy he could give this to Blaine.

After dinner, the teenagers went downstairs and watched a movie. Kurt waited for Burt to go to bed and leaned over to Blaine, nibbling at his ear. "I have a surprise for you.."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What would that be?"

Kurt smiled devilishly and got up to press play on his iPod doc and leaned against the wall. He arched his back and gave Blaine his best bedroom eyes as he waited for the music and strutted over to the small couch, his back facing Blaine. Beyonce's Dance For You came on as the taller sat on the edge of the table in front of the couch and felt up his torso. He sang and turned his body as he reached his hips again.  
"I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes..  
Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you.  
Wanna show you how much I will forever be true.." Kurt sang as he rolled his body from side to side. He stood again, turning to his boyfriend and dancing, still letting his hands roam his own body and loving how Blaine's eyes grew darker as his body roll turned into a pop.

As the hook started, Kurt walked teasingly close Blaine, just out of his reach.  
"Loving you is really all that's on my mind.  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night,  
I wanna make that body rock.  
Sit back and watch!

Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,  
Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe  
Baby let me put my body on your body  
Promise not to tell nobody  
'Cause it's 'bout to go down!" Kurt had his hands on the side of the couch and pretended to be grinding down on Blaine as he sang the chorus. He climbed onto the bed next to the curly haired boy and ran his fingertips along his shoulders and down his back before turning so Blaine could watch him pop his ass towards him in the sexiest way the shorter could ever imagine.  
"That's why I'm all into you  
'Cause I can recognize that you know that  
That's why I'm backing this thing back  
Pop-popping this thing back  
Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back.."

Blaine reached out for Kurt and the older gave a Cheshire grin as he climbed back off the bed and stood in front of him, doing the exact choreography from the video.  
"Sit back and watch!  
Me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby  
Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby  
Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby  
Wanna make that body rock  
Sit back and watch!"

As the last few words played from the speakers, Kurt pulled Blaine off the bed and pressed his back to the younger's chest. He ground his hips back, gasping with excitement as he felt the familiar bulge he loved so much. Kurt reached up, tangling his fingers in Blaine's curls and pulling lightly as his boyfriend grabbed his hips tighter.

"Fuck Kurt..I didn't know you could fucking move like that.." Blaine growled, running his hands all over Kurt's body, greedily pulling on his clothes as he rolled his rock hard member against Kurt's ass.

Kurt's breathing sped up. "I've been practicing for you.."

Blaine turned them around, bending Kurt over the edge of the bed and thrusting against him again. "Move your ass..L-Like you did..That popping thing.." Blaine whispered desperately, his voice dark and deep. Kurt arched his back and started dancing for Blaine, popping back against his boyfriend. Blaine gave a choked moan as he got even harder against Kurt's ass. He ran his hands to the small of Kurt's back, practically dry humping the taller.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned loudly. "I want you.. Like that morning.."

Blaine nodded, beginning to rip Kurt's clothes off and then his own before bending down and tracing his tongue around Kurt's hole. Kurt's head fell back as he let out an intoxicating moan.

"So fucking sexy.." Blaine growled before pressing his tongue inside.

"Unh! Oh god.."

Blaine moaned deeply, tasting Kurt and sliding his tongue in and out before pulling out and instructing Kurt to lay on the bed. Kurt quickly did as he was told. He lay there, naked and exposed to his lover as he awaited what would be the best orgasm he had ever had. Blaine looked almost animalistic as his eyes roamed Kurt's body. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up as he climbed on the bed and knelt in front of Kurt. Kurt placed his ankles on Blaine's shoulders. "You're so fucking sexy.."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ankles and began pushing forward, looking down as Kurt became more exposed. Kurt gasped, loving the way Blaine admired him. Blaine moaned as Kurt pulled his legs back, getting his ankles behind his head. He grabbed his member, tracing the tip of the head around Kurt's waiting hole.  
"Please.. Blaine please.."

"Beg for me, bitch.." Blaine growled.

"Unh, Blaine.. I want to be your slut.. Please.." Kurt pleaded. Blaine couldn't take it, he positioned himself and slowly pushed in, moaning deeply.

"Ohmygod.. So fucking big.." Kurt groaned, biting his lip. Blaine looked up at Kurt's face, loving how beautiful he looked as Blaine pushed in deeper.

"Blaine.." Kurt whimpered at the amazing stretch.

Blaine pressed in all the way. "Fuck you're tight.." He whispered.

"Shit.. Blaine.. So good.." Kurt breathed out.

"Can you be quiet babe?.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded. "Yes.."

Blaine nodded back, stabilizing himself before starting to slam into Kurt. Kurt's eyes screwed shut. He closed his mouth, biting down to keep from screaming. Blaine panted and groaned, gripping Kurt's thighs as he hammered into Kurt's prostate with every thrust. Kurt struggled to grab a pillow. When he did, he bit down and let out a loud moan. Blaine gave a cocky grin. He loved that he could make Kurt fall apart like this. Kurt screamed into the pillow as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him. Blaine bit his lip. "Fuck..You really like it like this.."

Kurt's head fell back. "Blaine.. Fuck me.."

Blaine moaned quietly, thrusting faster and harder. Kurt turned his head into the pillow, letting out another loud moan. "Kurt..Fuck, baby..So-Ungh..Hot.." Blaine panted.

"B-Bite me.. Please.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine smiled, giving small, teasing nibbles on the back of Kurt's thigh.

Kurt gasped harshly. "Fuck.. Fuck Blaine!"

Blaine bit down on the pale flesh, thrusting so hard Kurt began to scoot up the mattress a bit. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's dark curls. "So close.."

"Come for me babe.." Blaine groaned. Blaine could tell Kurt's orgasm would be big by the way he was writhing and whimpering beneath him. He smiled, bringing a hand up and pulling his hair roughly. Kurt's body trembled and shook as he came hard between them, screaming Blaine's name into the pillow. Blaine continued thrusting, making Kurt's orgasm last even longer. "Oh god..Baby.." Blaine gasped.

"Blaine.. Oh Blaaaiinnee..." Kurt whined as he started to come down.

Blaine slowed to a stop. He pulled out of the spent boy and smiled as he straddled Kurt's waist, still rock hard. "That was so hot..."

Kurt reached down and started to stroke Blaine. "Fucking amazing.."

Blaine gasped, giving a broken moan. "Fuck..Kurt.."

"You're so sexy.."

Blaine was already so close. "F-Faster..Please babe.."

Kurt sped up, tightening hid grip. Blaine's moans grew higher and he arched his back a bit before his eyebrows kneaded together and he came hard, whimpering Kurt's name as his come painted Kurt's stomach and chest, mingling with his own. Kurt hummed, smiling up at blaine. Blaine leaned down, licking up Kurt's chest and moaning at the taste of their come. "Oh my fucking god.. You're the sexiest person ever.."

Blaine smiled, licking up some more and leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, deepening the kiss. Blaine got up, getting things to clean up and gently wiped Kurt down before cuddling up to him.  
"I really am sorry for everything.." Kurt whispered as he played with Blaine's curls.

"I forgive you baby..All of that doesn't matter anymore.." Blaine said.

Kurt placed Blaine's hand over his heart. "I'm completely yours."

"And I'm yours.." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I love you so much.."

"I love you too Kurt..You saved me.."

"You did too," Kurt smiled.

"How?.." Blaine asked.

"I would still be with Sebastian. Making him jealous.. He wouldn't be in therapy and working on anger. I'd be the one he took it out on.."

"Well..We saved each other.." Blaine whispered, smiling up at Kurt.

"And I'm the luckiest guy to have such an amazing and sexy boyfriend."

"You're the sexy one.." Blaine giggled.

"Nope," Kurt grinned. Blaine just rolled his eyes, kissing Kurt's nose and giggling lightly.

"Goodnight baby.."

"Goodnight.." Blaine said sweetly before pulling Kurt close and falling asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine woke up the next morning, seeing Kurt organizing his closet. He was throwing out all of his old, skank clothes.   
"Mmm..Baby?.." Blaine mumbled.

 

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Good morning."

 

"What're you doing?"

 

"My look doesn't really go with my clothes. So, I figured I would get rid of them." Kurt explained as he grabbed Blaine's favorite pair of red skinny jeans.

 

"Well..You don't have to get rid of all of it..Do you?.."

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

 

"Well..Those jeans..You don't have to get rid of those..I'm sure they would go just fine with something else.."

 

Kurt bit back a smile. "I'm guessing you really like these?"

 

"Yeah.." Blaine smiled. "And you know..Your leather jackets with all those studs and shit?..You can keep those too.." he said, nodding.

 

Kurt reached into the bag of clothes and pulled one out. He pulled it on over his bare torso and strutted over to Blaine. "This one?"

 

Blaine swallowed dryly, nodding as he looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Kurt chuckled, laying in bed and cuddling up to his boyfriend. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, looking into his blue eyes with so much love. Kurt blushed lightly. "What're you thinking about?"

 

"Just how beautiful you are..How sexy..How perfect and amazing..How in love with you I am.." Blaine whispered.

 

The taller have a small gasp. "I love you, Blaine."

 

"I love you.." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt smiled, nuzzling against Blaine's neck.

 

"But fuck, baby.,You look really hot in that jacket.."

 

"Really..?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

Kurt bit his lip as he hitched a long leg around Blaine's waist. Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's thigh, moaning softly. Kurt rolled them over so he was on top of Blaine. Blaine smiled, his eyes taking in Kurt's thin, sexy form. He ran his hands around to the taller's ass. "You're so fucking hot.."

 

Kurt rolled his hips down. "So are you, Blaine."

 

Blaine moaned, biting his lip as he planted a light smack on Kurt's perfect ass.

 

"Ah!" Kurt gasped. "D-Do that again.."

 

Blaine grinned. "Why should I?"

 

"It feels so good.."

 

"Well I see that..But..I don't see why I should.." Blaine teased.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt whined.

 

"Yes, baby?.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Please.."

 

Blaine brought his hand down on Kurt's right cheek roughly. Kurt ground his hips down as he let out a loud moan. "Fuck you're so damn sexy.." Blaine growled.

 

"Ohmygod.."

 

"I wanna fuck you baby.." Blaine whispered. Kurt leaned down, pressing their lips together and gave a desperate whine. Blaine spanked Kurt again, growling deep in his throat. "Ohgod! Baby, please fuck me!"

 

Blaine pulled Kurt's boxer briefs down, kneading the soft flesh of Kurt's ass in his calloused hands. Kurt's head fell back as he pushed his ass into Blaine's hands. "Get the lube.," Blaine whispered. Kurt scrambled off of Blaine and reached for the nightstand. He pulled it out and slicked up his own fingers. Blaine smiled, biting his lip as he rested his arms behind his head. Kurt set the tube aside and placed to fingers at his entrance, slowly pushing in.  
"Damn.." Blaine whispered. "Talk to me babe.."

 

"Blaine.. I want your cock.."

 

"Mmm..You do, baby?" Blaine smiled, pulling his length out of his boxers and lazily stroking himself.

 

Kurt gasped. "So big... And thick!"

 

Blaine gasped softly, thumbing over the head of his cock as he stared up at Kurt. Kurt sped up, pushing his fingers deeper. "Hurry up.." Blaine commanded. A low moan escaped Kurt's lips as he added another. Blaine reached around, placing his fingers on Kurt's, feeling them slide in and out. "Blaine.. Oh, Blaine.."

 

"So tight...." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt gave a needy whine. "Blaine, I need you."

 

Blaine pulled Kurt's hand away, lifting him and positioning his throbbing member at the taller's entrance. The taller was already panting as he waited for the sweet stretch. Blaine quickly lowered Kurt, letting out a deep moan.  
"Ohmygod!"

 

"Ride me, baby.." Blaine said. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest as he started to bounce. Blaine moaned deeply, gripping Kurt's ass as he thrust up. "Blaine!" Kurt cried out, rolling his body with Blaine's thrusts.

 

"That's right..Say my name baby..Fuck!"

 

"Blaine.. Ungh, Blaine!" Kurt let out loudly.

 

Blaine ran his hands up over Kurt's chest. "You look so hot in that jacket baby.."

 

"Ungh.. Tell me more.." Kurt gasped.

 

"So sexy..Just..Hottest fucking person I've ever seen.." Blaine panted. Kurt moaned loudly as he bounced faster. "I love you.." Blaine got out.

 

"I-I love you too.." Kurt gasped. "So close.."

 

"So am I.." Blaine panted. Kurt bounced faster, edging closer to his release. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, thrusting up roughly to meet his movements. "Blaine!" Kurt cried out, shooting his come across Blaine's chest. Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt's warm seed before thrusting up one more time and filling him. Kurt panted harshly as they rode out their orgasms. "Fuck.." Blaine whispered, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

 

Kurt gasped as he slid off of Blaine and laid next to him. "That was hot."

 

Blaine grinned, nodding as he looked over at Kurt. "So..You'll keep some of it?.."

 

"The one's you like," Kurt smiled. Blaine raised his arms in triumph, smiling wide. "Dork," Kurt said, giggling.

 

"I'm not a dork.." Blaine said. "Coming from Mr. Obsessed-with-frogs."

 

"I am not obsessed!"

 

"Sure.." Blaine teased, tracing over Kurt's tattoo on his neck.

 

Kurt bit his lip and looked down. "Do you.. still like that?"

 

"Like what, baby?" Blaine asked.

 

"My tattoo."

 

"I love it..It's you.." Blaine said.

 

"I know. It's just with me changing my hair and clothes.. I just don't want you to not like me anymore." Kurt sighed quietly.

 

"Baby..I'll always like you..I love you..You're perfect..Forever.."

 

"Even if I don't look badass?" Kurt asked.

 

"Even if you don't look badass.." Blaine said sweetly. "I like this look. I might even say you're pretty just to piss you off." He giggled.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "What if they try putting me in dumpsters again..?"

 

"Then I'll kick their asses."

 

"I love you, Blaine."

 

"I love you too, Kurt.." Blaine whispered. They cuddled up for a bit before cleaning and going through Kurt's clothes. They got rid of the things Kurt knew he wouldn't wear again and kept a few of the tamer things. Kurt smiled at his closet when he was through. His closet actually had some color. And not the gaudy neon skinny jeans kind of color.

 

That Monday, Kurt took his new wardrobe for a test run. He hadn't gone all out with it yet, but today was the day. He wore a black vest, a white and gry patterned designer shirt, a red bow tie and some black jeans along with his oxfords. He felt confident about his appearance, something he hadn't felt in a while. Blaine thumbs-up'ed his outfit and they left for school. It seemed as if as soon as he and Blaine parted ways, the torture began. He gave Blaine a kiss and walked off down the hall. A few steps later he heard a mumble of, "Nice outfit, Hummel." and felt a sharp shove, sending him slamming against the lockers. 

 

Kurt gasped as he fell to the floor. He looked up and saw a few of the football players laughing at him. He stood up, fuming. "What the fuck!?" He hissed, stomping over to them, although that lost some effect without his usual combat boots.

 

The jock that pushed him stepped forward. "You have something to say, Lady?"

 

"You bet your ass I do!" Kurt practically yelled. "Fucking push me again and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, your breath will smell like shoe polish for a week!"

 

The large jock towered over Kurt and glared at him. "Is that so?" He growled, shoving Kurt again. Kurt looked confused, usually these guys backed off after a couple of threats. He swallowed audibly, taking a step back. Kurt guessed it was hard to be threatening when you're dressed like you own a candy store. He summed up his courage. He couldn't let this guy get to him.   
"Yeah, it is." He pushed him back, not enough to knock him down, but it was enough.

 

The football player brought his fist up. As he started to swing his arm, something stopped him. A confused Kurt looked up to see Blaine shoving the jock back.

 

"Oh so your girlfriend has to come protect you now?" The jock laughed.

 

"Don't go near him again." Blaine growled as he pushed the jock against the lockers on the other side of the hall, surprising all the players with his strength.

 

The football player grunted, his eyes wide. "Yeah..Well..You're lucky I don't hit girls..C'mon guys.." He said as they walked off.

 

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine.." Kurt said, pulling away.

 

"Babe.." Blaine said, reaching out again. "Talk to me."

 

Kurt sighed, turning away again. "I said I'm fine."

 

"Okay.. I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I'm sorry..I just..That.," Kurt got out.

 

"Kurt, come here." Blaine said seriously. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here.."

 

Kurt let Blaine hold him. "I knew this would happen..I-I knew.."

 

"Don't listen to them. I'll be here. I'll take you to your classes if you want. I'll keep them from hurting you." Blaine tried to soothe.

 

"I don't need you to protect me, Blaine.." Kurt said seriously. "I'm not some..delicate..thing. I'm going to get my old clothes and I'm dying my hair. I can't deal with this again.." He said as tears blurred his vision.

 

"Don't do it because of them. Don't hide who you are, Kurt. You're better than that. Better than them. And that's why you'll get out of this town. You'll follow your dreams and leave all of them behind. You can do this. I know you can."

 

"I'm not going to Blaine..I-I'm failing all of my classes! I don't have any aspirations, o-or dreams..I'm nothing..I'm always going to be nothing.." Kurt whispered .

 

"That's not true. You're my everything. I can help you with your classes. You know the stuff. You just stopped applying yourself." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back. "What were your dreams before you were a Skank?"

 

"Well..I..I was in glee club..I wanted to perform.." Kurt admitted.

 

"So, join again." Blaine encouraged. "Baby, you can do this. And I will be here the entire way."

 

"You'll join too?.." Kurt asked.

 

"Come again?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

 

"You just said you'd be with me the entire way." Kurt said, dragging them over to the club board.

 

"Kurt.. I.. I've never sang in front of people.."

 

"There's always a good time to start..Blaine your voice is amazing!" Kurt said seriously.

 

"I don't know.." Blaine said nervously.

 

"Please?..For me?.." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine looked down and nodded. "For you."

 

Kurt squealed, leaning in to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine couldn't help but smile against Kurt's lips as he held him.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Kurt quickly scratched his name on the clipboard and handed Blaine the pencil. Blaine sighed before writing his name down. "Thank you baby.."

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt sweetly. "Who knows? Maybe I'll enjoy it."

 

Kurt grinned. "Well..We have to audition first."

 

"So if I'm terrible, I won't get it?" Blaine asked with a playful smile.

 

"You're amazing.."

 

"I'm only doing this for you."

 

"You'll end up thanking me.."

 

"Most likely." Blaine chuckled.

 

Kurt grinned. "So what are you gonna sing?" He asked as they started walking.

 

"I have no idea.."

 

"You'll figure it out." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine nodded, brainstorming. He was thinking about his song all day. The auditions would be at lunch. Blaine bit back a smile as he thought of the perfect song. He met Kurt in the auditorium at lunch and Kurt smiled. "You ready?"

 

Blaine nodded. "I am."

 

They sat backstage and Blaine heard none other than Rachel Berry call out, "Blaine Anderson?"

 

Blaine sighed quietly. Maybe if he did well enough, he could get a moment alone with Rachel and convince her to go out with Quinn. He slowly walked out onto the stage. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the spotlights and started to sing.  
"I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth  
I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile.."

 

Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine's voice ring out, and blushed at the song choice. He was so perfect.

"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good." Blaine sang. He tried not to think too much about his performance. But once he got into it, Blaine was dancing around the stage.  
"Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way  
Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who  
They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse.."

 

The glee club in front of him was entranced, Blaine was an amazing performer and he didn't even know it. He sang and danced around the stage as he finished the song. Blaine looked over at Kurt and winked before turning to the club. "Wow..Who would've thought Blaine Anderson could sing like that?..You're in!" Rachel grinned.

 

Blaine smiled lightly. "Thanks."

 

Blaine walked offstage and Kurt hugged him. "That was amazing!"

 

"It was just a song," Blaine chuckled. "Go on. It's your turn."

 

"Okay.." Kurt nodded. This song was always hard for him to listen to. He used to have a special playlist for whenever he and Sebastian would fight and this was always number one. He mustered up his courage and began to sing.

"Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.  
You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain..."

 

Blaine leaned against a wall backstage as he listened to the lyrics.

 

"Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.  
You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.." Kurt sang, closing his eyes. The glee club watched in awe. Blaine sat backstage and bit his lip. Was Kurt saying he missed Sebastian?  
"I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're   
keeping me down."  
Kurt belted the last note as a tear slipped down his cheek before his voice almost dropped to a whisper with the final notes.  
"Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long..."

 

"That was..beautiful.." Rachel said, clapping loudly. "You're in!"

 

Kurt wiped his eyes, smiling as he gave a small bow. "Thank you!" he said happily. He walked backstage and looked around, not seeing his boyfriend. "Blaine?.." He called. "Blaine?" He sighed softly and decided he must've had something important to do.

 

Blaine went out to the dumpers and met up with Puck. He hadn't seen his friends in a while.

 

"Hey man!" Puck grinned.

 

"'Sup?" Blaine asked.

 

"So I see Kurt has a new look.." The mohawked boy said.

 

"Yeah. And don't think I don't know about what you used to do. It's not happening again."

 

"Hey, man. That was the past okay?" Puck defended. "He's your boyfriend and stuff now."

 

"Yeah, well, the jackass football players seem to think it's okay." Blaine said.

 

"What happened?" Puck asked.

 

"I walked up and that Johnson son-of-a-bitch was about to hit Kurt."

 

"Well lets go kick his ass!" Puck said as the others nodded in agreement.

 

"Kurt would be pissed. I can't get expelled while I'm living with him." Blaine sighed.

 

Puck sighed. "Well..Just know we got his back."

 

"Thanks man." Blaine said as he saw Rachel walking down the lot to her car. He ran up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey Berry."

 

"Umm..Hi Blaine." She said, looking over at him with wide eyes.

 

"How are you?" Blaine asked, grinning at her.

 

"Good..Can..Can I help you?" She asked timidly.

 

"I sure hope so. You see, I have this friend that really likes you. I was hoping you'd go on a date with said person and just try it."

 

"I don't think they'd be my type. And anyway, I'm in a..Well not a relationship..But..I'm with Finn Hudson. Quarterback?" Rachel said quickly.

 

"You don't know who the person is. And Hudson? Please. You might be able to fool other people. But I've seen the way you look at this girl." Blaine said, looking to Rachel for her reaction.

 

Rachel froze. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone."

 

"Blaine, really. I-I love Finn. This is ridiculous. Where did you get the idea I liked Quinn?"

 

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. "Rachel, I never mentioned a name."

 

Rachel's face went beet red as she made a quick gait for her car.

 

Blaine followed her. "Rachel, stop. She likes you too."

 

Rachel stopped again. "Blaine..I like Finn..I'm going to be with Finn..I don't..Like girls.." She whispered the last words.

 

"How about this? You don't tell anyone. I don't tell anyone. You go on one date with her. Somewhere no one will see. And just see how it goes?"

 

Rachel bit her lip. "O-Okay.."

 

Blaine grinned. He told her when and where to go before heading off to his bike. He rode over to Q's house and knocked on the door.

 

Quinn opened the door. "Hey Anderson."

 

"Get ready for the best night of your life." Blaine said as he walked in.

 

"I'm not having sex with you," She teased, taking a drag of her cigarette.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Nope. But you might be with someone else."

 

"Who?" She asked, smiling.

 

"She made me promise not to tell anyone. Obviously that means other than you. But, Rachel Berry."

 

Q grinned wide. "Holy shit!"

 

Blaine told her where to meet Rachel and when. "She really likes you."

 

"Really?.." Quinn smiled.

 

Blaine nodded. "Impress her enough to give up that idiotic jock."

 

"Oh trust me..I will."

 

"Can't wait to hear about it." Blaine smiled.

 

"Can't wait to brag." Q smiled.

 

Blaine laughed. "Go on. Get..prettied up or whatever you girls do. Tell us about it tomorrow."

 

"I will.." Quinn grinned hugging Blaine.

 

Blaine said bye to Quinn before heading home. The closer he got, the bigger the pit in his stomach grew. He thought about Kurt's song. How could he miss Sebastian after everything? Kurt was sitting in the living room, watching some old lifetime movie when Blaine came in. "Hey baby..Where'd you run off to?"

 

"Just had to make a stop." Blaine said before heading downstairs.

 

Kurt stood, following Blaine. "Blaine?..What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing." Blaine lied as he plopped down onto the bed.

 

"I know you're lying." Kurt said, placing his hands on his hips.

 

"I don't see why it matters if you miss your ex so much."

 

"What?.." Kurt asked.

 

"I'm not stupid, Kurt. 'Something always brings me back to you'. 'I can't seem to let you go'. Sound familiar?"

 

"Blaine..I don't miss him..That's a song I was emotionally attached to while we were dating.." Kurt said seriously.

 

"And you chose that for your audition?" Blaine asked, honestly curious. "Why?"

 

"Because..I wanted to be genuine and emotional..Rachel Berry can cry at the drop of a hat. But I wanted it to be real.." Kurt explained, looking down.

 

"You don't miss being with him?"

 

"No..Im happy with you Blaine..I love you.."

 

"I love you too. I just thought.." Blaine sighed. "Come here."

 

Kurt climbed into bed with Blaine. "I'm sorry.."

 

"I took it wrong." Blaine said softly.

 

"I shouldn't have sang it.."

 

"Kurt, don't say that. You're the one with the performing dream. You wanted a genuine performance and I get that."

 

Kurt nodded. "Okay..Hey Blaine?.."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What are your dreams?.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine thought for a moment. "I don't know. They're pretty random most of the time."

 

"What do you mean?.." Kurt asked, rolling onto his back and looking up at Blaine.

 

"We're talking about dreams right?" Blaine asked, confused.

 

"No, I mean like..Plans for your future.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Oh." Blaine said quietly. "I've never really thought about it."

 

"Well..Where do you see yourself in five years?.."

 

"I guess with a job here somewhere. Maybe still working with your dad. I don't know."

 

"You don't have any aspirations?..Dreams?.." Kurt asked quietly.

 

"No.."

 

"Well there's nothing wrong with that..You'll get one eventually.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I guess." Blaine shrugged.

 

Kurt sighed, standing on his bed and opening the small basement window. He lit a cigarette and sighed softly. "I just know I have to get out of here.."

 

"You will."

 

Kurt rested his elbows on the window sill and took a deep breath. He wanted Blaine to come with him..But how could he ask?

 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Blaine started. "Quinn's on a date with Rachel right about now."

 

"Really?" Kurt smiled.

 

"Yeah. That's where I was. I talked to Rachel to see if she'd go."

 

"She agreed?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"Didn't take much." Blaine smiled.

 

"Oh you used that Anderson charm eh?" Kurt giggled, sitting on the bed, cigarette perched between his lips.

 

"Possibly," Blaine grinned, scooting closer to Kurt. Kurt took a long drag off of his cigarette and placed his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, blowing the smoke into his open mouth. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt's as he inhaled softly. Kurt shivered, his eyes growing darker as his lips brushed over Blaine's. Blaine blew the smoke back out and kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine leaned back, pulling Kurt with him and keeping their lips together.

 

Quinn was had just pulled up to a small diner that was barely occupied. She saw Rachel sitting in a booth in the back corner and felt like her heart stopped. She was so beautiful. Quinn couldn't help but smile to herself.

 

Rachel blushed as she saw Quinn. "Oh wow..You're wearing a dress.." She said softly.

 

"Too much..?" Quinn asked as she sat down.

 

"You look beautiful.."

 

"Thank you. You're so gorgeous.."

 

Rachel blushed again. "Thank you..So..Why did you want a date with me?.."

 

"Oh.. Umm.." Quinn stammered. "Well, I like you.."

 

"Really?..Well..I..I like you too.." Rachel got out.

 

Quinn smiled as she looked at Rachel. "I didn't even know you knew who I was."

 

"Of course I do..Everyone does..You're the head of the skanks and a total bad girl..It's..Really..Attractive.."

 

Quinn chuckled lightly. "You think so?"

 

"I do.." Rachel smiled.

 

"So, if you're with that Hudson guy.. Why did you come?" Quinn asked a bit self consciously.

 

"Well..I'm not really..With..Him.." Rachel said quietly.

 

"So what are you two?"

 

"Nothing.." She sighed softly.

 

"I don't understand. Blaine said you were with Finn.."

 

"We have..A flirtation..We're not actually dating.."

 

Quinn nodded in understanding as a waitress came and took their order. "So, how's your singing club?"

 

"Glee club..And it's doing well..Blaine and Kurt joined." Rachel smiled.

 

I knew he'd go back.." Quinn sighed. "That's fine. I don't need anyone."

 

"What do you mean?.."Rachel asked softly.

 

"Kurt won't want to be a Skank anymore. He's already changed his look."

 

"Well..That doesn't mean you can't still be friends."

 

"I don't know about that." Quinn said. "But he's my best friend.. My only friend."

 

"And that won't change.." Rachel smiled, putting her hand over Q's.

 

Quinn looked up and batted her lashes. Her heart sped up at the small touch. "You're sweet." She said, turning her hand over to hold Rachel's.

 

Rachel blushed. "Thank you.."

 

"Have you ever liked a girl before?"

 

"No actually.." Rachel said timidly.

 

"Don't be shy. It's okay." Q said softly. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

 

"Well..It's embarrassing..But..No.."

 

"I think it's cute actually."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes." Q smiled. "Tell me more about you."

 

Rachel grinned before telling Quinn everything, her dreams and her experience, even how severely underestimated she was.

 

"Wow.. That's really amazing, Rachel." Quinn said, a little intimidated.

 

"I know. But the one thing missing is a relationship.." Rachel said quietly.

 

"What are you looking for in one..?"

 

"Well..Mostly just someone that will stand by me.."

 

"I believe you'll get that," Q smiled, giving Rachel's hand a light squeeze.

 

Rachel smiled, fluttering her lashes.

 

"I like when you blush.. It makes me want to kiss you.."

 

Rachel looked up, giving a small gasp. "Y-You..You can kiss me if you want to.."

 

Quinn got up and slid in next to Rachel. She looked into the brunette's eyes and slowly leaned in. Rachel looked up at Q before grabbing her hand and leaning in more. Q closed her eyes as she pressed her lips to Rachel's in a sweet kiss. Rachel sighed softly, cupping Quinn's cheek. Q fluttered her lashes as she pulled back slightly. "Wow.."

 

"Agreed.."

 

"I've wanted to do that for so long, Rachel." Quinn admitted.

 

"You're so amazing.." Rachel said. Their food arrived and Quinn continued to sit on the same side as Rachel. "Thank you for..Getting Blaine to ask me out for you." Rachel smiled.

 

"I feel kind of dumb for not just asking you myself..."

 

"I understand..I never would've gotten the courage up to ask you.." The brunette said.

 

"Well, we're here now." Q smiled.

 

"We are.." Rachel said softly, squeezing Q's hand.

 

"You want to go for a walk?"

 

"I'd love to.."

 

They headed out and Q laced their fingers together as they started to walk.

 

"So..Have you ever thought about changing like Kurt did?.." Rachel asked.

 

"Yeah. But I just don't see why I should try to fit in so people like me."

 

"I like you.." Rachel smiled.

 

"As a Skank though, right?"

 

"As anything.."

 

Quinn stopped and pulled Rachel close. "Thank you."

 

Rachel hugged Quinn back. "You're welcome.."

 

They walked a bit more and Q saw Rachel give a small shiver. She took off her leather jacket and wrapped it around the brunette. "Here you go.."

 

Rachel smiled warmly, kissing Quinn's cheek. "Thank you.."

 

"Hey, Rachel..?"

 

"Yeah?.."

 

"You wanna do this again sometime?" Quinn asked.

 

"I..I'd love to.." Rachel smiled. Q couldn't help but grin as she leaned in for another sweet kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

It was New Years Eve and Blaine was bringing Kurt to a party at Puck's house for the night.  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Kurt asked nervously.

 

"Why wouldn't it be babe?" Blaine said as they climbed off of the bike. Kurt gestured to his clothes and new look. "Hey..You look great..And I know the guys have your back now.." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

 

"Really?" Kurt asked.

 

"Really..Now come on..I wanna show off my sexy ass boyfriend. ." Blaine said lowly.

 

Kurt bit his lip as he blushed. "Okay."

 

Blaine kept one arm around Kurt's waist as they walked into the already buzzing party. Kurt had to admit to himself that he was nervous. He had never been to a party like this. Blaine said hey to Puck and lead Kurt to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. "What do you want babe?"

 

"Anything but beer." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded making him some kind of vodka mixer. He gave it to him and smiled. "Have I told you how sexy you look tonight?.."

 

Kurt grinned. "Yes. But it doesn't hurt to hear it again."

 

Blaine grinned, crowding Kurt into a corner and pressing their bodies together. "Well..You look very fucking sexy.." He said lowly.

 

Kurt gasped loudly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love this side of you."

 

"I just can't take how hot you are..."

 

"Blaine.."

 

Blaine chuckled, backing up a bit. "Sorry.."

 

"I just won't be able to stop if you keep going.."

 

"I love how insatiable you are.."

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine growled, pressing Kurt against the wall again.   
"Look at Anderson! Get it!" Puck cheered, pointing at the two boys.

 

Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips as people threw catcalls their way. He pulled way, rolling his eyes. "Shut the hell up Puckerman!"

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the front of his jacket. "Lets dance."

 

Blaine grinned, taking a gulp of his drink. "Alright.."

 

Kurt lead Blaine to the middle of the crowd and wrapped his arms around his neck as he swayed his hips. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips, gripping them lightly. Kurt grinned as they danced. When the next song came on, Kurt turned around and worked his hips back onto Blaine. He smiled lightly as he felt Blaine was half-hard. He grabbed Blaine's hands and dropped down to the floor before bringing himself up slowly along his boyfriend's body. "Kurt.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt let his head fall back on Blaine's shoulder. "Yeah, babe?"

 

"You know what that does to me.."

 

"I know," Kurt said lowly, pressing their bodies closer. Blaine bit his lip, moaning quietly. The taller smiled to himself as he dropped back down. Blaine growled under his breath. Kurt shivered as he came back up, bending forward slightly and popping his ass onto Blaine. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips, thrusting forward. Kurt gasped, his breathing speeding up. He turned quickly, hitching his thigh over his boyfriend's waist. "Take me upstairs. Now."

 

Blaine grinned. "Well that would be rude to leave everyone at the party.."

 

"Would you rather taking me right here?" Kurt chuckled, his eyes growing dark.

 

Blaine shivered at the idea. "Seriously? .."

 

"Ohmygod no!" Kurt said quickly.

 

Blaine chuckled. "I know babe..I don't want anyone seeing you come but me.." He whispered in his ear. Kurt gasped sharply before taking Blaine's hand and pulling him upstairs. Blaine pulled Kurt into the nearest room, kissing him deeply. "Fuck Blaine, I need you." Kurt rasped. Blaine turned Kurt around, yanking his jeans down. Kurt moaned deeply, placing his hands on a wall to steady himself. Blaine pulled his member out, before pulling Kurt close and thrusting against his ass.  
"Blaine.. Blaine, baby.."

 

"What?..." Blaine grinned.

 

"I need you," Kurt whimpered as his eyes slipped close.

 

"How much?.."

 

"So much baby."

 

"Tell me what you want.."

 

"I want you inside me. Rough baby, please. Leave marks all over me. Make me scream."

 

Blaine growled, running his hands up Kurt's sides before clawing down. Kurt shivered as a loud moan escaped him. "Yes baby!"

 

Blaine spit in his hand and slicked himself up before slamming into Kurt. Kurt cried out as he held himself up by the wall and arched his back. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair, fucking him hard and admiring his form. "Shit!" Kurt screamed as the pleasure filled pain flew through him.

 

Blaine reached around, gripping Kurt's throat roughly. "Such a slutty bitch..Taking me.."

 

Kurt inhaled sharply, leaning back against Blaine.

 

"Talk to me, bitch.."

 

Kurt's voice was shaky as he tried to speak. "B-Blaine..O-Ohmygod... S-So sexy.."

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's neck harder as he sped up. Kurt let out a strangled groan as he quickly edged closer. "So fucking hot.." Blaine growled. The taller couldn't speak, he was in pure ecstasy as Blaine rammed into him. Blaine reached down, cupping Kurt's balls and squeezing very lightly.

"AH! Blaine!"

 

"Scream for me baby..Ungh.."

 

Kurt screwed his eyes shut, doing as Blaine told him to. Blaine sped up moaning deeply. "Come.."

 

Kurt let out the most obscene noise Blaine had ever heard as he arched his entire body and came hard. Blaine gave one more harsh thrust before he came inside of Kurt, panting brokenly. Kurt's breathing was ragged as he came down, his body sagging against Blaine's.  
"Fuck.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I have..never..felt anything..like that," Kurt said between breaths.

 

"Neither have...I..."

 

Kurt smiled stupidly. "I love you."

 

"I love you so much..." Blaine looked down. "Oh god...You came on Puck's clothes.." he laughed.

 

Kurt looked down in horror. "Oh my god!"

 

Blaine pulled out, laughing loudly.

 

"This is not funny!" Kurt said in a panic. "We have to clean it up."

 

Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed him deeply. Kurt smiled, melting against Blaine.  
"Relax babe..Its fine.."

 

"What if he gets mad?"

 

"He'll get over it." Blaine said softly. "And he better be glad we d didn't fuck on his bed..Because I really thought about you bending me over it.." He whispered.

 

Kurt shivered lightly. "Oh god.."

 

"Mhm.." Blaine hummed, smiling.

 

"Unless you want me to, we should get back out there," Kurt said lowly.

 

"I do.." blaine smiled, tracing down Kurt's tattoo. Kurt grinned, spinning Blaine around and pulling him close. Blaine gasped sharply, letting his head fall back. Kurt held Blaine by the hips and bit his neck roughly. "Fuck! Kurt..."

 

"You're so fucking hot, Blaine."

 

"I want you so fucking bad.." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled, pushing Blaine forward and bending him over the bed. Blaine growled, arching his back and putting his perfect ass on display for Kurt. Kurt gave a low moan as he spread Blaine, leaning down to rim him. Blaine whined loudly, pressing his face against the mattress. The taller pressed his tongue in deeper, bringing a hand up to smack his lover's ass. Blaine arched his back more, looking back at his lover. "Kuuurt...I need your cock.."

 

Kurt stood and quickly slid in. "Oh fuck, Blaine."

 

"Oh god...ungh.."

 

Kurt didn't wait, he quickly started thrusting into his boyfriend.

 

"K-kurt...Oh fuck!"

 

"Fuck, babe. Let me hear you."

 

Blaine looked back at Kurt, moaning loudly. Kurt growled low in his throat as he slammed into Blaine's prostate. Blaine let out a scream, clutching the sheets. Kurt grinned wickedly, pounding into the same spot repeatedly. "Kurt! Don't fucking stop!"

 

Kurt clawed down Blaine's backs, leaving scratches as he fucking into him harder. Blaine was moaning harshly, his moans growing higher. The taller growled, scratching down Blaine's sides and back.  
"K-kurt..I-I'm close!"

 

"Me too baby. Come for me." Kurt breathed out. Blaine was shaking as he arched his back and came hard across the sheets. Kurt moaned at the sight, following Blaine and coming inside him. Blaine smiled as he panted harshly. "Fuck babe."

 

Kurt pulled out, grinning as he smacked Blaine's ass. "That was so hot."

 

Blaine nodded, whimpering as he felt some of Kurt's come leak out and run down his thigh. The taller leaned down, licking it up and moaning. Blaine gasped. "Kurt."

 

"Yeah, baby?"

 

"So hot.."

 

Kurt kissed up Blaine's back and to his neck and lips. "I love you."

 

"I love you so much.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Come on, I want to dance some more." Kurt grinned.

 

"I don't know if ill be able to handle how you move.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"We'll see." Kurt giggled. "We could always come back."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "You're gonna kill me.."

 

"I doubt that."

 

The shorter laughed, standing and fixing his clothes.

 

"Let's not tell Puckerman." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Agreed."

 

They went back downstairs and Kurt stopped, his mouth falling agape. "When did that happen?" He asked Blaine as he saw Q come in with Rachel.

 

"I told you I set them up on a date.." Blaine said.

 

"Well yeah. But Rachel bringing her to a party so soon? I didn't expect that. Good for Quinn."

 

"Neither did I." blaine nodded. Kurt got another drink and pulled Blaine to the living room for another dance. Blaine smiled, turning around and swinging his hips in a way Kurt had no idea he could.

 

Kurt gasped, reaching out and placing his hands on Blaine's hips. "Shit, baby."

 

Blaine chuckled under his breath, dropping down and slowly raising up as Kurt had done before.

 

"And you said I'd kill you," Kurt whispered in awe.

 

Blaine smiled slyly. "I can move my hips too.."

 

"I see that," Kurt said, staring at Blaine's ass.

 

"You like it?.."

 

"Love it."

 

Blaine giggled, popping his ass back twice to the beat of the song.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt said lowly.

 

"Yeah, babe?.."

 

"I never knew you could do that.."

 

"I've been practicing.."

 

Kurt had to hold back a moan as Blaine started to pop again.

 

"Get it Anderson! " Puck called. Puck and his friends whooped and hollered as Blaine danced on Kurt. Blaine chuckled, downing his drink before turning around to kiss Kurt. Kurt gripped Blaine's hips as they kissed fervently. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too. So fucking sexy."

 

Blaine giggled, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

 

"Nice ass, Anderson," Quinn grinned as she walked up with Rachel.

 

"Yours isn't that bad either Fabray.." Blaine smiled, turning around.

 

Q chuckled. "I just wanted to thank you again." She said softly as she laced her fingers with Rachel's.

 

"So..You two are together? " Kurt smiled.

 

Rachel nodded nervously. "Quinn asked me out last night."

 

"That's awesome." Blaine grinned.

 

"Kurt, help me get Quinn to join glee club." Rachel said enthusiastically. "She won't listen to me."

 

"Come on Q..It's really fun. And I know you can sing.." Kurt said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

 

"It's not my thing." Quinn said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Q you would love it." Kurt argued.

 

"What about you, Blaine? Do you love it?" Quinn asked, sure Blaine would agree with her.

 

"Well..It's actually kind of fun.." Blaine smiled.

 

"See? Even Blaine likes it. Will you at least try it? For me?" Rachel asked.

 

Quinn sighed, looking over at her girlfriend. Rachel looked up at the taller with wide, innocent eyes. "Please, Quinn?"

 

Quinn bit her lip. "Alright.."

 

Rachel squealed, throwing her arms around Quinn. Quinn chuckled, leaning down to kiss her softly. Kurt smiled as Rachel blushed. "You're too cute."

 

"Shut up.." Quinn chuckled.

 

"So, are you going to tell people?" Blaine asked.

 

Quinn looked down at Rachel. "Babe?.."

 

"Oh. Umm.. I-I.. Do you want to..?"

 

"I don't care baby..Whatever you're comfortable with.

 

"Can I think about it?" Rachel asked, looking down.

 

"Of course.." Quinn said.

 

"I'm going to get another drink. You two want anything?" Kurt asked.

 

"I'm good." Rachel smiled.

 

"I'll have whatever you're drinking," Quinn said.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Get me something too baby?.."

 

Kurt nodded before going to the kitchen.

 

Puck was in the kitchen when Kurt walked in. "Lookin good tonight Hummel.."

 

"Umm.. Thanks Noah.." Kurt said.

 

"Hey, I'm just trying to be supportive of your new look.." Puck said, smiling.

 

Kurt filled three drinks and smiled. "Thank you."

 

"Plus..Me and the guys..We've got your back." Puck added.

 

"Really..?"

 

"Really." He said, putting an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

 

"Thanks, Puck. Do you mind carrying one of these for Q?" Kurt asked as he grabbed his and Blaine's drinks.

 

"Umm..Yeah..Sure.." Puck said, taking the cup.

 

Kurt lead the way and handed Blaine his drink. "Ran into Puck in the kitchen."

 

"He was truing to seduce me." Puck joked as Quinn eyed him.

 

"In your dreams, Puck." Blaine laughed.

 

"Here's your drink." Puck said, holding out to Q.

 

"I'm okay. Rach, do you want to go dance?" Quinn asked awkwardly.

 

"Uh..Sure. Bye guys." Rachel said, giving a small wave as Quinn dragged her away.

 

"What's up with her?" Puck asked, taking a sip of the drink Quinn left behind.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow but Blaine spoke up. "I don't know, man."

 

Puck shrugged, turning to talk to someone else.

 

"Does he know?.." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

 

"It doesn't seem like it.." Blaine whispered back.

 

"Seriously? .." Kurt asked, glancing back at puck.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"Should we...tell him?.."

 

"Maybe we should talk to Quinn first." Blaine sighed. Kurt nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

 

"What was that about?" Rachel asked.

 

"Nothing..Puck and I used to fool around and it's kind of weird.."

 

"Oh.. So are you.. into girls and guys?" Rachel asked.

 

"I'm just into whoever I'm into..And right now...I'm into you.." Quinn smiled.

 

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad.."

 

Quinn leaned down to kiss Rachel softly. "You don't have to worry about him or anyone.."

 

"Thank you," Rachel said quietly, batting her long, thick lashes at her girlfriend.

 

"You're beautiful.."

 

"I don't know about that.."

 

"I do.."

 

"Thank you, Quinn."

 

"I'm just being honest.." Quinn smiled.

 

A slow song came on and Rachel wrapped her hands around Quinn's neck. "I've imagined what this would be like for so long.."

 

"Is it as good?.."

 

"So much better." Rachel admitted.

 

Quinn grinned. "Good.."

 

"Can I tell you something..?"

 

"Of course."

 

"I haven't felt anything like this. Like.. I have never been this attracted to anyone.. I just.. I can't stop thinking about kissing you.." Rachel said, looking at Quinn's lips.

 

Q grinned. "Well why don't you?.."

 

Rachel swallowed loudly. "I-I...I've never had a kiss like that.."

 

"Like what?.." Quinn asked.

 

Rachel looked around the party. She saw a couple heavily making out in a corner and nodded towards them. "Like that.."

 

"Do you want to?.." Quinn asked, smiling at Rachel and licking her lips. Rachel bit her lip as she nodded slowly. Q grabbed Rachel by her hips, leaning in slowly. "You do?.." she smiled, her breath tickling Rachel's lips. Rachel took a shaky breath. She was so nervous and excited at the same time. She looked into Quinn's eyes as he leaned in the rest of the way. Quinn moaned softly as she kissed Rachel. She brushed her tongue over her bottom lip before slipping it inside. Rachel gasped as their tongues met. Her entire body felt electric. Excitement flew through her body. Rachel had never felt anything so...thrilling. Quinn smiled as she felt Rachel shiver. She pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck tighter, letting a moan slip from her lips. Quinn let out a low sound as she gripped at Rachel's skirt, raising it a bit. Rachel gasped as her body reacted. Her breathing sped up rapidly as she felt a new tingling between her thighs. She had never felt so alive. Q bit down on Rachel's bottom lip, pulling back slightly as she felt the shorter tremble. "Quinn.." Rachel whined.

 

"Yeah, babe?.."

 

"Y-Your hand.." Rachel said before moaning.

 

"What about it?.." Q whispered.

 

"It feels so.." Rachel trailed off, getting a moment of bravery and grabbing Quinn's hand, trailing it up her thigh so she could feel how wet she was. Quinn moaned quietly pressing her index finger against the damp fabric of Rachel's panties. "If you're just this wet from kissing...Fuck.."

 

A spark flew through Rachel. "I..I-I want to feel that..T-Touch me, Quinn.."

 

"Let's go upstairs.." Quinn smiled. Rachel nodded, taking Quinn's hand and following her. Quinn pulled them into a bathroom and locked the door before pulling Rachel close and kissing her deeply. Rachel lifted her leg, wrapping it around Quinn as she moaned. "You're so sexy. ." Quinn smiled.

 

"Quinn.. Please.."

 

Q reached under Rachel's skirt, pulling down her cute, cotton panties before setting her on the counter. Rachel looked up at Q, her eyes wide with curiosity and desire. Quinn kissed along Rachel's neck as she hitched her skirt up ans spread her legs. The taller brought a hand down as Rachel leaned back and teasing ran her fingertips over the smooth lips. Rachel breathed in and out heavily as her head fell back. "Q..."

 

"So wet.." Q whispered as she slowly pressed her index finger into the singer. Rachel closed her eyes, leaning back further as the taller explored her. Quinn slid her finger in and out of the tight, slick hole. She bit her lip before slowly pushing in a second finger, which was a tight fit. Rachel arched her back as Quinn found her g-spot. "Quinn.. Ohgod.."

 

"Fuck...You're so tight.." Quinn smiled.

 

Rachel moved her hips with Quinn's fingers. Her body felt like it was on fire as the wonderful desire coursed through her veins. She gasped as a new feeling overcame her. "Quinn..Quinn ohgod.. W-We..have to..stop.."

 

Quinn slowed down a bit. "Why?.."

 

"I-It's so good..But I..I-I.." Rachel shook her head, not wanting to say it.

 

"What is it baby?.." Q asked quietly.

 

"I have to.. use the..bathroom.." Rachel whispered, looking down at the floor.

 

"No.." Quin smiled, kissing Rachel's hip. "You were about to..Well..Just let it happen babe.."

 

"W-What..?" Rachel asked.

 

"Shh..It's okay..Just feel it.." Q soothed, starting to finger her again. Rachel's head fell back again as she let out short gasps and moans. Quinn sped up, crooking her fingers to hit that spot again.  
"Ah! Ah! Quinn!" Rachel breathed out as her hips started to buck again. Quinn spread the brunette's legs wider as she pushed deeper into her. Quinn hit that spot perfectly. Rachel threw her arms around Quinn, her legs shaking as she came, spilling herself over Q's fingers. Quinn smiled as Rachel cried out she slowed down, humming softly as the innocent girl fluttered around her. Rachel slowly opened her eyes, her breathing still ragged. "Quinn.."

 

"You didn't have to go babe.." Quinn giggled. "You just came.."

 

"I've never..That was so.." Rachel was speechless, which was very uncommon for her.

 

Quinn kissed her softly. "I'm glad you liked it."

 

Rachel pulled Quinn close, kissing her deeply. "Do you want me to..?"

 

"Only if you think you're ready.."

 

"I-I don't know what to do.."

 

"It's okay..We can save that for another day.." Quinn smiled.

 

"Thank you." Rachel said softly.

 

"Only when you're ready...Until then..Ill be glad to take care of you.."

 

Rachel bit her lip. "You're so amazing."

 

"So are you beautiful.." Q smiled. Rachel fluttered her lashes, jumping as someone knocked on the door. "We're busy!" Q called.

 

Rachel giggled lightly. "I can't believe I just had sex in a bathroom."

 

Quinn looked up at Rachel before down at the floor. "Umm..D-Does that mean you'd take it back?.."

 

"Are you kidding? No way!" Rachel said, taking Quinn's hands. "I always assumed it would be with a guy and not really special at all. But it was with you and you're still here.. You're with me.. I wouldn't change any of it, Q."

 

"Really?.." Q smiled.

 

Rachel nodded. "I'm happy."

 

"So am I.."

 

Rachel smiled, kissing Quinn again.

 

"You're so sexy.." Quinn smiled.

 

"You really think so?"

 

"I know so.."

 

Later on that night, Quinn dropped Rachel off at home, giving her a goodnight kiss before going to stay the night at Kurt's. They sat in his room listening to music and talking about anything that came to mind, just like they used to. "So..How are things with Rachel?" Blaine asked.

 

"Great.." She smiled.

 

"Have you kissed yet?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah." Quinn said, her smile growing.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Have you done more?"

 

"Why do you wanna know?.." Quinn asked, giggling lightly.

 

"You usually tell me every detail even if I don't want to know." Kurt laughed.

 

"Well..She's different..."

 

"You really like Her?", huh?"

 

"Yeah.." Q smiled.

 

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked.

 

"Sure." Q said, looking up at Blaine.

 

"Does Puck know he got you pregnant..?"

 

Quinn's features shifted and she looked down. "Umm...No..He knew I was pregnant..But I told him it wasn't his.."

 

"That's why you were acting strange.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I have no intention of telling him." Quinn said quickly.

 

"It's your choice. But what stopped you from telling him?" Blaine asked.

 

"Because I know him..He'd try and keep her and..Want to be her dad..I cant handle that.."

 

"Do you know the people you gave her to?"

 

Quinn nodded, looking down.

 

"Do you ever see her?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"Every once in a while.."

 

Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine's arms. "That's good."

 

Quinn looked away trying to hide her tears from them. "Am I wrong?..for not telling him?..."

 

"I don't know.. I know he'd want to know." Blaine said. Quinn sniffed, wiping her eyes as she nodded.

 

"You wouldn't have to tell everyone." Kurt said softly.

 

"That's true. It might be good for her to know her dad." Blaine added.

 

Quinn nodded again. "Okay...I'll..I'll talk to him tomorrow.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to apologize to all of our fans. I know it takes a while for us to update. Between work and school, it's hard to find time to do anything. And my 21st birthday is in 13 days!!! But we are trying. :) What do you all think of Quinn and Rachel? And what about Puck? Let us know :)) Happy New Years!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter dedicated to Puck, Quinn, and Rachel. When writing the last chapter, we got an idea for another story. It will be called Lust Can Hurt Love. This chapter below will be the first chapter of the new story. If you're interested, check it out :) If you're not really into it, skip to the bottom and read the phone call to get the gist of things and we'll go back to Kurt and Blaine next chapter :D

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine sat with Quinn. They tried to encourage her to talk to Puck. She had her phone out with his number on the screen. "What if he hates me?.."

 

"He might hate what happened. But he won't hate you. I know Puck." Blaine said softy. Quinn nodded, taking a shaky breath before calling him.

 

It took a few rings before Noah answered. "Q?"

 

"Hey, Puck..Are you alone?.."

 

"On my way home. Finally realized how much you missed me?" Puck teased. Quinn could hear his grin.

 

Quinn chuckled lightly. "Not exactly. ."

 

"What's going on?"

 

"I don't know how to say this.." Quinn whispered.

 

"Just say it." Puck said.

 

"You're the one that got me pregnant.."

 

Noah was quiet for a long time. "W-What..?"

 

"I-I lied to you...You..You got me pregnant..There wasn't any other guy.."

 

"Why? Why did you lie?"

 

"Because..I didn't want to put any pressure on you to be her father..I didn't keep her..She got adopted.." Q said quietly.

 

"You..I.." Puck felt like his head was spinning. He had to pull over and think. "Why are you telling me now?"

 

"I..I don't know..but..I felt like you had a right to know.." Quinn said, trying to hold back tears.

 

"I..have a kid.." Puck whispered to himself.

 

Quinn looked down.."Yeah..We do.."

 

"I would've been there, Quinn. I would have helped you."

 

"I couldn't have taken care of her, Noah..Either way..If you did or didn't know, I wouldn't have kept her.

 

"I still would've been there, Q. At least for you." Puck said seriously. "You said her.. Do you still see her?"

 

"Every once in a while.." Quinn said quietly.

 

"I want to see you."

 

"When?.."

 

"Well, now. If you can."

 

"I can.."

 

"Meet me at Breadstix. I'll buy you lunch." Puck said softly.

 

"I'll be there. .Bye.." Quinn said quietly.

 

Puck hung up and tossed his phone on the passenger's seat. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. It took a lot to really upset the football player. But this.. This struck him to the core. Noah couldn't believe he had a kid. A daughter. How could he not be in her life? He drove to Breadstix, torn between being angry and crying. Puck went inside and got a table, ordering a soda for him and an iced tea for Quinn as he waited for her. A few minutes later, the pink haired girl walked inside.  
"Hey," Puck said, giving a small smile.

 

"Hey.." Q smiled, sitting down.

 

"So.. A daughter, huh?"

 

"She's not ours.." Quinn said seriously.

 

"But you still see her." Puck said.

 

"Just to check on her.." Quinn said quietly.

 

"I really want to meet her.."

 

"I..I'll talk to her mom.."Q said quietly.

 

"Who did you give her to?"

 

"Shelby Corcoran.."

 

"She's single?" Puck asked.

 

"She is.." Quinn nodded.

 

"Quinn, she needs a father." Noah said seriously.

 

"Shelby is doing just fine on her own." Quinn said.

 

"I grew up without a father. I can't do that to her. Even if we pretend she's not ours. She needs a guy in her life."

 

"This is why I didn't tell you.."

 

Puck groaned. "Quinn, just hear me out. Imagine a life without a dad. Think of how much you wouldn't know. What you'd miss out on. Would you trust anyone? Would you constantly need to be with someone to feel loved? I don't want that for her."

 

"Well what do you want to do? It's not up to me to let you be her father." Quinn said.

 

"Just talk to Shelby. Explain to her that I actually want to be in her life. If she wants to meet me first, I'm cool with that. Please, Quinn.. You kind of owe it to me."

 

Quinn felt her neck heat up. "I don't owe you anything Puckerman."

 

"I asked you if it was mine. You lied to me. I could've been there."

 

Quinn just looked down, sighing quietly.

 

"I'm sorry.. I just.. I feel like there's a part of me missing. A part I didn't know I had."

 

"I'll take you.."

 

"Thank you," Puck said softly. They ate lunch and after climbed into Quinn's car to head to Shelby's. On the way there, Puck couldn't help himself. He looked over at Quinn and grinned. "You know, you're kinda sexy when you're mad."

 

Q raised an eyebrow. "Whatever.."

 

"Come on, Q. You've got to admit that night was pretty awesome."

 

"It was okay."

 

It was Puck's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Just okay?"

 

"Cocky are we?"

 

"I just know what I'm doing when it comes to chicks."

 

"Okay..You were actually amazing.." Quinn smiled.

 

Puck couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face. "You were too. Amazing body too."

 

Quinn blushed. "Shut up.." she giggled. Puck chuckled as they pulled into the apartment complex. Quinn got out of the car and led puck up to the right apartment. She knocked, looking up at Puck. Noah was nervous but put on a smile for Q as Shelby answered the door.

 

"Quinn..Hey..And..Are you Noah?..Quinn told me about you.."

 

"I am." Puck said softly. "I'm sorry we didn't call.. Quinn just told me.."

 

"Oh..So you want to see her?.."

 

"I would love that."

 

Shelby nodded, leading them into the nursery. A year old baby girl with blonde hair was sitting in the crib, playing with a teddy bear.

 

"Hey Beth.." Quinn smiled. Puck gasped softly. His eyes watered as he saw his daughter for the first time. Beth looked up at Puck with wide hazel eyes that matched his own. "She's so beautiful.. Looks just like you." Puck said quietly, glancing at Quinn before back at Beth.

 

Quinn smiled as Shelby picked Beth up. "You want to hold her?.."

 

"Please.."

 

Shelby handed Beth to Puck. Puck gently cradled the baby close to his chest.   
"Wow.." He whispered as his heart melted. He had just found out about his daughter. One look was all it took. At that moment, he knew that he would do anything it took to keep Beth safe and happy. Quinn chewed on her bottom lip nervously as Shelby smiled.  
"She's perfect." Puck said quietly.

 

"She is..She likes you.." Shelby smiled.

 

Puck brought a hand up and let her hold onto his finger with her tiny hands.   
"Is she happy here?"

 

"Very.." Shelby said. "It's a little hard on my own, but I can handle it.."

 

"Would it be okay if I came around some? To see her? I can help out.." Puck asked, a little too hopeful.

 

"I don't see why not..I could use a little bit of help.." Shelby smiled.

 

Quinn stood there, frozen. There was a part of here that longed for this life. She would never admit it willingly. But she had pictured it. Herself and Puck, raising their daughter. Together. The pink haired girl knew it wasn't possible. She couldn't give Beth the life Shelby could. She also knew Beth couldn't have two mothers. She'd always be the one that gave her up. But now.. Puck was going to be there. Beth would have a mother and a father but not know Quinn. It made Q's heart break as she watched Puck hold Beth. She turned around, looking at the nice apartment. In the next room, there were pictures on the entertainment stand. One stood out. It was of a baby girl. One that wasn't Beth. She was beautiful. Something about the picture stuck with Quinn. But she tried to shrug it off, assuming it was a picture of Shelby as a baby or maybe a niece.

 

Puck looked over at Quinn, smiling as he kissed Beth's cheek. The baby girl cooed, looking up with her big brown eyes and giggling.

 

"Well..I...I think I need to get back.." Quinn said. Puck nodded, handing Beth back to Shelby. He gave her his number and thanked her before he left with Quinn.

 

Quinn got in the car and sighed deeply, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "Are you okay?" Puck asked.

 

"Yeah..She looks like you.."

 

"And you," Puck smiled. "I can't even describe this feeling.. She's just.. perfect."

 

Quinn nodded again as she pulled out driving down the road. They rode in silence until they got back to the restaurant for Puck's car. Noah got out and opened Quinn's door. They stood in the cold for a few minutes. "Quinn, what happened to you? I know you've been through a lot. But you just look like you're...hiding."

 

"I...I like the way I am...I'm happy now.." Quinn said, lighting a cigarette.

 

"You don't look happy." Puck said, his eyes burning with sincerity.

 

"Well its better than taking shit every day..No one messes with me now.."

 

"I just don't understand. This pink hair.. the piercings.. It's not you. I liked the girl you were."

 

"Well I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not sweet perfect Quinn Fabray!..This is who I am now.."

 

"Just know, you don't have to hide with me." Puck sad softly, stepping closer.

 

"I have nothing to hide.."

 

"Really?" Puck asked. "You could be something, Quinn. I know what you're capable of."

 

"You don't know anything about me other than what I look like naked.." Quinn said bitterly.

 

"I know more than you think." Puck said, taking Quinn's hands. "You were the captain of the cheerleaders at your other school. You did everything you could to please your parents. You were a major bitch and tormented anyone who got in your way. You hid in your uniform and perfect hair. Until you got pregnant. I don't know what happened then. But you have a weakness for hot guys and girls that are some kind of Hispanic. You love the color red and sweet iced tea is your favorite. You think I didn't pay attention to you. I knew you. This.. This isn't you."

 

Quinn swallowed hard. "H-How did you know?.."

 

"I listened to you that night. I've seen you around school. I pay attention. I'm smarter than people think," Puck said, squeezing her hand lightly. Quinn looked down at their hands, tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But I am now. If you'll let me in.."

 

Quinn sniffed. "You have no idea...How long I've waited to hear that..."

 

"It's true," Puck said as he leaned in a little.

 

Quinn looked into Puck's eyes, "Puck.." She whispered. Noah gave a small smile as he leaned in further. Quin gave a small, desperate noise as she leaned in a bit more, their lips brushing.  
"Quinn," Noah moaned quietly before kissing her deeply. Quinn gasped shakily before wrapping her arms around the taller's neck. They kissed for a couple minutes before Puck pulled away, smiling wide. Quinn still had her eyes closed, leaning in for more. Puck couldn't resist, leaning in again. Quinn moaned deeply, pulling on Puck's mohawk and slipping her leg between his. Puck pressed her against her car as he growled deep in his throat. The shorter made a small noise in the back of her throat clutching to his leather jacket as their tongues danced. Puck picked Quinn up, wrapping her legs around his waist and deepening the kiss. "Puck.." Quinn panted, her chest heaving.

 

Puck pulled back, studying Quinn with lust-blown eyes.

 

"My house.." Quinn whispered.

 

"Meet you there." Puck said as he set her down. Quinn nodded, biting her lip. They got in their cars and raced to Quinn's. Quinn got there first, hurrying to her room to freshen up. Puck came in two minutes after and grabbed her by the waist. "You're so fucking sexy, Q."

 

Quinn moaned softly, kissing along Puck's jaw. "I want you.." She whispered shakily.

 

Puck pulled his shirt off and reached for hers. "You're sure?"

 

She nodded quickly, clawing down Puck's perfect chest.

 

"Fuck.." He whispered, pulling Quinn's shirt off before her pants. "Still just as hot."

 

She smiled, reaching back to unhook her bra, slowly letting it slip off of her shoulders. Puck undressed the rest of the way. He picked Quinn up and tossed her on the bed. The football player ripped her lace panties off and spread her legs, admiring her. He leaned in, licking up her slit.

 

"Ungh..Oh my god..Noah.." Quinn whined, arching her back. Puck spread her pink lips and licked firmly at her clit. Q moaned loudly, her hips rolling up into Puck's mouth. The jock licked and sucked, knowing just how to drive Quinn crazy. "P-Puck!..Oh fuck..Ohgod.." She groaned. Her chest was heaving as she pulled and twisted her own nipples lightly.

 

"Gonna make you come with just my mouth," Puck breathed out before lapping at her and moving his head just right to drive her closer. Quinn was shaking at this point. Her toes curled as she grasped at the strip of hair on Puck's head. She was so close she could feel her thighs quivering as the heat built inside of her. Puck moved his expert tongue, flicking it across her clit and making her come wildly. Quinn practically screamed as she came, rolling her body and her back arching off of the bed.  
Puck grinned, waiting until her breathing slowed slightly. He waited for her to think they were done before starting to lick at her again. Quinn gasped harshly as puck licked at her sensitive clit again. "Noah!"

 

He groaned as he slid a finger inside of her, using her first orgasm as a lubrication.  
"Ohfuck..Noah...Noah...Oh god.." She panted. Puck sucked her lick harder, nibbling on the sensitive bundle of nerves as he crooked his finger to hit her g-spot. Q let out a high squeal, almost clamping her thighs around Puck's head. Puck grinned to himself, speeding up his movements.  
"Shit..Ah..Ah! Puck! I'm gonna..Holy shit! Unh!"

 

Puck added another finger, rubbing over that spot deep inside Quinn. Quinn let her mouth fall open in a silent scream as her muscles clamped down around Puck and she hit her second orgasm, drawing deep moans and gasps from her swollen lips.   
Puck pulled back, letting her catch her breath. He positioned himself between her thighs and grabbed a condom from his pants pocket on the floor. He slowly rolled it on and took hold of himself at the base. The tanned jock ran the tip of his hard cock up and down her slick slit, teasing her as she came down.  
"Puh...Puck...I..." Quinn panted, pushing her hips down. Puck growled as he quickly slid inside of her. He groaned at the wet heat. She was even tighter from her previous orgasms. "Holy shit!"

 

Quinn gasped deeply, pink high in her cheeks as she grabbed at her breasts. Puck place his hands on either side of her head and started thrusting, rough and fast. Quinn spread her legs wide, panting and moaning. "Fuck yes! Ah! Fuck me, Noah!"

 

The athlete breathed out Quinn's name. "Fuck.. Gonna make you..come two more times before me.."

 

"Fuck!" She whimpered, pulling his head down into a deep kiss as he slammed into her. Puck moved his tongue with hers in a sloppy kiss, thrusting harder at the perfect angle. Quinn pulled away, crying out as Puck made her tremble. She pushed his head down, whining as her pink nipple brushed over his lips. "Please.."  
Puck sucked at the hardened nub, bringing a hand down to pinch the other. Quinn moaned puck's name, rolling her hips with his before she felt a shot of heat flash through her and she was coming again, her juices leaking down her thighs and onto the sheets. Puck pulled back, gritting his teeth as Quinn's muscles tightened around him. He didn't wait long before attaching his lips to Quinn's supple breasts and thrusting into her again. "Puuuck..." Quinn whined, her breath labored.

 

"So fucking tight!" Puck hissed. Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing their bodies together as the pink haired girl moaned in his ear. Puck shivered. That had always been one of the things that turned him on most. "Quinn.." He gasped, his hips giving erratic thrusts.

 

Quinn nibbled on his earlobe, panting harshly. "Come..Come in me.." She whispered. Puck gave a low grunt as he gave a few more thrusts before coming hard inside of the panting girl. Quinn collapsed under puck, her chest heaving as she rolled her hips, helping him come down. Puck kissed along Quinn's flushed neck. "Shit, Q.."

 

"You...just...Fucking amazing. ."

 

The taller grinned, kissing her and biting her bottom lip. "Let's shower."

 

"Okay..But I'm just gonna say..I don't think I can come again..So if you get hard.." She trailed off, giggling.

 

"Then you could always show me how good you are with your mouth," Puck said lowly as he pulled out. He got up and was about to pull the condom off when he stopped. There was a rip at the tip, just big enough for him to see. He bit his lip and quickly tore it off, deciding it would be better to not freak Quinn out. He threw it in the trash and followed Quinn to the bathroom.  
Q looked back at him and smiled as she started the shower. "I might have to take you up on that.." She smiled that innocent little smile. Puck grinned as they stepped in.  
They took their time washing each other. Quinn reached down to wash Puck's upper thighs and reached down more, brushing her fingers over his balls. Puck moaned quietly, looking down with dark eyes.  
"You're so sexy.." Quinn whispered against his lips.

 

"Can't wait to see those lips stretched around me."

 

Quinn grabbed Puck's long, thick cock and began to pump him. Puck leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes. Quinn sank down to her knees, flicking her tongue up the slit.   
"Ohh.." Puck moaned, running a hand through her wet hair. Quinn hummed, teasing the head with her tongue. Puck's eyes fluttered open. He looked down, watching Q. She smiled up at him before sucking the head into her mouth. Puck gasped, biting his lip. "Quinn.."  
She sank down, taking most of him down her throat. The jock moaned loudly. Most girls he got with were afraid to use too much suction. But Quinn's mouth was perfect. She bobbed her head, moaning loudly as he slid in and out of her mouth. Puck admired her beautiful curves as she took more of him. Q swallowed around him, giving him an innocent look as she took him to the hilt.  
"Ungh, Fuck.."  
She pulled off, pumping him quickly and kissing up and down his shaft. Puck brought his hips forward, thrusting slowly into her palm. "So big.." Quinn moaned.

 

Puck could stop the cocky grin that spread across his face. "You're so good."

 

Quinn licked up his length slowly before taking him into her mouth again. Puck tightened his hands in her pink hair as he felt his muscles in the put of his stomach start to coil. She sped up, moaning and humming as she gripped his hips. "Q.. Shit.. I'm gonna come.."  
Quinn smiled around him, bobbing her head faster. Puck pulled on her hair, thrusting into her mouth and releasing himself in Quinn's throat. The shorter girl swallowed around him, moaning softly. Puck groaned as he came down. He lifted Quinn and kissed at her neck. "I've never had head that damn good."

 

Q smiled. "I'm assuming that's a big deal.."

 

"It is," Puck grinned as they washed off. They got dressed and Puck looked to Quinn. "We should hang out sometime."

 

She nodded, smiling lightly. "I'd like that.."

 

Puck pulled her close for a deep, passionate kiss. "I'll call you."

 

Quinn nodded again, squeezing his shoulders lightly. "Okay.."

 

He kissed her again before leaving. Q's head spun as she plopped down onto her bed. She closed her eyes and saw Rachel. Guilt immediately took over her. She had just told her girlfriend there was nothing to worry about with Puck. Quinn sighed, grabbing her phone and calling Kurt.

 

"Hello?" He answered.

 

"I fucked up.."

 

"Q..What are you talking about?.." Kurt asked.

 

"I... I slept with Noah."

 

"You didn't.."

 

"He just left.."

 

"Quinn.."

 

"She's going to hate me.." Quinn whispered.

 

"Only if you hide it from her.." Kurt said quietly. "I can't judge.."

 

"I'm not going to hide it. I-I can't.. But Kurt.. Fuck.. We went to see Beth and it brought back all of that. I wanted to take her and run off with Puck. But now.. I'm so confused.. I want Rachel. I want to be with Rachel. But today.."

 

"Just..Take a deep breath okay?..Relax.." Kurt said.

 

Quinn did as Kurt said. "I'm so nervous.."

 

"Listen..Do you want to be with Puck or Rachel?.."

 

Quinn thought for a moment. What she wanted with Puck was an illusion. She'd never be completely happy with him. Yes, the sex would be great. But there will always be a part of her that resented him for what happened. "I want Rachel."

 

Kurt nodded. "Well go talk to her.."

 

"Okay.. I'll call you after.." She got off the phone and decided not to call Rachel. She grabbed her jacket and drove to her girlfriend's house instead. When she got there, Rachel was outside, walking to check the mail. She got out and slowly walked over to her girlfriend. "Hey.."

 

"Hey." Rachel smiled. "I love this unexpected visit thing..Very romantic."

 

Quinn tried to force a smile. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

 

"Of course. " She said, leading Quinn inside and to her room.

 

"This is harder than I thought it would be.." Quinn said quietly, staring at the floor.

 

"What...Are...Are you breaking up with me?..?.."

 

Quinn's head shot up. "No, baby.. No. But you might break up with me.."

 

"I'd never break up with you.." Rachel said, stepping closer to Quinn and wrapping her arms around her neck.

 

"Rachel.. I care about you. So much.. I never.. I-I..." Quinn stopped, fighting her tears.

 

"Quinn..."

 

"I cheated on you.."


	16. Chapter 16

As the end of the year approach more stress fell on Blaine's shoulders. He watched as all his friends picked out colleges for the majors they wanted to pursue. But nothing grabbed his attention. He felt like he was starting to lose hope..Even Kurt knew what he wanted to do. Blaine was laying in bed one night, absently staring at the wall as Kurt practiced for his NYADA audition.

Kurt looked over as he stopped singing. "Blaine?.."

Blaine shook his head as he looked to Kurt. "Huh? Oh yeah. You're going to do so great."

"Are you okay?.."

"I'm fine."

"What's on your mind?.."

"Nothing really." Blaine sighed.

Kurt climbed in the bed and straddled Blaine's hips, sitting in his lap. "Are you sure?.."

"I don't know. It's just seeing all of you picking out colleges and what you want to do. You're so sure of it. I have no idea what I want."

"Well..You like singing in glee club.."

"Yeah, I guess. But that's mostly for you." Blaine said.

"What about acting?.."

"Eh. I don't think so."

"Why not.."

"I don't know. It just doesn't make me excited."

"What does?.."

"I don't know."

"Hmmm.."

"I just feel like maybe I'm not cut out for school.."

"That's not true.." Kurt said softly, rubbing over his chest.

"I just don't know what I want." Blaine said, looking up at Kurt.

"We'll figure it out.."

"Okay."

Kurt leaned down, kissing him softly.

"So, when is your audition?"

"Next week.."

"You're going to get in for sure."

Kurt sighed softly. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome babe."

"I love you.."

"I love you too." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt smiled lightly, leaning down to kiss Blaine again. Blaine sighed as Kurt pulled back. Maybe things would work out.

The next day at school was a college career fair and Blaine scoffed at the idea, going to sit on the couch under the bleachers. He couldn't take much more of this. It was all cliche and nothing grabbed his attention. He laid back and propped his feet up before lighting a cigarette.

Not long after, Quinn walked over with her half grown out pink hair. "What's up?"

"Not much..Just bailing on that lame ass career fair.." Blaine sighed.

"Not for you?" Quinn teased.

Blaine looked down, shaking his head.

"Me neither."

"Why not?"

"I'm having a baby." Quinn said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "So..No college?.."

"I can't afford it."

"Even with your rich parents?.."

"They won't help since I got pregnant again.." Quinn said quietly.

"Wow.." Blaine sighed. "That sucks.."

"I know. Why aren't you going?"

"I just.. Don't know what I want.."

"Well, you still have another year."

"Yeah I guess.."

"You'll figure out what you want to do."

"I don't think so.." Blaine sighed.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing's for me.." Blaine shrugged, laying back.

"There's something. You just have to find it."

Blaine nodded although he didn't believe her.

Quinn sighed, laying down. "I'm so ready to be out of school."

"Me too...Kurt wants to go to New York.."

"Would you want to go there when you graduate?"

"I dunno.."

Quinn just nodded.

"Life sucks.."

"It does."

Blaine chuckled. "So..Hows the kid?"

"Healthy." Quinn smiled. "I know people think I'm crazy. But.. I'm actually excited."

"Really?.."

"Yeah. I feel like this time, she's mine.."

"That's great Q.."

"Thank you."

Blaine actually envied Quinn in a selfish way..She had a reason to stay here..He just couldn't decide.

"I think I'm going to join glee.."

"You should..It's kinds fun.."

"Really? I just.. I don't have many friends now and.. I'm going to need some as I get closer.."

"We'll get you some great friends."

"Thanks." Quinn laughed lightly.

"No problem."

That afternoon, Blaine walked into glee club with a very pregnant Quinn behind him.

Kurt smiled as they walked in. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Blaine grinned.

Rachel hurried to her girlfriend. "Come sit by me. I'm so happy you're here."

Quinn smiled walking to sit next to her girlfriend.

"Quinn, we've heard a lot about you. Welcome." Mr. Schuester said.

"I'm glad to be here.." She said quietly.

"Do you have anything prepared to show is what you've got?"

Quinn's eyes went wide. "What, like singing?.."

"We all do it." Rachel said softly.

"Um...Yeah I guess.." Quinn said, standing.

She walked to the piano and began tapping out a simple melody before starting to sing.

"If you'll be my star

I'll be your sky

You can hide underneath me and come out at night

When I turn jet black

And you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine.."

Rachel watched her girlfriend in awe as the others looked on with surprise.

"But you can skyrocket away from me

And never come back if you find another galaxy

Far from here with more room to fly

Just leave me your stardust to remember you by

If you'll be my boat

I'll be your sea

A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity

Ebbing and flowing

And pushed by a breeze

I live to make you free

I live to make you free

But you can set sail to the west if you want to

And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you

Far from here

Where the beaches are wide

Just leave me your wake to remember you by..." Quinn sang, looking to her girlfriend with loving eyes. Rachel blushed as her smile grew.

"Stardust..To remember you by.." Quinn finished, blushing lightly. The glee club clapped as she stood.

"That was so good, Q!" Kurt grinned.

Quinn blushed more. "Thanks.." she chuckled humbly as she returned to her seat.

Mr. Schuester thanked Quinn and started practice. Blaine couldn't get his head in the zone. With Kurt's constant talk of NYADA and plans for New York, he was extremely on edge. All it took was one comment from Mr. Schue about his balance for him to snap.

"Jesus Christ! I'm trying! Its like its never enough for you fucking people!" He yelled before kicking a chair and walking out.

"Blaine?" Kurt called nervously before following. "Baby..?"

Blaine continued down the hall, his shoulders squared and his head low.

"Blaine, talk to me." Kurt said, quickening his pace.

"What's there to talk about?" Blaine mumbled.

"Why you just flipped out?" Kurt asked. "What's going on?"

"Tired of dancing." Blaine shrugged.

"Is this about the college thing?" Kurt sighed.

"No.." Blaine lied.

"Blaine, you'll figure it out. We have a play coming up. Why don't you try it? Just to see of you like it."

Blaine sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"I'm just trying to help.."

"I know!" Blaine growled before sighing softly and lowering his voice. "I know.."

Kurt backed up a little. "I'm sorry.."

Blaine leaned back against a locker and slowly slid down.

"You can do this, I promise." Kurt said quietly. "You're not alone."

"I will be when you leave.." He whispered.

"No. There's still a few more glee members that aren't graduating. I'll be able to Skype. And you'll have dad."

Blaine shrugged, wiping his eyes.

"Come on. Take me for a ride on your bike. It always relaxes you."

Blaine nodded, letting Kurt help him up. They walked out and Kurt straddled the bike, wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly. Blaine revelled in the feeling of Kurt being so close. He drove for a while before stopping at an open field and climbing off the bike.

"Do you still have that blanket under the seat?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and pulled it out before laying it across the grass. They laid down and Kurt cuddled up to Blaine. Blaine looked up at the few clouds in the sky and sighed quietly. He didnt know what he was gonna do without Kurt..

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah.."

"Promise me you'll stay at my house when I'm gone?" Kurt asked softly.

"Why?.."

"Because I don't know what dad will do without me. And I'll be worried about you too."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Okay.."

"I think it would be good for both of you." Kurt said softly.

"Me too.." Blaine admitted.

"Good." Kurt grinned, leaning in to kiss Blaine deeply. "I'm going to miss that.."

"Me too.." Blaine said sadly.

"We'll just have to do it as much as possible before I go." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine gave a sad smile, pulling Kurt down.

"Don't be sad." Kurt whispered.

"I'm happy for you.."

"Thank you. But I'm here now. I want to enjoy it."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt softly.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too.."

Kurt smiled, cuddling closer to Blaine.

Blaine closed his eyes. He really didn't want Kurt to go.. But he couldn't tell him that. He pulled Kurt closer giving a shaky sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine, baby.."

Kurt nodded as the sun started to set

"We should get home.." Blaine whispered.

"Wait.. I want to watch."

Blaine nodded, looking up at his boyfriend.

When the sun had set, they got back on the bike and headed home. Blaine was quiet through dinner.

"You okay, kid?" Burt asked as they were cleaning.

"Oh yeah..Just..Long day.." Blaine said softly.

"Alright. I'm here if you wanna chat."

Blaine nodded slowly as he started on the dishes.

"Kurt, you mind giving me a couple minutes to talk to Blaine?"

Kurt nodded, smiling at his dad. "I'll be downstairs."

Burt nodded, waiting for his son to leave. "What's on your mind?"

"Just tired." Blaine sighed.

"I know something is bothering you. You need to talk about something you can't tell Kurt?"

"I don't know.."

"You can tell me. Come sit." Burt said. Blaine gave a shaky sigh and sat at the table. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea..Its so much.."

"Talk to me."

"I have no idea what I want to do with my life..And..I don't want Kurt to leave.."

"I don't want him to go either." Burt sighed. "What makes you happy?"

"Staying here with Kurt.."

"Nothing can stop him. I admire him for that. But.. I don't know what I'll do without him here." Burt said quietly.

"I'll be here with you.."

"You better not leave." Burt chuckled. "I'm glad you'll be here. It'll just be hard not seeing him."

"I understand completely." blaine nodded.

"Is there anything that makes you relax and forget about everything? Other than Kurt?"

"Riding my bike.."

"Hmm." Burt hummed, thinking. Blaine looked up at Burt, biting his lip. "Do you want to go to school at all?"

"I have no idea.."

"Well. Why don't you work for me for a while until you figure it out? You can work on your bike if you need to. Help out. You might like it."

"I'd..Actually love that.." Blaine smiled.

"Good. Then you can save up. I'll help you. Maybe you'll wind up in New York too."

"Oh you..Don't have to pay me.." Blaine said seriously.

"If you're doing the work, you'll get paid. You'll earn it."

Blaine nodded shyly.

"It'll work out." Burt said softly.

"Thank you..I'm actually really good with cars so that sounds awesome.." Blaine nodded.

"You're welcome. Tell me when you're ready to start."

"I can start tomorrow afternoon." Blaine smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll see you after school." Burt said, smiling proudly.

Blaine nodded, thanking Burt before heading downstairs to Kurt.

"Hey.."

"Hey." Blaine sighed, pulling his clothes off and climbing into bed.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'm gonna start working in your Dad's shop."

"Really?"

"Mhm." He smiled.

"That'll be nice."

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt and sighed softly. Kurt smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Blaine giggled, turning his head away.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Blaine smiled. "Your hair is just..Standing up." He giggled.

Kurt shook his head playfully. "I'm in bed. I don't care."

"You still look sexy."

"I doubt it."

"Whatever..If your Dad wasn't still up..I'd ride you so hard.."

Kurt closed his eyes as a moan escaped his lips. "Blaine.."

Blaine smiled wide, biting his lip.

"I don't wanna wait.."

Blaine chuckled. "Well..Then he'll hear me.."

"He won't be upstairs for like another hour.."

Blaine hummed. "Then take me.."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips and thrust up. Blaine gasped quietly. "Ohh.."

"You wanna ride me, Blaine?"

"Yes..I miss you being inside of me.."

Kurt moaned as he pulled his shirt off. Blaine leaned down, kissing along Kurt's neck.

"Mmm, baby.."

"So sexy.."

Kurt explored Blaine's exposed skin. "So are you."

Blaine pulled Kurt's clothes off eagerly, devouring his body with his eyes.

"Fuck, I love when you look at me like that.."

"I can't help it.. You're fucking hot."

Kurt trailed his fingertips down Blaine's abs to the beautiful V that led to his growing member. "So perfect.."

Blaine shivered lightly, watching Kurt's hands. He wrapped his hand around Blaine, slowly pumping him. "Tell me why you want to ride me."

Blaine gasped before groaning softly. "Fuck...You..You're just so hot..I love..feeling you fill me up..you look so hot when you fuck me..So..Possessive."

Kurt scratched down Blaine's chest with his free hand. "Can't wait to see you fuck yourself on me."

Blaine arched his back, giving a low growl. "Yes.."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's throat and pulled him down. "Suck me. Get me ready, babe."

Blaine let out a loud moan, "Fuck yes.." He panted before sliding down Kurt's body. Kurt folded his arms behind his head as he watched. Blaine kissed around the base and slowly licked up the shaft.

"That's right, Blaine."

Blaine whined before sucking him into his mouth.

"Oh shit." Kurt moaned. Blaine bobbed his head slowly. Kurt breathed out through his teeth. Blaine smiled around Kurt, sucking harder.

"Fuck! Come on babe, sit on me." Kurt whispered hotly.

Blaine whimpered, climbing up Kurt's body..

"You're so good, Blaine."

"I love you.."

"I love you too," Kurt said, running his hands down Blaine's sides. Blaine lined himself up before slowly sinking down.

"Fuck, yes!"

Blaine whined quietly. "Kurt.."

"Just.. Hold on right there." Kurt whispered as Blaine took him to the base. Blaine nodded, looking down at his lover.

"You're so tight, Blaine.."

Blaine blushed, biting his lip.

"Move.."

Blaine moaned softly as he rose up and sank back down. Kurt's head fell back as he growled.

"Fuck me.."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips tight enough to leave bruises as he thrust into him. Blaine let out a loud cry as he threw his head back. Kurt kept up his harsh thrusts as he smacked his lover's ass. Blaine reached up, pinching his nipples harshly.

"Shit, Blaine.. You like that?"

"Yeah.." Blaine smiled.

"Turn around.. I want to watch your ass."

Blaine nodded, skillfully spinning around, keeping Kurt inside.

"Work your ass on me." Kurt said lowly.

Blaine smiled, working his hips quickly. Kurt watched as Blaine moved expertly. "Holy shit, Blaine.."

Blaine smiled. "Fuck yes!"

"Your ass is so perfect."

The shorter sped up, moaning loudly. "Kurt..Baby..Ah!"

Kurt smacked his lover's ass as Blaine bounced on him. Blaine gasped, bouncing faster. "Yes!"

"Say my name, Blaine.. say it.."

Blaine whined loudly. "Kurt!..Kurt..A-Ah.."

"Ungh, yes!" Kurt growled. Blaine worked his hips, forcing Kurt deeper and deeper. Kurt moved with Blaine, bringing them each closer to their release.

"K-Kurt..I'm..I'm gonna come..Fuck me..Fill me, bruise me-ah!"

Kurt pulled Blaine down so his back was to Kurt's chest. He bit Blaine's neck as he slammed into him. Blaine arched his body perfectly as he let out a harsh moan and came. Kurt whimpered below Blaine as the tight muscles fluttered around him, sending Kurt over the edge. Blaine rolled his hips, moaning softly. "Fuck..I love your come in me.."

"You're so fucking sexy.."

Blaine smiled as his chest heaved. "So are you.."

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly. "I love you."

"I love you so much.."

Kurt hummed. "Now we have to hide down here all night."

"Why?.." Blaine giggled.

"There's no way dad didn't hear you."

Blaine blushed deeply. "Oh my god.."

"I know." Kurt laughed

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize to me." Kurt chuckled.

"You're just so good.."

"Mmm, so are you."

Blaine smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too."

Blaine grinned. "Good.."

Kurt yawned as he cuddled up to Blaine.

Blaine rolled next to Kurt and smiled wide. "Goodnight.."

"Night.."

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple softly before closing his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt's audition couldn't have gone any better. Blaine started working for Burt and seemed happier. But he still felt like something was missing..

 

One night, he decided to take a walk. He was going past the neighborhood park when he heard a soft crying. Blaine looked up and saw a little boy on the swings. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to scare the kid by talking to him. But he would feel bad to walk away. Blaine sighed to himself before walking over and sitting on the swing next to him. "Hi.. I'm Blaine.."

 

The boy looked no older than thirteen.. he looked up at Blaine. "H-Hi.."

 

"Why are you crying?"

 

"I-I'm fine.." He said quietly.

 

"You can talk to me, if you want." Blaine said softly.

 

"M-My dad..We got in a fight.."

 

"What about?"

 

"He.." He looked down."He walked in on me and my friend kissing.."

 

"What's wrong with that?" Blaine asked.

 

The boy fiddled with his fingers as his breath sped up and more tears came. Blaine bit his bottom lip. "Were you kissing..a boy?"

 

The younger nodded, looking down ashamedly. Blaine sighed. "What did your dad say?"

 

"He called me disgusting..A-And that he couldn't look at me.."

 

"Hey, look at me." Blaine said. The boy looked up, clearly ashamed of himself. "You are not disgusting. Do I look disgusting?"

 

"N-No..B-But..You don't like..boys..Do you?"

 

"I do. I have a boyfriend."

 

"Really?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "I love him. I live with him and his dad."

 

The boy nodded, looking down .

 

"What does your mom think?"

 

"She wouldn't say anything..She just..looked at me.."

 

"I'm so sorry.. I know how it feels.."

 

"You do?.."

 

"I do. My parents kicked me out. I umm.." Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "I had to sleep outside for a while."

 

"That must've been hard.."

 

"It was. Especially when winter came. But then I met Kurt."

 

"Your boyfriend?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "I know it's hard. But try talking to them. I would start with your mom."

 

He nodded before looking up at Blaine. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

 

"Cameron."

 

Blaine felt around in his jacket pockets and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. He wrote down his cell phone number and handed to to Cameron. "If you ever need anything, let me know."

 

"Wow..Thank you.." He smiled before standing and hugging him.

 

Blaine was caught off guard but hugged him back. "You're welcome."

 

Cameron put the number in his pocket."I-I'll text you or somethin.." he blushed.

 

Blaine tried not to chuckle. "Alright. Stay strong, kid. It gets better. Don't be scared to be who you are."

 

"Promise?.."

 

"I promise."

 

Cameron nodded. "Bye, Blaine.."

 

"Bye."

 

The boy walked off and Blaine couldn't help but smile. Giving Cameron that little bit of hope made him feel good. He straightened his jacket before starting home. When he got downstairs, Kurt was sitting on the bed going through the bags of clothes he had brought home after shopping with Mercedes. "Oh lord. Like you need more clothes." Blaine chuckled.

 

"I'm updating my wardrobe..I kinda miss dressing like a skank.." Kurt admitted.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Really? What did you get?"

 

Kurt grabbed a bag before walking to the bathroom. "I'll show you.."

 

"Okay." Blaine smiled as he kicked his boots off and sat on the bed. 

 

After a few minutes, Kurt emerged in a white v-neck with a simple skull face design, black skin tight jeans, ripped at the knees, a black and grey argyle cardigan and fingerless leather riding gloves.   
"Too much?.." He asked.

 

"Not at all." Blaine said as he licked his lips.

 

Kurt smiled. "Wanna see more?.."

 

"Oh yeah."

 

Kurt put on a fashion show for Blaine, each outfit better than the next. "I saved the best for last.." Kurt grinned before walking out.  
He had black, circle sunglasses perched on his nose along with a black sweater that hung off of his shoulder, exposing the perfectly pale skin. The sweater looked purposely worn out and had a cross design in the center. His jeans looked made of patchwork denim, also worn and torn. The outfit tied together with a pair of white, studded combat boots.

 

"Holy shit." Blaine whispered.

 

"You like?.." Kurt smiled, looking at his boyfriend over the rim of his glasses.

 

"Fuck yeah. Come here."

 

"Why should I?" Kurt asked, smiling.

 

"Because you're fucking sexy."

 

"Well I know that.." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine's eyes roamed Kurt's body. "I've missed this look."

 

"Me too..I think I might dye my hair..Pierce a thing..or two..It was really just my attitude that needed the adjustment. Not my style." Kurt smiled.

 

"What color? For your hair?"

 

"What color do you think I should do?.." Kurt asked, looking in the mirror and fiddling with it.

 

"Hmm. I don't know. What do you think NYADA would like?"

 

Kurt chewed on his lip as he remembered NYADA. He didn't know how they would take to a crazy color. "Maybe a really red auburn."

 

"I like that." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt grinned back at him through the mirror. "Me too.."

 

Blaine rolled up onto his knees. "Kiss me."

 

Kurt walked over to Blaine and leaned down, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. Blaine reached out and gripped Kurt's hips. Kurt gasped lightly. "Well Mr. Anderson..All you asked for was a kiss.." Kurt said, taking off his glasses to reveal the light eyeliner he had around his eyes.

 

"And now I want more." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

 

"Good boys say please.." Kurt smiled, looking down at Blaine.

 

"Please." Blaine grinned.

 

"Well damn Blaine.." Kurt said, feigning disappointment. "I didn't take you for a good boy.."

 

"I'm not. Just trying the easy way." Blaine said before standing. He stepped closer to Kurt and gave a devious smile. "But I'd much rather have it this way."

 

"And what way is that?" Kurt asked, smiling as well as he took a step back.

 

"When I take you." Blaine said, picking Kurt up swiftly. 

 

Kurt gasped, biting back a smile. He tried to push himself away from Blaine but failed. "Stronger than you look.."

 

"You know it." Blaine said, tossing Kurt to the bed.

 

Kurt fell with an 'oomph' and looked up at Blaine with rebellious eyes, almost challenging him. Blaine took the challenge and climbed on top of him. Kurt gasped, grabbing for Blaine's hands but Blaine quickly caught his wrists.

 

"Not fast enough." Blaine laughed. Kurt huffed, trying to fight Blaine's grip.  
"You don't want me?" Blaine feigned a pout.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Just want to see how far you'll go for control.."

 

"You think I'll give up."

 

"You think you wont?"

 

"I know I won't."

 

Kurt bit his lip as he quickly flipped them over.

 

Blaine grunted. "You're stronger than I thought."

 

Kurt smiled, winking at him. Blaine wrapped his legs around him tightly. Kurt rolled his hips down, smiling wide. Blaine tried to flip them again but failed.   
"I know I won't." Kurt mocked, nipping at Blaine's ear.

 

"I won't give up." Blaine growled, fighting again. Kurt gasped as Blaine wriggled free. Blaine flipped them and grinned cockily. "Won't be that easy."

 

"It sure seemed that way.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Not anymore." Blaine said, thrusting down. Kurt couldn't help but moan, arching his back. 

 

"That's right, bitch." Blaine grinned as he nipped at his boyfriend's throat.

 

Kurt threw his head back. "God you know just what to say.."

 

Blaine reached up to Kurt's throat as his phone rang. "Fuck." he groaned, sitting up. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled it back to his throat. "Nonono..Leave it..Choke me.."

 

"Hold on. I have to see who it is."

 

Kurt groaned, laying back. Blaine quickly sat up when he saw the unknown number. "Hello?"

 

"B-Blaine..I-It's Cameron..I'm..I'm really sorry but I n-need you.."

 

"Calm down. Where are you?" Blaine asked, looking to Kurt then back. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

 

Kurt raised eyebrow.

 

"I-I'm at m-my house..My Dad..H-He said I have a disease...Oh god.."

 

"Can you go to the park? I can meet you there."

 

"Yeah.." Cameron sniffed.

 

"Go there. I'll meet you." Blaine got off of the phone and sighed. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

"It's Cameron. He needs to talk."

 

"Who's Cameron?" Kurt huffed, clearly frustrated.

 

"Oh my god. He's thirteen. Don't even think anything."

 

"I'm not worried about that. It's just you should be fucking me right now.." Kurt groaned. 

 

"I know. But his dad just found out he's gay and is flipping out." Blaine explained.

 

Kurt's features immediately softened. "Is he okay?.."

 

"I don't know.. Do you want to come?"

 

"Would that be okay?.."

 

"Of course."

 

Kurt smiled. "Okay.."

 

They got on Blaine's bike and headed to the park. Cameron was already there, sitting on a bench. Blaine sighed as they walked over. "Cameron? This is my boyfriend, Kurt."

 

Cameron looked up at Kurt. "H-Hi.."

 

"Hi, sweetie. What's going on?"

 

"M-My dad.."

 

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

 

"I tried talking to my mom..She acted like she couldn't hear me.."

 

"Then your dad came in?"

 

"Yeah..He said I was sick..And a disappointment.." Cameron whispered

 

"Oh god." Kurt gasped.

 

"Then I got and and pushed him..and.." Cameron looked over at the backpack next to him.

 

"He told you to leave?" Blaine asked.

 

Cameron nodded, looking down. "Maybe he's right..."

 

"He's not." Blaine said seriously.

 

"I dunno.."

 

"Where were you planning on going?" Kurt asked.

 

"I was just gonna sleep here.."

 

"You can't do that."

 

"But..Where can I go?.."

 

"I don't know." Blaine sighed. "But I'll figure something out."

 

"R-Really, Blaine I'll be okay here.."

 

"You're too young to be on your own."

 

"You were on your own.." Cameron said.

 

"I'm older than you and I've been through a lot." Blaine said. "Kurt.. You think he could come with us for an hour or two? Just until I find him a place to stay."

 

Kurt nodded. "Of course.."

 

"Come on. I'll walk the bike."

 

Cameron nodded, grabbing his back pack. Blaine got to know Cameron as they walked. He was in middle school and didn't really have any friends. Especially now since he couldn't talk to the only one he had, Trent, who was the boy he got caught kissing.

 

"Have you talked to Trent about this?"

 

"He won't answer my calls. I think my dad scared him.."

 

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said quietly.

 

"I don't know what to do.." He whispered.

 

"First, we'll get you a place to stay."

 

Cameron nodded, looking down

 

Blaine looked at Kurt. "What if I talked to his family?"

 

Kurt nodded. "I think that's a good idea.."

 

"Really?"

 

"B-But he might get mad.." Cameron stammered.

 

"I won't let them do anything, okay?"

 

"Okay.."

 

"Write down your address. I'll go over now." Blaine said softly. Cameron pulled out a scrap of paper and a pencil before writing it down.  
"You ready?" Blaine asked the young boy.

 

Cameron nodded slowly.

 

"Can I use your car, Kurt?"

 

Kurt nodded, handing over his keys. Blaine kissed him softly before leaving. He drove to Cameron's house. He couldn't get mad..he had to handle this the right way..

 

"Just let me talk." Blaine said as he knocked on the door. Cameron was shaking as they waited. He was so scared. Cameron's dad was the one to answer.   
"Hello sir. I'm Blaine. Could I talk to you for a moment?"

 

Cameron stared at the concrete.   
"What is this about?.."

 

"I just want to tell you my story." 

 

He looked to his son before letting them in. Once seated, Blaine carefully told the man about his parents and being kicked out. "If it wasn't for my boyfriend, I don't know where I would be. I don't want that to happen to Cameron."

 

"Listen..There's things you don't do in this family..And that is one of them..I want my son to be happy. But I don't want him to be..That.."

 

"But he is." Blaine said softly. "And he's your son."

 

"He can change. Anyone can. But he shouldn't disrespect me in the way that he did. I see what you're trying to accomplish here, but my mind is made.."

 

"So, you're going to let him live on the streets? Anything could happen to him. Someone could take him. You don't care?"

 

"Of course I care..I thought he would come back and apologize." Cameron's father said as the young teen clutched to his backpack.

 

"He shouldn't have to hide who he is. He'll be miserable. It's bad enough that people out there don't understand how he feels. He needs you." Blaine said seriously.

 

"It's disgusting." He said seriously. "I won't tolerate it." 

 

Cameron's breathing began to speed up. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't want to lose everything.. Blaine put his hand on Cameron's back. "Come on. I'll figure something out."

 

"Dad..please...Nothing is different about me..It's still me..It's always been..Nothing changed." Cameron pleaded through his tears.

 

His father looked away. "I don't want this in my house."

 

"I-I'm your son..."

 

"Not if you're going to be..that."

 

Cameron's eyes darted desperately between Blaine and his father before he broke down. "I can't choose this! But you're choosing to do this to me! Why? Because I'm gay? I'm gay, Dad, just say it! Gay!"

 

"Get out." His father said sternly.

 

Cameron gasped going quiet. "No..I-I'm sorry..I'm..Please.."

 

"Cameron.. I'm sorry." Blaine said quietly. "Come on."

 

Cameron let Blaine gently help him up. "Dad..Please..I thought I was your little boy..You love me..Please..Don't do this.."

 

"You're doing this."

 

"This isn't a choice for me!"

 

Cameron's mother came into the room. "We all have feelings for our friends. Doesn't mean we should act on them."

 

"So what I'm just supposed to be miserable my whole life and be with some girl I'm not attracted to? Dad, that's like asking you to marry another man.."

 

"Just go, son."

 

"Please..I-I'm sorry..I..I..." Cameron went quiet. "I'll change.."

 

"Cameron.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I don't want to lose them.."

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

Cameron looked down and Blaine grabbed his hand. "I-I shouldn't have to change..Dad..Either..Either you accept me or you lose me.."

 

"I won't have this in the family. You need to get over this phase."

 

"It's not a phase.." Blaine said. "I thought it would be..But I know I couldn't change even if I wanted to.."

 

"And I won't have this in my house."

 

Cameron teared up, squeezing Blaine's hand.

 

"Come on. I'll take you back to our house."

 

Cameron nodded before looking to his mother. The woman sighed, looking to the floor.

 

"Mom.."

 

"Your father said no."

 

"So you're just going to let this happen?"

 

"You don't understand." His mother said, earning a glare from her husband.

 

"I don't understand what?.."

 

"Just listen to your father." She said quickly.

 

Cameron looked back to his dad. "I have no father.."

 

"That's your decision."

 

"It's yours not to accept me.."

 

"Cameron, please.." His mother almost pleaded. "Don't upset him any more."

 

"I'm going to stay with aunt Jessica.."

 

"If she'll take you." His father said.

 

"She will..She knows I'm gay."

 

"Can he at least take some of his things?" Blaine asked. The older man eyed them both before nodding. "Come on. I'll help you pack."

 

Cameron nodded, leading Blaine to his room.

 

"Do you have a bag?"

 

"Yeah. In my closet." He whispered.

 

Blaine got it for him. "Put as much as you can in here. Anything extra, we'll just put in the car for now."

 

Cameron nodded again, silent as Blaine helped him.

 

"Where does your aunt live?"

 

"Westerville.."

 

Blaine tried to come up with a plan as they packed and left. Cameron sat in the car, trying not to cry as Blaine drove. They got back to Kurt's house and Blaine ran a bath for Cameron. "Try to relax. We'll call your aunt after."

 

Cameron nodded, sniffing. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome. Just come down stairs when you're done."

 

Cameron walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Blaine went to the kitchen. "Need help cooking?"

 

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt softly as Burt walked in. "Hey.. Can I ask you a weird question?"

 

"Sure..”

 

"Do you know what the child abandonment laws are in Ohio?"

 

"Yeah..Why?.." Burt asked.

 

"I met this kid today. Please don't get mad. He's upstairs taking a bath. But his aunt will take him in. At least that's what he says. But he got kicked out today. I just felt so bad for him. I know how it feels.."

 

"What happened?..How old is he?"

 

"Thirteen. His dad caught him kissing another boy. Called him disgusting. Said he had a disease and kicked him out. His mom.. Something isn't right. She looked like she wanted to stop him but she couldn't. I don't know."

 

"Maybe..We should talk to his mother..Alone.." Kurt said softly.

 

"But how do we get her alone? She'll think we're just kids."

 

"I'll go with you.." Burt said.

 

"Really?" Blaine asked.

 

"Really."

 

"Thank you so much." Blaine smiled softy.

 

Burt nodded. "What's his name?.."

 

"Cameron."

 

Burt nodded, smiling.

 

"Blaine..?" Cameron said quietly from the door.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I-I'm finished.."

 

"Okay.." Blaine said, walking upstairs. "You wanna call your aunt?.."

 

"Sure."

 

Blaine walked to the room with him, sitting on the bed. Cameron dialed with shaky hands and let the phone ring.

 

"Cameron?" She answered.

 

"H-Hey Aunt Tammy.."

 

"Hey sweetie."

 

"How are you..?" He asked quietly.

 

"I'm great..Are you okay?"

 

"Not really.." Cameron took a deep breath. "I'm kinda..homeless.."

 

"Homeless?"

 

"I got kicked out. Dad..caught me and Trent."

 

"Oh god.."

 

"Y-Yeah.."

 

"Do you want to come stay with me?"

 

"Can I?" Cameron asked weakly.

 

"Of course.."

 

"Thank you, Aunt Tammy. I-I met this guy today named Blaine. H-He helped me get my stuff. I'm at his house.."

 

"That's very nice of him.."

 

"He's really nice." Cameron smiled lightly. "Can we..keep this from mom?"

 

"You don't want her to know?.." Tammy asked.

 

"They kicked me out. She agreed with him."

 

"Okay sweetie.. I have an extra room..You can come over whenever.."

 

"Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome.." She said softly.

 

"I'll find a way up there. I'll let you know when I'll be there."

 

She nodded lightly although he couldn't see. "I love you, sweetheart.."

 

"I love you too.." Cameron said, fighting tears.

 

They hung up and Blaine smiled. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

 

"Can you? Really?" Cameron asked.

 

"Totally." Blaine nodded.

 

Cameron threw his arms around Blaine. "I don't know how to thank you!"

 

"You don't have to.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"You've done so much for me today.."

 

"I just care.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Thank you." Cameron smiled as Kurt yelled up the stairs that dinner was ready.

 

"Do you want to eat?" Blaine asked.

 

Cameron nodded. "Yeah."

 

He smiled, ruffling his hair and walking downstairs. Cameron stopped when he noticed Burt. He stayed close to Blaine as they walked in.

 

"Mr. Hummel, this is Cameron. Cameron, this is Kurt's Dad.." Blaine said.

 

"Hey Cameron. Make yourself a plate. Don't be shy." Burt smiled. "There's plenty."

 

Cameron gave a weak smile as he still stuck close to Blaine as they made their plates.

 

"Dad, go ahead and sit. I'll make sure you get your vegetables." Kurt said, standing behind Cameron.

 

Burt sighed. "Alright, Alright.."

 

They got their plates and sat down. 

 

"Mr. Hummel, do you mind if I drive him to Westerville after dinner?" Blaine asked.

 

"Not at all." Burt nodded. "Where you gonna stay, kid?.."

 

"My aunt said I can stay with her. She..knows about me." Cameron said quietly.

 

"That's good. You need to be in an environment where you're accepted." Burt said before looking at his son. "Kurt, I accept you, but what the hell are you wearing?"

 

"Blaine likes it." Kurt shrugged.

 

Blaine just smiled, biting his lip.

 

"If Blaine wanted you to wear nothing, would you?" Burt asked, instantly regretting how that came out.

 

"Ummm..." Kurt chuckled. Cameron and Blaine giggled, the youngest blushing.

 

"You know what I meant!" Burt said quickly. "But really? What is this outfit?"

 

"I like it!" Kurt smiled. "I missed dressing like this."

 

"Are you going to dye your hair again?" Burt asked.

 

"I was thinking about it.." Kurt grinned.

 

"What color?"

 

"A dark, natural red." Kurt said.

 

"I like that." Blaine smiled.

 

"Me too.." Kurt said softly.

 

After dinner, Blaine talked a little more with Cameron before getting ready. "Kurt, you wanna come or stay?"

 

"I'll stay here.." Kurt said softly.

 

"I'll be back." Blaine said before kissing Kurt sweetly. 

 

"By Cameron." Kurt smiled.

 

"Bye, Kurt.." Cameron said softly.

 

"You're always welcome here, kid." Burt said.

 

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Blaine smiled, walking out with the young teen and driving to Westerville. He met Cameron's aunt and talked a few minutes before unloading the car and heading home. He walked downstairs and saw Kurt laid out on the bed wearing a faded black cropped tank top that stopped just above his hips, and a pair of tight, red sleep shorts.  
"God damn, Kurt." Blaine moaned, shutting the door behind him.

 

Kurt looked up from his book, licking the lollipop he had in his hand. "Hm?.."

 

Blaine slowly took his jacket off. "You are so sexy."

 

Kurt sucked the candy into his mouth before slowly pulling it out, letting his lips wrap around the red ball. "Really?..I hadn't noticed.."

 

Blaine kicked his shoes off and removed his shirt. He climbed onto the bed. "I want to watch you eat that."

 

Kurt smiled, licking all around the lollipop before sucking it into his mouth. Blaine stretched out on his back as he bit his lip. Kurt licked at it some more before trailing it down Blaine's abs and licking the sticky flavor away slowly. Blaine gasped, his muscles tightening in his stomach. Kurt moaned at that, swirling his tongue around the sweet.

 

"Shit.. Do that again.."

 

Kurt grinned, doing as Blaine asked. Blaine was already hard. "Come here. Show me how much you love to suck."

 

Kurt giggled, licking at the lollipop slowly. "But I'm not done with my lollipop.." he said coyly.

 

"No. I want you to show me with your lollipop." Blaine said, lifting Kurt so he was straddling him. Kurt gave a high giggle, feeling Blaine's bulge on his ass. He sucked on the candy slowly, arching his back so his shirt showed a bit more skin.  
"Fuck.." Blaine whispered, feeling along the skin.

 

Kurt pulled the candy out before sighing. "Well darn..I think I've forgotten how to suck..Can you help me?.." he asked, holding the candy to Blaine's lips. Blaine grinned before licking around the top. He swirled his tongue before sucking the candy into his mouth. "You can go slow... Until you're ready to go faster." He said lowly, demonstrating each. "Now you try. You're going to need lots of practice before you get a real dick in that perfect mouth."

 

Kurt moaned softly before doing as Blaine said. "Mmm..”

 

"So good, baby. Slowly take more."

 

Kurt took the rest of it in his mouth, staring down at Blaine. Blaine thrust up. "Feel that dick beneath you? Get yourself ready for it."

 

"I dunno if I will be ready for it.." Kurt said innocently.

 

"You'll just have to go slow."

 

Kurt sucked on the lollipop before pulling it out of his mouth and replacing it with his fingers.

 

Blaine licked his lips. "Damn.."

 

Kurt got them wet before reaching behind him, into his shorts and rubbing over his hole. "A-Ah.."

 

"Talk to me, Kurt."

 

Kurt slowly reached behind himself and pushed in. "Blaine..Oh my god.."

 

"Fuck.. So hot.."

 

Kurt sucked on the lollipop as he fingered himself. Blaine leaned in, nipping at Kurt's neck. "I want you so bad."

 

"I know, baby.." Kurt panted, smiling.

 

Blaine ran his hands along Kurt's thighs. "How do you want to be fucked, babe?"

 

"L-Like you were going to earlier.."

 

Blaine moaned, reaching down to unzip his pants. Kurt smiled, biting his lip. Blaine pulled out his leaking cock and stroked himself. Kurt watched, moaning as he pushed his fingers deeper.

 

"Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked, twisting his hand at the head and moaning deeply.

 

"I-I dunno.." Kurt breathed out.

 

"Try it." Blaine whispered. Kurt scooted back a bit before sucking on the head. Blaine leaned back and sighed heavily. "Fuck, I needed that.. So good."

 

Kurt pulled off, smiling.

 

"Nonono.. Don't stop." Blaine whined.

 

"Why?.." Kurt giggled. "I like seeing you like this..Desperate.."

 

"Because I want my dick in your throat." Blaine said, tracing down the pale column.

 

Kurt swallowed roughly, biting his lip. "I dunno..."

 

"You want it, don't you?"

 

Kurt shivered as Blaine rubbed up and down his throat. "Maybe.."

 

"Make me feel good and I promise, I'll make you feel..really good." Blaine said hotly.

 

Kurt whimpered, quickly taking Blaine down his throat.

 

"Oh shit! Yes.."

 

Kurt bobbed his head slowly, sucking and working his tongue around Blaine in the most amazing ways. Blaine arched his back and pulled his own hair. "Just like that..uunnngghhhh!"

 

Kurt moaned around Blaine, cupping his balls and massaging them lightly. Blaine spread his legs. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt reached down, rubbing over Blaine's perineum as he sucked harder. Blaine gasped harshly. "Baby.. Baby, stop. Oh god, that feels good.."

 

Kurt smiled around Blaine as he kept up the pace. Blaine's muscles tightened in his stomach. "Kurt, if you don't stop..I-I'm getting close.."

 

Kurt giggled, sucking a few more times before pulling off. Blaine pulled Kurt close and kissed him deeply. Kurt whined, returning the kiss. Blaine flipped them over and thrust down.   
Kurt cried out, clawing down Blaine's back

 

"Fuck." Blaine growled, biting Kurt's neck.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt panted, grabbing his hand.

 

"So fucking gorgeous."

 

Kurt smiled before bringing Blaine's hand up to his throat. Blaine hummed as he squeezed lightly. Kurt gave a loud whine. "Blaine.."

 

"You want my dick, baby? Say it."

 

"I-I want your dick.."

 

Blaine tightened his hand as he slid into Kurt. Kurt gasped harshly, his back arching off the bed.  
"Kurrt.."

 

"Blaine..Blaine oh my god..Harder.."

 

Blaine used his free hand to steady himself before slamming into Kurt roughly. Kurt turned his head, biting a pillow to stay quiet. 

 

"Fuck.. You like being my bitch?"

 

Kurt nodded, whining into the pillow. Blaine breathed heavily into Kurt's ear. Kurt dragged his nails up his own thighs, rolling his body. Their bodies moved together perfectly as Blaine slid across Kurt's prostate. Kurt released the pillow, letting out a loud moan.   
"Shit.." Blaine groaned, hitting the same spot.

 

"Blaine..T-talk to me, please..."

 

"Love how you feel around me.."

 

"S-So big, Blaine.. Ah.."

 

"Fucking take me, Kurt." Blaine grunted, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's neck tighter. Kurt rasped out another moan, his body trembling. "Oh my god.. Kurt.."

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!"

 

"Come baby."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine's hair roughly as he came, his entire body shaking with ecstasy. Blaine hummed against Kurt's skin as he filled him. Kurt gasped, rolling his body. "Oh fuck..Blaine...Love your come in me.."

 

Blaine moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "I love this feeling."

 

"Me too.." Kurt whispered, nuzzling under his jaw.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you so much, Blaine.." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled against Kurt's chest.

 

"I don't wanna move.." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Don't.."

 

Kurt sighed happily, closing his eyes.

 

"Thanks for helping me earlier."

 

"Why did you want to help that kid so badly?..It was sweet.."

 

"I don't know. I just felt something when I saw him. I thought he could use a friend. Then when he opened up.. He reminded me of myself."

 

"You're amazing.."

 

"How?" Blaine asked.

 

"Just doing that selfless act..You helped that boy.."

 

"I think I might like to do that.."

 

"Help kids?.."

 

"Yeah.." Blaine said quietly. "Kids that have nowhere to go."

 

Kurt smiled. "I think that'd be amazing.."

 

"Me too."

 

Kurt sighed softly, petting his hair. "Maybe you should apply to some schools."

 

"I will."

 

"I'm proud of you.."

 

"Thank you."

 

Kurt kissed his cheek. "Let's get some sleep.."

 

Blaine nodded, pulling out and cleaning them before pulling the covers up.

 

"Blaine?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I know this is a weird time to bring it up..But..You said you only bottomed for one person other than me..Who was he?.."

 

"It was the first guy I ever really felt anything serious for." Blaine whispered.

 

"What happened?.."

 

Blaine sighed as he turned to face Kurt. He traced random designs on his boyfriend's stomach as he spoke. "I was the new kid and he was nice to me. We started hanging out and I liked him. A lot.. He made me think he liked me but he just wanted to fuck me. I had never..been with anyone. He seemed so sweet until that night."

 

"What happened that night?.." Kurt asked carefully.

 

"He got what he wanted and left."

 

Kurt gasped softly. "I'm so sorry.."

 

Blaine shrugged. "It's fine."

 

"No..It's not..My first time wasn't the best either..But..I feel like it's what I deserved."

 

"What was yours?"

 

"I just joined the skanks..We were at a party and I didn't know what to do..These guys got me drunk..And..They passed me around the room..They each took their turn with me.." Kurt whispered,ashamed.

 

"Oh my god.." Blaine gasped. "Why would you think you deserved that?"

 

"Because..I did..I had spent so long trying to follow my happiness and it came crashing down..I gave up..And I just let myself be used..I was to drunk and high to stop them..Apparently 'stop' means 'faster' to some people.."

 

"Kurt.. You didn't deserve that." Blaine said, holding him closer.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"You didn't."

 

"I just feel like I deserve all of the bad things that happen to me.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I know you don't." Blaine said softly. Kurt swallowed, hugging Blaine closer.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you again."

 

"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too, Kurt."

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad we both found each other.."

 

"Me too." Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt hummed happily against Blaine's lips.  
"Mmm, good night beautiful."

 

"Night.." Kurt whispered as they both slowly drifted to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry we have not updated in so long. Both of our computers crashed last year and its taken a while to get everything up and running again. We are continuing We've got forever (continuation for We've Got Five Years) and Experimenting. For our other stories, we have ran out of ideas. If there is anything anyone wants to see, send me a private message and I'll talk to my partner and see if we can make it work. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
